Serre moi jusqu'à étouffer de toi
by Valouw
Summary: UA. Boston. Cinq jeunes femmes ne croient pas en l'amour. Pourquoi? "C'est le Père Noel des adultes.", qu'elles te répondront. Mais le destin aime être capricieux et leur faire ravaler toutes leurs certitudes. / Couples classiques en majeure partie.
1. Prologue

**Serre-moi jusqu'à m'étouffer de toi.**

**Prologue.**

-Hn. fut la seule réponse qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns réussit à soutirer à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, terriblement beau et ténébreux. Le genre de beau gosse dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuses au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Et encore un rejet de la part du séduisant Sai avec la fameuse onomatopée qu'il avait appris de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Décidément, il ne voulait de personne, et encore moins du baka blond qui trouvait toujours des paris qu'il était sûr de gagner pour pouvoir imposer son gage: que Sai ait un rendez-vous avec une jeune fille, car d'après lui, il manquait cruellement de relations durables avec une femme. En revanche, les « coups d'une nuit » étaient son point fort. Comme son ami qui lui avait appris le fameux "Hn.", qui d'ailleurs l'avait lâchement abandonné sur ce coup-là.

La jeune fille, dont il avait encore oublié le nom, une certain Karen, ou quelque chose comme ça, lui parlait encore et encore. Pour Sai, elle n'était qu'une petite idiote qui n'attendait qu'une chose : se faire passer la bague au doigt, se faire engrosser et avoir une belle petite vie de famille bien enrobée, bien rose, avec trois ou quatre enfants à la clé.

Son regard fut très vite attiré par la piste de danse, qu'ils apercevaient du point de vue où ils étaient au restaurant-boîte de nuit : une jeune femme blonde platine avec une robe noire très courte et très moulante dansait en compagnie d'une de ses amies, une autre blonde mais au style un peu plus différent. Elle portait un slim et un tee-shirt violet tout à fait adapté à toutes les situations. Tout cela l'intéressait davantage que l'idiote qui se suspendait à son bras. Mettant au point un plan parfait pour approcher l'inconnue blonde platine, il proposa aimablement à sa « cavalière » si elle voulait bien aller danser. Celle-ci toute heureuse d'une parole « gentille » de la part du magnifique et froid Sai Ichukiwa, bredouilla une réponse positive. Il paya l'addition, chère alors que la jeune femme faisait un « régime » qui ne comportait que des plats luxueux mais pauvre en graisses.

« Idiote… »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à un canapé rouge dans la boîte de nuit privée, où était déjà installé un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à l'air mélancolique, un verre à la main. Comme il l'avait prévu, Karen quelque-chose se dirigea vers le jeune homme, pleine de compassion et prête à faire la confidente, surtout si ça devrait être celui d'un garçon bien foutu, puisqu'elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'intéressait pas du tout, mais pas du tout, Sai.

Ce dernier en profita pour s'éclipser après avoir remercié Karen-machin pour la soirée et avoir payé deux verres pour elle et son nouvel ami. Il adorait les coups d'un soir sans complications, mais celle-ci rentrait dans la catégorie « fille à problèmes le lendemain matin ». Après réflexion, il décida de draguer la jeune femme blonde platine directement sur la piste de danse. Il s'approcha par derrière et murmura autant qu'il était possible de murmurer avec un son explosif près de lui:

-Bonsoir mademoiselle.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir beau gosse. Moi c'est Ino.

Ah une fille très directe. Il aimait beaucoup ce début de conversation.

-Sai, se présenta t'il.

-Enchanté, Sai.

Comme deux vieux amis, ils commencèrent à danser, à prendre des verres que Sai payait bien entendu, à se raconter toutes sortes de bêtises, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et à se draguer mutuellement. Ils s'entendaient très bien outre le fait qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec elle. La copine d'Ino, une certaine Temari, était partie depuis que Sai était arrivé près d'Ino. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas faire la chandelle, et ne devait pas d'être d'humeur à draguer un mec pour ne pas être toute seule.

L'affaire fut très vite conclue, lorsqu'ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre chez Sai. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, tandis qu'Ino gloussait, abrutie par les effets de l'alcool et collant le plus possible son corps contre celui de Sai.

Clik.

« Enfin cette putain de porte s'ouvre. »

Sai pouvait perdre son sang-froid à des moments très exceptionnels, comme celui-ci.

Pendant qu'Ino et lui se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Sai, ils croisèrent cinq jeunes hommes devant la télévision. Tous sauf un faisaient des yeux ronds. Surtout un jeune homme blond, qui avait ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Le seul qui souriait en une sorte d'encouragement, était encore plus beau que Sai, avec des cheveux noirs magnifiques coiffés en des pics derrière la tête, et des mèches de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux noirs brillaient devant l'audace de son ami.

-Sai, mais..Où est Karen ?

« Ben tiens c'était bien Karen. »

-J'sais pas. Tiens, ferme-la porte pendant que t'y es Naruto.

Ino gloussa, lança un « Bonsoir » à la cantonade et partit à la suite de Sai dans les escaliers vers la chambre, au deuxième étage.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent cois pendant quelques secondes, puis un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns en pics prit la télécommande :

-Bon, j'crois qu'il va falloir monter le son.

-Merci Kiba. J'avais vraiment la flemme de le faire moi-même, répondit un autre aux cheveux noirs en forme d'ananas, affalé dans un canapé.

-T'as toujours la flemme Shikamaru, fit remarquer Naruto, le jeune homme blond.

-Bon sur ces remarques intéressantes, pourrait-on regarder tranquillement la suite de ce film ? demanda le quatrième, avec des cheveux bruns très longs et des yeux laiteux.

-Hn Neji. 'vais fermer la porte, répondit le seul qui n'avait pas regardé bizarrement Sai et sa nouvelle conquête.

-Merci Sas'ke, répondit Naruto en replongeant dans un bol de ramens.

Sasuke se leva pour fermer la porte et pendant qu'ils entendaient des bruits étouffés au deuxième étage, le film reprit.

Et un homme se fit tuer sous les yeux de Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_Un peu plus loin dans Boston._

-Salut Sakura.

-S'lut Tema. Bonne soirée ? Lança la dénommée Sakura d'un canapé tout aussi rose que les reflets qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

Temari déposa son sac à main sur une petite table près de Sakura et s'affala dans le canapé.

-Non très mauvaise. Ino a un de ces pouvoirs d'attraction pour les beaux gosses, c'est terrible. Au bout d'une heure à peine, il y en a un qui débarque et fini la soirée entre filles, t'a bien fait de pas venir.

Voyant que son amie était un peu sur les nerfs, Sakura prit le bol de pop-corn prêt d'elle et le tendit à Temari, avec un grand sourire :

-Pop corn ? Au diable les régimes ! Soyons bien dans notre peau !

-Oh non pitié Sakura, pas de discours sur « On est minces, on veut faire un régime, donc on est folles. », répliqua Temari, avant que Sakura ne commence à « speacher », en prenant une grosse poignée de pop corn.

-J'regardais Titanic. Tu veux qu'on continue ?

-Oh ouuuuuui. Pleurons comme des madeleines pour une fois.

-Tema, fit Sakura d'un air très sérieux, tu pleures jamais pour un film « romantique, cucul, gnangnan et à l'eau de rose » comme tu les qualifies si bien.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas pleurer, mais j'dis ça pour remplacer Ino et son hystérie maladive face à ce genre de films.

Sakura fut prise d'un fou rire, en voyant Temari imiter Ino dans une de ses nombreuses crises de larmes face à la mort de Jack ou encore lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

-« Ohhhh mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beauuuuuuuux amoureux comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Snif. » Et encore, je ne peux pas faire le bruit du mouchoir quand elle se mouche. Une vrai trompette.

Sakura fut reprise d'une crise de fou rire, suivie de près par Temari. Et cette dernière, après avoir pris une bonne douche, enfilé un pyjama bien douillet, rejoignit Sakura, qui avait refait le plein de pop corn pendant ce temps, et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder le drame romantique de Jack et Rose. Ino, elle, s'envoyait en l'air.

_Le lendemain matin_

-Oh putain le mal de tête.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

Ino ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se retrouva face à Sai. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois et puis se mit à sourire.

« Voilà donc le beau gosse que j'me suis tapée hier soir. Pas mal du tout. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Superbe, plutôt. »

-Hm..Sai c'est ça ?

Sai sourit et pensant que c'était la première fois que ce n'était pas lui qui demandait le prénom à la jeune femme dans son lit.

-Exactement. Ino, c'est ça ? se moqua-t'il.

-Ouech.

Et elle fut prise d'un rire. Un rire clair qui mettrait n'importe quel homme à ses pieds mais pas Sai.

-J'veux bien un p'tit déjeuner, mais j'vais partir juste après.

Elle se mit à réfléchir et elle devient encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était.

-Merde, j'ai lâché Tema.

Sai, qui s'était déjà levé du lit, la regarda bizarrement.

-Tema?

-Temari. Fais chier.

-Si tu le dis.

-T'avais un peu plus de conversation hier, si je me souviens bien.

-Peut-être, mais le matin j'suis pas très réceptif à la société en général, répondit Sai en enfilant un bas de pyjama, avec un grand sourire.

Ino apprécia la vue puis se mit à farfouiller dans la chambre pour trouver ses vêtements.

-J'peux prendre une douche ?

Pour toute réponse, Sai eut un sourire coquin.

Et étouffant un rire, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre de Sai, et le laissa seul, en proie à son imagination beaucoup trop fertile. Mais en entendant le bruit de l'eau couler, il reprit ses esprits et descendit au premier étage de leur appartemment.

Et là il vit un massacre: Sasuke et Neji étaient le seuls survivants, assis chacun dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, la respiration tranquille. Mais Kiba était avachi sur un côté du grand canapé, la tête tombant presque dans le vide, la bouche grande ouverte d'où un filet de bave coulait, Shikamaru était contre les fesses de Kiba, pelotonné comme un gros bébé, et une bulle sortait de son nez, tandis que Naruto était complétement par terre, comme une étoile échouée sur le sable, ronflant à grands bruits, et marmonnant des choses incomphrénsibles dans son sommeil. Des bols de ramens vides, bien sur, s'entassaient sur la table avec des bières, des tequilas, et des smirnoffs. La télévision s'était automatiquement mise en veille, avec près d'elle des piles de DVD ouverts ou mal renfermés. Des tas de mégôts étaient entassés dans un cendrier.

"Ils ont dû se faire vraiment une grosse soirée DVD bien violents & alcool & pour certains clopes."

Chacun d'eux avait son histoire, son métier, ses ruptures et ils s'étaient tous rencontrés à une époque où ils ne pensaient qu'à rire, à s'amuser &à profiter encore et toujours de la vie. Ils avaient été séparés à un moment, sauf Naruto, Neji, Sasuke et lui-même, mais grâce au destin, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la même ville, car ils avaient les mêmes lieux de fréquentations et les mêmes passions.

Sai essaya de ranger un peu le bordel qu'ils avaient causé, et commença à préparer le p'tit déjeuner pour Ino et lui.

-Des oeufs ça lui suffira.

-Oui ça me suffira, fit Ino derrière lui, en lui plaquant un petit bisou dans à la base du cou.

Sai esquissa un sourire. Ca ne lui faisait rien comme d'habitude.

-Tes amis ont dû avoir une dure fin de soirée, commenta-t'elle, tout en se perchant sur un tabouret haut, près de Sai.

-Ca nous arrive. Surtout quand aucun de nous n'a de copines, ou de fille avec lui.

-Hmm...Il était mignon le p'tit brun qui bavait.

-Ah? Kiba? Oui, beaucoup de filles disenrt ça. On ne pourra jamais le changer, il adore les animaux et les femmes.

-Intéressant, se mit à rire Ino.

-WOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH!

Ino sursauta, et Sai lui servit deux oeufs aux plats.

-En parlant du loup -ou plutôt du chien- , c'est typiquement le cri de Kiba. J'pense qu'il vient de découvrir la tête de Shikamaru sur son cul.

-MAISQU'ESTCEQUETUFAISSURMONCULSHIKAMARU? hurla Kiba, dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de crier, mon coussin vibre et j'peux pas rester tranquille, répliqua Shikamaru, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et de ce que Kiba avait hurlé, et se leva prestement, AHPUTAINMAISC'ESTQUOICEBORDEL?

-T'ETAISSURMONCULBOULET!

-Vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler? demanda Sasuke, sec.

-Pardon Sasuke mais ce boulet prenait mes fesses pour un oreiller.

-Ca va on a compris, je crois. Mais pour réveiller Estomac-sur-pattes, faut crier plus fort, commenta Neji, qui s'était de suite réveillé après les cris de Kiba.

Et pour bien ponctuer l'affirmation de Neji, Naruto ronfla.

-Mais quel boulet lui aussi. Akamaru, ici!

Un jappement se fit entendre à l'étage, et un chien blanc apparut, sautant au passage sur Naruto et se réfugiant dans les bras de Kiba en lui léchouillant le visage.

-Bon le zoophile tu pourrais aller chercher de la bouffe à côté? questionna Shikamaru, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme prêt à se rendormir debout.

-Nan, répondit Kiba en lui tirant la langue. T'as bientôt 25 ans, alors tu bouges ton cul vite fait bien fait pour aller NOUS chercher de la bouffe. Les plus jeunes s'occupent des plus vieux, nah.

-Kiba, tu as un âge mental énormément inférieur au mien, et on a quelques mois de différences, alors pas la peine de de la péter, répliqua Shikamaru.

-Bonjour!

Tous les garçons, sauf Naruto évidemment, se tournèrent vers Ino et Sai qui venaient d'arriver dans l'embrasure de la porte et sourirent gênés.

-Bonjour, fit Kiba, Shikamaru, et Neji.

-Hn, répliqua Sasuke.

-Je te présente mes amis.

Et personne dans cette pièce, ne pouvait prévoir que cette rencontre de Sai et Ino allaient boulerverser leurs vies, leurs plans, leurs avenirs.

* * *

Impressions? J'suis faite pour écrire des fictions sur Naruto hors-contexte? J'devrais continuer ou pas? C'était une idée comme ça ;)

Il y aura plusieurs couples dans cette fiction, comme vous vous en doutez. :)

J'attends vos reviews bonnes ou pas. :)

Bisous.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**** C'est fou comme le hasard peut changer la vie des gens.**

_Six mois ont passé._

Le ciel était bleu. Les oiseaux chantaient. La vie est belle. Tout le monde était heureux. Tout le monde? Vraiment? En ce moment-même, Naruto ne serait pas d'accord. Courant à perdre haleine sur une des grandes rues de Boston pour rejoindre son travail, vu que Sasuke, son soi-disant meilleur ami, n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attendre…encore une fois, il jurait à voix basse de son retard. Les magasins, les buildings, les gens, les fleuristes défilaient devant ses yeux. Attendez…Avait-il bien vu un fleuriste? Aujourd'hui quel jour on était? L'anniversaire de sa mère! Il avait encore complètement oublié. La honte était sur lui. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il aimait sa mère. Heureusement qu'il avait vu ce fleuriste…et il décida d'aller lui acheter des fleurs.

Hinata Hyûga ne se doutait de rien lorsqu'elle entendit une petite sonnerie venant de la porte indiquant un nouveau client. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une tornade blonde hyperactive, en costume-cravate presque défait et les cheveux en bataille entrait dans son magasin.

-Bonjourmademoiselleest-cequevouspourriezmeconseillersurunbouquetpourunanniversaire?Jesuisvraimenttrèspresséalorssivouspouviezfairevites'ilvousplaîtmademoiselle.

Hinata rougit, n'ayant vraiment rien compris au blabla de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-Pourriez-vo..vous répéter monsieur?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme blond, ce qui commença à faire fondre Hinata, qui était une vraie fleur bleue.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pourriez me conseiller sur un bouquet pour un anniversaire? Je suis vraiment très pressé alors si vous pouviez faire vite s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

-Oh..oui très bien.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. A quoi bon rêver? Les hommes s'intéressaient plus à sa superbe associée et amie de longue date qu'à elle. Mais elle était absente ce matin pour une raison presque-inconnue d'Hinata: un homme. Mais elle se gardait bien de dire à son amie qu'elle avait trop d'hommes dans sa vie à son goût. Pas d'amour véritable. Que du sexe. Hinata s'en serait arrachée les cheveux si elle n'avait pas été aussi calme.

Hinata, se dirigea vers une partie du magasin rempli de fleurs les plus colorées les unes que les autres.

-Un anniversaire se doit d'être joyeux et coloré. Pour qui?

-Pardon?

Naruto n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle lui disait, trop occupé à admirer sa nuque gracile, et son visage de profil. Tout lui suggérait douceur et plaisir.

-C'est pour qui? Demanda Hinata, en rougissant. Elle détestait répéter. Elle détestait bégayer. Elle détestait rougir. Mais il semblait que le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

-Ah. Pour ma mère.

« Tant mieux. » se dit Hinata. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les hommes de tous âges venant lui demander des conseils pour des fleurs à acheter à sa petite amie, à sa fiancée , sa femme ou encore à sa maîtresse.

-Je vous conseillerais de prendre des tulipes d'un peu de toutes les couleurs, celle que vous voulez bien entendu, ou un petit mélange spécial anniversaire avec des tulipes, des roses, et des lys._ (Désolé j'suis pas une spécialiste des bouquets de fleurs! :D)_

-Je pense que je vais prendre des tulipes rouges, oranges et jaunes. Un bouquet de 3 tulipes, de 3 roses et de 3 lys, répondit Naruto avec un immense sourire pour la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux magnifiques yeux gris qui se tenait devant lui. Tiens, elle lui faisait penser à Neji.

-Très bien monsieur. Si vous pouviez attendre à la caisse, le temps que je prépare le bouquet.

-Oui mais…

-Je promets de faire vite, répliqua-t'elle en souriant.

Elle s'échappa, les fleurs en main, pour préparer le bouquet avec les décorations allant avec et la fameuse petite étiquette rose avec quelques fleurs dessus, et écrit en lettres dorées « Joyeux anniversaire! » et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'attarda un peu devant Naruto qui se passait une main négligemment dans ses cheveux _(Bouh le cliché! :D) _et qui ignorait tout de l'effet qu'il suscitait chez la jeune femme.

Quand il la vit arriver, il lui fit un sourire de tous les diables, et il sortit de sa poche de pantalon un portefeuille.

Elle lui tendit le bouquet un peu tremblante.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. Mais… -il s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre- fais chier j'suis en retard. Vous n'auriez pas un bout de papier par hasard?

-Si , répondit-elle en lui donnant une page d'un bloc derrière le comptoir.

Il prit un stylo dans son sac et écrivit vite fait quelque chose qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir. Puis il le glissa entre les billets et en prenant le bouquet, il partit en courant comme il était arrivé.

« Il est fou, ce type? »

Telles étaient les pensées d'Hinata à propos de cet homme. Un peu déstabilisée, elle regarda entre les billets et découvrit le petit bout de papier sur lequel il avait écrit à l'instant.

Et un sourire s'afficha sur le sourire d'Hinata Hyûga, fleuriste.

_« Naruto Uzumaki, 25 ans, en bonne santé. 0345938417 Si vous pourriez m'appeler le plus vite possible pour un petit dîner, ce serait sympathique.» _

« Je suis en retaaaard. Je suis en retard. Non non. Prends une profonde inspiration mon vieux. Va voir vite ta mère et ensuite file au boulot sinon Kakashi te fera la peau. Rectification: Kakashi te fera quand même la peau. Putain, ces jambes peuvent pas aller plus vite? Saloperie. »

Enfin, il arriva à destination. Son moi intérieur arrêta tout de suite de vociférer et resta dans le calme absolu, à l'image du paysage qui s'étendait devant les yeux de Naruto. De minuscules monuments en pierre s'étendaient devant lui. Il marcha sans se presser et s'arrêta devant deux pierres tombales, mises côte à côte.

_« Kushina Uzumaki. »_

_« Minato Uzumaki. »_

Il déposa le bouquet sur la première tombe et soupira. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents mais il les aimait de tout son cœur. Il leur fit un rapide résumé de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa dernière visite. Il leur parla également de la petite fleuriste qu'il avait rencontré ce matin, et pour qui il avait ressenti une attraction qui l'avait cloué sur place.

Quand il regarda sa montre, vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées, il en pensait plus mais cela l'arrangeait. Il sortit du cimetière, le cœur plus en paix que quand il en était rentré, et il reprit sa course folle vers son travail, échappant au passage un cri de joie en sautant comme un gamin.

-Qu'Est-ce que Naruto fiche? Il avait pourtant promis d'être à l'heure, cette fois-ci. Sasuke, toi qui vit avec lui, tu veux pas le secouer un peu le matin s'il te plaît?

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait droit devant son supérieur, droit comme un i, ses lèvres pincées, il murmura à l'intention de l'homme qui lui parlait:

-J'suis pas sa nourrice, Kakashi.

-Heureusement que je vis pas en colocation avec vous, finalement, ajouta Neji d'un ton hautain, qui agaça l'Uchiwa.

-Je suis de ton avis: je n'aurai pas pu te supporter en plus de Naruto, Shikamaru et Sai, répliqua Sasuke.

-Je suis tout de même le plus chanceux, j'ai Kiba.

-Je préfère vivre avec un hyperactif, un flemmard et un homme à femmes, qu'un zoophile et son animal favori.

La pâle blancheur de Neji disparut laissant place à du rouge.

-Uchiwa..

-Bon..Stop…Où est Naruto? Demanda le dénommé Kakashi, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux yeux bruns, et aux cheveux gris qui allaient bizarrement que d'un côté de sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air très nonchalant mais en même temps sérieux. (Bref, très sexy n.n)

Au moment précis où Kakashi finit sa phrase, on entendit un bruit de chute en-dehors du bureau, un juron et la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

-J'suis arrivé!

-Ah ben ça, on avait remarqué…

-Oh faites pas votre rabat-joie, Kakashi. D'abord mon réveil a pas sonné, et Sasuke m'a pas réveillé, puis j'ai couru comme un dératé dans les rues pour venir au boulot, j'ai vu un fleuriste, j'ai repensé à l'anniversaire de ma mère, j'ai rencontré la fleuriste à laquelle d'ailleurs j'ai donné mon numéro, j'suis allé au cimetière déposé le bouquet et j'suis venu ici directement. Alors c'est qui le plus fort? Et tout ça en…-il regarda sa montre- 55 minutes.

-Naruto…on avait rendez-vous ici à 9 heures pour notre nouvelle partenaire, expliqua calmement Sasuke en serrant les dents.

-Ben elle est où alors? Demanda le baka blond.

Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Eh bien, vu que j'avais prévu ton retard -t'es tout le temps en retard-, j'ai dit à votre nouvelle partenaire de venir à 10 heures. Donc elle arrive dans moins de 5 minutes.

-Elle est jolie? Demanda Naruto, d'un ton espiègle.

-Je croyais que t'avais la fleuriste, Naruto, répliqua Sasuke.

-Oh Sas'ke franchement on a le droit de mater, enfin ou draguer si la fleuriste ne me rappelle pas. Elle était vraiment mignonne d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'air toute gentille. D'ailleurs, elle te ressemblait Neji.

-Pardon? Demanda froidement ce dernier.

-Je disais qu'elle te ressemblait. Mêmes cheveux noirs super lisses, coupés courts et yeux gris d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Hn.

-Tu la connais pas?

-Hn.

-J'prends ça pour quoi?

Avant que Neji puisse formuler une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs rangés en chignon un peu négligé, et un tailleur noir.

-Oui Ankô? Demanda Kakashi, remerciant intérieurement sa secrétaire d'être intervenue à temps.

-La nouvelle est arrivée, patron.

Elle parlait d'une voix rauque et Dieu seul sait combien Kakashi en était fou. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le physique d'une secrétaire blonde, pulpeuse, qui ouvrait ses jambes sur le bureau du patron, non, elle, elle était sérieuse, n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un du bureau et était toujours très seule, mais elle adorait rire, taquiner les gens avec qui elle avait des affinités, et était toujours fidèle à son poste.

-Merci, Ankô.

-D'rien patron.

Pour ponctuer cette phrase digne d'un gorille (NDA: garde du corps xD), elle ferma la porte d'un grand geste théâtral, et éclata de rire derrière la porte.

-Dis donc, Kakashi, si vous continuez à la regarder comme ça, faudrait peut-être l'inviter à dîner, suggéra Naruto.

Sasuke et Neji étaient exaspérés et soupiraient chacun à leur façon de la bêtise de Naruto, pendant que Kakashi riait.

-Si jamais je l'approche, elle risque de me coller un procès au cul pour harcèlement sexuel au travail.

Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents avec un regard bête et émit un gémissement de douleur.

-OUCH!

-T'arrêtes jamais de faire l'idiot, baka? Demanda Sasuke, la main derrière la tête.

-Oh ça va…Dis vous pensez qu'elle va être joli.

Bruit de coup.

-MAIS SASUKE!

-Cette fois-ci, c'est moi, répliqua Neji.

-Raah…

Quelqu'un toqua pour la deuxième fois en moins de 10 minutes à la porte.

-Entrez! Permit Kakashi. Et reste tranquille Naruto, lui souffla t'il.

Une jeune femme entra sous les yeux suspects de Neji et Sasuke, le sourire bienveillant de Kakashi, et le regard pétillant de Naruto.

_________________________________________________

Et voilà fini pour le premier chapitre! Vous aimez?

Bref, merci pour les commentaires.

A bientôt pour la suite. J'espère ne pas tarder.

Mais qui est leur mystérieuse partenaire? Hahaha :D Bref Bonne journée ! & Commentez! :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ^.^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde! :)

D'abord je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewés, ça m'a fait plaisir que certaines personnes s'intéressent à ce que j'écris :) Au moins, ça me donne une raison de continuer :D Alors les deux reviews, que j'ai reçu voulaient savoir qui était cette mystérieuse partenaire, Hahaha vous le découvrirez...là tout de suite :) Bon j'arrête, j'vous laisse lire, & n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Pour moi c'est les vacances, donc j'pense qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre dans moins d'une semaine :)

Bisous & Bonne lecture.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2: Mais qui a dit que Boston était une ville tranquille, au contraire de New York?

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Ino avait envie d'acheter un chien, avant d'aller à son travail rejoindre son associée et amie. Pourquoi? Elle voulait un peu de folie, comme si il n'y en avait pas assez, dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Sakura et Temari. Elle voulait un animal à câliner, un animal qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, comme venait de le faire un homme encore une fois, ce matin.

Combien de fois avait-elle été larguée par un homme? Ou combien de fois avait-elle largué un homme? Elle ne le savait pas, ne le comptait plus.

Repoussant ses sombres pensées, elle entra toute joyeuse dans un magasin animalier près de son lieu de travail.

Une joyeuse sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et elle reconnut immédiatement le vendeur malgré les 6 mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

-Bonjour messieurs.

-Messieurs, je vous présente Tenten Hitora, votre nouvelle partenaire.

Vraiment pas gênée devant ce bureau rempli d'hommes, Tenten offrit à tous un très beau sourire et un petit salut de la main. Mais elle fut accueillie par un sourire éclatant de Naruto et un clin d'œil à la Kakashi très contrastés avec le micro-sourire glacial de Sasuke et un hochement de tête de la part de Neji.

Sans se laisser décontenancer pour autant, elle serra la main à chacun d'entre eux.

La poigne de Naruto était amicale, comme ses yeux azur qui la fixaient, pétillants. Celle de Kakashi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, un peu nonchalante mais ferme. La poigne de Sasuke était ferme et un peu glaciale, tout comme ses yeux qui la fixaient, sans émotion. Et enfin, celle de Neji fut complètement différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait: sa main était très douce au toucher, ferme comme une main se doit être si on veut la qualifier de virile, et ses yeux…ses yeux…d'un gris presque blanc, avec de minuscules prunelles noires semblaient plonger au plus profond de son âme, découvrant jusqu'aux infimes parcelles de son être.

Tenten chassa ses pensées stupides, pour se concentrer ensuite sur sa présentation face à cette assemblée de mâles qui avaient tous l'air de machos, enfin si on ne compte pas Naruto, et la moitié de Kakashi.

Eh oui…Tenten était une féministe accomplie, et elle allait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable sinon elle ne coifferait plus jamais ses cheveux en macarons.

Tous la regardaient comme une folle échappée d'on-ne-sait-où quand ils la virent brandir le poing et regarder dans le ciel après avoir serré la main à Neji.

-Je suis Kakashi Hatake, jugea bon de se présenter Kakashi, pour qu'elle redescende sur Terre.

Comme prévu, Tenten cligna des yeux, baissa la poing et rougit furieusement.

-Enchanté.

-Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, futur grand….

Mais le pauvre Naruto fut interrompu par une frappe magistrale derrière sa tête venant de la part de Sasuke.

-Futur grand imbécile de tous les temps…Sasuke Uchiwa, termina-t'il.

-SASUUKE!

-Tais-toi baka.

Tenten eut du mal à réfréner son fou rire, songeant mentalement à sa période de collaboration avec ces deux hommes, qui promettait d'être riche en rires. Enfin si on considérait que Sasuke Uchiwa avait de l'humour.

-Neji Hyûga.

Hyûga…ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais oui!

-Vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Hinata Hyûga par hasard? Lui demanda doucement Tenten.

-Hn et tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, je n'approuve pas ce genre de comportement pédant entre partenaires.

Tenten fut piquée au vif mais préféra ne laisser rien transparaître de ses sentiments. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce beau gosse prétentieux, aux cheveux longs? Pour un prince? … Le choc…Si il était de la famille de Hinata, il devait être riche comme un prince. Evidemment.

-Très bien. Tu es de la famille de Hinata?

-Oui, je suis son cousin.

Naruto, qui rêvait entre-temps de sa belle fleuriste, tiqua.

-Attends…Tenten, Hinata, elle fait environ 1m65, cheveux noirs courts, magnifiques et des yeux pareils à ceux de Neji, super bien foutue et à l'air adorable?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Elle est fleuriste? Demanda Naruto avidement.

La chance tournait pour une fois en sa faveur.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça…euh..Naruto?

-Ahem…Pour rien, répondit-t'il en voyant Neji le regarder d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute face à ses intentions si il approchait de sa cousine.

-Ah..

« Hinata a donc fait un malheur sur ce pauvre garçon. Si elle savait…Si il savait… Muahahahaha, je suis diabolique. »

Mais son instant de diabolisation fut bien vite coupé par Neji.

-D'où connais-tu ma cousine?

-Je suis sa colocataire. Nous vivons ensemble dans un appartement sur High Street Avenue, nous sommes amies par l'intermédiaire de son associée depuis quelques années déjà. Ta cousine a fait beaucoup pour moi.

-Elle a toujours eu une forte tendance à aider les plus pauvres et les plus faibles. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a voulu exercer le métier de fleuriste, si indigne de sa condition… lança Neji, froid comme le Pôle Nord.

Tenten commença à s'échauffer face à un abruti pareil. Elle faible? Elle pauvre? Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Que de répétitions…A continuer comme ça, elle allait se répéter cette phrase toutes les heures, si c'était pas toutes les minutes.

Pour calmer un peu la tension qui s'accumulait dans la pièce entre Neji et Tenten, Kakashi toussota et fut immédiatement fusillé du regard par Tenten et fixé par le regard sans émotion de Neji.

-Bon, après ces charmantes présentations, nous allons peut-être commencer à travailler.

-Très bien, répondit les autres.

-Nous allons commencer par le dossier Lee Rock. Je sens bizarrement qu'encore une fois, en plein procès, il va se mettre à genoux devant son maître pour avoir failli tuer un autre élève avec son katana, pour lui montrer toute sa puissance et sa force, que son maître va pleurer et lui pardonner, et que le jeune homme blessé va lâcher l'affaire sous le regard de Gai. Mon dieu…qu'ils sont prévisibles.

Naruto ricana tandis que Sasuke s'autorisa à faire un sourire narquois. Tenten ne comprenait pas, et l'Uzumaki prit un grand plaisir à lui raconter toutes les affaires concernant Lee, Gros-sourcils, comme Naruto le surnommait affectueusement.

Gai était un ami de Kakashi, professeur à l'Académie des Arts-Martiaux. (Ca existe ça à Boston? Pas grave, faites comme si…xD) Il avait un de ses élèves, qui était en totale admiration devant lui, qui avait la même coupe au bol, les mêmes vêtements, et il avait poussé la complète soumission à suivre son maître partout comme un petit chien bien attentif, et si Gai ne lui avait pas interdit, il l'aurait suivi jusque dans son bain ou encore jusqu'aux toilettes. Bref, Lee était un gros obsédé de Gai, pour résumer. Et terriblement naïf avec ça. Son « maître » également. Il croyait fermement à la fougue de la jeunesse, malgré la mollesse de ses élèves, enfin si on ne comptait pas Lee, qui lui était plutôt considéré comme un fan, au grand amour tragique comme dans les films, et à un retour pour le monde entier un jour à ses origines, c'est-à-dire plus de modernité, mais des petits villages avec des écoles où on apprendrait aux enfants qui le voudraient, à être ninjas, chuunin, Junin, etc. Noms qu'il avait inventé

Bref, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lee blessait un élève pour montrer à « Gai-sensei » sa force et sa rapidité. Et malheureusement pour eux, Kakashi et son bureau étaient chargés à chaque fois de l'affaire, de par ses affinités avec Gai.

Et à chaque fois, l'affaire se terminait de la même façon. Digne d'un film.

Tenten fit un sourire. Ce Lee avait sûrement des cases en moins. Quoique son maître aussi…

Après l'avoir vu, Ino se cacha directement derrière un présentoir. Il se tenait à la caisse, souriant à un client qui avait un petit chien d'un brun pelucheux dans les bras et lui donnait des conseils pour l'élever et le soigner si besoin, d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle s'était cachée. Elle n'avait jamais honte pourtant. Mais, franchement elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Surtout quand elle repensait aux conditions de leur rencontre. Elle était allée en boîte avec Temari, et y avait rencontré un jeune homme canon avec qui elle avait passé la nuit…Sai.

Et le matin, elle avait pris le petit déjeuner chez lui, avec ses amis qui sortaient d'une soirée entre mecs dont elle avait vu les dégâts le matin. Ils étaient tous endormis quand elle était arrivée dans le salon et elle se souvenait très bien de l'avoir vu, lui, en train de baver avec un mec aux cheveux en forme d'ananas sur la tête, sur ses fesses. Désopilant… Mais ils s'étaient réveillés, au fur et à mesure, lui en premier, en gueulant parce qu'il avait découvert la tête de son ami l'Ananas sur ses fesses. Elle l'avait trouvé très drôle, trop drôle…Les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Douloureusement.

De fil en aiguille, il lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone, c'était un dragueur incontesté, Ino l'avait reconnu. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffrir, en passant une nuit avec lui une semaine plus tard. Femme facile elle? Non, juste trop naïve. Puis, plus de nouvelles. Plus rien. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu, et elle en avait pleuré. Trop sensible, elle? Ses amies lui avaient déjà dit, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si son cœur était un terrible artichaut.

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, elle sortit de sa cachette. Il n'était plus à la caisse. Sûrement derrière.

Ino haussa les épaules, et se mit à la recherche d'un adorable petit chien. Et trouva son bonheur dans une sorte de grande boule en verre, qui contenait plusieurs petits chiots, qui jappèrent joyeusement quand ils la virent, persuadés d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle compagne de jeux. Elle esquissa un sourire et son cœur ne mit pas longtemps à fondre pour une petite boule de poils, blanche avec deux petites taches noires: une sur son petit derrière et une sur son œil droit. Ino trouvait ce chiot adorable. Mieux qu'un chihuahua dont elle voyait toutes les stars en prendre un: comme Paris Hilton, si on pouvait la qualifier de star, etc.

-Vous avez choisi Mademoiselle?

Elle reconnut sa voix enivrante à souhait, elle était dos à lui et il ne l'avait donc pas reconnue. Elle en éprouva un pincement au cœur mais se reprit bien vite.

-Je crois, fit-elle en se retournant, dévoilant ainsi son identité.

Elle se tenait face à lui, esquissant à peine un sourire, ses yeux bleus magnifiques glacés, ses cheveux longs coiffés en un chignon élégant dont s'échappait quelques mèches malicieusement, comme pour le narguer, maquillée très légèrement comme pour s'accorder au printemps qui arrivait sur les Etats-Unis, habillée d'une petite robe légère bleue claire, allant parfaitement bien avec ses yeux, dévoilant ses jambes superbement galbées qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir d'admirer, et elle était tellement craquante avec ce chiot dans ses bras, qu'il sentit que son cerveau devenait de la gelée.

-Ino…

-Bonjour Kiba.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns cuivre un peu en bataille, ses yeux bruns qui la fixaient, ouverts comme des soucoupes, sa musculature parfaite qu'on pouvait deviner en-dessous de la chemise pourpre qu'il arborait, et de son jean sombre. Imparfait, fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Ino à ce moment même.

Il avait quelques imperfections physiques, qui ajoutaient à son charme, il avait beaucoup de défauts comme de qualités, même si elle ne pouvait se targuer de le connaître parfaitement. Une semaine, ce n'était pas beaucoup.

-Com..Comment vas-tu ma belle? Bégaya-t'il avant de reprendre son air habituel séducteur.

Ino tiqua au surnom, mais ne fit rien transparaître de ses émotions, essayant de prendre l'air calme de son associée.

-Très bien et toi?

-Ca va. Je bosse quoi…

-Ouais..Bon j'prends ce chiot, tu m'expliques deux-trois trucs à faire pour bien s'occuper de lui, et je pars bosser. Okay?

Impulsive, elle l'avait toujours été. « Surtout au lit. » se rappela Kiba, souriant intérieurement.

-Bien.

Il lui expliqua vite-fait bien-fait certaines astuces pour les chiots, les consignes habituelles et elle acheta en passant un panier, une gamelle, des croquettes, une laisse et un jouet pour chiot. Et encore vite-fait, bien-fait, elle se carapata, son chiot dans les bras, avec juste un salut de la main à Kiba, qui la regardait en souriant tristement. Elle, elle était décidément parfaite. Et le fait qu'elle ait acheté un chien lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur, au moins elle ne fait pas des allergies aux animaux, comme son ex qu'il avait dû emmener à l'hôpital après qu'elle ait vu Akamaru. Pauvre Akamaru, il en avait été traumatisé. Cette femme hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait.

Sur ces terribles souvenirs, il reprit son travail, un peu torturé par l'image de la belle Ino.

Pendant que le hasard se mêlait de la destinée de ses amies, Temari s'acharnait sur ses pauvres employés, devant l'œil amusé de son plus jeune frère cadet.

-Non, non, non, j'avais dit pas de serviettes roses sur les tables. Vous comprenez ma langue? PAS DE SERVIETTES ROSES! Je vous avais prévenu, les clients importants que nous allons recevoir pour le déjeuner dans cette petite salle privée détestent le rose. Oui je sais, c'est futile, mais si on veut qu'ils reviennent et pas se faire engueuler par le grand patron, je vous conseille de changer ces serviettes, avant que je ne vous envoie en cuisine vous faire cuire. Gaara, arrête de rire! Ce n'est pas drôle. Je risque ma place et vous aussi, bande d'abrutis. Non mais franchement Gaara tu m'aides pas, arrête de rire. Et c'est quoi cette disposition des couverts? Vous vous croyez dans un fast-food? Non mais si c'est comme ça, je vous envoie directement là-bas! Quand je donne des indications, on les suit, d'habitude je suis un ange mais là je suis hors de moi. GAARA ARRETE DE RIRE COMME UN CON! Bref, changez-moi vite tout ça. Et plus vite que ça! C'est des aristos, des putains de bourges, alors bougeons-nous le cul et faisons le tout pour satisfaire ces cons, et on aura une augmentation. Capisce?

Les employés tremblaient de peur face à la blonde à quatre couettes, ses yeux verts bouteilles fusillant du regard toutes les personnes présentes, y compris et surtout son frère, roux comme le diable, mêmes yeux que sa sœur, et abordant un sourire franc. Ce qu'il ne faisait qu'avec sa sœur et son frère aîné, se rendant impénétrable quand il le voulait.

Ils coururent chacun dans tous les sens. Il restait une heure avant midi, et ils devaient trouver des serviettes blanches pour les « putains d'aristos à la con ». Et ils savaient bien que les colères de leur supérieure étaient terribles, d'ailleurs ils avaient eu droit à l'instant à un avant-goût de ce qu'il les attendait si ils ne faisaient pas correctement leur boulot. Et même si, ils ne faisaient pas bien leur boulot et que Temari No Sabaku n'était pas leur supérieure, le grand patron les aurait déjà virés. Eh oui…on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi dans le célèbre restaurant d'une chaîne hyper connue dirigée par les Nara, famille très riche qui excellait dans l'art de la cuisine.

D'ailleurs, le cuisinier devait obligatoirement être un membre de la famille Nara ou encore quelqu'un de très proche. Justement, en parlant de cela, un nouveau cuisiner venait remplacer le vieux Kisame Saatchi, qui était parti à la retraite. D'après les rumeurs, ce serait un très proche ami du fils Nara. Mais on ne connaissait que son nom: Choji Akamachi. Et on connaissait aussi sa corpulence, mais la premier qui osait juste dire un mot ou une allusion à son poids était sûr d'affronter une colère encore plus terrible ou égale à celle de Temari, ou se prendre tous les plats qui se trouveraient à sa portée en pleine face.

Bref, Choji était un homme remarquable, et Temari l'aimait bien. Il boostait un peu les flemmards dans les cuisines, répliquant à chacun qui lui demandait comment il faisait qu'il avait l'habitude avec un de ses amis. On lui demandait toujours si c'était le fils Nara, qu'on ne voyait jamais à la télévision, ou dans les journaux people, et encore moins dans le propre restaurant de son père. Il était comme invisible. Et Choji répondait que par des allusions mystérieuses, impliquant ou non, impossible à deviner, le fils Nara, comme tout le monde l'appelait, ne sachant même pas son prénom.

D'ailleurs, d'après les rumeurs, son père est un gros flemmard.

« M'étonne pas…Avec tout le fric qu'ils ont., il a pas besoin de bosser lui. Rah ça me tue. »

-Bon Gaara, si on allait prendre l'air?

-T'as déjà fini? S'étonna son frère.

-Non mais ils ses débrouilleront sans moi pour la fin. J'arriverai pile à temps pour le massacre en règle.

« Traduction: J'arriverai juste à temps pour ouvrir la salle pour les putains d'aristos à la con qui viennent bouffer ici. »

-Okay. Allons se prendre un bon hot dog en passant, y'a un p'tit truc juste en face du restau'. C'est pas Nara mais c'est Boston.

« Haha haha. Des fois mon frère est comment dire….désopilant. »

-Tema' arrête de faire ton sourire ironique, et regarde devant toi.

Grâce à son petit frère, Temari put éviter une chute dans l'immense escalier qui menait au restaurant « normal » des Nara. Mais elle ne put éviter de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus.

-Galère…

Temari se reprit bien vite, le choc de la chute dans ces bras passée, et toisa l'inconnu avec mépris.

-Pardon…

Elle le scruta du regard. Il était plutôt bien bâti, avec une sorte de nonchalance, les cheveux coiffés en une sorte de queue de cheval sur sa tête qui ressemblait plus à un ananas qu'à une queue de cheval, mais qui lui donnait un air très séduisant et beaucoup de charme. Des yeux bruns la regardaient comme avec…flemme. Il était plus habillé comme si il sortait du lit: une chemise pas complètement boutonnée, une cravate un peu lâchée et son veston en cuir sur l'épaule, que si il devait se rendre dans un restaurant comme celui-ci, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

-Excusez-moi femme galère mais pourrais-je passer?

Temari sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle bloquait le passage à l'arrogant. Elle aurait voulu voir sa tête quand il allait être refusé pour tenue inconvenable, elle voulait aussi son hot dog avec Gaara, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser un macho comme lui , lui parler comme ça, à elle, Temari No Sabaku. Et en parlant de No Sabaku, Gaara, qui s'attendait à une explosion, ne fut pas déçu.

-Non mais ça va pas non? Femme galère? Non mais j'aurais décidément tout entendu, explosa Temari.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

-Les femmes sont vraiment trop chiantes, commenta-t'il, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Temari.

-Espèce de sale macho arrogant, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous?

-Temari, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps à engueuler ce type, il n'en vaut même pas la peine, fit Gaara.

Et voilà, Gaara reprenait son masque sombre et froid. Et quiconque l'avait aperçu avec Temari quelques minutes plus tôt aurait douté quant à l'identité de la personne. Était-ce vraiment le même?

Dans tous les cas, le macho arrogant put grâce à l'intervention de Gaara partir loin de cette furie blonde à couettes. Son visage devenait rouge et elle allait commencer à s'époumoner quand elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Mh.

Abréviation typique de Temari quand elle boudait, ou était vraiment ,vraiment énervée.

-Tema' ça va?

-Mh.

Sans se sentir plus concerné qu'il ne devait l'être, Gaara prit la main de sa sœur, qui avait le visage renfermé, et sortit sur les rues inondées de monde de Boston.

N'importe qui, extérieur à ces deux personnes, aurait pu observer un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comme le sang légèrement en batailles, aux yeux verts comme entourés d'un épais trait de khôl, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt pas trop moulant avec pour seul accessoire un sourire sarcastique, tenir la main d'une blonde un peu plus âgée, avec deux couettes en haut, et deux couettes en bas, vêtue d'une jupe blanche bouffante, d'un haut violet un peu décolleté et un air boudeur accroché au visage.

Cette jeune femme blonde l'avait intrigué. Eh oui…une femme, galère , chiante comme pas possible, l'avait intrigué. Ses jambes surtout l'avaient intrigué. Elle devait être aussi grande que lui, et avait des jambes à damner un saint. Il n'était pas un saint et il était sûrement déjà damné. Mais si il devait lui donner un surnom, il aurait choisi Couette-couette. Elle avait vraiment une étrange coiffure…et des jambes superbes. Quoique ses yeux aussi lui donnaient l'envie de se noyer dedans. Verts sombres. Avec une légère touche de bleu. Elle lui faisait penser à une forêt avec un petit lac et plein de nuages. Oh mon dieu…si il commençait à fantasmer comme ça sur une inconnue qui l'avait engueulé, il allait pas aller très loin.

Une irrépressible envie de bailler lui prit et il ne se priva pas. Son père devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment mais à quoi bon se presser? Il savait déjà ce qu'il allai lui annoncer, il savait déjà quels changements auraient lieu dans sa petite vie tranquille, il s'était quasiment résigné, il savait que maintenant, il aurait encore plus de responsabilités sur les épaules que dormir, regarder les nuages, et…dormir.

Bref, il devrait faire beaucoup plus que cela maintenant.

Depuis bientôt 26 ans, Shikamaru Nara se contentait de dormir, regarder les nuages, paresser, et dormir… Les autres choses, c'est beaucoup trop galère et chiant. Et les femmes? Il n'fallait même pas y penser. Trop chiantes à chaque fois de vous faire une crise de larmes dès que vous la plaquiez. Pfu, comme si on restait toute la vie avec la même femme. Il croyait à l'amour comme il croyait que les ananas parleraient un jour. Quoique…ça serait drôle. Bref, il aimait les femmes. Comme il aimait…les clopes. Oh oui les clopes, il pouvait pas s'en passer, juste d'y penser, il avait envie d'en tirer une de son paquet qu'il sentait dans son jean. Les femmes, c'était pareil. Sauf qu'il aimait les sentir dans son lit. Pas dans son jean. Non pas spécialement. Oui, il adorait rester allongé dans l'herbe du parc situé pas très loin de chez lui, une clope à la bouche, et regarder les nuages. Ils étaient fascinants.

-SHIKAMARU NARA.

Son corps avait pris la sale habitude d'aller où il devait aller mais sans son consentement, enfin si, mais c'était le fin fond de sa conscience qui prenait les décisions. Et là, ce qui venait de crier…hé bien…c'était sa mère. Et il était dans le bureau de son père.

-Bonjour maman, tenta-t'il doucement afin d'éviter l'explosion, sachant que c'était impossible.

-CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE TON PÈRE ET MOI T'ATTENDONS! NON, MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT T'ES HABILLE POUR VENIR ICI? ET PUIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS? SHIKAMARU NARA TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN IRRESPONSABLE! ET DIRE QUE TU ES MON FILS, JE N'Y CROIS PAS! TU N'AS AUCUNES EXCUSES! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS?

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, il avait un peu sa claque que tout le monde lui demande ça. Il était lui, et ne se prenait que pour lui. Où était le problème? En souriant, il vit son père bailler aussi. Dès qu'on les voyait, on comprenait que c'était le père et le fils. Même coupe de cheveux en ananas, même flemme, même yeux, même physique. Shikato et Shikamaru Nara se ressemblaient énormément, en effet. Trop d'ailleurs au goût de sa mère.

-Pardon maman. Je suis allé faire des courses.

C'était à moitié vrai. Il était allé chercher un nouveau paquet de clopes, et sa mère ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Des cigarettes, c'est ça mon fils? Mais tu vois pas que ça te tue à petit feu? Tu risques d'avoir un cancer des poumons?

« Et patati, et patata… »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Et on complote, et on complote.**

Sa bouche mastiquait avec force, ses dents réduisaient son hot-dog petit à petit en nutriments, qui iraient alimenter son corps et son énergie. Elle faisait le plein de forces. Pourquoi? Pour donner sa pâtée, si elle le revoyait un jour, à cet…Ananas macho, arrogant, prétentieux, avec un trou à chaque oreille, à l'odeur de cigarette, si attirante.

La rage l'envahissait, mais elle reprit bien vite le contrôle de ses émotions, elle en avait l'habitude à force de voir des mecs dans son genre lui parler, essayer de la séduire, ce à quoi elle répondait par une phrase bien acide ou un coup, ce qui faisait déguerpir l'homme en question immédiatement. On lui disait souvent qu'elle était un garçon manqué. Qu'importe…

Son frère à côté d'elle avait l'air d'un psychopathe, il venait de remarquer quelques hommes près du vendeur de hot-dogs qui regardaient un peu trop les jambes de sa sœur à son goût et les faisait déguerpir rien qu'à la force de son regard.

Sans aucun doute, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur en croisant ses yeux verts meurtriers.

« Il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine, lui. »

Mais rien à faire, Gaara se contentait de se « soulager » de temps en temps, et n'avait jamais entretenu de relation à long terme, malgré sa sœur qui avait essayé à maintes reprises de le caser, du haut de ses 25 ans, avec des connaissances à elle ou tout simplement des amies, mais… rien à faire. Elle se demandait même si Gaara n'était pas gay.

-Temari, ça va? Encore en train de rêver à ce charmant jeune homme que tu as rencontré?

« Charmant jeune homme? Gaara? T'es gay ou quoi? Merde. Je serais un jour tata? Ah oui, y'a Kankurô pour ça…d'ailleurs, l'est toujours pas casé lui… »

-TEMARI!

-Oui oui…, grommela t'elle.

-Tu m'écoutes?

-Mh. Gaara je peux te poser une question?

-Oui?

-T'es gay?

Gaara ouvrit ses yeux comme pour se demander si il manquait une case à sa sœur. Gay? Si lui, était gay?

-Pas que je sache. Pourquoi? T'es homophobe? La taquina Gaara.

Temari piqua un fard.

-Non mais pas du tout. Mais c'est juste que je me demandais si un jour, je serais la tante de petits démons aux cheveux rouges, se rattrapa Temari, les joues roses.

Et Gaara éclata de rire face à sa sœur très gênée. Comme un vrai psychopathe.

« C'est un sadique. Aucun doute là-dessus.»

Elle entendit un petit jappement. Un jappement? Chez un fleuriste?

« Hein? »

-Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur Hina!

Aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne. Son associée. Ino Yanamaka. Tenant un chiot blanc, avec deux taches noires. Attendez…Ino? Avec un chien?

-Ino..c'est qui?

-Et on dit plus bonjour Hina-chérie? Demanda Ino, taquine.

-Hm…Bonjour Ino. C'est qui?

-Mon nouveau colocataire! Il est pas craquant? Fit Ino en mettant la petite bouille toute mignonne du chiot, qui avait la langue dehors et qui regardait Hinata heureux, devant Hinata qui était prête à s'évanouir.

-In…Ino tu as demandé à Saku..ra et Tema..ri? Bégaya Hinata, qui connaissait les colères foudroyantes de son amie, Temari.

-Non mais Sakura va l'adorer, je la connais cette fleur de cerisier. Je me chargerai de convaincre Temari, elle ne résistera pas longtemps.

« Enfin, j'espère. »

-Dis, tu peux me tenir ça?

Et Ino tendit ses achats pour son nouveau animal de compagnie à Hinata, médusée.

-Il est trop mignon!

-Oui..commenta Hinata un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Pensées occupées surtout par un certain blond rencontré le matin même.

-Hina, c'est quoi ce bout de papier qui dépasse de la poche de ton jean?

La dénommée Hinata rougit furieusement et enfonça un peu plus le morceau de papier dans sa poche.

-Alors Hinata? Insista Ino.

-C'est..rien du..du..tout.

-Sûre? Tu bégayes! T'as quelque chose à me cacher, toi!

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hinata maudit ses bégaiements. Elle prit son courage à une main et pas deux, sinon ça ferait trop d'émotions, et essaya de prendre le contrôle de sa voix.

-Je t'assure: rien du tout.

Un ange passa. Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle avait eu une voix ferme et assurée, et Ino, qui croyait la tenir, fut complètement dépassée.

-Okay Hina, répliqua Ino avec un grand sourire.

Après tout, même si elle était d'un naturel vraiment très curieux, tout le monde a droit à ses secrets. Surtout Hinata. Après tout, elle avait peut-être enfin rencontré quelqu'un de bien. Ino serra le poing, en pensant au salaud qui avait osé faire du mal à Hinata. Il avait franchement mérité le direct du droit de Sakura et le crochet de Temari. Surtout que celles-ci étaient d'une force impressionnante.

L'amour était terriblement invivable.

-Hinata, si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, hein?

« Hein? J'ai pas tout suivi… »

-Oui bien sûr, assura Hinata avec un sourire timide.

Timide était bien le mot pour qualifier Hinata Hyûga. Toujours serviable, toujours très gentille, très modeste, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face aux inconnus, aimant bien garder ses petites habitudes, craignant les hommes, craignant l'amour, Hinata était vraiment une personne très réservée. Trop, pour Ino, qui s'était promis de la changer petit à petit.

-Bon alors, t'as eu des clients ce matin?

Des rougeurs apparurent sur chaque joue de la jeune Hyûga.

« Donc, c'est de là que vient cette petite cachotterie. »

-Huh…oui : un jeune homme qui a acheté des tulipes et des lys pour sa mère, une vieille dame qui a acheté des bégonias , une jeune fille a acheté un pot de dahlias, un couple a pris des amaryllis et un homme d'une trentaine d'années a acheté deux bouquets de roses rouges.

-C'est déjà très bien pour les deux premières heures d'ouverture du matin. Si on continue comme ça, on pourra mettre un peu plus de nouveautés dans la boutique! On est trop fortes!

Et comme ça, sans aucune préméditation aucune, Ino se retrouva à faire la danse de la victoire dans tout le magasin, ce qui mit du baume au cœur d'Hinata, fière de pouvoir gagner de l'argent qui venait de ses efforts à elle et non d'une stupide entreprise où elle n'avait rien fait.

-Pfupfu…pfupfu…pfupfu…

Son souffle était régulier, et son pouls battait à un rythme un peu plus élevé que la moyenne. Ses cheveux roses virant sur le blond-roux, couleur peu courante en Amérique, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, qui se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de l'effort qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Ca lui plaisait de courir dans Boston Common quand elle pouvait. Ce petit jardin, au lourd passé historique, l'apaisait et lui procurait un certain bien-être.

-Broken…Tatatata..Please don't leave me.

Elle se plaisait à observer les promeneurs, la baie du Massachussetts qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, la nature qui l'entourait. Elle prit son iPod pour remettre au début la chanson qu'elle affectionnait tant en ce moment : Please don't leave me de Pink, et ne vit pas la branche qui s'étendait devant elle.

PUM.

« Fais vraiment chier. »

Sakura Haruno se leva difficilement et massa sa cheville touchée. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Rien n'était cassé. Heureusement pour elle, car franchement, elle aurait vraiment avalé sa langue que d'aller voir Tsunade pour que celle-ci soigne sa cheville, en lui reprochant en même temps d'avoir pris des vacances, comme ça cette blessure ne serait jamais arrivée, et etc. et elle serait encore partie dans un de ses raisonnements tordus.

Tsunade était le chef de service dans lequel travaillait Sakura, en tant qu'interne, pendant qu'elle attendait son diplôme pour pouvoir exercer le métier passionnant de médecin. Et Tsunade lui avait énormément appris, faisant presque d'elle sa disciple, et lui avait enseigné quelques techniques qui lui procuraient une force phénoménale. Ce qui lui avait bien servi quelques fois.

« Bon j'suis en vacances, c'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à Tsunade. »

Sakura recommença à courir dans le Boston Common, faisant bien attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais peut-être pas assez.

Quelqu'un l'observait à son insu, contre un arbre, et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

-Alors Tenten, que penses-tu de cette première journée?

-Pas mal. Mais Ankô, t'aurais vraiment pas pu éviter ce sale macho, prétentieux, et froid Neji Hyûga? Demanda Tenten, en tripotant une mèche qui s'était échappée de ses macarons.

Ankô se mit à rire. Son chignon négligé avait été remplacé par une queue de cheval, qui mettait ses cheveux un peu dans tous les sens mais qui était classe malgré tout. Et elle s'était changée, pour enfiler un jean, et un tee-shirt moulant qui dévoilait toutes les formes de son buste, ce qui n'échappait pas aux hommes près d'elle.

Tenten et Ankô étaient assises à une terrasse de café sur le fameux Chemin de la Liberté. Tandis qu'Ankô allumait une clope, Tenten prit une gorgée de café.

-Non plus sérieusement, est-il tout le temps comme ça?

-Qui ça? La taquina Ankô.

-Ankô…la menaça Tenten.

Ankô leva les mains en l'air en signe de soumission, et se mit à rire encore une fois devant l'air menaçant de son amie.

-Bon…oui Neji Hyûga est tout le temps comme ça, il a un peu de respect pour moi mais juste parce que je suis la secrétaire de Kakashi, mais sinon il me traiterai vraiment comme de la merde, j'imagine. Les seuls qu'il peut supporter, ce sont ses amis…

-Ce type a des amis? S'étonna Tenten.

-Bon tu me laisses finir oui ou non?

-Mh.

-Bref, ces amis qui sont tous très différents les uns des autres: tu en as déjà connu deux, Naruto et Sasuke, ce matin. Il y aussi ce Nara, héritier d'une grosse chaîne de restaurants, Sai un artiste vraiment très doué, et Kiba un vendeur animalier. Comme quoi, l'argent ne fait pas tout pour lui, sinon que ferait-il avec un vendeur animalier, franchement?

-Ca donne à réflexion. Mais tout de même, il a même osé insulter sa propre cousine, Hinata, tu sais ma coloc' toute gentille?

-Ah oui Hinata. C'est donc sa cousine. Tu sais, j'sais quelques trucs grâce à mes sources pour le boulot, et je crois qu'il existait une sorte de rivalité entre le père d'Hinata et de Neji qui sont jumeaux, mais le père de Neji est mort, et d'après mes infos, Neji prend pour responsable le père d'Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga. Et je crois qu'il jalouse, malgré lui, Hinata, car elle est l 'héritière de tout un complex industriel: Hyuugaton , un peu l'équivalent de Windows ou de Mac, tu vois?

-Très bien, répondit Tenten en reprenant une gorgée de café. Tout ça pour le fric quoi, il me répugne franchement.

-J'pense pas vraiment que ça soit pour le fric, mais surtout pour le fait que son père au début devait hériter de toute l'affaire, mais c'est Hiashi qui finalement en a hérité et Neji n'a pas du supporté toute l'amertume de son père, qu'il a aussi pris pour lui. Et à cela, s'ajoute la mort de son paternel et la petite cousine fragile et timide qui n'arrive pas à prendre une décision va hériter d'une colossale entreprise qu'elle ne saura pas gérer, ou sinon ce sera la sœur de Hinata, qui a un sens beaucoup plus redoutable des affaires, mais qui est très frimeuse, une vraie peste, et qui jette l'argent par les fenêtre malgré son sens inné de la direction d'une entreprise. Ca, je crois que Neji ne peut pas le supporter, surtout que c'est Hizashi, son père, qui a apporté plus de la moitié de sa vie à cette entreprise.

-Je crois que je comprends. Mais il va un peu loin en dénigrant sa cousine, elle ne lui a rien fait.

-Pour ce genre de famille, le lien du sang est extrêmement fort. Il ne la déteste pas, d'ailleurs, il la défendra coûte que coûte si il lui arrive quelque chose, mais il préférerait qu'elle soit un peu plus responsable, reprit Ankô en tirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Ankô et Tenten se connaissaient depuis que Tenten était enfant, car la famille de cette dernière connaissait extrêmement bien la famille d'Ankô. Elles avaient environ dix ans de différence mais s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. Elles avaient toutes les deux un goût prononcé pour les armes, et c'était surtout cela qui les avait rapproché.

Ankô écrasa le mégot de sa clope dans une soucoupe qui se trouvait sur la table.

-Dis, j'avais pensé faire une petite soirée pour l'anniversaire de Kakashi, qui est dans deux semaines. Tu pourrais m'aider?

-Kakashi Hatake?

-T'en connais plusieurs de Kakashi?

-Ton patron?

-Oui mon patron.

-Tu craques sur lui?

-C'est un ami.

-Mon cul.

Ankô avait endossé un masque d'impassibilité face à Tenten.

-Tu craques pour lui, j'en suis certaine.

-C'est mon patron mais c'est aussi mon ami. Un problème avec ça?

Tenten ricana, et fit les yeux innocents, tout juste si elle ne revêtait pas une auréole au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je veux bien t'aider. A cette soirée, il sera bourré, toi aussi, tu vas en profiter, vous allez vous retrouver dans le même lit le lendemain, il va t'avouer qu'il est fou de toi depuis des années, qu'il avait peur de ta réaction, parce que sans vouloir te vexer Ankô, des fois tu fais froid dans le dos, ensuite tu vas pleurer, enfin peut-être pas, en tout cas-tu seras tellement heureuse, vous allez vous marier, et ensuite vous allez faire plein d'enfants, et vivre heureux pour toujours.

-T'as trop regardé de Disney, sale gamine.

-Non trop de films romantiques avec Ino. Elle a une influence détestable sur moi, se plaignit Tenten.

-C'est ça. Tu ne crois pas en l'amour, Tenten. Je te connais et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et tes copines non plus…peut-être cette Ino, mais je crois surtout qu'elle aime se complaindre dans l'idée que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

-Pourquoi t'as toujours besoin d'établir le profil psychologique des personnes qui nous entourent?

-C'est mon boulot.

-T'es secrétaire…Le rapport?

-Tu sais, la secrétaire d'un bureau d'avocat ne fait pas que rester derrière son bureau, bien sage , à prendre les appels et à trier les dossiers.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Tu crois pas en Dieu.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Depuis quand?

-30 secondes.

-Tu fais chier Tenten.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ankô-chérie.

-Bref, tu m'aides pour cette soirée? Demanda Ankô, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Bien sur.

Tenten sourit face à son amie, attendrie par le geste d'Ankô envers son « patron et ami ».

Shikamaru alluma une clope, les yeux levés vers le ciel, observant encore les nuages, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte du restaurant Nara, ayant pour enseigne un cerf. Ca y était. A partir de ce jour, il dirigeait le restaurant Nara de Boston tandis que ces parents allaient diriger celui de Vienne qui n'était pas assez rentabilisé, à leur goût.

Il allait devoir être dans un bureau toute la journée, il allait devoir gérer tout, il allait devoir rencontrer les membres de son personnel, il allait devoir signer plein de papiers, rencontrer plein de gens importants, donner son avis sur les projets que son personnel lui soumettrait.

Adieu nuages. Adieu siestes à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Adieu mon lit, il n'y reviendrait que le soir.

Ce qui le réconfortait, c'était qu'il ne devrait pas dire adieu à ses clopes mais serait obligé de sortir dans la rue pour pouvoir les enfiler.

« Galère. »

Soudain, il vit la furie blonde qui l'avait insulté le matin même sortir du restaurant et tourner dans la direction opposée à lui, sans le remarquer. Elle devait être du personnel si elle sortait et entrait dans le restaurant comme ça. Ca serait facile de trouver son nom et prénom, elle devait faire peur à tout le monde dans le restaurant et ils devaient tous la connaître. Juste sa démarche montrait exactement quel genre de femme elle était: féministe, avec un caractère fort, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, intelligente, sympathique avec ceux qu'elle aimait, et vraiment chiante avec ceux qui avait le malheur de lui déplaire. En bref, une femme galère.

Il devait être six heures mais Shikamaru avait la flemme de vérifier. Si il s'en souvenait bien, le restaurant rouvrait ses portes à sept heures environ, donc elle reviendrait, il en était persuadé. Si elle était marmiton, elle serait là toute la soirée, si elle était serveuse, elle serait là aussi, si elle était responsable de la présentation, elle ferait une apparition en début et puis partirait, dans tous les cas, elle serait là à sept heures, et il avait prévu sa petite réunion du personnel à six heures quarante-cinq. Elle serait là.

« Elle sera là. »

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il ne la connaissait même pas, mais il sentait qu'il aurait un plaisir pervers à énerver cette jeune femme aux superbes jambes et aux yeux couleur sapin, et juste en restant lui-même.

-Tiens, Shikamaru.

Ce dernier tourna paresseusement la tête pour croiser le regard d'un de ses amis.

-Tiens, Choji, ça faisait longtemps.

-Si tu venais plus souvent au restaurant de tes parents, tu me verrais.

-Flemme, bailla Shikamaru.

Choji se mit à rire d'un rire bruyant, s'accordant tout à fait à son physique. Il était un peu l'Obélix des temps modernes. Ne jamais s'aventurer à le traiter de gros devant lui. Non, il n'était pas gros mais un peu enrobé, d'après ses dires. Mais sa bonne humeur maladive et son bon caractère faisait de lui un très bon ami.

-Alors comment tu vas? Demanda Choji.

-Je suis ton nouveau patron.

-Bien, bien. Je comprends cette réunion du personnel alors. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu trouveras comme ton père une femme qui soit assez énergique pour t'aider à tenir ce restaurant, sinon la flemme aura enfin trouvé sa place forte, sa forteresse dans le monde.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Shikamaru.

-Dis moi Choji, tu connais tout le monde dans ce restaurant non?

-Oui bien sur. Tout le monde se connaît.

-Alors une jeune femme d'environ 25-27 ans, les cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes, les yeux verts sapins, des jambes à faire damner un saint, un caractère trop galère, en gros très chieuse, c'est qui?

-Tu viens de décrire complètement Temari No Sabaku.

-Temari…

-Oui c'est la responsable du décor, de la présentation, etc. Quand elle pique des colères, c'est impressionnant à voir. Elle fait peur à beaucoup de monde. Tu l'as déjà rencontré?

-Ouais. Elle m'a insulté ce matin parce que je l'ai traité de « Femme galère ».

Choji se remit à rire.

-Tu a dit exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas dire à Temari, c'est une grande féministe, et avec toi le macho paresseux, je sens que ça va faire des étincelles. Tu restes combien de temps?

-C'est pour une durée indéterminée.

-Je sens qu'on va bien rire. Je te laisse, j'vais préparer un petit gâteau avant la réunion. A tout à l'heure.

Shikamaru se retrouva de nouveau seul et il laissa ses pensées dériver.

« Temari No Sabaku, femme galère accessoirement féministe et magnifique, à nous deux. »

-INO, MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE?

-Tema-chérie, je peux TOUT t'expliquer! Plaida Ino, sans succès.

-NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI! POURQUOI UN CHIOT? POURQUOI, HEIN? CA TE SUFFIT PAS D'AVOIR LES HOMMES QUI TE SUIVENT COMME DES TOUTOUS AVEC LA LANGUE PENDANTE ET LEURS QUEUES DRESSEES? FAUT EN AVOIR ENCORE UN DANS L'APPART'? NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE!

N'importe qui aurait tremblé devant la Sabaku No, mais ses amies en avaient l'habitude et elles pouvaient se permettre de lui tenir tête sans problème.

-Temari, ça fait longtemps qu'on en avait parlé, et ne fais pas la dure, je t'ai vue fondre devant Scrumchy quand tu l'as vu, alors accepte-le sans rechigner, argumenta Sakura.

Mais la rose eut droit au regard meurtrier de son amie, qui se changea soudain en lueur amusée.

-Oui bon d'accord, mais j'avais quand même le droit de me défouler non? Les taquina Temari.

-Sabaku No Temari, tu seras toujours un mystère pour moi, soupira Ino.

Temari en profita pour leur tirer la langue.

-Bon c'est pas tout, je suis juste venue me changer pour le dîner de ce soir, au restaurant.

-T'as l'air d'avoir passé une journée harassante, commenta Sakura.

-Bah rien de dramatique à part le boulot et…ah si! Un gros macho, prétentieux, arrogant, coiffé en Ananas, et troué m'a traité de « femme galère » et comme quoi les « femmes- sont toutes chiantes. » J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule.

-J'aurais fait pareil, assura Sakura, en faisant craquer ses poings pour amuser ses amies.

Ino éclata de rire en imaginant un pauvre Ananas se faire martyriser par Temari et Sakura, il aurait plus été très beau l'ananas après… D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-Troué? C'est-à-dire? S'esclaffa Ino.

-Un trou à chaque oreille. Et après, ça joue le macho. Pfupfu. Et en plus, il avait l'air d'être paresseux, terrible….

Temari fit une interprétation de Shikamaru avec un tel talent qu'elle fit mourir de rire Ino et Sakura.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'vais prendre une douche et me changer vite fait bien fait.

Aussitôt dit, Temari fila dans la douche sans laisser à ses amies le temps d'en placer une.

-Et puis Ino c'est quoi ce nom? Scrumchy? Demanda Sakura en se massant un peu la cheville sur laquelle elle était tombée.

-J'aime beaucoup le Crunch, mais j'allais pas l'appeler comme ça, puis j'ai pensé à Crunchy, ce qui a finalement donné Scrumchy et Hinata a dit que c'était très mignon, d'abord!

-Si Hinata a dit que c'était mignon alors rangeons-nous tous à l'avis d'Hinata! Ironisa Sakura.

-Tu sais très bien qu'Hinata pourrait donner le bon Dieu à tout le monde, renchérit Temari, depuis sa chambre.

-Temari, t'as déjà terminé ta douche?

-Ouais j'ai fait un passage éclair, j'dois vraiment y aller, sinon j'vais être en retard, et ça va pas le faire face à Shikato.

-Shikato Nara en personne va présider cette réunion du personnel? Ou ce sera sa femme? Se moqua Ino.

-Haha, très drôle. Moi j'dis les femmes au pouvoir! Bon ça va aller là?

Ino et Sakura se retournèrent vers la chambre de Temari pour observer cette dernière. Temari avait enfilé une robe verte sapin, légère, avec de fines bretelles et un petit décolleté, juste le bon milieu, avec des talons verts sombres assortis et un petit boléro noir contre la fraîcheur du pré-début de l'automne de la soirée. Le tout complété par une petite pierre de jade accrochée à une chaîne dorée. Tout allait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux.

-Tema, tu vas à un rendez-vous ou au restaurant? Demanda Ino, cherchant à se venger de Temari.

-Oh Ino! Tu sais bien que ça me tue de porter ce genre de vêtements mais j'suis obligée pour le resto'.

-Ouais ouais, renchérit Sakura.

-Vous m'énervez! J'y vais, s'énerva Temari.

Elle prit son sac à main noir, et partit sans un mot pour ses deux amies.

-Ca dure jamais longtemps ses bouderies, commenta Sakura.

Et elle avait raison. Trente secondes plus tard, Temari ouvrait la porte et leur lança un « Je vous aime quand même les filles! » avant de repartir comme une voleuse.

Sakura et Ino éclatèrent de rire. Temari No Sabaku était vraiment incorrigible.

Il avait décidé de s'installer comme n'importe quel employé de l'hôtel, sur une chaise, sur le côté en attendant que l'heure de la réunion arrive. Il restait deux minutes avant que la réunion ne commence. Temari n'était pas arrivée encore, mais Shikamaru se préparait, fin stratège qu'il était, à ce qu'il allait lui dire quand elle verrait que l'homme qu'elle avait insulté le matin même était devenu son patron.

Et voilà, des couettes blondes avait attiré son regard. C'était elle. Superbe. Elle était mignonne, Shikamaru devait bien l'avouer.

Trente secondes.

Il commença à se lever avec flemme.

Il la voyait discuter avec Choji. Sûrement pour glaner quelques renseignements quant à la raison de cette réunion tout à fait imprévue.

Il croisa son regard.

Il vit des sapins. En train de brûler, quand elle l'avait remarqué.

Son regard brûlant le poursuivait durant la courte distance qu'il avait accomplie de sa chaise à l'estrade. Et lorsqu'il se présenta devant le micro, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et refléter le doute, et à la fois la colère.

Shikamaru toussa dans le micro pour faire remarquer sa présence, ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire car toute l'attention des employés était déjà toute à lui.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je vais faire court, je n'aime pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, et mes parents, partant à Vienne pour gérer un autre restaurant, c'est moi qui hérite de la corvée de diriger ce restaurant, mon grand frère s'occupant déjà de celui de Paris.

« Le veinard, il a de beaux nuages. »

-PARDON?

Un sourire sadique vint aux lèvres du flemmard quand il vit qui avait manifesté sa surprise.

« Temari… »

_______________________________________________

Alors? J L'était bien ce chapitre? Moi j'sais pas trop, je le trouve un peu Bof par rapport aux autres. J'ai voulu montrer qu'il existait une relation entre Ankô et Tenten, et un futur possible quant à une relation Ankô-Kakashi :D , que Neji n'est pas trop méchant tout de même. M'enfin j'espère que je n'aurai pas trop choqué certaines personnes quand Temari engueule Ino.. :]

J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire cette fiction.

& Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir. Imaginez-moi, j'ouvre ma boîte de réception à chaque fois, et je vois « Une de vos fictions a reçu un commentaire. » et comme une enfant devant un cadeau de Noel, j'vais vite lire, le cœur battant, à me demander si c'est une critique ou des encouragements & un témoignage d'un plaisir de lire.

MERCI! :)

Et à la prochaine :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ne jamais croire que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.**

-PARDON?

Temari répéta ce mot pour la deuxième fois. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle, et le sourire narquois de son _nouveau patron_ la dévorait de l'intérieur.

L'Ananas? Son nouveau patron? Cet homme macho et arrogant? Cet homme qui trouvait les femmes chiantes? Impossible.

-Chôji dis moi que je rêve, le supplia Temari.

Ce dernier eut un sourire désolé pour la jeune demoiselle, qui pensait qu'elle devait lutter contre ce cauchemar. Mais c'était la réalité. Dans toute son horreur.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de la fuite, Temari No Sabaku préféra se replier cette fois-ci dans les toilettes des femmes, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des autres et aux murmures se répandant dans la salle.

Et puis, merde. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle serait obligée d'éplucher les petites annonces, et elle aimait son job.

« Putain, c'est jamais aux autres que ça arrive. »

Luttant contre sa raison, elle fit demi-tour, arrivée à la porte, et affronta Shikamaru Nara du regard. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il était, lui. Shikamaru Nara, le fils cadet que personne n'avait jamais vu, contrairement au fils aîné, qui lui ne se gênait pas, mais d'après les dires, il restait modeste.

Personnellement, Temari n'avait jamais vu ce fameux frère , et elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir Shikamaru non plus.

Un peu nerveuse, elle lissa fébrilement les plis de sa robe et dut se contraindre à baisser les yeux. Baisser les yeux devant cet homme? Devant un homme? Devant un représentant de l'espèce masculine? Jamais. Elle releva son regard et le planta fermement dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade improvisée.

Shikamaru crut rêver. Temari lui avait fait un sourire. Un magnifique sourire.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que ses jambes qui étaient magnifiques. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle devait être cintrée. C'était trop galère de comprendre les femmes.

Temari non plus ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui souriait. Une envie comme ça. De montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être.

-Oui mademoiselle Sabaku No? Demanda Shikamaru, en étouffant un bâillement.

Si Temari fut surprise qu'il sache son nom, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son cerveau cogitait plutôt à toute vitesse pour donner une réponse plausible et pas trop humiliante pour elle. Elle décida de jouer l'idiote.

-En fait, monsieur Nara, je suis étonnée qu'un aussi beau garçon, comme vous, soit notre patron. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir réfréner mes pulsions sexuelles face à vous. C'est bien cela qui me pose problème, termina-t-elle avec une moue qu'elle voulait aguichante.

« Galère. »

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Temari durent tant bien que mal se retenir d'éclater de rire, et les autres…hé bien…les autres pensaient que ce n'était tout simplement qu'une femme facile, pour ne pas parler vulgairement.

Shikamaru décida de répondre bien à cette réplique mordante de la jeune femme pour vite aller se griller une clope. Il en avait bien besoin. Mais quelle moue!

-Qui vous dit que je veux que vous réfréniez vos pulsions sexuelles envers moi, Mademoiselle Sabaku No?

Tout le monde resta interdit.

Il osait…il osait devant tout le monde à la provoquer, sachant qu'elle craignait pour son avenir professionnel. Cet idiot osait… Temari fulminait intérieurement.

-Ce ne serait pas convenable, Monsieur Nara. Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous en tenions aux relations professionnelles.

-Comme vous dites, mademoiselle Sabaku No. Très bien, après ce petit intermède, j'aimerais vous dire que vous devez faire exactement comme lorsque mes parents dirigeaient ce restaurant sauf si je vous donne un jour des indications différentes. Sur ce, merci. Vous faites vraiment du beau boulot.

Préférant affronter Shikamaru le jour même au lieu de reporter cet affrontement, Temari attendit que tout le monde fut parti pour aller le voir, mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, tripotant la poche de son jean.

-Monsieur Nara!

Shikamaru se retourna paresseusement, une clope à la bouche, son briquet dans une main, se préparant à l'allumer.

-Appelez moi Shikamaru, s'il vous plaît, on dirait que j'suis un vieux alors que je suis sûrement plus jeune que vous.

-Nara.

-Bien.

-Je vous emmerde.

Shikamaru alluma sa clope, en tira une bouffée et considéra Temari derrière le nuage de fumée qu'il venait d'expirer.

-Très bien. Autre chose?

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Je voulais juste vous signaler, grand misogyne que vous êtes, que la plupart des supérieurs ici sont des femmes, comme moi par exemple, et que si vous êtes aussi désagréable que ce matin, vous allez pas durer longtemps.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Vous savez, _Temari_, si ces jeunes femmes comme vous ne sont pas contentes de mon caractère, elles n'ont qu'à s'en aller.

Il avait osé prononcé son prénom et lui avait offert une proposition de démissionner. Le fumier.

-Vous voulez que je parte, Nara? Questionna Temari, les mains tremblantes.

Elle avait désespérément besoin de ce boulot. Elle détesterait être au chômage, putain. Elle serait une charge pour ses colocataires, et ça elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même.

-Non.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes.

-Vous faites du bon boulot, d'après votre dossier donc j'vois pas pourquoi.

En fait, il n'avait jamais regardé son dossier.

Il s'était fié à ce que lui avait dit Chôji, à son caractère mordant qu'il avait deviné du premier coup. Il s'était fié à sa voix, à ses cheveux, à ses yeux, à ses jambes. Il savait que cela pouvait être trompeur, mais il avait décidé de faire confiance à cette jeune femme au caractère qu'il trouvait explosif. Certainement, si on considérait le fait que Shikamaru Nara avait un caractère paresseux et flemmard.

-Merci, murmura Temari.

-Pardon?

-Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, Nara.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de Shikamaru se soulevèrent sur un côté, sa main reportant sa cigarette à sa bouche.

Elle détestait ce genre d'hommes: toujours l'air blasé, paresseux, fumeur, macho et horriblement séduisant. Le type même qui traîne son spleen à longueur de journée. Il avait l'air d'être un peu plus mince que la moyenne et il devait faire dans les 1m85. Une taille parfaite pour les hommes.

Elle s'égarait. C'était un type détestable. Point.

-Vous être chiante et galère comme femme, mais vous êtes plutôt sympathique.

-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, je présume. Vu que pour vous, _toutes_ les femmes sont chiantes et galères.

Shikamaru émit un petit rire. Rauque. Comme sa voix. Masculine. Virile.

-Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. J'espère ne pas vous revoir de si tôt, fit Temari.

-Finalement je crois que je vais réviser mon jugement sur vous, répliqua Shikamaru.

Ce fut au tour de Temari de rire, en tournant les talons et en partant. Contrairement à lui, son rire était clair, et restait dans les esprits. Gravé. Ancré. Très profondément.

« Galère, chiante, mais putain quelle femme. »

-SAKUUUUUUUURA! S'il te plaît!

-Non. Non. Et encore non Ino. Je t'emmène pas.

-Mais s'il te plaît, la supplia Ino, en faisant les yeux de cocker qu'elle réussissait à merveille mais qui ne faisait aucun effet sur Sakura.

-INO NON. Tu sais très bien que dès qu'on t'emmène faire des courses, tu achètes trop de choses futiles dont on en a pas du tout l'utilisation, et de plus tu trouves toujours le moyen de nous convaincre avant qu'on se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Alors, c'est NON.

Ino alla s'enfoncer dans le canapé et alluma la télé, la mine boudeuse.

-Allez à tout à l'heure, Ino-chérie, lança Sakura en agitant ses clés et en sortant de leur appartement.

Ino continua à bouder pendant quelques minutes et se décida à changer de chaîne. Un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille fit son apparition à l'écran. Embrassant une belle blonde. Avec une musique de fond très romantique.

Elle était sûrement tombée sur une comédie romantique.

Ino fut déconnectée de la réalité. Elle voyait Kiba et elle. Kiba.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour. Non elle n'y croyait pas. Ne pas s'y tromper, si elle enchaînait autant les partenaires masculins, c'est qu'elle cherchait celui qui serait l'homme idéal avec qui elle finirait sa vie. Pour qui elle aurait de l'affection, qui la comprendrait, et sur qui elle pourrait compter. A croire qu'ils faisaient pas ça en magasin.

Elle le savait, c'était égoïste. Ca gênait certains hommes, ça en arrangeait d'autres. Au final, elle se retrouvait toujours toute seule.

Kiba était le seul à avoir un peu plus compté pour elle. Mais lui n'avait pas le profil de l'homme idéal. Elle n'avait pas pu compter sur lui. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné dans une chambre d'hôtel, comme si elle n'était rien qu'une prostituée. Rien d'autre. Pas un mot. Il n'avait pas chercher à la rappeler, donc il l'avait fait consciemment. Il n'y avait pas de malentendu. Même Sai avait été plus aimable.

Kiba et son sourire. Celui qui l'avait toujours fait craquer. Non pas celui qu'il utilisait pour attirer les filles dans son lit. Non. Son vrai sourire. Celui qu'il avait quand il avait fait une bonne blague. Celui qu'il avait quand il la saluait le matin. Celui qu'il avait devant son chien, Akamaru.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore la dernière nuit? Planage entre bons amis?

Bon amis? Vraiment? Ils se connaissaient depuis environ une semaine et il la considérait comme une bonne amie avec qui il voulait coucher. Génial.

« Putain quel salaud. »

Ino lança rageusement un coussin contre le mur. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Oui c'était bien le mot: pitoyable.

A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu caresser les tatouages tribaux de Kiba sur chacune de ses joues. Avant, elle les considérait comme excentriques, mais plus maintenant. Ils faisaient partis intégrants de Kiba Inuzuka. Deux petits triangles à l'envers, leurs sommets vers le bas, rouges. Bizarres. Stupidement attirants.

Un bruit d'orage la fit sursauter. Le couple s'embrassait sous la pluie, s'excusait, se pardonnait, s'embrassait, se déclarait, se demandait en mariage, s'embrassait, et courait sous la pluie pour s'abriter. Et le mot « Fin » apparut à l'écran.

Comme si la réalité correspondait à la télévision. Ino s'en voulait d'être tellement naïve. Tellement. Elle en voulait à Kiba de lui faire trop réfléchir. Elle en voulait à Kiba de faire battre son cœur plus vite que la normale. Elle en voulait au monde d'être ce qu'il était. Elle en voulait à son corps de réagir devant Kiba.

Ino en voulait à tout ce qui, de loin ou de près, avait un lien quelconque avec le beau vendeur canin.

Elle sentait que quelqu'un la suivait depuis son jogging du matin. Coupe au bol, brun, yeux de merlan frit. Un peu idiot mais pas dangereux. Sakura savait tout de suite juger les gens.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle.

Il était arrivé à côté d'elle et s'était enfin décidé à lui adresser la parole. Au début, elle avait essayé de l'ignorer mais impossible..Il avait l'air d'un gentil garçon, un peu lourdaud mais sûrement très agréable d'avoir pour ami. Il était habillé entièrement de vert. Un tee-shirt très moulant et un jogging, qui formaient une étrange combinaison.

-Bonjour.

Neutre. C'était correct. Enfin c'était ce que pensait Sakura. Suffisant pour le faire désister, mais il semblait plus coriace.

-Je m'appelle Lee. Lee Rock.

Sakura soupira. Si il commençait à se présenter, c'est qu'il allait vouloir un peu continuer la conversation puis l'inviter à déjeuner ou encore à prendre un café, même si il commençait à se faire tard.

-Enchantée.

Sakura essaya de s'échapper de son emprise, et de continuer tranquillement à mettre ses courses dans son panier. Nerveuse, elle tripota l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux mi-longs aux reflets roses.

-Si je vous invite à déjeuner demain, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter? Demanda Lee.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il avait joué la carte de l'invitation, en usant de plus d'un langage très soutenu, comme si ils se trouvaient non dans un supermarché mais dans un grand bal des siècles précédents.

-Hm.

Sakura virevolta dans les rayons à la recherche de chocolat. Il n'y avait presque plus à la maison, et elle en savait combien Temari, Ino, ou elle en avaient besoin de temps à autre, et encore, quelques fois elles allaient en chiper chez Tenten et Hinata mais se faisaient bien vite incendier.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou un non? Vous savez, vous m'avez fasciné durant votre jogging, j'en étais subjugué, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de vous, je…

-Stop, ordonna Sakura. Je n'aime pas trop parler avec des inconnus alors même si vous avez l'air très gentil, arrêtez de m'importuner.

Sakura regretta ses paroles maintes fois quand elle se repassa son entretien avec cet énergumène.

-Vous me trouvez un air gentil? Vous êtes la femme de ma vie, belle demoiselle! Votre nom, je vous prie! Ne me faites point languir à ce point, belle dame.

« Euh? Il se croit à quel siècle, lui? »

-Laissez-moi vous embrasser, belle dame!

Sans crier gare, Lee se jeta sur Sakura, qui n'avait rien compris. Mais ses réflexes lui revinrent à l'esprit automatiquement et le pauvre Lee se retrouva à terre, une main sur sa joue.

-Oh mon amour, quel beau crochet du droit! Notre union va être explosive, et nos enfants seront aussi talentueux que nous. Nous allons mettre au monde des génies. Mon amour…Mon amour?

Lee tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Mais où était passé sa chère et tendre?

Sakura courait avec son panier vers la caisse. Heureusement pour elle, quand cet étrange homme l'avait abordée, il ne lui manquait plus que le chocolat, qu'elle avait chipé dans un rayon durant sa course jusqu'à une caisse, qui encore heureux pour elle, était libre. C'était bien sa veine.

Normalement, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Pas à elle!

-Sasuke, tu penses qu'elle va m'appeler? Demanda Naruto, en se tordant les mains. Elle avait l'air si gentille, si douce, si calme. Tout mon contraire quoi! Hmph.

-Hn.

Naruto Uzumaki faisait les cent pas autour de Sasuke qui essayait de travailler sur un dossier de vol.

-Sasuke, tu crois que je lui ai fait une bonne impression à cette jolie fleuriste?

-J'étais pas là baka.

Sasuke griffonnait de plus en plus sur son calepin, avec une veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe.

-Sasuke, tu crois que j'vais avoir des problèmes avec Neji si c'est vraiment sa cousine?

-Sûrement.

-Merde. Sasuke, tu penses que j'suis quelqu'un de bien pour les filles?

-NARUTO TU VAS ME LAISSER TRAVAILLER MERDE OU QUOI?

Naruto était sur le cul. Il avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds le glacial Sasuke. C'est qu'il se ramollissait le taciturne.

L'Uchiwa pointa son crayon vers Naruto, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, pour pouvoir enfin travailler tranquille.

-Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que la majorité des hommes de cette planète, même si ça m'écorche la langue de te le dire. T'as un physique qui plaît aux filles, si je me fie à toutes les filles que tu as ramené à la maison depuis qu'on a 15 ans. T'as de l'humour, tu fais rire tout le monde, t'es un hyperactif un peu abruti mais ça aussi, on dirait que ça plaît aux filles -enfin certaines- et si une fille ne t'apprécie pas pour ce que tu es, que ce soit en ami ou en amant, alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment trop conne.

Naruto était encore plus sur le cul. Sasuke n'avait jamais parlé autant, à part pendant les procès ou pendant leurs «enquêtes ». Et c'était pour le rassurer, lui! Celui qu'il appelait toujours baka! Son meilleur ami venait de le rassurer. C'était vraiment très bizarre mais Naruto s'en accommodait très bien.

Sans le prévenir, Naruto sauta carrément au cou de Sasuke.

-Naruto, lâche-le, il est en train d'étouffer.

Sai venait d'arriver, et l'étrange spectacle de Naruto en train de faire un câlin à Sasuke, si on pouvait qualifier cette action de câlin, avait intrigué Sai.

-Oh pardon Sasuke! S'écria Naruto, mais sous le coup de l'émotion. J'vais commander de la bouffe!

-Non Naruto, pas de ramens ce soir. Je ferais le dîner, intervient Sai.

-Keuf. Kf.

Sasuke se massait le cou et essaya de recommencer à bosser.

-Il est où tiens, Sleeping Man? Fit Naruto en allumant la chaîne. Désolé Sasuke mais pour bosser, va dans ta chambre, si la musique te gêne.

-Hn.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

-Qui ça? Demanda Sai.

-Ben Shikamaru. Sleeping Man quoi, rigola Naruto.

Un bruit de clé se fit entendre.

-En parlant de lui…, commenta Sai, en mettant du Vivaldi, sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte.

-Galère, entendirent-ils dans le couloir.

-Notre Sleeping Man a passé une journée _galère_, on dirait! En déduisit Naruto.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto, l'air blasé, se demandant de quel surnom stupide l'avait affligé encore le blond hyperactif.

-Galère, ça pour sûr.

-Raconte Shika!

Sai était passé dans la cuisine pour leur préparer à dîner et Sasuke était plongé dans son dossier.

-Moi nouveau directeur du resto' de Boston. Femme très galèèère rencontrée aujourd'hui, et en plus, elle travaille chez moi.

-Ah bien…Moi, je…

Et Naruto commença à raconter sa rencontre avec une belle fleuriste, qui se trouve être la cousine de Neji, ses sentiments sur cette rencontre, son petit passage au cimetière, l'arrivée de Tenten dans leur équipe. Mais Shikamaru s'était déjà endormi pendant qu'il racontait ses sentiments sur cette rencontre, en se demandant pourquoi ça n'arrivait pas aux autres de se coltiner un bond hyperactif qui se sentait tous les jours obligé de lui faire un récit en long et en large de sa journée.

Elle poussait la chansonnette en préparant le dîner pour sa colocataire. Pour ce soir, ce serait salade et poisson. Sa journée avait été fructueuse: un numéro de téléphone qu'elle n'oserait jamais composer sauf dans ses rêves les plus fous, beaucoup de ventes par rapport à d'habitude et du soleil.

Voilà ce qui suffisait à rendre une journée vraiment belle pour Hinata Hyûga.

-Bonsoir Hina!

-Ah, bonsoir Tenten.

Hinata, perdue dans ses pensées, et surtout réfléchissant à un blond hyperactif, n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et son amie arriver.

-Bonne journée?

-Ouais, mes nouveaux partenaires sont comment dire? Très bizarres. Y'a un blond hyperactif, il me semble, un peu foufou sur les bords, mais c'était le plus sympathique. Après deux autres glaçons complètement taciturnes: ben tiens, un des deux icebergs, c'est ton cousin. Neji Hyûga.

Hinata, à l'évocation de ce nom, laissa tomber une assiette, qui se brisa par terre. Tenten fut très surprise. Hinata, elle, ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

-Mon cousin…

Tenten le savait. Hinata n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis quelques années. Ni sa sœur, ni son père, ni son cousin, ni personne portant le nom Hyûga.

Se rendant compte de l'assiette brisée à ses pieds, Hinata bafouilla des excuses à Tenten et ramassa fébrilement les débris pour les jeter à la poubelle.

-C'est rien Hina. Je te comprends. Ton cousin est un vrai con, doublé d'un salaud, égocentrique et méprisable, la rassura Tenten en s'asseyant à leur table à manger.

-Ne…ne parle pas de Neji comme…ça..il es…est très gentil quand ..on apprend à le connaître.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Hina chérie, ton cousin ne me donne aucune envie de le connaître. Il se croit le plus fort, mais on verra qui sera le plus fort! Lui ou moi! Et ce sera moi!

Tenten leva le poing en l'air, comme il lui arrivait souvent, devant Hinata qui avait repris quelques couleurs et qui souriait comme à chaque fois que Tenten lui faisait un « Je lève le poing parce que j'ai confiance en moi, et que j'ai des idées géniales. »

-J'ai confiance en toi, Tenten.

Remise sur Terre par la douce voix d'Hinata, Tenten fut toute émue qu'Hinata la préfère à son cousin, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ses macarons un peu défaits, le sourire aux lèvres.

-N'empêche que Neji ne se gêne pas pour te dénigrer..et moi avec!

-Il pense qu'il est de son droit de me protéger.

-L'idiot.

-Il m'aime juste à sa façon. Il voudrait que je sois plus responsable, moins émotive. Il voudrait que je sois à la hauteur de l'entreprise que dirige notre famille. Mais il m'aime quand même et ferait tout pour me protéger.

-Hmph.

-Allez Tenten! Rigola Hinata. Il n'est pas si mauvais que tu le crois.

-Hm…Hina tu nous prépares quoi?

-Salade et poisson. Tu peux toujours rêver qu'il y ait u gâteau au chocolat, après, petite gourmande.

Tenten fit une moue boudeuse, en croisant ses jambes, s'étant rassise sur sa chaise. Tenten raffolait du chocolat, sous toutes ses formes. Son plus grand fantasme était de faire l'amour dans une baignoire de chocolat et espérait bien le réaliser un jour. Un jour…

« Ouais parce que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. »

-Kiba si tu ne calmes pas toute de suite ce chien, je vais me faire le plaisir de le foutre à la rue, menaça d'une voix extrêmement basse Neji, l'air en apparence très calme mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur.

Akamaru était assis sur le canapé et hurlait à la mort. On dit toujours: « Tel chien, tel maître. » Ca marche aussi pour les humeurs? Parce que dans ce cas-là, on en avait une preuve indiscutable.

Kiba broyait du noir. Pourquoi? Kiba n'en pouvait plus d'enchaîner des filles et des filles, sans jamais trouver la bonne, avec qui il finirait ses jours. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Combien de cœurs avait-il brisé? D'habitude, il s'en foutait. Mais de plus en plus, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas d'amies véritables. Pas d'amies avec qui aller au cinéma. Pas d'amies avec qui prendre un café sans arrière-pensées. Oui, il avait ses amis, mais pas de filles. Rien que des liaisons futiles, rien que des coups sans lendemain.

Désespérant.

Tout le monde au moins avait une amie-fille. Bon si on excluait Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru. Naruto lui avait quelques amies. Mais il ne les voyait pas très souvent alors ça comptait presque pas.

Ah si. Ils avaient Ankô. Une fille un peu folle, avec dix ans de différences environ, et sadique par-dessus tout avec une fascination pour le sang. Pas très normale comme amie. Enfin amie…plutôt connaissance, va-t-on dire. Grâce à Neji, Sasuke et Naruto. Et quelques verres.

-Kiba, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu nous fais une dépression pour que ton sale cabot arrête de hurler?

-Ne traite pas Akamaru de sale cabot. Et tout va bien.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien. Alors tu me le dis?

Kiba soupira, se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et plongea ses yeux pralinés dans les yeux ivoire de son ami.

-Dis Neji, t'as des amies?

Neji, si il n'avait pas un contrôle parfait de soi et de ses émotions, serait tombé sur le sol et serait pris de convulsions nerveuses.

-Des amies? Heu..tu veux dire du sexe différent de nous?

-Ben oui. Qui d'autre? Demanda Kiba, exaspéré.

-Je te signale, Môsieur le génie des animaux, que amis et amiEs se prononcent de la même façon.

-Oh, ça va.

-Non ça va pas.

-Bref, t'as des ami_e_s?

-…

-Alors?

-Pas que je sache. Peut-être Ankô. Et encore. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas très social.

-Ouep.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

-Hn.

-Arrête!

-Quoi?

-Rien. Hum.

-T'as fini ton délire?

-Je crois.

Kiba se mit à rire. Akamaru aboya en même temps et il sembla à Neji qu'il y avait deux chiens et non pas un, dans son appartement.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda soudainement Neji.

-Non? Quoi?

-Ca te dit un concours canin?

-Ouais! J'suis sûr qu'Akamaru va gagner, hein mon chien? S'amusa Kiba en laissant son chien couleur de neige lui lécher le nez.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le fin visage de Neji Hyûga. Kiba mit quelques minutes à comprendre.

« Putain, il se fout de ma gueule? J'lui en foutrais des concours canins. Non mais! C'sera lui que je vais inscrire, et il va moins rire. Putain, ça devait arriver qu'aux autres ce genre de blague. »

-NEJI!

________________

Verdict? J'le trouve moyen. Bon j'sais j'dis tout le temps ça mais c'est encore plus vrai là . J'aime bien les passages: Tema/Shika, Tenten/Hinata, et Sakura/Lee, mais j'sais pas, j'sens pas le Neji/Kiba, et les sentiments de Kiba et Ino. Trop bizarre à mon goût. (Oui oui c'est moi qui écrit :D)

En espérant que vous avez aime & que vos (nombreux?) commentaires le montreront! :P

A bientôt. (Mes vacances sont finies, les chapitres seront un peu plus espacés. Désolé.)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: ****Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là?**

_Une semaine avait déjà passé._

-Tenten, le premier rouge sur ta droite en partant du bas.

Tenten serra les poings. Depuis le début de leur nouveau partenariat, cet idiot de Neji Hyûga faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible, en lui donnant des ordres ou en répondant à ses questions à des onomatopées indéchiffrables.

-Bon Hyûga, tu va arrêter de me donner des ordres là? J'suis pas ton assistante ou ton chien, j'suis au même rang que toi, alors tu vas arrêter de me faire chier?

Neji releva la tête de ses papiers et planta son regard dans celui de Tenten.

Nacré. Glacé. Vide d'émotion. Impassible. Dur. Tant d'adjectifs pour décrire le regard de Neji Hyûga.

Tenten y répondit par l'éclat de ses prunelles pralinées. Pétillantes de colère, d'indignation et de frustration. Vivantes.

Le chaud contre le froid. Le soleil contre la lune. Le feu contre la glace.

-Quelle vulgarité, commenta Neji. Tu donnes ça aussi en plein procès? Si oui, tu ne feras pas long feu dans le métier.

Tenten resta estomaquée. Il ne ratait jamais un moment pour l'humilier. Elle avait eu son diplôme d'avocate comme lui. Elle avait parcouru le même chemin que lui. Avec trois années d'écart seulement parce que soi-disant Môsieur était un génie. Et il osait la sous-estimer.

« Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe cet iceberg. »

Tripotant dans la poche de son tailleur son petit couteau de poche, Tenten pensait au plaisir qu'elle aurait à le planter en plein milieu du front de cet imbécile prétentieux, elle qui ne ratait jamais une cible à l'arme blanche.

Mais ses idées meurtrières laissèrent place à une énorme poussé d'adrénaline. Celle qu'elle ressentait lorsque quelqu'un lui lançait un défi. Elle ne pouvait jamais résister. Et silencieusement, ce prétentieux venait de lui en lancer un.

-Neji Hyûga, je te défie. Toi contre moi. Au tennis.

Neji prit quelques interminables secondes à répondre à Tenten.

-A ta guise.

Tenten serra de plus en plus fort son petit couteau et finit par échapper un sourire, ce qui fit lever les sourcils du Génie.

-J'ai appris que Lee pratiquait les arts martiaux certes, mais son Académie n'est pas spécialisée dedans mais dans tous les sports qu'ils soient collectifs ou individuels. Je me suis renseigné avec le charmant Lee –Neji fit une esquisse de grimace. Lee avait décidé de débarquer à l'improviste au bureau durant la semaine, avait rencontré Tenten, et d'office l'avait déclaré comme sa meilleure amie, empreinte de la fougue de la jeunesse comme lui après qu'elle lui ait foutu un poing en croyant que c'était un malade mental. Depuis ils étaient devenus amis. –et il m'a appris qu'il y avait des cours de tennis disponibles pour les non-académiciens. C'est okay ?

-Mm.

-On t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de répondre comme ça ?

-Mm.

-Pardon ?

-MM.

-J'comprends pas.

-OUI TENTEN !

Tenten eut un sourire de victoire : elle avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds le glacial et l'insensible Neji Hyûga.

-Ce soir, 6 heures. On y va après le boulot. Tu payes le taxi. Là-bas, ils fournissent tout. Vêtements, raquettes, chaussettes, baskets, bandeaux, casquettes, absolument tout. Alors Neji, prépare-toi à mordre la poussière.

-C'est ça. Rêve pauvre idiote.

-Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu mon cher ami.

Tenten joua l'hypocrite et préféra jouer l'idiote au lieu de répondre à l'insulte du Hyûga. Quand il aurait perdu, elle jouirait de toute sa supériorité sur lui dans un domaine au moins, ensuite elle en trouverait d'autres et le battrait encore et encore… Que de plans dans l'esprit de la jeune femme aux macarons.

-Mm.

Neji s'en voulait de sortir de ses gonds à cause de cette jeune femme. Elle le frustrait et il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec elle. D'habitude, il était froid, insensible au moindre sentiment. Et voilà que cette fille arrivait dans sa vie professionnelle, et commencer à empiéter sur sa vie sportive en le défiant au tennis. Non mais. Pour qui elle se prenait ?

-On continue à bosser oui ou non ? On a encore deux heures, monsieur le Génie.

-J'vais prendre un café.

Et il sortit, sans laisser le temps à sa partenaire de protester sur le travail qu'ils avaient à faire tous les deux, Naruto et Sasuke ayant été mis ensemble pour travailler avec plus d'efficacité en groupe de deux.

« C'est ça. Mon cul oui. Non reste polie Tenten. »

-NEJI MAIS OU TU VAS ?

En trébuchant à moitié sur sa chaise, Tenten se leva à la poursuite du génie, qui n'était pas allé très loin. Au distributeur de café dans le couloir.

-NEJI ON A DU BOULOT !

-J'arrive. Et tu sais bien qu'avec mon intelligence surdéveloppée, on aura fini en moins de deux. Enfin j'aurai fini, puisqu'ici, c'est moi le génie. Alors toi va bosser, je te rejoins dans dix minutes. J'ai besoin de m'aérer de ta présence.

-Keuf ? Je suis toxique peut-être ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes, toi c'est sûr, le railla Tenten.

-Pas aux femmes comme toi. Tu me frustres.

Tenten resta bouche bée. L'honnêteté de Neji l'avait toujours surprise. Dès son premier jour. Et dire que, elle, une fille plutôt banale avec un caractère de cochon quand on osait lui faire un discours sur la prétendue supériorité des hommes, frustrait Neji Hyûga.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Je te frustre ?

Elle se retenait à grande peine de rire. En fait, non. Tout cela l'intriguait. Elle pensait ne jamais avoir frustré quelqu'un de sa vie. Jamais. Elle mettait plutôt en confiance. Mais non, dès qu'il s'agissait de ce génie à la noix, tout était différent.

-C'est pas fini les cris ?

Les deux _partenaires_ se retournèrent en même temps : Tenten fusilla du regard Kakashi, qui venait de sortir de son bureau et Neji le toisa hautainement.

-Divergence d'avis, Kakashi. Rien de très alarmant, lui répondit Neji.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il fut pris pour cible par les yeux mitrailleurs de Tenten. Ce qui n'arrangeait décidément pas ses affaires.

-Bien entendu. Je compte sur vous pour que ça ne recommence pas. J'ai déjà assez à gérer du côté de Sasuke et Naruto.

Neji hocha la tête. Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours en total désaccord, essayant l'un et l'autre d'être le meilleur. Surtout Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que son meilleur ami soit plus doué que lui dans n'importe quel domaine. Heureusement, lui n'avait pas à subir cette compétition …quoique maintenant. Neji tourna ses yeux couleur nacre vers Tenten, qui était toujours furieuse d'être considérée comme toxique. D'habitude, il n'avait pas de problème avec les femmes, mais là…il sentait qu'il allait avoir vraiment de gros problèmes avec celle-ci. Donc plusieurs divergences d'avis.

Du côté de Tenten, le calme reprit quelque peu le dessus, sa conscience lui promettant de garder sa rage pour le match.

-Je vais travailler, et quand l'envie t'en reprendra, tu viendras.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et sans le regarder.

Sur ce, Neji soupira intérieurement. Son ami Shikamaru avait bien raison.

Les femmes c'était galère.

Deux heures passèrent dans le plus grand silence dans la salle de travail de Tenten et Neji. Ce n'était pas le reflet des deux jeunes personnes installées dans cette salle.

Tenten trépignait d'impatience à jouer contre le génie, dont on disait qu'il réussissait partout. Quant à Neji, il gardait comme toujours cet apparent sang-froid.

Mais Tenten ne pouvait pas supporter cette figure si lisse et si impénétrable. Elle avait envie de l'animer, de lui faire exprimer des émotions autre que la concentration qu'il affichait pendant qu'il travaillait.

Elle ne pouvait également nier qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à merveille, ils se complétaient, elle douée pour la communication et lui doué pour résoudre des affaires qui paraissaient impossibles. Impossibles sauf pour un génie, bien sur.

Elle l'admirait oui. Malgré sa pure prétention.

-Fini !

Le cri de victoire de Tenten résonna dans toute la salle. Son impatience était palpable. Son envie de jouer, de gagner, de s'imposer était présente partout et étouffait Neji.

-On y va, Neji ?

Son sourire. Ses yeux. Sa force de caractère. Tout fascinait Neji. L'ensorcelait. Le captivait. Et il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine. Ca promettait pour la suite…

-Mm.

-Neji, fit-elle en tapotant son menton de son doigt, ça te dérangerait de me faire une réponse intelligible ?

-Oui.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Tenten.

-J'ai répondu à ta question. On y va.

Il l'embrouillait. La bouleversait. La troublait. L'embarrassait. La déconcertait. La dérouter. La désorientait. L'interloquait. Lui faisait perdre pied. Et ça lui faisait peur. Une certaine appréhension la gagnait.

-Bien.

Ils sortirent de la petite salle, et croisèrent Sasuke appuyé au mur du couloir, Kakashi retenant Naruto par sa chemise, qui essayait de foutre un poing à l'Uchiwa.

-Hé ho ! Il se passe quoi, là ? demanda interloquée Tenten.

-JevaistetuerUchiwademalheur.

-Hn.

-C'est pas grave Naruto. C'est qu'un dossier. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te calmeras pas.

-M'en fous. Lâcheeeez-moi Kakashi ! Il l'a réglé avant moi. Il mérite la mort. Qu'on règle ça, et tout de suite, Sasuke !

-Naruto mais ça va pas la tête ?!

-Tenten, il mérite la MORT. Mais d'abord les tortures, t'as raison, je perdais la tête, j'oubliais les tortures.

Apparemment cette scène était régulière mais c'était la première fois pour Tenten et elle n'y comprenait rien.

-Naruto, tu me battras la prochaine fois, si tu essaies.

Cette phrase fit comme l'effet d'un calmant à Naruto. Un grand sourire s'élargissait sur son visage encore un peu enfantin, avec ses grands yeux bleus ouverts.

-Ah oui ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Tu verras Sasuke ! Un jour, je te surpasserais !

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de résignation, faisant écho à Kakashi.

-Patron, vous n'auriez pas le numéro d'Iruka, vous savez le beau gosse avec une balafre très virile sur le visage ?

Kakashi resta sonné. Ankô, qui regardait la scène avec habitude, voulait le numéro de son quasi-meilleur ami. L'information prit du temps à arriver à son cerveau.

-Ah ? Iruka ? Son numéro ? Oui. Attendez.

C'était un vrai petit cafouillage dans le couloir.

Kakashi cherchait dans son téléphone portable le numéro d'Iruka, Sasuke était en train de se faire taquiner par Naruto, Neji regardait tout ce petit monde avec indifférence, Tenten ne savait plus où est ce qu'elle avait atterri, et Ankô jubilait. De quoi ? Elle seule pouvait le savoir.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, s'imposa Tenten qui voulait jouer son match, Neji on y va !

-Vous allez où ? demanda Naruto.

-Baka, commenta Sasuke avec un sourire.

Tenten rougit et se planta devant Sasuke.

-Nous allons disputer un match de tennis à l'Académie de Lee, et nous n'allions pas faire ce à quoi tu penses Sasuke et nous ne le ferons jamais ! Est-ce clair ?

-Sûre de toi ?

Sasuke commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle préféra ne rien répondre, prit le bras de Neji et l'entraîna hors de ce capharnaüm.

Tenten et Neji eurent les mêmes pensées mais dirigées vers différentes personnes.

« Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? »

« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? »

Un bout de papier trainait sur un comptoir. Un téléphone près de lui. Une main nerveuse près du téléphone, hésitant à le prendre.

-Hinata, arrête d'être nerveuse comme ça, s'il te plaît. Et appelle-le.

Ino se tenait derrière le comptoir, les mains sur les hanches, réprobatrice. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour d'élégance pour elle, et elle avait décidé de s'habiller d'un tee-shirt jaune un peu trop grand pour elle, et d'un jean troué aux genoux. Pour éviter de rencontrer encore un homme, qui lui ferait de belles promesses et la jetterait après.

-Hina chérie, crois-moi, un homme comme lui ne t'oubliera pas facilement.

Elle voulait y croire, mais elle était tellement invisible dans la vie. Transparente. Alors comment cet Uzumaki Naruto pourrait se rappeler d'elle ?

En observant Ino, elle se disait que c'était une femme comme celle qui se tenait devant elle qu'on n'oubliait pas facilement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle se trompait. Et lourdement. Tous les hommes qu'avait connus Ino l'avaient déjà oubliée. Sauf un. Sauf deux, en réalité. Un, qui ne faisait qu'essayer de la chasser de ses pensées, et l'autre, essayait désespérément d'éviter le premier pour ne pas se voir confronté à la réalité. Une femme n'est pas qu'un objet.

-Ino, j'y arriverais…ja…jamais.

-Ah non ! Ne recommences pas à bégayer ! Tu as tapé dans l'œil de cet homme, j'en suis persuadée ! Ah…l'amour, l'envia Ino.

-Ino, tu ne crois pas en l'amour…

-Et alors ? C'est ton cœur, Hina chérie, qui est concerné dans cette histoire, pas le mien. Il y a des gens pour lesquels l'amour leur apportera un indicible bonheur et toute leur vie, mais je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie, mais je suis persuadée que toi si !

-Ino, je ne veux pas souffrir. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Ino fut tourneboulée par le ton suppliant de son amie. Ses yeux nacre reflétaient de la douleur à l'idée d'être encore une fois abandonnée.

-Ma chérie, cet homme ne te méritait pas. Tu étais trop bien pour lui. Kinimaro n'était qu'un pauvre con. Il a profité de ta faiblesse, de ton innocence. Mais maintenant tu es beaucoup plus forte, et tu n'es plus tout à fait innocente, commenta Ino, avec un ton digne d'une tragédie.

Hinata se mit à rire doucement. Et pour que ses amies soient fières d'elles, elle décida de prendre enfin des risques.

Sa main ne trembla plus, et attrapa le téléphone. Ses doigts composèrent le numéro que ses yeux observaient. Sa main colla le téléphone près de son oreille et entendit les tonalités.

Occupé. Il était déjà au téléphone.

Ses bonnes résolutions disparurent d'un coup. Elle ne toucherait plus jamais à ce bout de papier et le jeta à la poubelle et partit, sous la mine attristée d'Ino, qui récupéra le morceau de papier, espérant qu'Hinata viendrait au bout de ses démons un jour…La peur de souffrir. Quelle horrible barrière à certaines joies de la vie. Surtout quand on avait déjà souffert.

Se souvenant de la réaction de Sakura et de ses autres amies face à l'ancien fiancé d'Hinata, qui n'en voulait en fait qu'à son argent et à son entreprise, Ino espéra que ce Naruto ne soit pas un salaud. Sinon…elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Naruto ? Naruto ? Ca lui disait quelque chose…mais Ino n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bizarrement, il ne lui revint en tête que des ronflements.

Hinata respirait difficilement. Elle voyait des cheveux étrangement blancs, des yeux verts si clairs qu'on pourrait s'y noyer et une peau extrêmement blanche. Des sourires hypocrites. De fausses promesses murmurées. Des rires sournois. Des caresses fourbes. La tête lui tournait.

Elle s'appuya quelques instants près des roses. Et là aussi, les souvenirs affluèrent. Violents. Malsains.

Il lui offrait toujours des roses. Des roses rouges. Symboles de leur amour, disait-il.

_« -Tiens, c'est pour toi ! disait Kinimaro, un sourire aux lèvres, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main._

_-Oh…Ki…Kinim…Kinima…_

_-Tu y arriveras un jour mon amour, se moquait gentiment Kinimaro._

_Hinata rougit et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, en prenant le bouquet._

_-Aie ! Ca fait mal ! Tu caches vraiment bien ta force, ma chérie, la taquinait-il. »_

Il la faisait rire. Il jouait la comédie. A merveille, d'ailleurs.

_« Je t'aime, Hinata. »_

Elle l'aimait aussi. Enfin un homme qui le lui disait. Elle l'aimait…

_« Hinata, ne l'écoute pas. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je te le jure. »_

Elle voulait y croire. Elle l'avait cru. Mais elle s'était trompée.

_« Pauvre idiote, tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Seul ton argent et le fait que tu sois l'héritière de cette colossale entreprise m'intéressait. Petite fleur délicate incapable de s'affirmer, toujours en train de bégayer. Croyais-tu vraiment que tu me plaisais ? Regarde, encore maintenant, il faut que tu appelles tes copines pour te défendre. Tu n'es qu'une incapable. »_

Incapable. Ce mot résonnait partout. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable. Il était ancré en elle. Elle était une incapable. Il l'avait persuadé. Incapable. Incapable de faire ses propres choix. Incapable de prendre des décisions. Incapable d'être forte.

Hinata sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Elle se l'était pourtant promis. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour des souvenirs. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer en ressassant le passé. Elle s'était promis de tout oublier. Mais il y a des douleurs qui ne s'effacent pas par la volonté mais par le soin d'une autre personne.

Brusquement, son téléphone sonna. L'écran affichait « Tenten ».

-Hina ?

_-N'appelle pas ma cousine Hina._

-Ferme-là. Je t'ai pas sonné.

Hinata resta interloqué. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son cousin avant qu'il ne prononce le mot « cousine ». Mais que faisait donc Tenten avec son cousin à cette heure-ci. Il était six heures et Ino allait fermer la boutique.

-Bon Hina, je t'explique vite fait. J'ai défié ton _cher_ cousin à un match de tennis parce qu'il me tapait trop sur les nerfs, et on va à l'Académie de Lee, le mec dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois qui m'avait sauté dessus au bureau en me déclarant sa meilleure amie, enfin bref, voilà. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir, mais j'vais essayer de mettre la pâtée à ton imbécile de cousin prétentieux.

_-Trop aimable._

-Neji, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? JE T'AI PAS SONNE !

_-Oh les jeunes, moins fort s'il vous plaît. D'accord j'suis taximan, j'ai l'habitude du bruit mais vous y allez un peu fort mademoiselle._

-PARDON ?

_-Un conseil monsieur : allez-y vite, ne la contrariez pas, et vous serez plus vite débarrassé d'elle._

-NEJI !

_-Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil. Mais vous feriez mieux de l'appliquer vous aussi._

_-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, monsieur ? Je suis un génie, moi. Je sais très bien gérer une faible dans son genre._

-NEJI ON VA VOIR C'EST QUI LA FAIBLE ! Pardon Hina, souhaite-moi bonne chance. Je te laisse. Je vais étriper le taximan et ton salaud de cousin.

_-Tenten ton langage laisse à désirer. Je suis vraiment choqué que ma cousine_

.BIP.

La communication avait été coupée. Sans qu'Hinata ait pu placer un mot. Elle avait été trop abasourdie par la conversation en elle-même. Son cousin et Tenten qui ne faisaient que se lancer des piques, enfin des piques…et même le taximan s'en était mêlé. Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Aurait-elle changé de monde ? Ou ce dernier était-il devenu fou en quelques secondes ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

-Hinata, on ferme. Allez zou !

Non, Ino était toujours la même.

-Hina qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Hinata secoua la tête en signe de négation. La « conversation » qu'elle avait eue avec Tenten l'avait revigorée. Le monde pouvait être beau et drôle des fois. Et elle se jura qu'elle aussi aurait droit au bonheur. Au bonheur avec un homme qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était.

« J'aimerais bien voir ce que Neji serait avec Tenten. »

Le pauvre taximan se posait exactement la même question que la belle et délicate Hinata, quand il déposa Neji et Tenten à l'Académie.

« Que donnerait ses deux énergumènes ensemble ? L'un qui se proclame génie, et l'autre qui avait failli tuer le premier quand ce dernier l'avait rabaissée. Seigneur, j'espère ne jamais plus avoir affaire à eux. »

Et ce fut au tour des académiciens, de se poser une autre question fatale quand ils virent débarquer une petite puce sautant tout autour d'un grand jeune homme qui avait l'air indifférent, la petite puce essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire avouer quelque chose, quelque chose comme « Le destin n'a rien à voir avec la vie. On peut essayer de le changer, c'est une question de volonté. » mais rien à faire.

« Mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ? »

_Votre destinataire ne peut pas vous répondre. Laissez un message après le bip._

_BIP._

« Salut Iruka. C'est Ankô. Tu te souviens, la secrétaire de Kakashi ? Enfin bref, j'fais une petite fête surprise pour les 35 ans de Kakashi et j'aimerais que tu bouges ton joli petit cul de Paris pour te ramener à Boston le 17 septembre. J'te laisse mon numéro : rappelle-moi pour confirmer. 0274399286. Salut. »

_Votre destinataire ne peut pas vous répondre. Laissez un message après le bip._

_BIP._

« Salut Ankô. C'est Iruka. Bien entendu que je me souviens de toi. Qui pourrait oublier ton joli petit c… enfin bref, j'serais là. 17 septembre, tu dis ? Je serais là. Je m'arrangerais pour le resto' et puis en parlant de resto', t'as pas envie d'y aller avec moi après l'annif' de Kakashi ? Je prends une semaine de vacances. Bises. »

BIP. BIIIIIIIP.

-Allô ?

_-Iruka, c'est Ankô._

-Salut Ankô. T'as bien eu mon message ?

_-Ouais. Pas de resto' entre nous. T'peux toujours rêver. Ca va faire vachement plaisir à Kakashi que tu viennes. Et puis t'es trop jeune pour moi._

-Trop jeune ? Ankô, si je me souviens bien, je dois avoir un an de moins que toi.

_-Pour moi 30 ans, c'est trop jeune._

-Si tu veux. Allez la femme mûre, au 17 Septembre. Y'aura de jolies filles ?

_-J'essaierai d'en ramener. Bon allez salut !_

-Sa…BIP.

« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? »

* * *

Alors Good or Not good? :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai centré principalement ce chapitre sur Neji/Tenten. J'aime beaucoup aussi ce couple donc voilà ! ;D

Pour le match de tennis, il y a une très bonne raison à « Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce sport ? ». En fait, je pratique ce sport et j'adore en faire. Vraiment. Et je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire sur un match de tennis, comme ça je ne serais pas larguée. :P

Kiba et Ino sont mon deuxième couple préféré à égalité avec Neji/Tenten. Quoique maintenant… RECTIFICATION : mes premiers couples préférés sont le Shika/Tema, Neji/Tenten, et Kiba/Ino sans différenciation. :D

J'attends vos commentaires :) !


	7. Chapitre 6

**SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE. SUITE A UN P'TIT BUGGAGE, LE CHAPITRE S'EST COUPE. J'SUIS DESOLEE ^^'' LE VOILA EN ENTIER. :)**

**ENJOY.**

**Chapitre 6 : Début de soirée.**

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. 35 ans, et il se sentait comme un vieux croupissant dans une maison de retraite. Seul. Sans laisser personne rentrer dans sa vie avec la peur de souffrir, la peur de perdre encore une fois une femme qu'il aime.

Il remerciait chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde Jiraya. Ce dernier avait mis un peu de bonheur dans sa vie, de l'action et des rires. Il les avait insérés dans sa vie, dans son travail si spécial, si étrange. Naruto. Neji. Sasuke. De sales mioches au début mais qui s'étaient révélés en fait des génies…bon sauf Naruto…au passé malheureux.

Sasuke Uchiwa, ayant perdu ses parents, assassinés, et son frère kidnappé, plongeait chaque jour que Dieu faisait –si un Dieu existait– dans la vengeance.

Neji Hyûga, ayant perdu son père dans une sombre histoire de famille, jouait au prince capricieux.

Naruto Uzumaki, ayant perdu ses parents à peine né, brillait par sa foi en l'avenir.

Tous les trois recrutés par Jiraiya.

Tous les trois confiés à lui, qui n'était qu'une épave totalement immergée dans le remords.

Tous les trois l'avaient inconsciemment ou pas, à remonter la pente après _sa_ mort.

Puis _elle_ était arrivée.

Et lui, qui ne croyait plus pouvoir aimer, avait été spectaculairement démonté.

Au début, était venu tout naturellement le désir. Une femme séduisante comme elle, ça ne courrait pas les rues.

Puis le respect s'était imposé. Elle était admirable, courageuse, et pourvue d'un cœur d'or malgré ses airs de brute.

Et pour terminer, l'amour lui était tombé dessus. Il était amoureux d'elle et son livre favori : Le Paradis du Batifolage ne l'aidait aucunement. Comme dirait le jeune frère de son meilleur ami, « quelle galère ».

Il n'osait même pas l'inviter à déjeuner ou prendre un café. Il était temps de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour 35 ans, non ?

Il reçut un e-mail, accompagné de sa sonnerie si caractéristique. Avec difficulté, il leva son bras de son lit pour attraper son MacBook sur sa table de chevet.

C'était elle.

Fébrile, il cliqua pour lire le message.

_« Bon anniversaire patron !_

_Vous avez 35 ans. Quel homme mature vous faites. _

_Pour fêter cet évènement si important dans la vie d'un homme, qui décide de son avenir, etc. j'vous épargne tout le blabla, je vous invite à boire un verre au Mansfield Night Club, vous savez la boîte branché où on était descendus un soir pour attraper l'autre con de dealer, à 19 heures._

_Et pour une fois, patron, soyez pas en retard. _

_A ce soir ! (J'vous demande pas si vous êtes libre ou pas, vous êtes carrément OBLIGE de venir ;D) »_

Ce soir. Mansfield Night Club. L'occasion rêvée. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas en retard. Pour elle, pour une fois. Pour lui dire…

CLAPS.

Une fenêtre de conversation vidéo et vocale venait de s'ouvrir automatiquement.

Naruto Uzumaki. « ramens_ »

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAAIRE KAKASHIIII!

-Naruto t'es qu'un baka. Joyeux anniversaire.

Sasuke apparut à l'écran, l'air bougon.

-Joyeux anniversaire M'sieur Hatake.

Tiens…Shikamaru Nara, réveillé si tôt ? Un p'tit coup d'œil à son réveil lui apparut que Shikamaru n'avait pas vraiment changé : il était 2h de l'après-midi. Samedi. Tout à fait normal.

-Je vous souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire Monsieur Hatake.

Sai Ichikawa. L'étrange jeune homme, peintre de grand talent.

-Alors heureux de votre surprise ?

-Quelle surprise Naruto ? demanda Kakashi, surpris.

-Euh…c'est vrai que c'est pas encore passé…BEN…NOUS !

-Va t'faire voir Naruto, commenta Sasuke.

-Galère.

-Vous êtes content de vieillir ?

-SAI ! ON NE POSE PAS DES QUESTIONS COMME CA !

-Ah bon Naruto ?

-Galère.

-Hn.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le traites de VIEUX !

-Ah.

-Galère.

-Bis.

Kakashi resta stupéfait. C'était incroyable que des caractères aussi différents soient les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout simplement surprenant.

-Bon on vous laisse Kakashi ! On a plein d'trucs à faire. Dont manger des ramens.

-T'es galère Naruto.

-Pourquoi ?

-Baka.

-Sasuke ?

-Au revoir Monsieur Hatake.

La fenêtre se ferma aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée. Sasuke était toujours aussi pro en informatique.

Un autre e-mail arriva. De la part de Neji Hyûga. « .net »

_« Joyeux anniversaire Kakashi. En espérant que vous ferez de meilleurs choix. _

_Bonne journée._

_PS : Mon coloc' Kiba Inuzuka et son clébard Akamaru, vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi. »_

Kiba…Un jeune homme avec des tatouages sur les deux joues lui revint à l'esprit, accompagné d'un chien blanc.

De meilleurs choix ? Neji était décidément plein de surprises.

Un autre e-mail. Gai. « »

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! _

_En tout fair-play que je suis, j'espère que ta vie sera riche en joyeux évènements. Et ce soir aussi !_

_T'en as de la chance. Sacré Ankô !_

_Que la fougue de la jeunesse reste éternellement en toi._

_Lee te le souhaite aussi. Ah brave Lee !_

_Amicalement, Le fauve de jade de Konoha. »_

DRING !

Kakashi, suspect, répondit au téléphone.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON POTE !

Jiraiya. Il ne changeait décidément pas.

-Merci Jiraiya.

-Je t'aurais bien amené quelques filles et une bouteille de saké-hips-mais j'crois que t'as d'autres projets-hips-alors profites-en bien ! A ce soir ! Hips !

« Ce soir ? » Kakashi avait tilté. Comment ça, « à ce soir » ?

Mais avant qu'il puisse demander quelques informations à son maître, complètement bourré à première vue, ce dernier avait raccroché.

Kakashi se redressa de son lit pour aller prendre une douche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer ce soir ? Comme quoi, 'faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Malheur. »

*

-Tenten, tu penses qu'il va être en retard ou pas ?

-Non je n'pense pas. C'est toi qui l'a invité et tu vas voir, il va être en avance même peut-être.

-La salle a bien été réservée ?

-Ouep.

-Tes copines viennent ?

-Ouep.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas Iruka sur le dos.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que toutes me copines sont tourmentées par quelqu'un en ce moment, sauf une. Sakura Haruno.

-Ah le chewing-gum ambulant très sympathique, qui m'a recousue ?

-Ouep.

-Bah elles oublieront leurs tourments pendant cette soirée.

-Espérons Ankô.

La dénommée Ankô tira sur sa clope. La dixième depuis ce matin. Elle avait l'air en apparence calme et sereine mais il n'en était rien.

« Comme quoi, 'faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

-Et toi, le beau Neji ?

Les beaux yeux de Tenten s'assombrirent.

-Ah ce fumier. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ma défaite. Ses services liftés étaient si fins, si puissants, et ses coups droits…Ha. Je le déteste comme ce n'est pas permis. Lee m'a confié qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus le battre. Aucun plaisir à avoir de ce côté-là non plus. Quelle arrogance, quel mépris. Enfoiré…

Tenten n'eut pas le plaisir de plus s'épancher sur le sujet « Neji » car Ankô fatiguée d'entendre le même refrain depuis une semaine, depuis la défaite de Tenten face à Neji 6-3, 6-3.

-Lee vient ce soir ?

-Oui et Gai aussi.

-S'il y a quelqu'un de tout puissant qui existe en ce monde, qu'il nous protège.

-Si tu le dis, ils sont très intelligents et doués, mais un peu naïfs. C'est dommage.

-J'espère que Gai saura fermer sa grande gueule.

-Ouep.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Ouuuuui Ankô.

-Sûre ?

-Tu vas me faire chier encore longtemps ?

-Ouep.

-Merde.

-Tu l'as dit. Neji en vue.

-Quoi ? Où ça ?

-Là.

Neji avançait effectivement dans leur direction. Dans tous les cafés de Boston, 'fallait qu'il rentre dans celui où se trouvait Tenten et Ankô, un de ceux nombreux du quartier du vieux port.

« Enfoiré. »

-Salut Neji, le salua Ankô.

-Bonjour Ankô, répondit poliment Neji. Salut Tenten.

-Hn.

-Une certaine personne m'a dit un jour que c'était très malpoli de parler aux gens comme ça. Tu boudes encore ? Tu savais pourtant qu'on ne pouvait pas battre un génie comme moi. A ton niveau.

Tenten bouillonnait et leva les yeux de son café pour les tourner vers Neji. Il était magnifique comme à son habitude, avec un sweet noir, et un jean de grande marque. Simple mais classe.

-Bonjour Neji, répliqua t'elle pour tout et en tout, d'une voix suave et tellement teintée d'ironie.

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Toujours pas remise de ta défaite ?

Malicieusement, il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot, sachant que depuis une semaine, bouillonnante, elle n'attendait plus que d'exploser.

_Flash-back :_

_La sueur perlait sur son front. La pression et l'adrénaline montait à son cerveau et se propageait dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'elle gagne. Il le FALLAIT. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas perdre face à cet insolent. « _

_« Mais COMMENT pouvait-il être aussi FO..FORT ? »_

_Ce mot lui écorchait la bouche. L'attribuer de ce qualificatif était très dur et pourtant si réaliste._

_Ses coups droits étaient très puissants, et étaient d'une précision machiavélique. Impressionnants._

_Heureusement qu'elle rattrapait le coup avec ses services, enfin quand ils passaient._

_Les échanges étaient longs et durs. Elle était complètement éreintée, et pour Neji, cela semblait facile, tellement facile que Tenten en avait envie de vomir de dégoût._

_Tenten ne lâchait aucune balle mais il la dépassait, et ensuite la mettait à la rue, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait. Désespérant._

_Et le petit sourire qu'il affichait en coin. Elle avait des pulsions meurtrières, des envies de tortures exquises, d'entendre crier Neji la supplier d'arrêter et de mettre fin à ses tourments._

_Mais elle dut s'incliner. _

_Neji avait gagné. _

-J'ai PERDU, Neji. C'est bon. Pas besoin d'ENFONCER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE ! Je l'admets, j'ai perdu et alors ? Explosa Tenten.

-C'était ton destin, et tu ne m'as pas cru. Ton destin était de perdre, Tenten.

Un silence pesant se fit.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai encore des trucs à régler pour ce soir ! A tout à l'heure Tenten chérie, et ne massacre pas trop notre Neji. Salut Neji !

Ankô s'éclipsa, sans un « au revoir » de la part de Neji et de Tenten, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

-Mon destin était…de perdre ? murmura Tenten, furieuse, et horrifiée de ces paroles.

-…

-Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que j'essaierai d'entreprendre quelque chose, tout va foirer ? Parce que je suis destinée à perdre ? Je suis destinée à être malheureuse ? Je suis destinée à foirer ma vie ? PUTIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? TU ME CONNAIS PEUT-ETRE ? TU CONNAIS MA VIE ? TU CONNAIS QUOI DE MOI A PART LE BOULOT ET HINATA ? RIEN. TU M'ENTENDS ? RIEN DU TOUT.

C'est bon. Tenten lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de ses idées de destin. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il la poussait derrière ses retranchements, à toujours la rabaisser, à toujours la juger, à toujours l'humilier. Elle ne cherchait juste qu'à bien faire son boulot, à avoir des amis, et plaire aux gens.

Plus personne ne parlait dans le café et les rares personnes présentes regardaient la scène, étonnées. Querelle d'amoureux ? Querelle entre collègues ? Voisins ? Amis ? Amants ? Qui, spectateur à la scène, aurait pu le dire ?

Neji était stoïque, il retrouvait bien là, la Tenten contre qui il avait disputé un match. Mince, nerveuse, le regard brillant, défiant tous et tout. Elle l'impressionnait, et il la respectait malgré tout.

Faisant preuve d'indifférence, Neji s'assit à la place qu'Ankô venait de quitter, sous le regard meurtrier de Tenten. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais tout foirer, que tu devais être malheureuse toute ta vie, non je ne te connais pas à part au boulot et Hinata. Mais je juge. Je suis comme ça. Je juge sur ce que je sais, sur ce que je vois. Tu as perdu parce que tu n'étais pas assez concentrée sur tes coups, etc.… tu voulais gagner et tu n'as pas résisté à penser à chaque coup que tu allais m'en foutre un coin si tu gagnais. Voilà ce qui t'as égarée. Voilà pourquoi tu as perdu.

Les prunelles pâles de Neji étaient plongées dans celles de Tenten, plus sombres. Reflets tant exacts de la personnalité de chacun.

Neji, si froid, si glacial avec les autres, sans volonté aucune d'avoir une vie sociale en-dehors de ses amis d'enfance, si insensible aux malheurs des autres, arrivant à obtenir n'importe quoi par n'importe quel moyen, ne se préoccupant aucunement des états d'âmes des autres, même pas des siens, sans ou presque sans sentiments, avec comme uniques préoccupations : son boulot et quelques rares sorties avec ses amis, quand ils arrivaient à le traîner.

Tenten, si chaleureuse, si confiante, avec une vie sociale bien remplie, des amies et des connaissances à en perdre la tête pour le compte, prête à tout pour donner du bonheur à quelqu'un, charmante, sportive et rigolote, toujours prête à sortir, à faire la fête ou à faire du sport, presque hyperactive, adorant les défis, à la recherche toujours d'une personne un tant soit peu potable avec qui passer le reste de sa vie, car pour elle…l'amour n'existe techniquement pas.

-Je te respecte profondément pour tout le travail que tu accomplis, et pour la fougue –voilà que je me mets à parler comme Lee, mon dieu– dont tu as fait preuve pendant le match. Sinon, c'est vrai, je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi, mais comme tu es une très bonne amie de ma cousine, je suppose que tu dois tout le temps la pousser à vaincre sa timidité et ses faiblesses, vu ton caractère.

-Je …je crois que tu n'as jamais parlé autant, Neji.

-Moi non plus.

-Okay.

Tenten se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Il prendrait ça comme une marque de faiblesse. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Rectification : elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de plaire à quelqu'un qui apparemment ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait tant envie d'un peu de respect de la part de Neji, mais qui ne demanderait pas du respect de la part de ses pairs ?

Neji, lui, la regardait se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se demandant quels démons tentait-elle d'exorciser.

Une larme perla.

Neji ne comprit pas. Il se prit de plein fouet une Tenten dans les bras, qui fit tanguer dangereusement la table.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'enlaçait comme ça. La première fois.

-Désolée, hoqueta Tenten, en essuyant ses larmes du plat de la main derrière Neji.

Mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Pourquoi ? Eux-mêmes n'auraient su le dire. Ils étaient apaisés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et ils ne cherchaient pas plus. Ils ne voulaient pas voir plus loin.

Après quelques secondes rassurantes, Tenten s'échappa des bras de Neji, qui était tout aussi interloqué qu'elle face à cette situation.

Tenten tenta de sourire et tendit la main à Neji.

-Amis ?

Le monde retenait son souffle.

« Est-ce mon destin ? »

Il prit sa main, afficha un micro-sourire au bout de ses lèvres, ses cheveux longs noirs, attachés en une queue basse, contrastant terriblement avec sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire.

-Coéquipiers. Partenaires…Amis.

-Je vais essayer de ne plus te détester, se moqua Tenten.

-Et moi, il faudra que j'arrive à ne plus te mépriser, répliqua Neji, avec toujours son micro-sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca, c'est la partie la plus facile.

En répondant, Tenten regarda sa montre. Elle affichait 17 heures. Le rendez-vous était à 18h30 pour les derniers préparatifs pour tout le monde. Elle avait une heure et trente minutes top chrono pour se préparer pour la soirée et partir au Mansfield Night Club, et elle était encore dans les vieux quartiers. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux embouteillages…

« Misère. »

-J'dois y aller Neji ! J'te laisse ! A ce soir.

A ces mots, elle partit comme une fusée, sans même prendre la peine de payer, ce que Neji dut faire de mauvaise grâce, surtout qu'il n'avait strictement rien pris. Mais en y pensant, Neji se dit que c'était normal entre… Amis.

« Tenten…mon amie. Mais pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t'il à cette idée ? Il devrait battre un peu plus fort, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?»

*

-Sakura, je ne mettrais jamais ce truc court comme je ne sais quoi. Autant me mettre en sous-vêtements ! protestait une blonde à quatre couettes.

-Temari, si tu veux faire tomber à la renverse des hommes, mets ça s'il te plaît, argumenta Sakura.

-Non, non et non.

-Ino, au lien de jouer avec Scrumchy, viens m'aider à convaincre Temari de porter ça, supplia Sakura en agitant une petite robe, très courte, couleur argent avec quelques paillettes.

-Tu ne la convaincras pas, parce c'est moi qui vais la porter, chantonna Ino, en lui piquant la robe.

-Ah ! Merci Ino, souffla Temari, pendant que Sakura affichait une mine désespérée. Sakura, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'un homme dans ma vie en ce moment, quoique …juste pour prendre du bon temps !

-Tu es désespérante, Temari. Fais un effort s'il te plaît, c'est Tenten qui nous l'a demandé, il y aura pas mal de monde et des beaux gosses alors s'il te plaît, profites-en.

-Nan.

-Arrête de faire ta gamine, répliqua Sakura en fouillant dans l'armoire de Temari tandis que cette dernière avait caché son visage entre ses mains.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Ino poussait la chansonnette en se changeant, et en se pomponnant. Elle avait décidé d'oublier et de s'amuser encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se caser. Après tout, à 25 ans, ce n'était pas l'âge de se marier, et de faire des enfants.

-J'ai trouvé !

Cette phrase résonna comme un cri de victoire dans l'appartement et Temari gémit, en enfonçant encore plus son visage dans ses mains.

-Nooooonnnn.

-Regarde moi ça Tema, et si tu dis non, je déclarerais forfait. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas du tout pourquoi tu n'as jamais porté cette merveille.

Temari, à ses phrases, décida de faire confiance à son amie aux cheveux roses, et risqua un coup d'œil en dehors.

La robe était une petite merveille comme l'avait si bien dit Sakura. Elle était violette, en bustier pour le haut de la robe, ancrée aux hanches, et se finissant aux niveaux des genoux dans des plis comme ceux des jupes écossaises. De petits fils s'entrelaçaient dans le dos de la robe tout le long du dos. Et elle semblait vraiment être faite pour Temari.

-Elle…elle appartenait à ma mère.

Par ces mots, Sakura comprit. La mère de Temari était décédée quand celle-ci avait eu 5 ans, en accouchant de Gaara, et Temari avait dû garder cette robe en souvenir d'elle.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne occasion de la mettre, Tema, lui fit Sakura en lui tendant la précieuse robe.

Temari prit la robe délicatement, toute en coton, toute douce, remplie encore du parfum de sa mère que les années n'avaient pas totalement réussi à effacer. Elle l'huma délicatement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Si avec cette robe, je finis la nuit avec un mec ou j'passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, je vous jure les filles que c'est avec lui que je me marierais un jour. PROMIS, s'exclama Temari avant d'éclater de rire, en serrant la robe contre son cœur.

Sakura croisa les bras d'amusement, et le rire clair d'Ino retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Allez, enfile-la ma belle, j'vais m'habiller et ensuite Ino s'occupera de notre maquillage. Côté coiffure, chacune ce qu'elle veut, fit Sakura en sortant de la chambre de Temari.

-Pas de problème les filles, cria Ino, pour se faire entendre.

Temari n'aurait peut-être jamais dû faire cette promesse. Que lui réservait son destin ? _(et surtout l'auteur ? Muahahaha)_

*

-Hinaaaa steuplaît.

-Non…Tenten s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais y'aura un mec qui a flashé sur toi, super mignon et super gentil.

-Mais je ne le connais pas Tenten.

-Je t'avais jamais dit son nom ?

-Non.

-Mais tu le connais j'te dis ! Il est venu à ta boutique une fois, et il s'appelle Naruto.

Si Hinata avait pu partir des milliers de kilomètres sous terre, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

« Naru-Naruto. Oh mon dieu, je n'y vais surtout pas ! »

-Hinata pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

Tenten regardait son amie, suspecte, les cheveux lâches, mouillés, tombant en quelques légères boucles sur ses épaules, un peu en bataille, et avec une serviette de bain enroulée autour d'elle.

Nerveusement, Hinata se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, presque bleus.

-Il m'a don…né son numéro de téléphone et…

Hinata se coupa brusquement dans son élan, et une trentaine de secondes passèrent, pendant que Tenten battait impatiemment son pied.

-Hina ?

-Oui bon je ne l'ai pas appelé, j'avais trop peur qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi…

Tenten fronça les sourcils, et éclata de rire.

-Hinata…Haha…Il essaie…Haha…à chaque fois d'essayer de convaincre Neji de me laisser lui donner ton numéro ou ton adresse. Et j'ne peux rien dire à chaque fois vu que ton cousin me coupe la parole à chaque fois, et fait tout depuis le début pour que je ne croise jamais Naruto toute seule. Haha.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire rougir encore plus la pauvre Hinata. Personne, oh non PERSONNE, n'avait jamais eu autant d'intérêt pour elle, trop discrète, en une seule fois.

-Hinata, tu as une superbe chance, jamais Naruto ne te fera du mal comme _lui_, et tu n'as rien à perdre. Allez, l'encouragea Tenten.

Hinata semblait plongée dans une réflexion ardue, et au bout de quelques secondes, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Files t'habiller, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps !

-Bien !

Comme une jeune adolescente, Hinata courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se faire légèrement belle pour cette soirée, qu'elle espérait en son for intérieur, inoubliable, sous l'œil amusé de Tenten. Cette dernière trifouilla dans ses cheveux, décida à la fin de se faire une longue tresse sur le côté, et après quelques recherches dans son armoire, trouva une robe noire qu'elle ne mettait qu'en soirée exceptionnelle, et que lui avait donné Ankô.

La robe était faite de fines bretelles, avec un léger décolleté, fluide, ouverte à partir de ses genoux et tombant comme en corolle le long des ses jambes laissant l'avant de celles-ci à la vue de tous les regards.

Haussant les épaules, elle se dit qu'après tout, pour une fois, elle se laisserait aller. Parfois, il fallait aller au-devant de la vie et de son destin.

« Destin…Que c'est ironique… »

-Tenten tu trouves que ça va ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Hina, t'as fait vi…, commença Tenten en se retournant.

En une dizaine de minutes, Hinata avait pris une douche, passé quelques coups de brosse sur ses courts cheveux dégradés, mis un peu de crayon noir, du mascara qui rendait son regard nacré encore plus immense, mis un collier avec juste une perle violette et enfilé une petite robe bleue nuit, en soie, avec quelques dentelles sur le bas de la robe, légèrement décolleté avec un boléro blanc simple. Comme son cousin, Hinata était toujours très simple et classe.

-Naruto va adorer et je crois que, pendant les jours à venir, tu le verras très souvent, déclara très sérieusement Tenten.

-Naruto, murmura rêveusement Hinata, en se triturant les doigts.

-J'enfile ma robe, j'mets du parfum et on y va !

*

-Neji, y'aura des jolies filles ? demanda Kiba, en terminant de boutonner pas tout à fait sa chemise noire.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, soupira Neji.

-Alors ?

-J'imagine. Ma coéquipière est plutôt jolie, et elle doit amener ses copines dont elle m'a dit que chacune d'entre elles était magnifique.

-Magnifiques ? Filles magnifiques ? Youhouuuuuu, s'exclama Kiba.

-OUAF.

-On t'a pas sonné le chien, fit Neji, d'un ton sec.

-Mais laisse donc Akamaru s'exprimer, il est tout à fait en osmose avec mes humeurs, répliqua Kiba.

Le regard de Neji passa du chien au maître, narquois.

-Si il est en osmose avec tes humeurs, alors dans quelques minutes, il va aller faire « mumuse » avec un coussin ou encore ta jambe.

-Ou ta jambe, répliqua innocemment Kiba.

Neji tiqua et vit avec effroi en baissant son regard, Akamaru sur sa jambe, qu'il balança d'un coup de pied.

-Sale clébard, commenta comme avec indifférence Neji. Kiba si tu n'es pas à la porte dans les trente secondes qui suivent, tu peux dire adieu à cette fête.

Neji s'avança vers la porte en agitant ses clés tandis que Kiba se débattait avec ses chaussures en criant des « Non ! Attends-moi ! Neji, t'es vraiment pas sympa ! »

-Juste une question Kiba.

Kiba s'arrêta net dans ses actions, et regarda Neji, suspect.

-Quand est-ce que tu penseras à autre chose que le physique chez une femme ?

Kiba sourit, et répondit avec calme : « Ca mon vieux, c'est déjà fait, et crois-moi, ça m'attire que des emmerdes. »

Sur cette réponse, Neji l'observa et comprit que c'était une femme qui était à l'origine des mini-dépressions de Kiba depuis deux semaines. Satisfait que son ami change enfin un tant soit peu, il recommença à agiter ses clés frénétiquement pour presser Kiba avec un doux accompagnement à ses oreilles tel que « NEJIIIIIIII ! »

-Mademoiselle, tout est prêt, nous vous laissons la salle prévue à votre soirée privée, et nous la reprendrons demain matin à 10 heures maximum.

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

Ankô trifouilla dans son sac pour donner un petit pourboire au représentant de la boîte, mais il refusa, se pencha vers elle, lui frôla les lèvres et partit sans commentaires. Ankô haussa les épaules, et s'assit sur une chaise en face de la porte fermée de la salle.

-Ankôôôôô, on est là !

-Enfin Tenten, presque tous les invités sont là, dans la salle. Il ne manque plus que toi, Hinata, Neji, et son coloc' : un certain Kiba Inuzuka.

-Okay, on y va !

Tenten ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Ankô avait sorti le grand jeu, on se serait dit dans une boîte de nuit classe, avec le gâteau qui trônait dans un coin de la grande salle, un barman qui commençait déjà à servir les invités, le DJ qui préparait ses disques, quelques ballons, rien de trop nunuche, et une quarantaine de personnes s'était déjà installée dans les canapés ou discutaient entre eux debout.

-Youhouuuuu ! Tenten ! Hinata ! s'exclama une voix bien connue des deux jeunes femmes.

-Temari ! Sakura ! Ino ! répondit Tenten à leur appel.

*

Au nom de Temari, un jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas assis dans un canapé, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, se leva brusquement et parcourut la salle des yeux pour voir d'où provenaient les « cris » des jeunes femmes et quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait et murmura : « Galère, comment elle fait pour être aussi…Bouarf…Galère. »

Près de lui, un blond aux cheveux en bataille, trop absorbé par les lumières dansantes de la piste de danse, n'entendit pas les prénoms qui avaient été annoncés. Malheureusement pour lui.

Un autre brun, assis sur le canapé, regarda indifférent le manège de son ami à la coupe d'ananas et la direction qu'il regardait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses, deux blondes dont une lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sa collègue qu'il se promit d'aller saluer plus tard, et une autre jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Neji, sûrement la cousine sur qui Naruto avait jeté son dévolu, s'étaient regroupées. Intéressant. Shikamaru avait murmuré quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant : il connaissait ainsi une des jeunes femmes, et d'après ce qu'il avait murmuré, il la trouvait galère et plutôt intéressante.

Sasuke savait tellement bien déchiffrer ses amis.

*

-Bon les retardataires, ce n'est pas trop tôt, leur reprocha Ankô. Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Neji, je te croyais plus pointilleux sur les horaires.

Neji serra les lèvres et lança un regard meurtrier sur la personne qui se tenait près de lui, qui déglutit péniblement.

-C'est ma faute, madame.

-Mademoiselle, rectifia Ankô, agacée. J'ai quelques années de plus que toi, je n'ai tout de même pas l'âge de ta mère ou de ta grand-mère. Tss.

Kiba décida de se la fermer. Etre entouré de Neji, fulminant à cause de son retard de quelques minutes, et d'Ankô, qui était prête à lui sauter à la gorge parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de l'appeler « madame » n'était décidément pas très rassurant.

-Entrez et dites au barman d'éteindre les lumières pendant que je dis aux autres invités de se préparer.

-Bien ma…Ankô !

Un énième regard irrité d'Ankô fit déglutir Kiba et il rentra vite fait bien fait suivi de Neji qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire du meurtre de Kiba et d'Ankô qui tempêtait contre le « tatoué mordu des chiens », comme elle l'appelait.

Ankô raffermit sa voix et se lança pour se faire entendre de tout le monde.

-Bonsoir à tous même si je vous ai déjà vu ! Kakashi ne va pas tarder, alors tout le monde en position. On est bien d'accord, dès qu'il arrive, les lumières s'allument et tout le monde crie « Joyeux Anniversaire Kakashi. » Okay ?

Une totale approbation remplit la salle, qui n'était composée que de bons amis à Kakashi et de quelques anciens clients avec qui il avait gardé contact.

-QUE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE SOIT EN VOUS, HEIN ANKO ?

Ankô claqua de la langue, irritée.

-Merci Gai pour cette intervention, fit elle de mauvais cœur.

Elle se retourna vers la porte pour sortir, mais fut attrapée par la taille par des bras plutôt puissants.

-Iruka, c'est ni le jour ni le moment.

-Contente de me voir Ankô ? demanda innocemment Iruka, en tenant toujours fermement sa taille.

-Non alors ouste ! Faut que j'aille accueillir Kakashi.

-Toujours Kakashi, quand me remarqueras-tu enfin ?

-Jamais.

-Heureusement mon cœur, j'aimerais plutôt voir mon meilleur ami enfin heureux, commenta légèrement Iruka en lâchant la taille d'Ankô.

-T'es vraiment incompréhensible, Iruka, râla Ankô.

-Je le sais mon cœur, et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

Sur ces mots, Iruka partit asticoter son frère et Ankô soupira. Iruka était un gars bien, avec un cœur d'or, et qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son meilleur ami. Depuis pas mal de temps, il la taquinait sur une soi-disant relation entre elle et lui et elle l'adorait le rembarrer tout le temps.

*

Kakashi attendait à l'entrée du Mansfield Night Club, un peu décontenancé. Ankô lui avait bien dit à 19 heures, non ? Et pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure, elle pouvait l'être aussi…

Mais avant qu'il puisse sortir son portable pour l'appeler, elle sortit de la boîte de nuit, le regard brillant, les cheveux attachés en une sorte de soleil derrière sa tête, vêtue d'une mini-short en cuir, et d'un bustier rouge sang qui ne cachait presque rien de sa poitrine et qui dévoilait son ventre plat, et chaussée de bottes à talons en cuir noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

Provocante à souhait. Tout à fait elle.

-Salut Kakashi !

Son cœur battait de façon désordonnée.

-Bonsoir Ankô, répondit-il d'une voix envoûtante, tellement envoûtante qu'Ankô dut reprendre son souffle avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner à l'étage, en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Il était terriblement séduisant dans son jean et son chandail noir, ses cheveux toujours coiffés de la même manière.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Dis donc, tu mûris, t'es arrivé à l'heure.

-Merci, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

-Oh, tu m'en parleras pendant qu'on fait la fête okay ? Après tout, laissons le boulot pour lundi !

« Alors comme ça, elle croit que je vais lui parler de boulot ? Ca veut dire qu'elle n'a jamais pensé à moi que pour le boulot et en ami…J'crois que finalement je ne lui dirais rien…Non ! Il faut que j'essaie…Fais chier…Mais où est Iruka quand j'ai besoin de ses conseils ? »

-Ankô…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle, Ankô gratouilla la porte pour donner le signal et Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

-Ankô, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est important…

-Ca peut pas attendre ? demanda Ankô, la main sur la poignée.

-Non…

Sans perdre une seconde, Kakashi lui fit un rapide baiser pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette situation.

Et la lumière fut.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KAKAAAASHIIII !

Kakashi regarda surpris toutes les personnes dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient là : ses élèves, son maître avec ses deux mains chacune tenant la taille d'une jeune femme, son meilleur ami qui s'avançait vers lui, le regard rieur, toutes ses autres connaissances, et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ankô qui avait aussi les joues rouges. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce baiser.

Finalement, il comptait pour beaucoup de monde, et surtout pour Ankô qui venait de lui donner une preuve de son affection pour lui : une petite fête pour son anniversaire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle et il en sourit encore plus franchement avant d'enlacer son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon pote !

-T'es venu exprès de Paris ?

-Comme si j'allais rater l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ! Tu déconnes !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, comme des adolescents à une bonne blague qu'un des deux aurait sortie.

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait 35 ans, et il ne se sentait plus comme un petit vieux croupissant tout seul dans une maison de retraite. Il avait osé voler un baiser à la femme qu'il aimait, revu son meilleur ami et une belle soirée d'anniversaire s'annonçait pour lui.

« Mon cas n'est pas si désespéré, en définitive.»

Alors ? :D

C'est le plus long chapitre depuis le début de la fiction, 'suis toute fière (h) :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) J'ai décidé de ne plus faire le match de tennis en détail, ça le faisait pas trop, j'ai décidé de passer direct à une semaine plus tard, c'est-à-dire le 15 Septembre, anniversaire de notre Kakashi-chou. 3

La soirée promet d'être fructifiante de tous côtés, et vous aurez enfin cette fameuse rencontre de Sasuke et Sakura, amateurs de ce couple. :)

J'espère ne pas aller trop vite dans la relation Neji/Tenten, j'aimerais bien en effet qu'ils passent par une solide amitié avant d'aller plus loin :P .

Pour les robes, j'espère que vous imaginez un peu ^^ (pour la robe de Tenten, c'est exactement la même que vous voyez souvent sur les fanarts de Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino et Tenten en robes de soirées noires. :) Ca vous dit quelque chose ? ^^)

Si vous savez toutes les idées que j'ai. :D J'espère vous poster la suite rapidement, mais je ne vous promets rien. .

J'attends vos commentaires et vos critiques avec impatience. (J'espère avoir des e-mails me disant « Votre histoire a reçu un commentaire » , j'compte sur vous :D)

A la prochaine !

Valouw :)

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux commentaires: **

Lara Timquogni: J'espère que ta frustration est passée, c'est ma faute, j'ai eu un petit bug pour la fin du chapitre qui n'a pas été publié ^^ Désolééé Sorry xD Merci de suivre et d'apprécier! :D

Kikuichi: J'espère me rattraper pour le Sasu/Saku dans ce chapitre. ^^ Mais le Kiba/Ino, tu découvriras toutes ces facettes au fur et à mesure! Suspens! :D

Harmonye: Merciiii :D

Karikiro: Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. J'espérais faire une lecture agréable et fluide, et ça me ravit que tu le penses! :) Hinata fleuriste, c'est parce que ça m'amusait et puis je voulais cette rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata chez un fleuriste. :D Merci de ton commentaire! :)

Mariko89: Merci tout d'abord de suivre cette fiction comme tu le fais, et de la commenter. :D Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies certains passages et que tu trouves que je respecte les caractères fondamentaux des personnages, mais là dans ce chapitre, je doute pour nos deux glaçons, que j'ai essayé de rendre un peu plus vivants. xD ENJOY! :)

Fanficsnaruto: Merci de ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Riche en surprises cette soirée, hein ?**

Les yeux rivés sur le groupe de jeunes femmes dont faisait partie sa collègue, Sasuke avança lentement vers elle, se frayant un chemin entre les personnes qui avaient commencé à danser après le découpage du gâteau d'anniversaire de Kakashi, et le lancement de la musique.

Shikamaru le suivait, en avançant encore plus lentement, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean après avoir murmuré son habituel « Galère. » en voyant Sasuke se diriger vers le groupe de jeunes femmes dont faisait partie son employée.

Le blond qui les accompagnait, Naruto, était en train d'essayer de voir avec le barman si il pouvait lui trouver des ramens, ce qui était bien entendu impossible, mais Naruto, têtu comme il était n'en démordait pas.

Sasuke arriva près d'elles et vit que Tenten l'avait reconnu, au petit signe de la main qu'elle lui adressa.

-Bonsoir Tenten.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit-elle avec un sourire, jouant avec le verre de champagne qu'elle avait pris. Je te présente mes plus chères amies : Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Temari No Sabaku, et Hinata Hyûga, la cousine de Neji. Les filles, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, un de mes collègues.

Sasuke observa les jeunes femmes une à une, et fut légèrement surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il avait l'habitude d'en imposer par sa présence, d'être admiré et d'avoir tous les regards se baissant devant lui, mais avec ces quatre jeunes femmes, c'était totalement le contraire. La blonde à couettes, que Tenten avait désignée sous le nom de Temari, le regardait avec arrogance et mépris, la deuxième blonde qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le regardait de bas en haut avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses répondant au nom de Sakura, le regardait au plus profond des yeux, ce qui le déstabilisa quelques instants, et la cousine de Neji, Hinata, cherchait plutôt quelqu'un d'autre des yeux, rougissant à chaque instant.

-Enchanté Mesdemoiselles.

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête de la part de la blonde à couettes, d'un clin d'œil de la part d'Ino, d'un balbutiement d'Hinata, et d'un « Enchanté Sasuke » de Sakura, le troublant encore plus, mais il n'était pas homme à montrer facilement ses sentiments et ses émotions. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

-Mais pourquoi tu viens saluer une fille aussi galère, hein Sasuke ? demanda la voix rauque, remplie de paresse de Shikamaru.

Temari, en entendant cette voix, jura et se tourna, la couleur de ses yeux évoquant encore un fois à Shikamaru une forêt de sapins en feu.

-Nara, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Shikamaru eut un sourire narquois.

-Ben alors on ne tutoie plus son patron ? En ce qui concerne ma présence ici, je suis un ami à Kakashi Hatake.

Temari avait sorti ses griffes, Ino regardait avec désapprobation ce spectacle, préférant s'éclipser pour chercher une proie, Tenten préféra emmener présenter Hinata à Naruto, qui se débattait toujours pour qu'on lui serve des ramens, et Sasuke sentait Sakura amusée, et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il resta apprécier le début de dispute entre son ami et la blonde à couettes, plutôt sauvage.

-Nara, on est en dehors des heures de boulot, alors si j'avais envie de t'appeler sac à merde, je le ferais sans hésiter.

-Alors vas-y, femme galère, qu'on en finisse.

-Tu m'énerves Nara, enragea Temari.

-Mais toi aussi ma chère Temari. Au fait, jolie robe. On ne voit presque plus la sale féministe galère que tu es quand tu la portes, s'amusa à l'énerver Shikamaru.

-Sale féministe galère ? S'étouffa la blonde.

-Temari, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Vous vous appelez ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de vous présenter, demanda calmement Sakura à Shikamaru.

-Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, mademoiselle ?

-Sakura Haruno. Vous êtes ? Redemanda Sakura.

-Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura avait très bien compris qui était Shikamaru aux paroles qu'il avait échangées avec son amie, mais elle avait voulue qu'il se présente de lui-même. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire « Enchanté », un autre homme lui ressemblant quelque peu s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Bonsoir jolies mesdemoiselles, mon petit frère vous embête ? Je me présente, Iruka Nara, commença l'intrus à queue de cheval relevée. Ah salut Sasuke !

-Hn, répondit ce dernier.

-Toujours aussi bavard, hein ? Le taquina Iruka, ce qui fit apparaître une naissance d'un sourire sur le fin visage de Sasuke.

Iruka était habillé d'une chemise blanche, un peu déboutonnée, avec une cravate lâche, et un jean. Et il était terriblement séduisant aux yeux de Temari, qui le regarda avec intérêt. Il avait tellement l'air plus sympathique et plus actif que son jeune frère.

-Temari No Sabaku. Et votre jeune frère est insupportable, je vous le confirme, commenta Temari.

-Oh j'en suis vraiment désolé, jolie demoiselle. Peut-être arriverais-je à le faire pardonner en vous invitant à danser, lui proposa Iruka.

Shikamaru n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée de son frère. Il le fixait puis fixait Temari, soupira, eut un infime pincement au cœur qu'il ne sut pas totalement expliquer. Sasuke analysait toute la scène et avait de la peine pour son ami: Iruka avait toujours eu ce qui intéressait vraiment Shikamaru, et il avait la mauvaise impression que ça recommençait, mais cette fois, cela concernait une femme.

-Oh, avec plaisir, lui sourit sincèrement Temari, avant de partir au bras d'Iruka. Et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Shikamaru la vit rire à une phrase de son frère. Son frère… Son frère si sympathique, si actif, si intelligent même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Shikamaru, si attirant pour tous les types de femmes. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder : il avait réussi à charmer Temari en deux ou trois phrases. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Iruka : il avait toujours eu ce charme naturel, et avait toujours eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Il aimait son frère et n'avait jamais cédé à la jalousie ou à l'envie, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer…Pas pour une femme…Galère, en plus.

-J'crois que j'vais me griller une clope, déclara Shikamaru en partant et en sortant de la poche de son jean un paquet de Brooklyn rouges.

Sasuke et Sakura le virent partir, le dos un peu voûté comme fatigué de l'incessant schéma entre son frère et lui.

-Votre ami a l'air d'être un peu…comment dire ?

-Hn. C'est toujours pareil avec son frère, de toute manière.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sakura, avec curiosité.

-Rien de très important. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Sakura comprit que c'était un sujet plutôt sensible, et elle avait l'habitude en tant qu'élève de Tsunade qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur certains sujets. Tsunade avait une sainte horreur qu'on se mêle des affaires des autres, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache pourquoi elle se soûlait de temps en temps, pourquoi elle arrivait certaines fois le matin au travail les yeux rouges et avec des cernes immenses, pourquoi elle ne supportait pas qu'un patient arrive à l'hôpital en ayant voulu se suicider pour une affaire de cœur.

-Je travaille dans un hôpital, en attendant de passer mon diplôme de médecine spécialisée en cardiologie.

-Bon programme.

-Et vous ?

-Je travaille avec Tenten, répondit tout simplement Sasuke.

-Oui mais le travail de Tenten est pour moi un peu flou, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout à fait.

-Nous sommes avocats. On a des dossiers et on doit bosser dessus.

-Hm, commenta Sakura avec suspicion.

Elle n'avait jamais pu tirer les vers du nez à Tenten, et se voyait mal le faire avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ? Se moqua gentiment Sakura.

-Non pas vraiment, excusez-moi si je vous importune.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai 25 ans et vous ?

-26 ans.

Sasuke la contempla longuement. Elle avait de fins cheveux roses, couleur étrange, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, attachés en un chignon élégant avec quelques mèches tombant de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux étaient de la couleur d'émeraude et l'avaient foudroyé à maintes reprises. Ses pommettes étaient à peines relevées, son nez était fin et occupait un espace tout à fait adapté sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et Sasuke aurait parié qu'elle ne savait pas tout l'effet que pouvaient faire ses lèvres sur un homme. Elle avait un grand front, mais l'ensemble était tout simplement parfait, du point de vue de Sasuke. Sa robe longue était d'un rouge vif, dos-nu et coupée de chaque côté sur quasiment toute la longueur, laissant apercevoir ses jambes magnifiques et moulant sa poitrine qui était d'une taille tout à fait normale, même un peu moins imposante que la poitrine des jeunes femmes de son âge.

-Venez danser, lui ordonna un peu brusquement Sasuke, en lui prenant la main.

Surprise, Sakura se laissa entraîner au milieu de la piste par cette main chaude, à la paume un peu dure, mais à la poigne si rassurante. Au même moment où ils allaient commencer à danser, le DJ mit un slow. Les joues de Sakura devinrent rouges de confusion : l'homme en face d'elle était tellement séduisant, charismatique et en même temps, tellement mystérieux et ténébreux.

Sasuke la prit par la taille et la colla à lui. Confuse, Sakura mit ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, et décida de se laisser entraîner par cet homme et la musique si douce, si agréable.

Un peu plus loin, Temari dansait avec Iruka, riait avec lui et lui souriait sans cesse, devant Shikamaru qui s'était appuyé contre un mur de la salle, avec pour seule compagnie sa cinquième clope de la soirée et la fumée qui l'accompagnait. Il ne savait pas encore que ce soir-là, il allait prendre une décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie. Et pas seulement la sienne.

*

Ino virevoltait entre les personnes présentes dans la salle, et alla commander un Martini au barman. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur des hauts tabourets devant ce qui semblait être le bar, et Ino s'assit près d'un jeune homme brun avec des cheveux en bataille, qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, essayant d'attirer l'attention du barman pour se faire servir. Le jeune homme en question avait son dos tourné à elle, et discutait avec animation avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, au petit nez fin et pourvue de grands yeux mordorés, qui riait sans cesse aux phrases du brun. Mais Ino n'écoutait pas et ne put reconnaître la voix qui l'avait tellement hanté pendant des jours et des jours.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais un Martini.

-Tout de suite, mademoiselle.

Dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler, le jeune homme brun s'était arrêté de parler, mais Ino ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Son dos s'était raidi, comme si une tension extrême le parcourait. La jeune femme aux yeux cuivrés ne comprenait pas le soudain silence de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Le barman revint avec le Martini d'Ino, avec un sourire séducteur mais Ino n'avait pas envie de le draguer, lui.

-Merci beaucoup, le remercia t'elle.

Le dos du brun fut agité de soubresauts infimes.

Ino savourait son Martini, et ne vit pas que le brun s'était retourné vers elle, après avoir congédié gentiment l'autre jeune femme. Il l'observait longuement pour qu'elle remarque sa présence.

Lentement, Ino releva la tête et la tourna vers lui, agacée de sentir son regard sur elle, et elle était décidée à lui faire connaître sa pensée.

Maintenant, ses yeux bleus étaient plongés dans ceux pralinés, du brun.

Elle le reconnut sans peine, lui et ses tatouages rouges sur ses joues, qu'elle se plaisait à caresser durant la semaine qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle reconnut sans peine ses yeux rieurs, et sa bouche fine. Elle reconnut sans peine les traits de son visage. Elle reconnut sans peine les battements de son cœur qui annonçaient sa chute imminente.

-Ino, murmura t'il de sa voix si grave, envoûtante.

Ino était tétanisée, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'aurait pu se lever et partir, les battements de son cœur étaient tellement désordonnés, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lâcher à un moment ou autre.

-Kiba, non.

Ce fut comme un poignard dans le cœur, le fait qu'elle prononce son prénom l'avait ravi, mais le « non » qu'elle avait rajouté le meurtrissait. Le détestait-elle tant que ça ? Lui avait-il fait si mal ? Et elle ? Savait-elle le mal qu'il avait eu à se détacher d'elle ? Rien qu'en une semaine, elle l'avait conquis, et il avait tellement peur, tellement peur de ce qui aurait pu advenir d'eux. Il tendit la main comme pour lui caresser ses beaux cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé lâches et qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules, mais il la retint de justesse, contrit.

Kiba essaya de reprendre contenance et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Comme on se retrouve… Comment tu vas ?

Ino décida de participer au jeu, juste un brin de politesse et elle s'en irait.

-Parfaitement bien et toi ?

-Très bien.

« Maintenant que je te vois. »

-Alors comment va ton petit chien ? demanda Kiba.

-Oh très bien, j'ai un peu de mal à le dresser, mais il est adorable et fait fondre mes colocataires et moi-même.

Kiba profita de cette perche, que lui avait donnée inconsciemment Ino.

-En plus d'être vendeur animalier, j'ai quelques bonnes bases d'dressage, vu que j'propose mes services aux clients pour un prix tout à fait abordable, et pour une …amie, j'peux te l'faire gratuit.

Ino ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, elle ne préférait pas le revoir, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait bien besoin que Scrumchy, le petit chenapan, soit dressé, et revoir Kiba pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait rien ressentir avec lui était très tentant.

Kiba attendait en apparence patiemment mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas quel était cet étrange phénomène, pourquoi il ressentait cette attirance inexplicable envers Ino, pourquoi il avait envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pourquoi il avait tant envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres dont il avait gardé un souvenir sucré, pourquoi il avait tant envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'entendre rire, de lui parler et de lui faire l'amour.

-Ok. Tu peux commencer quand ?

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Kiba, Ino détestait ce sourire si séduisant, dont elle avait l'impression qu'il le donnait à n'importe quelle femme. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle voulait ce sourire pour elle toute seule. Mais elle ne se rendait pas encore compte que c'était seulement avec elle que ce sourire était empreint de sincérité.

-Quand tu veux !

-Disons lundi soir, est-ce que tu peux passer chez moi à partir de 17 heures ?

-Oh oui, répondit Kiba avec enthousiasme.

Ils passèrent ensuite leur temps à discuter au bar, de tout et de rien.

*

-Hinata, ramène tes fesses.

-Non, non, non et non, répondit Hinata à Tenten, qui essayait de l'emmener vers Naruto, en secouant la tête.

-Hinaaaa…

-N'y penses même pas…Je ne…se-serais pas capable de lui parler.

-Mais si euh.

-T'arrête d'ennuyer ma cousine, Tenten ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

Tenten se retourna, comme prise sur les lieux d'un crime, devant Neji, qui arborait un sourire charmant, qu'Hinata n'avait jamais vu apparaître sur son visage depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Neji tira amicalement sur la tresse de Tenten.

-Bonsoir chère cousine. Ca fait longtemps.

-Bonsoir Ne-Neji. Je suis bien contente de te revoir, répondit Hinata, tout sourire, essayant encore de se dégager de l'emprise de Tenten. Je vais vous laisser discuter, hein.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, Hina, la menaça Tenten.

-Ne donne pas d'ordres à ma cousine, Tenten.

- Oh toi, tais-toi.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Tenten.

-Oh Neji-chou, pourrais-tu te taire deux petites minutes le temps que je présente Naruto à Hinata, et ensuite je serais toute à toi, se moqua Tenten.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Neji réagirait si…bizarrement à ses paroles.

-Je préfère que tu sois toute à moi, maintenant, Tenten chérie, répliqua Neji, d'humeur joueuse, en la prenant par la taille.

La jeune femme brune ne se démonta pas pour autant, et décida, amusée, de rentrer dans le jeu de Neji.

-Neji-chou, tout de même, pas devant tout le monde. Si tu veux que nos amis soient aussi heureux que nous, laisse-moi présenter Naruto à Hinata.

-Présenter Naruto à Hinata ? Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta petite cervelle de moineau ?

-Tu sais, ce qu'elle dit au génie, la petite cervelle de moineau ?

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Que dans moins de trente secondes, tu vas me lâcher.

-Ah bon ? T'en es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-J'attends de voir ça, se moqua Neji, en la tenant encore plus fermement.

Tenten pesa le pour et le contre. Le jeu allait un peu trop loin à son goût. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses techniques de défense en plein dans la soirée, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander gentiment de la lâcher, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le menacer. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, et elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais elle se demandait si l'amitié toute naissante entre eux deux n'allait pas s'en retrouver légèrement changée ou détruite.

« Je ne peux pas résister à un défi, sinon je ne m'appelle plus Tenten. »

Lentement, comme au ralenti, Neji vit le visage de Tenten se rapprocher du sien. Sa cousine avait profité de leur petite conversation pour disparaître dans la foule, et les lèvres de Tenten étaient de plus en plus proches des siennes. Mais Neji restait tétanisé, comme quoi un génie pouvait ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il devait la lâcher, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas perdre le défi qu'il lui avait lancé silencieusement.

« Mais quelle merde. »

Son orgueil était plus fort que lui, et il la regarda avancer de plus en plus vers son visage, plus précisément vers sa bouche.

Tenten s'avançait de plus en plus, et priait silencieusement pour que Neji ne la lâche pas. Malgré elle, elle le souhaitait très fort. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire n'allait pas rester sans conséquences, et son naturel curieux la poussait.

Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, s'emboîtèrent, et ne se détachèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, chacun appréciant ce moment, qu'inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'il n'allait plus se reproduire.

Enfin, 'fallait pas parier là-dessus.

Il l'avait lâché dix secondes plus tard, comme frappé par la foudre. Tenten eut un sourire et murmura, victorieuse : « J'avais raison. », ce qui fit réagir Neji, qui décida de s'en aller, sans un mot.

Tenten ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti comme ça. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un jeu…et c'était lui qui avait commencé. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Inconsciemment, elle en avait été blessée mais elle haussa les épaules et accepta l'invitation à danser d'un homme présent à cette soirée, qu'elle avait vaguement déjà vu aux étages inférieurs du bureau.

Neji avait la tête qui tournait, il avait failli perdre son sang-froid face à sa collègue et se maudissait de l'avoir laissé faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la prendre par la taille ? Pourquoi ne se contrôlait-il plus lorsqu'il était avec elle ? Indécis, il prit un verre de saké au bar, aperçut Kiba et une blonde, et s'assit le plus loin d'eux, voulant savourer son verre d'alcool et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

*

Après avoir échappé à Tenten, Hinata essaya de rechercher ses autres amies, mais abandonna l'idée de les rejoindre après avoir vu Sakura danser avec le dénommé Sasuke, Temari avec un autre homme avec une queue de cheval haute et Ino parler avec animation avec un brun tatoué sur les joues.

Elle soupira, et s'assit sur un canapé.

Après avoir refusé maintes et maintes invitations à danser de la part d'hommes plus ou moins séduisants, Hinata prit une autre coupe de champagne que lui avait proposé un homme, qui essayait d'engager la conversation avec elle, assis près d'elle sur le canapé.

Il l'avait vu passer. Ses cheveux noirs, dégradés, presque bleu nuit. Sa silhouette fine, si féminine. Il l'avait vu s'asseoir. Il l'avait vu repousser des hommes, et voyait bien qu'elle se forçait à écouter un homme qui l'avait galamment offert du champagne. Il le connaissait, c'était un des avocats qui travaillaient au bureau du dessous. Même maison, mais pas le même boulot, exactement. Il n'avait pas eu ses ramens mais maintenant, ce n'était plus sa première préoccupation. Il rêvait souvent d'elle, et n'avait pas réussi à oublier la jeune femme frêle à l'odeur des fleurs de sa boutique.

Il hésitait à aller la voir. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait rien. Mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être hésitant et d'abandonner. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut Eric, salua Naruto l'autre homme qui discutait avec Hinata.

Hinata qui avait les yeux plongés dans sa coupe de champagne, releva la tête et vit le blond qui l'avait charmé en quelques mots il y avait deux semaines de cela, en lui achetant des fleurs.

-Bonsoir Hinata.

-Vous-vous savez comment je m'appelle ? murmura Hinata, timidement.

-Vous êtes la cousine de Neji, et je l'ai su le jour où je vous ai rencontré, le jour où Tenten est arrivée dans notre bureau.

-Alors vous connaissez Tenten ? Vous connaissez Neji ? demanda Eric, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

Mais il était trop tard pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu sa chance, et ne l'aurait jamais eu.

Naruto l'éjecta de sa place gentiment, et s'assit aux côtés d'Hinata, qui était subjuguée par le blond aux yeux couleur azur.

-Excusez-moi de ne pas vous-vous avoir appelé, mais j'avais…

-Trop peur ? Trop peur que je ne me souvienne pas de vous ? demanda gentiment Naruto, ayant deviné quels démons tourmentaient la jeune femme brune en face de lui. Vous savez, vous, vous êtes comme les ramens, on vous voit, on vous oublie pas.

-Les ra-ramens ? Demanda, surprise, Hinata.

-Oui, enfin je vais vous raconter une petite histoire, s'extasia Naruto. Je me promenais un jour en ville, quand j'ai aperçu un petit restaurant japonais et un peu curieux, j'ai regardé la vitrine et ce qu'ils y proposaient. Je devais avoir 8 ans environ. J'y ai vu des ramens. Au début, je ne savais pas comment ils s'appelaient, comment ils étaient, mais c'était la révélation. Voir ces nouilles avec tous ces accompagnements m'avaient mis l'eau à la bouche. Un peu comme vous. Je ne savais pas comment vous vous appeliez, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes, vos goûts, vos loisirs, et etc. mais une chose est sûre, je vais être direct, vous me plaisez. Mais quand je dis « plaire », ce n'est pas pour une nuit, hein, je veux apprendre à vous connaître, je veux être votre ami et qui sait ? Mais je prendrais le temps qu'il faut, vous m'avez séduit en un rien, un peu comme les ramens, je suis désolé si la comparaison ne vous semble pas très flatteuse, mais pour moi elle l'est énormément. Je suis retourné le lendemain devant le même restaurant japonais avec mon parrain, une sorte d'ermite pas très net, qui boit souvent, d'ailleurs, vous le verrez là-bas les joues rougies par l'alcool et entouré de jolies filles, enfin bref, je l'ai supplié de m'emmener manger dedans, mais il a des idées très arrêtées, et me donnait plein de défis, d'épreuves pour que je mérite vraiment de manger des ramens. Alors je les ai franchis, ces obstacles. Et promis pour vous, s'il y a des obstacles à notre amitié, je les franchirais. Je considère déjà que j'en ai franchi un, avec votre cousin Neji, qui entre nous est très réservé, et qui ne voulait pas que je vous fréquente, enfin que je fasse votre connaissance, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

Hinata le regardait parler, parler, et parler, sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il dérivait sur eux, sur les ramens, sur son parrain, un dénommé Jiraiya, sur Neji, sur ses défis avec Sasuke, un collègue et ami à lui. Il ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes. Ses yeux bleus azur ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant qui aurait grandi un peu trop vite.

-Hinata, dites, j'peux vous tutoyer ?

-Oh bien entendu Naru-Naruto, répondit Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant face au blond.

-Tu bégayes légèrement Hinata, observa Naruto, ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

-Je suis déso-désolée, c'est quand je ne connais pas enco-re bien la personne, ou parce que je suis inti-intimidée.

-Je t'effraies pas, hein ? demanda inquiet, Naruto, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non, non pas du tout.

-Tant mieux ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Il souriait comme un enfant innocent et le cœur d'Hinata ratait quelques battements à chacun de ses sourires.

*

Sai était à l'exposition de ses peintures dans une très célèbre galerie, maison d'art Christie's. Il aurait bien voulu aller à la soirée d'anniversaire du supérieur de ses amis, mais son métier n'était pas de ceux qui attendaient. Il fallait faire preuve de créativité, de talent et il fallait surtout savoir donner de son temps.

-Merveilleuses vos peintures, mon cher Sai. Merveilleuses, s'extasiait un homme corpulent répondant au nom de Jonathan Harding, homme très influent dans le domaine de l'art, très riche et d'un caractère exécrable, mais il servait beaucoup à Sai, qui excellant dans la manipulation, arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait de cet homme si influent dans le monde si sélectif de la peinture.

-Merci monsieur Harding, le remercia poliment Sai.

-Oh appelez-moi Jonathan. Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre maintenant.

Sai fit un sourire hypocrite, dont Harding ne vit rien, trop occupé à serrer la fine taille de sa fiancée, un mannequin russe, qui ne voyait que chez lui son porte-monnaie bien rempli, et qui cachait extrêmement bien son dégoût pour cet homme bedonnant, sûr de lui, à la moustache imposante et au rire gras.

D'autres personnes se succédèrent après cet homme grassouillet, pour féliciter Sai Ichikawa, pour le complimenter sur son talent rare de pouvoir peindre de manière si réaliste les paysages et les personnes, tout en restant très illusoire, avec des touches presque imperceptibles d'irréel. C'était un tout. C'était l'œuvre de Sai.

-Vous savez, mon cher, que pour votre exposition, nous avons demandé à un orchestre qui regorge de talents, de venir nous interpréter quelques morceaux classiques de leur choix, l'informa un autre homme très élevé dans la société, mais beaucoup plus fréquentable que Harding.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, j'adore la musique classique.

Tout n'était que luxe et démesure dans la salle. Toute la haute société de Boston et des villes avoisinantes était présente, pour le grand, le talentueux Ichikawa exposer ses peintures, et l'orchestre se devait bien d'être à la hauteur de cette fabuleuse exposition. Sai regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir échanger ces moments avec ses amis, mais savait qu'ils se devaient d'être présents autre part. Ils se seraient bien moqués, ensemble, de tous ces faux-culs et hypocrites. Ils se seraient bien moqués, ensemble, de toute cette décoration. Ils se seraient bien moqués, ensemble, de cette haute société à qui ils n'avaient rien à envier, Neji faisant partie d'une famille immensément riche, Sasuke ayant son nom connu de partout seulement grâce à lui-même, et Naruto possédant le plus beau et plus grand cœur qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer, et une flûtiste entamait un solo particulièrement triste et alangui. Sai leva les yeux, hypnotisé par les sons qui sortaient de cette flûte et aperçut la beauté rousse, à l'air sauvage, qui maniait cet instrument à la perfection.

Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les épaules, en grandes mèches enflammées, ses yeux étaient baissés vers la flûte et Sai ne pouvait les distinguer, mais il imaginait déjà qu'ils avaient quelque chose de magique, d'irréel, un peu comme les peintures qu'il créait. Elle était plutôt fine, et portait une chemise d'homme qui lui donnait un air classe, et un jean. Elle apportait une bouffée d'air frais de simplicité dans tout ce luxe, cette exagération et ces apparences.

-Comment s'appelle cette jeune flûtiste ? demanda Sai à l'homme qui lui avait conseillé d'aller écouter l'orchestre.

-Elle est douée, hein ? De plus, elle est magnifique. Je crois qu'elle a tout juste 24 ans, un sale caractère à ce qu'il paraît, et son nom est si je me souviens bien Tayuya

« Tayuya… »

*

Sakura se laissait entraîner par la musique et par Sasuke. Mais elle fut arrachée de son petit nuage par des bras plutôt musclés mais fins.

-Mon amour, je te retrouve !

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Le cinglé du supermarché de l'autre jour ! »

-QUE FAISAIS-TU AVEC LA FEMME DE MA VIE, SASUKE ?

Sakura cligna des yeux. Lee, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, pointait un doigt accusateur vers Sasuke qui n'en avait cure.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sakura.

-Longue histoire, commenta Sasuke.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke ne l'approche plus, elle est à moi.

Sakura vit rouge à ce moment précis. Comment cet énergumène au costume cravate vert pouvait-il se permettre de dire ce genre de choses ?

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Explosa Sakura.

-Mais mon amour…

PAF. Une gifle pour le pauvre Lee.

-De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, franchis-le, n'aie pas peur !

PAF. Deuxième gifle.

-Mais ma rose…

PAF. Troisième gifle.

-Va-t'en et que je ne te revois plus ! ordonna Sakura.

Décontenancé, le pauvre Lee mit la main sur son cœur, murmura des paroles inaudibles qui ressemblaient à un « Ordonne, et je t'obéirais, mon amour. », et s'en alla vers un autre homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement, mais en plus âgé.

Sasuke lui regardait en souriant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui bouillonait.

« Quel sacré caractère. »

Et voilà ! :D

Vite fait ce chapitre, hein ? :) L'inspiration m'est venue très facilement, et puis j'ai eu du temps cette semaine par rapport à d'habitude.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'espère pas trop faire OC pour certains personnages comme Sasuke Neji ou autre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ne vous fiez pas aux débuts plutôts prometteurs des héros, cela va devenir beaucoup plus compliqué, surtout pour Tenten & Neji, Sakura & Sasuke, Temari & Shikamaru, Sai & … , et j'pense que le Naruto & Hinata sera le moins compliqué mais il sera quand même compliqué. Héhé :D

Vous z'avez vu ? C'est Iruka, le frère de Shika-chou ;) Lui aussi va jouer un rôle important dans la suite, parce que je l'aime bien & puis il est marrant. :D

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté. :)

Bisouus. & A la prochaine. ;)


	9. Cahpitre 8

**Merciiiii à touuus pour vos commentaires! Ca m'a fait super plaisir! :D Merci à Mariko89, qui laisse toujours une trace de son passage ponctué de remarques que j'apprécie énormément :). Merci à samnina. Merci à harmonye, et t'as pas tort, Iruka en frère de Shikamaru, j'crois que c'est du jamais vu :D. Merci à FanFicsNaruto, oui oui j'adore le nom du chien aussi, j'trouve ça trognon :D.**

**Bref, chapitre huitième. ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Ivres.**

Tapant du pied avec ses talons le sol, Ankô sirotait un cocktail couleur pourpre devant Kakashi, qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la salle.

-Dis Kakashi, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ?

Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Ankô, une main trifouillant dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné.

-Heu…Mon gâteau d'anniversaire ? Il était très bon d'ailleurs !

Ankô soupira : il essayait depuis ce petit baiser d'éviter de donner toute explication plausible.

« Le gâteau d'anniversaire…Non mais j'vous jure. »

-Non Kakashi, pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Non mais tout d'même, tu peux me le dire franchement, ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on bosse ensemble.

-Hm. Voui, ça fait cinq ans, effectivement, commenta Kakashi, essayant de retarder le plus possible l'explication. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui annoncer comme ça qu'il était fou, complètement fou amoureux d'elle. Si elle le rejetait…il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. De plus, il n'était vraiment pas homme à révéler ses sentiments comme cela, et Iruka était occupé avec une blonde à quatre couettes.

Rajustant son bustier en cuir, Ankô se planta le plus près de Kakashi pour essayer de le faire réagir, mais il restait bêtement planté là à la regarder, troublé, et osant à peine respirer.

-T'veux qu'j'te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? demanda-t'elle, provocante.

Les mots franchirent la bouche de Kakashi avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir : « Oui. »

Sans attendre qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Ankô déposa son verre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils flottaient tous les deux comme en apesanteur, chacun profitant de la saveur de l'autre sans se l'avouer. Puis Ankô se détacha peu à peu de Kakashi et l'observa, le regard brillant.

-Ta mémoire s'est rafraîchie ?

Le cerveau de Kakashi était vide de toute pensée, il n'y avait que le souvenir des lèvres d'Ankô sur les siennes.

-Oui, alors buvons à sa santé.

Prenant d'autorité deux verres de saké sur la table près d'eux, il en donna un à Ankô et enfila le sien cul sec. Mauvais choix. Sa tête commençait à tourner, il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu le saké, et là il en avait pris un bon verre…Ankô, elle, l'avait bu très facilement, elle avait l'habitude de l'alcool fort, mais pas à grande quantité. Et elle enfilait les verres avec lui ,leurs rires fusaient, ils se remémoraient les moments comiques de leurs « affaires », ils commentaient les attitudes de Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tenten, Eric, et de tous leurs amis communs, ils reprenaient plusieurs verres, ils rigolaient pour un oui pour un non, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, ils se caressaient, ils rigolaient, ils rougissaient, ils parlaient encore et encore, ils redemandaient d'autres verres, ils se mirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se disaient des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils s'aimaient.

-Tu es ivre, constata en pouffant Ankô.

Kakashi l'embrassa et sourit bêtement : « Ouais, mais j'aime ça. »

Lui, son « patron », n'avait jamais osé lui dire quelque chose de déplacé, n'avait jamais osé lui faire des compliments sur sa beauté sauvage, n'avait jamais osé lui parler plus longtemps que nécessaire, n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Elle, son « assistante », n'avait jamais osé lui exprimer tout le respect et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui, n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin que le simple salut de tête le matin, n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'elle le trouvait diablement attirant, n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il lui avait tapé en plein dans le cœur.

La nuit était assez avancée, ils étaient soûls, les invités se déchaînaient sur la piste, et tout le monde était plus ou moins euphorique et heureux de cette soirée.

Kakashi susurra à l'oreille d'Ankô une proposition tellement crue, qu'il en aurait été choqué lui-même s'il était dans son état normal. Ankô gloussa, le prit par la main, et ils sortirent de la salle.

Ombres dans la nuit, se tenant la main, ivres.

*

-Hips…Enco-Hips…Encore un au…hips…ot' verre ! Hips !

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez déjà trop bu, mon pauvre ? demanda le barman, en essayant de limiter la consommation d'alcool de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Non ! Hips ! Point-Hips du tout-hips !

Neji ne buvait jamais autant. C'était un point d'honneur qu'il appliquait à chaque fois. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas appliqué à cette soirée.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Journée éprouvante peut-être ? Tenten, une femme, était devenue son amie. Akamaru avait voulu copuler avec sa jambe. Il avait osé tenir Tenten, son amie, par la taille, comme une vulgaire conquête. Tenten l'avait embrassé pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait gagner à des petits jeux comme celui auquel il avait commencé à jouer. Elle avait gagné. Ca l'avait frustré. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à boire comme un trou pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour évacuer cette frustration. Pitoyable.

-Neji ?

Se souvenant que c'était son prénom, Neji tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Une voix de femme.

Il distingua des contours flous d'une jolie silhouette, qui avait des cheveux bruns chocolat coiffés en une tresse, les poings sur les hanches, le regard exaspéré, une robe noire qui moulait superbement ce corps, qui dévoilait tout de ses jambes par une énorme ouverture par devant et qui dévoilait également avantageusement sa poitrine.

Neji sourit d'un air béat devant l'apparition un peu floue.

-B'soir d'moiselle. On s'con-hips-naît ?

-Neji, t'es vraiment qu'un abruti. Tu t'es vu ? Le réprimanda l'apparition féminine.

-Abru-hips-ti ? Y'a pas de miroooooooiiir, comment –hips-, j'pourrais m'voir d'moiselle ? Dites, v'z'êtes floue, z'êtes qui ?

La jeune femme soupira, exaspérée.

-Neji, c'est Tenten. Youhouuuuu ?

-Tenten, hips, joli prénom. Dites, vous z'êtes vachement jolie, enfin j'vous vois flou, hips, mais bon, vous z'êtes vachement bien f'tue.

Tenten piqua un fard monumental, baissa les yeux, secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération, la releva le regard brillant, et gifla Neji de toutes ses forces.

Neji reçut l'impact terrible, ce qui le sonna terriblement, et il vit des petites étoiles.

-Y'a des étoiiiiiiileeeeees.

Tenten se massa la main, et l'affreuse vérité lui apparut soudain.

« Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment bourré. »

La jeune femme aux macarons pouvait vraiment être la seule à se vanter d'avoir vu Neji dans cet état-là, enfin si on ne comptait pas le barman, et avec un sourire carnassier, elle décida de le ramener chez elle pour voir la tête qu'il ferait demain matin, la tête vide de souvenirs de cette soirée, et avec une affreuse gueule de bois.

-Bon Neji, je te ramène chez moi.

-Chez vous ? Vous z'allez vite en besogne –hips- m'demoiselle, on se connaît à peiiiineeee.

A ces paroles, Tenten vit rouge, mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa confusion. Elle fit lever Neji, qui s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, le releva et le soutint autant qu'elle put. Puis discrètement, elle fit le tour de la salle, avec Neji appuyé contre elle qui lui parlait de n'importe quoi, pour sortir et ramener l'ivrogne d'une soirée chez elle.

Elle venait de le sauver d'une humiliation certaine. Tenten, cette héroïne…Enfin pendant un instant.

-Tenten !

« Oh non pas Lee. »

-Bonsoir Lee, tenta Tenten, gênée, en essayant de donner une posture plus digne au Hyûga qui fixait d'un air, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Lee.

-Bonsoir Neji !

-Grmble.

-Dis donc, il n'a pas l'air en forme Neji, commenta Lee, en observant l'Hyûga.

-Mmh, dis donc comment ça se passe cette soirée pour toi ? Tenta Tenten pour dévier la conversation.

Lee soupira, et lança d'un grand air théâtral dramatique : « Je viens de me faire jeter par ma princesse aux cheveux roses que tu vois là-bas avec Sasuke, mon nouveau rival. Je me la sentais tellement destinée, mais finalement le destin en a décidé autrement. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur des femmes qui tombent sur ma route. Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit en toi, Tenten ! …Et en toi aussi Neji…t'en a bien besoin à mon avis. »

-Pas b'soin d'ton avis.

-Ah je te retrouve enfin, Neji ! Bon j'vous laisse, je m'en vais de ce pas, voir ce que le destin me réserve !

-Bonne soirée Lee, répondit Tenten en souriant. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'appelle Sakura, c'est une de mes amies. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, ce qu'elle a un sacré caractère.

Lee frotta sa joue, en levant son pouce de son autre main, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en ai fait une remarquable expérience, je confirme.

Tenten rigola et sentit le poids de Neji devenir de plus en plus lourd sur son côté droit. Elle regarda s'il allait bien, enfin bien dans l'état où il s'était mis, et vit qu'il observait toujours Lee, ses yeux couleurs ivoire un peu troubles, les lèvres pincées, et son visage était légèrement plus coloré que d'habitude avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Lee avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision et Tenten soupira avant de se hâter vers la sortie pour ramener le cousin d'Hinata chez elle.

« Mais que va donc imaginer Hinata quand elle le verra chez nous ? Pauvre de moi. Et Neji ? Oh, fais chier. Tant pis, je lui sauve la vie. »

*

-Nara, arrête de fumer.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire chier, femme galère ? T'étais pas avec mon frère ? Répliqua amèrement Shikamaru, en prenant délibérément une autre bouffée.

Rouge, les yeux brillants, Temari le toisa de toute la hauteur dont elle était capable.

-Ton frère est allé nous chercher des boissons, et j'suis venue voir ce que tu faisais tout simplement.

-Ca ne se voyait pas de très loin ? Je fume.

Shikamaru avait la voix plus rauque que d'habitude, et commençait à se sentir euphorique, au fur et à mesure que les cigarettes défilaient dans ses longues mains aux doigts longs et fins, mais tellement viriles.

-Pourquoi tu fumes autant, Nara ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu fumes ?

Il observa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Tellement attirante, séduisante, piquante, charmante, fascinante, captivante, tentante, ensorcelante et ravissante. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet, et cela le fascinait autant que ça le terrifiait.

Shikamaru prit une fatale décision : plus jamais il ne penserait ça de Temari No Sabaku, plus jamais il poserait les yeux sur elle sans pensées détournées, plus jamais il ne lui parlerait autre que pour le boulot. Sinon il y passerait. Il l'avait bien compris avec ses 200 de QI. L'attirance insolite, qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme blonde postée devant lui, ne lui ferait pas que des cadeaux, surtout si ce n'était pas réciproque.

C'est en prenant cette décision que Shikamaru regarda Temari droit dans les yeux avant de sourire en voyant son frère arriver avec les boissons, comme Temari le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

-Je…

Temari respira bruyamment. Son souffle s'accélérait. Elle avait vu le regard du Nara, et se demandait quelles pensées l'agitaient pour qu'il la regarde ainsi. Malheureusement pour elle, elle le trouvait très séduisant, autant même plus que son frère Iruka, et son esprit se plaisait à vagabonder ce soir-là, malgré le fait qu'elle laissait plutôt les réflexions romantiques à Sakura ou à Ino d'habitude.

« Que veut-il me dire ? »

Shikamaru hésita, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Comme s'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'une extrême importance. Comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose d'inavouable.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Temari avait le cœur qui s'emballait quelque peu. Un tout petit peu. Beaucoup.

-Accouche.

Le mot n'était pas tendre et fit sourire Shikamaru. Temari bouillonnait d'impatience et elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le faire sentir.

-Tu formes un magnifique couple avec mon frère.

Amèrement, Temari sourit et ne put répondre car Iruka était arrivé et lui donna sa boisson.

-Tu fumes trop p'tit frère, commenta Iruka, jovial.

-Galère, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, soupira Shikamaru.

-Il a raison, Nara.

-Lequel ? répliqua, amusé, Iruka, en buvant une gorgée de son punch.

-Le p'tit frère.

-Au fait Temari, t'as quel âge ? demanda Iruka, hilare.

-26, bientôt 27 ans, pourquoi ? interrogea Temari, qui ne comprenait pas totalement où Iruka voulait en venir avec cette question.

-Tu supportes d'avoir un supérieur plus jeune que toi ? Pouffa Iruka.

Temari comprit tout de suite. Shikamaru était plus jeune qu'elle et c'était son patron. Il lui donnait des ordres alors qu'elle était plus âgée. Mais finalement, elle n'en avait cure. Des patrons plus jeunes que leurs employés, y'en avait à la pelle dans ce monde.

-Rien à foutre, tant qu'il fait pas trop chier. Dans le cas de Nara, ça peut encore passer pour l'instant, il est pas trop chiant.

-Ma chère Temari, il va te falloir apprendre à appeler mon petit frère par son prénom parce que moi ça me perturbe, répliqua Iruka, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois toujours que tu t'adresses à moi, quoique ça me dérangerait pas que tu bosses sous mes ordres.

-Pardon Iruka, fit Temari en lui pinçant la joue comme si elle avait affaire à un vieux grand-père grincheux.

Shikamaru ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène. Il ne pouvait non plus supporter ses hormones qui le poussaient à embrasser la piquante jeune femme qu'était Temari. Sa libido sexuelle était surchauffée, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son adolescence.

« Galère ces hormones. »

-J'vais fumer.

Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru, en le regardant comme si il était attardé.

-Mais tu fumes déjà là, abruti.

-J'vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Je reformule ma pensée : j'vais fumer dehors.

-Tu lâches comme ça la fête de votre copain ?

-Si t'avais pas remarqué, femme galère, Kakashi s'est tiré depuis un petit bout de temps avec Ankô, son assistante, et il a mieux à faire, je pense, que de s'occuper de savoir qui reste ou pas à sa petite soirée d'anniversaire, répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Iruka fit le tour de la salle avec ses yeux, en regardant attentivement tout le monde, avant de sourire encore plus. Son frère avait raison : son meilleur pote s'était éclipsé avec Ankô.

-Il s'est enfin décidé. Il était temps, dis donc.

-Nara tu restes ici !

-Lequel ? demanda innocemment Iruka, adorant embêter de cette manière Temari.

-Gnh, Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je reste là Couette-couette ? Tu as si tellement besoin de ma présence ou quoi ? La nargua Shikamaru.

Temari tiqua. Couette-couette ? Elle allait lui en donner du couette-couette ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Couette-couette…Il allait payer cet affront, foi de Temari No Sabaku.

-COUETTE-COUETTE ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Un problème ? demanda-t'il avec un sourire nonchalant.

Avant que Temari ne puisse répliquer, Shikamaru s'éloigna à son rythme, laissant en plan son frère et son employée, et commençant à sortir son paquet de clopes de sa poche pour en tirer une.

-SHIKAMARU, ESPECE DE MACHO D'ANANAS !

-Enfin tu nous différencies, commenta Iruka.

-Iruka, me cherche pas, le prévint Temari.

Shikamaru en essayant de se faufiler parmi les danseurs, tirait de lentes bouffées exhaustives de sa cigarette et appréciait l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui. La sortie s'offrit à lui, mais son instinct de survie lui commanda de se retourner une dernière fois avant de partir. Le regard de Temari reflétait encore une fois une forêt de sapins en feu, et il apprécia la couleur blond cendré de ses cheveux.

-Nara, je t'ai posé une question ! Alors tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies répondu, fulmina Temari.

Cette requête arracha un soupir à Shikamaru. Combien de fois avait-il soupiré pendant cette soirée ? Il ne comptait plus.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Temari.

-M'en fous.

Iruka n'avait pas suivi le mouvement de Temari, préférant inviter une jolie rousse à danser, donc laissant nos deux jeunes querelleurs s'affronter verbalement.

-Il y a une raison à tout, et je veux savoir pourquoi tu fumes comme ça. Je ne te vois jamais t'arrêter, reprit Temari.

-Tu ne dors pas avec moi que je sache, c'est bien normal, répliqua Shikamaru, railleur.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs si t'es aussi flemmard au pieu qu'au boulot, riposta Temari, les joues en feu.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Oui je le crois, et je le dis haut et fort. Comment une femme peut-être comblée avec toi, je me le demande, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Shikamaru écrasa le mégot de sa clope avec son talon, s'approcha de Temari, piqué au vif dans son orgueil de mâle, sachant que c'était pure folie de faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il voulait la faire taire, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas toujours raison, et qu'elle le sous-estimait gravement.

Temari le voyait approcher mais n'y fit pas attention et continuait de le regarder avec des yeux luisant de défi et de confiance en soi.

Etant plus grand qu'elle, Shikamaru lui prit la nuque avec autorité. L'approche de Shikamaru avait surpris Temari. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Intime, possessive, elle lui coupa instantanément le souffle et Shikamaru s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite. Elle était citadelle à conquérir.

Temari sentit les lèvres de Shikamaru contre les siennes. Douces. Chaudes. Et instinctivement, elle ouvrit ses lèvres à celles de son patron. Les troupes ennemies étaient devenues alliées.

Shikamaru n'avait sûrement pas eu l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras. De la tenir. D'explorer de ses mains sa peau si douce. Mais il n'était malheureusement plus maître de lui, son intelligence de génie ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Plus il la touchait, plus sa maîtrise lui échappait. Lorsqu'un soupir de Temari vint glisser sur sa langue, le rythme de son pouls doubla.

Elle se pressait contre lui, bouche ouverte. Son corps était musclé, réactif. Toujours en phase. Jamais soumis.

Temari se sentait comme entre volupté et apesanteur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un baiser du macho flemmard qu'elle venait d'engueuler aurait pu la ravir à ce point. Elle aurait encore moins cru qu'elle en redemanderait encore, et qu'elle désirerait encore se presser contre lui, encore et encore. Un sourire sincère flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ayant la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes, Shikamaru fut traversé par un éclair de lucidité, jeta à Temari un regard désolé rempli de doute et de désir réfréné. Puis il partit. Sans un mot. Laissant Temari complètement déstabilisée, une sensation de vide sur ses lèvres, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps.

Reprenant ses esprits, mille et une questions traversaient la tête de Temari. Extrêmement troublée, la jeune femme essaya de repérer ses amies dans la petite foule de la salle. Elle ne voyait pas Tenten, Hinata discutait avec un blond sur un canapé, Sakura aussi discutait avec le brun qui s'appelait Sasuke, et Ino rigolait doucement avec un brun aux étranges tatouages sur les joues.

Ne doutant pas que ses amies ne s'inquièteraient pas pour elle avant demain, Temari sortit de la salle, descendit les escaliers du Mansfield Night Club, sentait les regards des hommes sur elle, mais n'en avait cure. Elle sortit dehors, respira l'air frais de la nuit et frissonna. Plus loin, elle repéra une silhouette familière devant qui une petite flamme semblable à celle d'un briquet tremblotait.

Temari s'enfonça dans la nuit, marchant entre les passants, et hélant un taxi pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, s'affaler tranquillement dans son lit et réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle était.

Très compliquée pouvait la résumer.

« Comme dit l'autre, galère. »

*

Fascinée, Sakura regardait droit dans les yeux Sasuke. Son regard d'onyx était plutôt paralysateur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner devant lui.

-Vous avez froid ? S'enquit poliment Sasuke.

-Non, pas du tout.

Le silence reprit sa place. Légèrement pesant. Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir, et Sasuke ne faisait rien pour l'aider, donnant l'apparence d'un intérêt poli pour la jeune femme.

Il avait vu Shikamaru embrasser la blonde sauvage, puis partir. Il avait vu Neji, pour la première fois soûl, soutenu par sa collègue Tenten. Il avait vu Naruto parler enfin à la cousine de Neji, heureux. Il avait vu, surpris, Kiba parler à Ino, une des amies de Sakura, sans chercher apparemment à la draguer.

Du doigt, Sasuke montra Ino et Kiba à Sakura, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais reconnut Kiba de par la description qu'Ino avait faite à Temari, et elle-même. On ne pouvait pas le rater avec ses tatouages rouge sang.

-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Sakura à Sasuke.

-Oui, et vous ?

-Ino le connaît, répondit tout simplement Sakura.

Tout était dit. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Ils étaient amis, elles étaient amies. Quel étrange coup du destin. Sasuke n'y croyait pas spécialement, mais voir chacun de ses amis avec une des amies de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses à qui il avait tenu compagnie toute la soirée le perturbait quelque peu. Il aurait bien voulu que Sai soit là, à ce moment précis, pour pouvoir éluder ces stupides pensées au sujet du destin avec des raisonnements complètement illogiques et inhumains mais si rassurants. Mais non, Sai était à son vernissage. Sasuke aurait bien voulu être présent, les autres aussi, il le savait. Mais non, il se fallait d'être présent pour Kakashi. Leur mentor. Leur ami. Celui qui leur avait tout appris, celui qui les avait encouragés malgré son apparente indifférence, celui qui les avait soutenus quoiqu'il arrivait.

Décidant de mettre un peu plus à l'aise Sakura, malgré son caractère taciturne et n'ayant que de l'intérêt pour ses amis et pour lui-même, et non pour les femmes en général, Sasuke lui demanda quels goûts elle avait pour la lecture, qu'il affectionnait énormément. Ils en parlèrent longtemps, appréciant leurs goûts plutôt communs, et se conseillaient cordialement d'acheter un tel ou un tel livre. La conversation dériva sur la peinture, et le nom de Sai fut cité quelque fois, Sakura étant surprise qu'il soit un des meilleurs amis de Sasuke, ayant lu ou vu à la télévision quelques articles sur Sai Ichikawa et ses peintures.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure environ. Sakura étouffa un bâillement de fatigue, et Sasuke comprit qu'elle était quelque peu fatiguée.

-Je te raccompagne à la sortie et je vais t'appeler un taxi. Tu sembles un peu fatiguée Sakura, je me trompe ?

-C'est gentil Sasuke. Merci.

-Hn.

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Ino, imaginant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elles ce soir, et sortit en compagnie de Sasuke dehors. Malgré elle, elle était fascinée par l'homme qu'était Sasuke. Il pouvait être aussi amical que froid, et il pouvait faire preuve d'une totale indifférence alors que ses yeux étaient animés d'une passion couverte. Sakura savait que la femme qui saurait percer sa carapace, qui apprendrait à le connaître, qui saurait le séduire pour l'enchaîner à elle pour la vie, serait une femme totalement comblée et heureuse. Mais cette femme existait-elle ?

Il était déjà deux heures du matin, mais heureusement pour elle, Boston était une ville légèrement animée la nuit et les taxis se faisaient un devoir d'être là.

-Je vais traverser la rue, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'attraper un taxi là-bas, fit Sakura à Sasuke, en lui souriant.

-Hn.

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie.

-Dire le contraire serait faux.

-Alors, au revoir Sasuke. Peut-être à bientôt.

Sakura traversa la chaussée sans attendre de réponse de Sasuke et n'entendit pas sa réponse : « Assurément. »

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Sasuke attendit quelques secondes avant de se décider à tourner les talons mais un mouvement au coin de la rue attira son attention. Une voiture roulait extrêmement vite sur la chaussée, le conducteur était au téléphone et ne faisait attention à rien. Il vit comme au ralenti la voiture foncer sur Sakura et instinctivement, comme un vieux réflexe, il courut vers elle, et la poussa de toutes ses forces sur le côté avant de se prendre la voiture.

Sakura n'avait pas compris. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les feux aveuglants d'une voiture, puis quelqu'un l'avait poussé et elle s'était retrouvée à terre. Elle avait entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui se fait renverser par une voiture et constata, horrifiée, que c'était Sasuke qui lui avait évité un accident et qui avait été renversé à sa place. Elle poussa un cri épouvanté en voyant Sasuke près d'elle, devant la voiture, par terre, en train de la regarder avec un demi-sourire, son bras formant un angle bizarre.

-T'es lourde, Sakura, murmura-t'il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et d'apercevoir les yeux couleur émeraude de Sakura terrifiés.

*

Naruto l'observait pendant qu'il parlait. Il savait qu'il parlait trop, ses amis le lui avaient déjà reproché gentiment sans pour autant essayer de l'arrêter, et il n'avait pas envie de jouer un rôle avec la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, Hinata… Il avait envie d'être lui-même, et de lui raconter sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaisse qu'à peine. Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un de très ouvert et de confiant, suivant son instinct.

Elle le regardait lui parler encore, et encore. Il avait un sourire un peu enfantin, gamin, tellement attendrissant. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, lui posait des questions sur elle-même, sur ses goûts, sur ses loisirs, sur ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, comparait avec ses propres goûts, faisait un éloge aux ramens, et il lui montrait, surtout, sans s'en apercevoir, sans le comprendre, qu'il ne lui parlait pas pour son nom, pour son argent, pour son héritage.

-Dis Hinata, tu dois rencontrer beaucoup d'hommes dans ton métier ? demanda Naruto, avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Hinata fut surprise par la question, et n'en voyait pas le sens exact, donc elle opta pour la vérité.

-Oui je rencontre beaucoup d'hommes, répondit-elle, prudemment.

-Je suis jaloux, répliqua Naruto, ses yeux bleus azur pétillants d'amusement.

-Ja-Jaloux ?

La pauvre Hinata Hyûga avait les joues en feu, et elle tripotait nerveusement ses doigts.

-Mais oui ! Ils te charment sûrement, te font des avances, te regardent tout simplement ! renifla Naruto d'un air indigné. Après, ils reviennent en prétextant qu'ils viennent chercher des fleurs pour leur mère, leur fille, leur sœur, ou quelqu'un de votre famille, mais c'est en fait pour te voir, t'admirer, te parler.

-Tu…tu te trompes, Naru-Naruto.

-Oh, ça m'étonnerait mais en tout cas, c'est ce que je ferai à leur place, assura Naruto en riant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Hinata savait que ses joues étaient rouges et qu'elles ne reviendraient pas pâles avant un moment, mais la menace de l'évanouissement était proche.

-Mer-Merci Naruto.

En riant toujours bêtement, Naruto lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Et ne s'attendit pas du tout à la réaction qui suivit.

-Hinata ? Heu…Hinata ?

« Ben merde alors. »

*

Kiba l'admirait pendant qu'elle racontait en riant l'histoire d'un de ses clients qui avait achetés un superbe bouquet de fleurs pour sa maîtresse, et qui l'avait envoyé, par une énorme erreur tellement stupide, à sa femme, avec le petit mot qu'il y avait joint : « Pour la nuit dernière qui était tellement si agréable avec toi à mes côtés. J'ai hâte de te revoir. » Et si on en prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec sa femme la nuit dernière, et qu'il était _censé_ être à une réunion à San Francisco pour son travail, sa femme ne l'avait pas spécialement bien pris.

-Comment ton livreur a été renvoyé ? Demanda, amusé, Kiba.

-D'une manière peu orthodoxe, répondit Ino, en riant de plus belle. Cette histoire est assez insolite, je dois l'avouer. Il doit avoir mon âge ou un an de moins, et la femme est âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, soit l'âge environ de la mère de Sergio, le livreur, et ce jour-là, Dieu en est témoin, il a appris le plaisir ou le déplaisir, j'en sais rien, de faire l'amour avec une femme mûre, humiliée et outragée, qui avait voulu se venger de son mari infidèle avec un pauvre livreur de fleurs innocent qui passait par là.

En entendant cette histoire sordide, Kiba éclata de rire. De son rire si semblable à un aboiement en sourdine, dévoilant ses dents anormalement pointues, et qui lui donnaient un air si carnassier quand il souriait. Un air sauvage, bestial, qui l'attirait énormément, et qui la changeait de ses conquêtes constamment propres sur elles, élégantes, fiers d'exhiber une blonde bien foutue avec eux et d'agiter leurs bagues à leurs doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Pour Ino, il ne fallait jamais se fier à des hommes avec ses mains-là.

Inconsciemment, elle observa les mains de Kiba : grandes, masculines, à l'air robuste, et aux ongles courts coupés vite fait bien fait au coupe-ongles apparemment. Des mains sans fioritures. Saines. Et Ino savait quels plaisirs elles pouvaient procurer.

-Etre fleuriste nous fait parfois rencontrer des personnes qui peuvent soit nous distraire par des histoires sordides, soit nous faire rencontrer des personnes qui peuvent changer notre vie, non ?

Kiba en prononçant cette phrase, l'avait observé attentivement et vit apparaître sur les lèvres d'Ino un sourire alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la salle.

-Oui, et j'ai un très bon exemple pour ta deuxième hypothèse sous les yeux. Tu vois la jeune femme là-bas aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils en paraissent bleus ?

Regardant la personne désignée par Ino, Kiba reconnut son ami aux cheveux blonds avec la jeune femme décrite par Ino.

-Oui je la vois.

-Cet homme, je me suis renseignée avec une de nos amies, elle l'a rencontré dans notre magasin. C'est mon associée, expliqua Ino devant l'air dubitatif de Kiba.

-Il est venue chercher des fleurs pour sa mère et elle l'a conseillé, c'est bien ça ?

Les yeux d'Ino revinrent à la personne de Kiba, surpris.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Cet homme est un de mes plus proches amis : il s'appelle Naruto et il a totalement flashé sur la petite brune, cousine de Neji Hyûga, un autre de nos amis et mon colocataire. Il désespérait un peu qu'elle ne l'appelle pas, mais il savait qu'il avait une chance de la revoir : il pouvait aller au magasin de cette chère jeune femme, ou convaincre Neji de la lui présenter plus officiellement. Mais dans l'un comme l'autre, il lui fallait l'accord de Neji car sans vouloir le montrer et malgré tout, Neji est quelqu'un de très protecteur envers sa famille, expliqua Kiba, plus sérieux.

-Mmh, ce fameux Neji ne travaillerait pas avec une certaine Tenten ?

-Si, c'est sa coéquipière si j'me trompe pas.

-Tenten est une de mes plus proches amies aussi, et c'est la colocataire de Hinata. C'est elle qui m'a raconté pour Naruto et elle.

-Le monde est petit, s'amusa Kiba.

Ino acquiesça doucement, et son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers leurs amis.

-Il semble avoir un caractère plutôt explosif, remarqua Ino.

-C'est un vrai hyperactif, et son trait dominant est une vraie passion pour les ramens, plaisanta gentiment Kiba.

-Ils font faire des étincelles avec deux caractères si différents, murmura Ino. Hinata est une jeune femme très délicate, très discrète, qui n'a jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et qui a une peur bleue d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Kiba hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

-Je vois. Naruto est hyperactif, toujours à parler pour un oui pour un non, le vrai comique de service, qui se met toujours dans des situations impossibles, et est quelqu'un d'assez bruyant et excessif, qui n'a aucune peur de montrer ses sentiments et de montrer ses opinions.

-Ne dit-on pas souvent que les opposés s'attirent ?

Kiba eut encore un de ses sourires carnassiers.

-Mais ne dit-on pas aussi que qui se ressemble, s'assemble ?

Et Ino savait pertinemment que Kiba ne parlait pas de leurs amis Naruto et Hinata. Il n'y avait pas que ces derniers qui prenaient un tournant décisif dans leurs vies.

* * *

Et voilà fin du chapitre huitième. :)

J'ai essayé de parler un peu de tous les couples dans ce chapitre, certes de manière peu équitable, mais tout de même ! :D

Ankô et Kakashi, bourrés, que va-t'il advenir d'eux quand ils auront dessoûlés ? Et Neji ? Comment va-t-il réagir en se retrouvant chez Tenten et ne se souvenant pas exactement de tout ? Que va lui dire Tenten ? Comment finira la soirée pour Kiba & Ino, et Hinata & Kiba ? Comment va finir Sasuke ? Quelqu'un va-t-il aider Sakura ? Shikamaru va-t'il respecter sa décision après avoir embrassé Temari en voulant la faire taire ? Comment va réagir Temari au cours des prochains jours à son boulot ? Et Iruka, dans toute l'histoire ? Où qu'il est ? Et Sai ? Faut pas l'oublier lui, hein ! J'aimerais beaucoup que le couple Sai/Tayuya apparaisse dans cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore si ce couple aura un happy-end ou pas. ^^ Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous verriez bien ce couple ? Perso, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu :)

Brefouille, certaines réponses à ces questions seront présentes dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! :) N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire huhu.

A la prochaine ! ;)

* * *


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci à Mariko89, AkuriAtsuki, nutsy, Emma et Chizu Himura. Merci beaucoup, si vous saviez à quel point vos commentaires me font plaisir ^^. **

**Bisous & ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Dur dur le retour à la réalité.**

-Mmh, grogna un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux fermés, avec une couette étalée sur lui comme si une maman était venue border son enfant pendant la nuit, et lui remettre bien son drap.

Tenten observait Neji, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tellement l'air plus humain quand il dormait. Elle s'étira doucement et décida d'aller ouvrir doucement les fenêtres de son petit salon.

D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Hinata était rentrée ravie de la soirée, les yeux brillants et ses joues plus colorées qu'à son habitude, et avait lancé un joyeux « Bonne nuit Tenten ! » avec une intonation moins réservée que d'habitude. Déjà, Naruto opérait des changements impressionnants sur son amie, malgré tout ce que pouvait penser Neji.

« D'ailleurs, il a vraiment rien à dire…Il s'est pas vu bourré. Muahaha. »

Hinata, heureusement, n'était pas rentrée dans la chambre de Tenten et n'avait pas vu Neji torse nu, en jean, complètement affalé sur son lit dans une position qui évoquait une étoile de mer échouée. Elle se serait imaginé des choses et il valait mieux pour Tenten que non. Mais bon, elle savait qu'Hinata allait se réveiller tôt, toute fraîche et dispo, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était couchée, et verrait forcément son cousin dans son appartement.

En ouvrant la porte de leur balcon, Tenten sursauta en sentant des mains glaciales se poser sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, elle repoussa son soi-disant agresseur avec une de ses techniques de défense, et porta sa main sous sa robe de nuit où se trouvait toujours un couteau. Réflexe essentiel dans son métier. Mais la jeune femme stoppa net en voyant Neji, les mains devant son visage, qui avait l'air plutôt contrarié.

-Neji ? Ne me fais plus une peur pareille !

Neji l'observait, une main sur sa tête, ses yeux ivoire hagards mais moins troubles que la veille.

-Tenten…Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Chez lui ? Tenten ne comprit pas sur le moment, mais après 10 secondes de réflexion, elle comprit que Neji pensait qu'il était chez lui et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle avait bien envie de s'amuser à ses dépens, mais décida d'abord de tâter le terrain.

-Mais Neji, nous avons fini chez moi, regarde bien, répondit Tenten d'une voix suave, se retenant bien mal de rire devant la tête qu'affichait Neji en face d'elle.

Neji ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait un mal de tête affreux, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, il ne reconnaissait pas son appartement donc elle ne mentait pas, il voyait Tenten devant lui, cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules un peu chiffonnés comme au sortir d'une nuit d'amour, les yeux brillants, et en robe de nuit courte. Non…Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Et qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Ils avaient fini chez elle ? Ils avaient couché ensemble ? Neji grogna et secoua sa tête comme si ce seul geste pouvait tout faire revenir à la normale.

-Tenten…Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? demanda lentement Neji.

La jeune femme se frotta intérieurement les mains, se réjouissant de l'angoisse qu'elle lui causait.

-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas Neji ? Pourtant hier, tu m'avais l'air plutôt lucide, commenta Tenten en s'approchant doucement de Neji.

Neji respirait de plus en plus vite tout en essayant de garder son calme. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, mais Tenten était persuadée qu'il cachait admirablement bien ses émotions comme d'habitude.

-De quoi devrais-je me souvenir, Hitora ? demanda sèchement Neji.

Il l'avait appelée par son nom de famille, donc il était perturbé par la situation. Tenten s'en réjouit encore plus et décida de le mettre au supplice encore un peu.

-Oh Neji, ne fais pas l'innocent, lui lança Tenten, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Avec un sentiment d'urgence, Neji essaya de forcer sa mémoire à lui donner des informations sur la veille, mais elle ne lui fournit que des images de verre de saké, une image de Tenten campée devant lui les mains sur les hanches dans une robe noire qui la mettait superbement en valeur, une image de Lee qui le regardait d'un air méfiant mais levant son pouce en signe de victoire, des images floues de personnes qu'il semblait connaitre mais sur qui il ne pouvait pas mettre encore un nom. Mais rien de Tenten et lui, en train de…

La bouche de Neji se crispa et Tenten s'amusa à le voir ainsi, rempli de doutes.

Finalement, il se décida à donner raison à Tenten, sachant que s'ils avaient eu une quelconque relation sexuelle entre eux la veille malgré le fait qu'il soit ivre, il la voulait inconsciemment.

-Bon, d'accord Tenten, j'espère que ce que nous avons fait n'aura aucune répercutions sur notre travail, en tant qu'équipiers. Et enlève ce couteau de sous ta chemise de nuit, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un ancien _boulot_ retrouve ta trace, ici.

Tenten rougit. Comment avait-il fait pour voir le couteau ? Le Hyûga avait toujours eu une vue impressionnante, elle le savait depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui, mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait la déshabiller du regard.

-Juste une question, Tenten.

-Mmh ? s'enquit Tenten, à quelques mètres de lui.

-On a pris nos précautions ?

C'était la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Tenten éclata de rire, et ne put s'arrêter. Neji la regardait avec un sourire crispé, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire, la question qu'il posait étant tout à fait indispensable, surtout s'il était bourré.

-Neji-haha-Neji, on a rien –haha- fait du tout ensemble, lui avoua Tenten entre deux fous rires. Je t'ai ramené chez moi-haha- parce que tu étais complètement ivre-haha-alors pour être bourré, t'étais bourré…Haha…tu disais de ces choses, comment croire encore que Môsieur Neji Hyûga est un être froid, sans aucun désir pour une femme, et qui puisse parler autrement que d'une manière très distinguée ?

Toutes les informations mirent un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau de Neji, à cause de sa gueule de bois. Mais lorsqu'il assimila enfin tout ce que Tenten lui avait avoué, Neji serra les poings. Alors, elle s'était amusée à ses dépens.

« Elle s'est bien foutue de moi. »

-Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda amèrement Neji à Tenten qui riait toujours.

Non sans peine, Tenten lui répondit en hochant la tête et en affichant un sourire resplendissant, qui lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup au cœur.

Tenten ne savait pas, oh non, Tenten ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer la rancune et la vengeance d'un Hyûga comme Neji. Elle s'était amusée avec lui, il en ferait de même avec elle.

Avec un air de prédateur, Neji s'approcha rapidement de Tenten, qui avait arrêté de rire pour observer ce que Neji préparait, et il s'empara de ses lèvres, voulant lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait s'amuser avec elle. Même si ça lui ferait mal.

Il avait enfoui une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre tenait fermement le visage de Tenten. Cette dernière avait eu comme une révélation lorsque Neji l'avait embrassé. C'était lui, malgré son caractère qu'elle avait du mal à supporter parfois, qu'il lui fallait, et elle prendrait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour le convaincre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'abandonner.

Ses cheveux étaient tellement soyeux et ravissaient Neji. Plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de Tenten se révélait être une vraie source de plaisir, et il n'en avait pas ressenti de ce genre depuis longtemps. Ils bouclaient légèrement sous ses doigts et il jouait avec les petites boucles.

-Ha !

Neji s'arrêta automatiquement d'embrasser Tenten quand il entendit ce petit cri d'exclamation étouffé. C'était sa cousine Hinata, qui, rouge, essayait de repartir dans sa chambre discrètement.

-Bonjour cousine, l'accueillit Neji, complètement détendu.

Tenten était rouge et tourna les talons pour faire un sourire crispé à Hinata.

-Salut Hinata, la salua-t'elle, enjouée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bonjour Neji, Bonjour Tenten. Je suis désolée si je dérange, je vais prendre une douche, s'excusa rapidement Hinata, en baissant les yeux.

-Hinata regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me parles, s'il te plaît, lui demanda gentiment Neji. Et tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout, j'étais en train de prendre une petite vengeance sur Tenten, qui s'est bien amusée à mes dépens depuis hier soir.

-Oh ?

-Ca va Neji, grogna Tenten. C'était une petite blague, y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Hinata, ton cousin bourré, c'est du grand spectacle, et Môsieur n'est pas très content que je l'ai sauvé d'une certaine humiliation.

-Ca j'en suis content, mais tu aurais pu éviter Hitora de m'enlever ma chemise, et me faire une blague de si mauvais goût comme quoi on avait couché ensemble.

-Oh je suis désolée de ne pas avoir un humour qui correspond aux attentes de Môsieur Hyûga, se moqua Tenten.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer devant Neji et Hinata qu'elle était blessée par ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Alors un baiser de cette intensité était tout simplement un jeu pour lui ? Il voulait se venger d'une petite blague, et avait usé du moyen le plus répugnant pour Tenten. On n'embrassait pas une femme comme ça juste pour se venger. Et foi de Tenten Hitora, elle l'aurait ce mauvais bougre. Arrogant et génie comme il était, Tenten se promit de faire tout son possible pour le mettre à genoux.

-Tu nommes ce que tu m'as fait de l'humour ?

-Oui Môsieur Hyûga ! C'est être comme un glaçon sur pattes qui ne te permet pas de reconnaître mon humour.

Hinata avait été oubliée dans toute l'histoire, et elle assistait à la dispute entre son cousin et sa colocataire sans souffler mot.

-Glaçon sur pattes ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends, Tenten ?

-Pour une petite blague de rien du tout, tu cries à la mort.

-Je ne crie pas.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, Neji. Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux pour un rien.

-Pour un rien ? Tu trouves que c'est rien de me faire croire qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-En quoi ça t'aurait gêné d'abord, hein ? répliqua Tenten, furieuse.

-Je…

Hinata décida d'intervenir, jugeant que la situation pouvait très vite se dégrader et que Tenten adorait jouer avec des couteaux, pour ce qu'elle en voyait tous les jours.

-Vous allez arrêter oui ? On dirait deux gamins !

Jamais Hinata n'avait parlé comme ça à Tenten ou à Neji, ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Réalisant cela, Hinata rougit fortement mais décida de ne pas baisser les yeux devant eux.

Neji entendit sa cousine, et regarda profondément Tenten, qui ressemblait à un animal sauvage en colère, avec ses cheveux tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules et sa frange sur ses yeux, ses yeux pralinés brillants et luisants de colère, et ses dents serrées. Elle était magnifique et ça lui écorchait la bouche de ne pas le lui dire.

-Hm.

-Grmble.

-Je fais le petit déjeuner. Neji va prendre une douche dans ma chambre, Tenten dans la tienne ! Et j'aimerais que quand vous reveniez, vous soyez plus calmes. Neji, je te connaissais avec plus de sang-froid.

Neji resta impénétrable et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une dernière petite pique : « Qu'est ce que je disais ? Sang froid, c'serait bien son surnom, c'est un glaçon sur pattes. »

Elle eut droit à un regard d'avertissement d'Hinata et les yeux gris de Neji bloquèrent sur elle pendant un instant. Dangereux. Et Tenten préféra aller se réfugier dans sa douche.

« Repli ! Les Hyûga attaquent ! »

*

Sasuke émergea doucement de l'inconscience et put apercevoir autour de lui un décor de chambre d'hôpital, et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, habillée d'une robe rouge de soirée légèrement froissée, endormie sur un fauteuil.

-Alors bien dormi mon garçon ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où provenait la voix grave.

-Maître Jiraiya ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sasuke, d'une voix surprise, tout en gardant son masque d'indifférence.

En effet, un homme très grand, aux yeux bruns perçants, et aux cheveux blancs longs lui arrivant aux épaules, et avec d'étranges tatouages sur le visage : deux traits rouges qui partaient de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues, se tenait devant lui.

-Tu t'es fait renversé par une voiture en sauvant cette ravissante jeune femme, dont le prénom est Sakura si j'ai bien compris, j'étais avec deux magnifiques jeunes femmes, un peu éméché je dois dire, et en voyant la scène, je suis tout de suite venu vous aider. Ton bras droit est cassé, t'as une fracture de je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, enfin bref, tu pourras sortir dès ce soir, mais fini le boulot dur pour quelque temps, tu ne t'occuperas que de tes dossiers.

-Hn.

Etre écarté du terrain le déplaisait, surtout qu'il encadrait Naruto, beaucoup trop impulsif à son goût. Il l'avait toujours limité dans ses actions et s'il partait seul, il s'inquièterait trop. Et oui, malgré les apparences, Sasuke tenait énormément à son meilleur ami. Comme une mère poule. Ce qui était assez amusant à imaginer venant de la part de Sasuke.

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais m'échapper rapidement. J'ai essayé de _l_'éviter jusqu'à maintenant, mais si je reste encore, je vais me faire étriper, et Dieu sait qu'_elle_ a une force phénoménale. D'ailleurs, si j'ai toujours bien compris, cette jeune femme est _son_ élève.

-Elève de qui, Jiraiya ?

-Hoho, une femme que tu vas bientôt connaître, si je ne m'abuse. Elle est très facilement identifiable, elle est blonde comme les blés, avec des yeux…oh ses yeux…dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, et pourtant, nous habitons dans la même ville…elle a un trait très reconnaissable aussi : sa poitrine. Je te le jure Sasuke, tu n'auras jamais vu de toute ta vie une telle poitrine. Plus jamais je ne la toucherai…, déplora Jiraiya. Bref, venons aux faits, c'est le médecin le plus réputé de toute la ville, de toute la région, et je pourrai aussi dire de tous les Etats-Unis.

-Et elle ne s'est pas installée dans une grande ville comme New York, ou Washington, ou autre ? S'étonna Sasuke, autant qu'il pouvait s'étonner de quelque chose, en regardant le plâtre qui ornait son avant-bras.

-Non, elle est née ici, et restera ici toute sa vie, je présume, commenta Jiraiya, l'air ailleurs.

-Hn.

-Certaines personnes sont attachées à leur ville, si attachées qu'elles n'en partiront jamais, enfin pour vivre ailleurs s'entend, soit parce qu'elles y ont vécu leurs meilleures années, soit en ont rencontrées les personnes les plus chères à leurs cœurs, soit tout simplement parce que leur ville leur plaît terriblement, comme un amant ou une amante qu'on ne peut se résoudre à quitter.

-Hn.

-Retiens bien ça, Sasuke. La vie est remplie de surprises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

-Hn.

-Et arrête tes onomatopées, soit un peu plus humain…Ah oui, et ne te fie jamais à un joli minois, une jeune femme peut cacher une force terrible, surhumaine, comme Tsunade.

-TU L'AS DIT, ABRUTI.

PUM.

Sasuke observa nonchalamment, une femme à forte poitrine qui paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais il voyait bien qu'elle en avait bien une dizaine d'années de plus au minimum. Ses yeux couleur chocolat brillaient de colère, et son poing étendu devant elle tremblait encore de l'impact qui avait envoyé Jiraiya contre un mur lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses cauchemars.

Le cri de Tsunade, le bruit de l'impact et le bruit de la chute de Jiraiya avait réveillé en sursaut Sakura, qui regardait, ébahie, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, et en voyant son état, un sourire éclaira son visage, ce qui troubla Sasuke. Personne ne lui avait fait un sourire aussi sincère autre que Naruto ou un autre de ses amis.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Sakura en lui sautant dessus et en l'étouffant presque. Tout est de ma faute, tu n'aurais pas du me pousser !

-Sakura lâche-le, en tant que futur médecin, tu devrais savoir tout de même que lorsqu'un patient a un bras cassé, l'enlacer comme tu fais est une chose à éviter, la réprimanda Tsunade, en massant sa main.

-Oui, Tsunade.

Au grand soulagement de Sasuke, Sakura le lâcha.

-ALORS TOI JIRAIYA, TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE. CA FAIT DES ANNEES QUE JE REVE DE TE TUER !

-Calme-toi Tsunade, s'il te plaît, la supplia Jiraiya.

-HEUREUSEMENT QUE CETTE PETITE PETASSE M'A PREVENUE QUE TU ME TROMPAIS AVEC ELLE !

-Petite pétasse ? Hein ? Je te trompais ?

-ARRETE DE FAIRE L'INNOCENT, JIRAIYA !

-Calmez-vous Tsunade ! L'enjoignit Sakura, d'une voix ferme.

-Non Sakura, cet homme m'a brisé le cœur, et c'est la pire torture qu'on puisse infliger à une femme amoureuse que de la tromper.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Tsunade, lui dit Jiraiya, par terre.

Sasuke regardait indifférent toute la scène. Alors comme ça, Jiraiya avait été un jour avec cette furie ? Déjà, c'était assez étonnant que Jiraiya ait une relation à long terme avec une femme, mais alors là, avec une furie de ce genre…c'était assez…en fait non, c'était tout à fait le genre de Jiraiya.

-Jamais trompé ? Tu te fous de moi ? Allez viens qu'on s'explique dehors ! Lui somma Tsunade.

Jiraiya n'eut d'autre choix que de se relever illico presto, de suivre Tsunade et avant de fermer la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, il murmura un « Adieu, j'ai été content de te connaître. » tragique à souhait.

Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant, Jiraiya était tout de même le maître de leur entreprise, dans tous les domaines, et ce n'était pas une femme médecin qui allait lui faire peur, si ?

-Merci Sasuke, lui dit Sakura, assise près de son lit.

Ce dernier l'observa sans rien dire. Elle était encore plus mignonne avec ses cheveux roses ébouriffés à avoir dormi sur un fauteuil, et ses yeux verts encore un peu écarquillés par le sommeil.

-Hn.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pousser, fit Sakura, un peu gênée, en se triturant les doigts.

Une minute passa en silence.

-Sinon serais-je un homme ?

Sakura leva la tête, et Sasuke se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire une phrase de ce genre quand il croisa son regard.

-Ca veut dire que comme je suis une femme, j'ai besoin d'hommes pour me protéger ? Depuis que je suis née, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un homme pour me protéger, pour m'aider à vivre, sauf mon père, alors s'il te plaît, pas de phrases genre les hommes sont plus forts que les femmes…

-Hn.

Il avait oublié pendant un instant son sacré caractère, et se réfugia dans un silence, que Sakura jugea boudeur.

-J'oubliais, l'étrange homme qui était en train de se faire engueuler par ma supérieure a appelé tes amis hier soir. Apparemment Naruto, je crois, se fait pas de souci pour toi, et t'attend chez vous ce soir.

-Hn. Tu n'avais pas besoin de rester hier soir.

-Ce matin, corrigea Sakura.

-C'est la même chose, répliqua Sasuke, le visage impénétrable.

-Tu venais de me sauver la vie.

-Hn.

-Ce n'est pas rien, Sasuke, que de sauver la vie d'une personne.

Ce que ne pouvait pas savoir Sakura, c'est que Sasuke en sauvait à la pelle des vies, sauf que personne n'était au courant sauf ses coéquipiers.

-Je sais.

Sakura fut désespérée face au désert de paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de Sasuke. Essayant de paraître enjouée, elle lui proposa un repas ou quelque chose à boire, mais la seule réponse que Sasuke daigna lui faire, fut de la regarder comme si il essayait de sonder quelque chose. Et ce regard pesant sur elle la gênait quelque peu.

-Je peux partir ce soir, c'est ça ?

Sakura fut surprise de la question, Sasuke n'ayant pas répondu à ses questions.

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Pourquoi ce soir ?

-Pour être sûrs que tu te reposes, répondit Sakura.

-Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la journée ?

-Si, j'te dois bien ça. J'vais prendre une douche dans le quartier qui nous est réservé, aux internes, et j'me changerais ici, j'ai toujours des vêtements de rechange à l'hôpital. Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout, Sakura, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

Sakura le fusilla du regard.

-Bien sur que si.

-Je te dis que non. C'est mon…

Sasuke s'arrêta à temps. Il avait failli dire « c'est mon boulot » mais s'était retenu à temps. Ce n'était pas exactement son boulot, il n'était pas un super-héros non plus. Fallait pas non plus rêver… Il était juste un avocat à mi-temps, et un « protecteur » à mi-temps aussi, si on pouvait appeler ça un protecteur. Il devait surtout enquêter et faire des recherches sur les gangsters de Boston, et Dieu savait qu'il y en avait, et parfois son domaine d'enquête et de « protection » s'étendait sur tout l'état du Massachussetts. Jiraiya était le chef et le créateur de toute cette petite organisation. Tous ses membres traquaient les gangs, les voleurs, les assassins, et etc.… Sasuke était l'un de leurs membres les plus actifs, avec ses parents avant lui. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été assassinés par le gang Akatsuki, qui signifiait Lune Rouge, et son grand frère avait été kidnappé par ce gang. Ce grand frère si admiré était disparu depuis vingt ans environ. Sasuke avait cinq ans, et Itachi Uchiwa, son grand frère en avait quinze. Depuis, Sasuke n'avait de cesse de rechercher le gang, qui leur échappait toujours dans tout le Massachussetts, pour retrouver son frère, qu'il sentait d'instinct encore vivant.

Sakura fronça les sourcils quand Sasuke interrompit sa phrase mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Voyant qu'il n'essayait pas de la convaincre de le laisser sortir, ou qu'il s'agitait, Sakura le laissa pour aller prendre une douche, et quand elle le prévint, elle n'eut bien entendu aucune réponse. Seul le regard onyx la fixait toujours.

Quand elle ferma la porte, Sasuke attendit dix secondes, le temps d'entendre les pas légers de Sakura s'éloigner de sa chambre, puis commença à se lever, difficilement car son bras le faisait souffrir, mais il avait déjà eu une douleur bien pire encore, et se leva de son lit. Il constata, tardivement, qu'il portait une robe d'hôpital, très inconvenante pour pouvoir sortir sans se faire remarquer de l'hôpital. Mais en regardant dans la pièce, il trouva ses vêtements sur le fauteuil où s'était endormie Sakura. Il allait enlever sa robe de chambre pour remettre son jean et sa chemise de la veille quand soudain, il entendit des caquètements derrière la porte de sa chambre, et n'ayant même pas le temps de retourner dans son lit, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux infirmières : une petite brune aux yeux bleus, plutôt mignonne et une blonde qui pourrait bien faire office de mannequin.

Sasuke claqua la langue, agacé. Que lui voulaient donc ces deux infirmières ?

-Bonjour monsieur, le salua la blonde d'une voix assurée.

-Hn. C'est pour quoi ?

La blonde ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton sec de Sasuke, et la brune essayait de faire comme son amie.

-Je m'appelle Lily, et ma collègue s'appelle Nina.

Se doutant de ce qu'elles voulaient, Sasuke leur tourna le dos en cherchant son portable dans sa poche, pour appeler Naruto pour qu'il le fasse sortir d'ici. Il entendit leurs murmures, elles pensaient sûrement qu'il ne les entendait pas.

« Il est trop beau Lily !

-Oui, encore plus beau que ce matin. Je pensais que c'était impossible, mais finalement…J'vais me le faire Nina !

-Et pourquoi pas moi ? C'est injuste !

-On verra bien qui il va préférer. Je suis sûre que ce sera moi. »

Elles pouffaient en silence, admirant le corps de Sasuke, que la robe d'hôpital ne cachait pas vraiment.

- Excusez-moi, Sasuke c'est ça ?

-Hn.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner face aux deux groupies qui le dévisageaient ouvertement.

-Vous allez mieux depuis hier non ?

-Hier, j'allais très bien. C'est ce matin que j'ai été renversé.

Loin de prendre la mouche, ou de partir en courant, les deux femmes rirent bêtement. Sasuke en soupira, normalement les infirmières se devaient d'être intelligentes pour accéder à un tel poste, mais soit ces deux-là le faisaient exprès, soit elles avaient leurs hormones en ébullition face à un homme. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait un grand succès auprès des femmes, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, malgré ce qu'elles lui disaient.

-Oui, c'est vrai, pouffa la brune.

Sasuke, sans faire plus attention à elles, composa le numéro de Naruto, et au bout de la troisième interminable sonnerie, il répondit.

-_Naruto._

-Naruto, aide-moi.

-_Ah Sasuke salut ! Alors remis de ton petit accident ? Comment ça va ?_

Sasuke serra les dents face à l'enjouement de son ami.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux si tu me faisais tout de suite sortir d'ici, répliqua Sasuke.

Entendant des rires de femmes derrière Sasuke, Naruto comprit le petit problème de Sasuke.

-_Tu essaies d'échapper à ta conquête de hier soir ?_ Se moqua Naruto.

-Non ce n'est pas la conquête de hier soir. D'ailleurs, hier soir ce n'était pas une conquête, tu peux parler toi. Et il n'y en a pas une qui m'embête, mais deux, murmura Sasuke au téléphone pour pas que les deux infirmières l'entendent.

-_Ta jolie conquête t'a abandonné ou elle a dû se replier ?_ S'informa Naruto, moqueur.

-Baka. Viens ici tout de suite, lui ordonna Sasuke.

-_J'vais demander à Shikamaru de te sortir de là, j'dois passer voir quelqu'un._

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas voir la cousine de Neji, je te l'interdis avant que tu ne sois venu me chercher, commenta tranquillement Sasuke. Ou sinon je préviens Neji.

-_Il est introuvable_, chantonna Naruto.

-Introuvable ?

-_Il n'a pas dormi à son appartement, c'est Kiba qui me l'a dit quand je l'ai appelé justement pour savoir où était Neji._

-Etonnant, fit Sasuke, complètement indifférent à la nouvelle, mais Naruto viens signer pour moi, Shikamaru doit être encore en train de dormir, et le temps qu'il se réveille correctement, qu'il aille prendre une douche, et qu'il prenne quelque chose à manger, il va arriver ici dans quatre heures, si ce n'est plus.

-_Tant pis pour toi, je te laisse ou j'vais être en retard_, chantonna une nouvelle fois Naruto.

-Naruto

BIP BIP.

Naruto avait déjà raccroché.

-Ah l'enfoiré.

-Vous disiez ?

-Hn.

-On peut vous tutoyer ?

-Hn.

-Tu sais Sasuke, on va te tenir compagnie pour te parler un peu, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer dans cette chambre tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'ils te laissent sortir.

-Hn, hn.

Sasuke tendit l'oreille, et avec un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir pour elle, il entendit les pas légers de Sakura s'approcher. Elle, elle chasserait ces deux femmes, et après ce serait à lui de la chasser, elle, pour pouvoir partir d'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke eut un sourire de contentement, en voyant Sakura apparaître, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt pull de couleur rouge, ébahie devant la présence des deux jeunes infirmières, que visiblement elle connaissait.

-Lily ? Nina ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tout aussi surprises de voir Sakura entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke, de plus vêtue normalement et non en blouse, ce qui montrait qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Mais que faisait-elle donc là ? Lily et son acolyte Nina ne pouvaient pas savoir que ce matin, c'était Sakura qui était arrivée avec Sasuke car elles n'avaient vu ce dernier que quand il avait été soigné et mis dans sa chambre. Sakura était arrivée plus tard après avoir discuté avec Tsunade.

-Sakura, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en congé ?

Sakura se douta au ton qu'employa Lily qu'elle n'était pas tellement la bienvenue, mais elle n'en avait cure.

-Si je le suis, répondit simplement Sakura, en observant Sasuke, qu'elle voyait toujours aussi indifférent. Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Vous connaissez Sasuke ?

Voyant que Sakura connaissait le beau jeune homme, et plutôt familièrement, les deux amies se demandaient jusqu'à quel point Sakura le connaissait.

La présence des deux infirmières importunait énormément Sasuke, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite, et cela commencerait par virer ces deux demoiselles.

-Chérie, tu es enfin là, fit Sasuke en avançant vers Sakura, un micro-sourire engageant aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes infirmières ne furent pas les seules à rougir de confusion. Sakura aussi. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qui se passait, Sasuke la prit par le bras et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste.

-Monsieur Sasuke, fit la blonde Lily précipitamment, nous voyons que nous nous inquiétions pour rien finalement, nous allons vous laisser. Reposez-vous bien. Au revoir et bonne journée. Salut Sakura !

-Oui…oui, bafouilla son amie brune Nina.

Elles sortirent rapidement de la chambre de Sasuke, et Sakura comprit pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, en voyant son air satisfait.

-Pour les faire fuir, tu les as fait fuir. Mauvais point pour moi : elles vont en parler partout. Bon point pour moi : plus aucun interne ne viendra m'inviter à dîner ou autre, commenta Sakura.

-Hn.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, et c'était plutôt comme si il s'y agrippait. Il la fixait intensément et Sakura en était extrêmement gênée, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on l'observe comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire toutes ses pensées, qu'il mettait son âme à nu, qu'il pouvait tout savoir d'elle en un regard.

-Sasuke…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Sakura, surprise.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Il se serait senti trop bête s'il lui avait posé cette question. Et Sakura n'insista pas, connaissant à connaître le brun, pensant à raison que s'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il ne voulait pas, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

-Sakura, j'peux sortir tout de suite d'ici ? Je préfère me reposer chez moi, ce sera plus confortable, négocia Sasuke.

Sakura soupira, elle comprit à son regard que rien ne pourrait lui changer d'avis. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait faire changer d'avis un homme comme lui ? Il la subjuguait autant qu'il exaspérait, du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui.

-Je vais signer pour toi, répliqua Sakura, en sortant. Habille-toi et viens me rejoindre à l'accueil, faut que t'signes aussi. Et après, ce sera fini.

Victorieux, Sasuke prit ses habits et commença à s'habiller, difficilement à cause de son plâtre mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de bataille avec son jean et sa chemise. Et il sortit pour rejoindre à l'accueil la jeune femme aux étranges cheveux roses. En la rejoignant, il vit un homme à l'accueil d'environ trente ans, blond, avec un sourire avenant pour Sakura, et penché un peu top vers elle pour que ce ne soit qu'amical.

-Sakura, signe-ici s'il te plaît.

Sakura signa la décharge de Sasuke pour qu'il puisse sortir, et remarqua non sans irritation que Finn se penchait légèrement trop vers elle, et utilisait une voix séductrice.

-Voilà.

-Tu serais libre ce soir, ma belle ? demanda Finn, en lui faisant un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour la rejoindre au comptoir, et Sakura n'eut pas à répondre. Sasuke s'en chargea.

-Sakura, on y va ?

Sakura rougit furieusement quand Sasuke la prit par la taille, et malgré elle, se détacha imperceptiblement, ce que remarqua Finn, qui prit cela pour un rejet de la part de la belle jeune femme.

-Signe d'abord Sasuke, ensuite tu y vas. Je dois régler quelques trucs avec Tsunade.

-Elle est dans son bureau avec un homme, et elle ne fait que crier apparemment, s'incrusta Finn.

Sasuke jaugea Finn du regard, et vit qu'il regardait la silhouette de Sakura que le pull en col V et son jean mettait en valeur. Il n'était pas dangereux, il voulait juste une nuit avec la jeune femme. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres.

Sakura soupira, elle pensait avoir compris qui était ce Jiraiya pour Tsunade. Ce devait être à cause de cet homme que Tsunade buvait autant. Ce devait être à cause de lui qu'elle répugnait à voir l'amour chez les autres. Ce devait être à cause de lui qu'elle disait souvent à Sakura de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, de ne pas faire confiance aux hommes, et de ne pas croire en leurs promesses.

-Alors ce soir ?

-Non, je ne peux pas ce soir. Peut-être une autre fois.

-Demain soir ?

-Non demain soir, c'est soirée entre filles, désolé, le rejeta Sakura une nouvelle fois.

-Alors disons dans une semaine ? Samedi prochain ? Demanda Finn, décidé à obtenir un dîner avec la jeune femme.

-Samedi prochain, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Ecoute, je reprends le boulot dans deux semaines environ. A partir de là, on pourra en reparler, hein.

Finn poussa un soupir de résignation, et demanda le numéro de Sakura, qui le lui donna de mauvaise grâce devant Sasuke, qui finalement, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce pour aider Sakura à se sortir de ce pétrin. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal foutu mais il ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'effet.

Ensuite, Sakura accompagna Sasuke dehors pour qu'il puisse prendre un taxi, après avoir salué Finn.

-Tu reviens dans dix jours, et on t'enlève ce plâtre. Tu as de la chance que ça dure peu de temps, et tu as encore eu plus de chance de ne pas avoir de choc cérébral, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre aussi dangereux. Je le répète, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Sasuke lui lança un dernier regard de ses yeux onyx, et murmura : « T'es lourde Sakura. » avant de monter dans un taxi et de partir de chez lui.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta dans la fraîcheur de la matinée du mois de septembre, sur le trottoir, et prit le temps de regarder le ciel bleu, limpide, en se demandant si, un jour, elle reverrait le mystérieux et fascinant Sasuke Uchiwa.

*

Kakashi se leva la bouche pâteuse, et les yeux peinant à s'ouvrir. Il observa autour de lui, et remarqua que ce n'était pas le décor de sa chambre, mais plutôt le décor d'une chambre d'hôtel. Et il constata qu'il n'était pas seul, et que quelques infimes bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. La personne en question avait sa tête sur son torse et lui enserrait la taille, et lui était sur le dos, un bras sur le dos de la jeune femme en question.

Lentement et avec difficulté à cause de sa gueule de bois, il leva sa tête et se mit à observer une touffe de cheveux noirs, presque couleur violet foncé. Il savait exactement à qui appartenait ces cheveux, n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour connaître l'identité de la personne couchée près de lui, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Ankô lâcha un soupir. Elle se savait sur un torse, et elle savait exactement à qui appartenait ce torse, pour avoir quelques souvenirs de la veille. Bon, ils avaient couché ensemble et après ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait un faible pour cet homme aux étranges cheveux gris et aux yeux gris également magnifiques. Et puis, pour ce qu'elle savait, il n'était pas intéressé par elle, lui. Il gardait toujours ses distances avec elle, et cela montrait bien qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié. Et là, ils avaient bu, et s'étaient retrouvés au lit. Voilà tout. Ce n'était pas interdit par la loi d'avoir pour amant son patron.

Doucement, elle posa un baiser sur son torse, et l'entendit, en souriant, pousser un grognement de contentement.

Il comprit automatiquement qu'elle était réveillée et son petit baiser l'avait surpris. Agréablement, pour tout dire.

Lentement, Ankô se releva et observa le visage de Kakashi, qui avait laissé ses yeux fermés. Torse nu, le drap couvrant sa nudité, et avec une de ses jambes musclée qui était sorti des draps, elle le trouvait magnifique, d'une beauté brute. Son torse était superbement bien bâti, ni trop musclé, ni trop maigre. Et une fine ligne de poils partait de son nombril pour se réfugier sous le drap. Très viril. Prenant son temps, elle lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain qu'elle avait repérée dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Entendant le bruit de la douche, Kakashi se releva dans le lit et se mit, surpris, à se demander s'il devait aller la rejoindre dans la douche ou rester bien sagement sur son lit. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que ne rien faire avec elle, ne lui apporterait rien. Espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne le rejette pas, Kakashi entra dans la salle de bain.

Trop absorbée par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, Ankô n'entendit pas Kakashi rentrer mais sentit ses mains sur sa taille et sa bouche dans sa nuque. Fraîche, et douce à souhait. Souriant, elle le laissa la caresser et se retourna ensuite brusquement pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« J'suis vraiment mordu. »

*

La sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre, et Temari répondit en grognant. C'était dimanche et son jour de congé. Qui pouvait bien l'emmerder à cette heure-ci ?

-Oui ? Grogna-t'elle.

-_Ouah, on dirait que la grande sœur est de mauvaise humeur, non ? Je te réveille trop tôt, chérie ?_

Temari reconnut sur le champ la voix moqueuse qui avait résonné dans son oreille, au téléphone.

-Kankurô ! Oh putain, ça fait un bout de temps que tu m'as pas appelé ? Alors comment ça va ? T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Temari avait une certaine tendance à faire la mère poule avec ses deux petits frères, et Kankûro rit.

-_Oui maman ça va. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je me débrouille comme je peux_, se moqua son petit frère. _Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'suis à Boston en ce moment pour vous voir Gaara et toi._

-T'es à Boston ? Où ça ? T'es descendu à l'hôtel ? Surtout pas ! Tu viens à la maison. Ca dérangera pas du tout les filles, au contraire, elles seront contentes de te voir.

-_Tu sais quoi, j'vais voir Gaara, et ensuite tu m'appelles pour voir avec les filles si c'est okay. _

-D'accord, mais tu ne vas surtout pas chez Gaara ! Il a ses examens en ce moment, et je préfère qu'il reste seul.

-_Oh le connaissant, il doit sûrement avoir une meilleure compagnie que la mienne._

-Il a une copine ? S'étonna Temari.

-_Je crois. Enfin, en tout cas, il y a deux-trois mois, il m'avait dit qu'il croyait être tombé amoureux, mais qu'il en était pas tout à fait certain, parce qu'il…ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour._

Temari hésita à répondre. Elle savait que Gaara avait des difficultés en ce qui concernait l'amour, et qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle, qui qu'elle soit, ou si elle existe, ne le fera pas souffrir.

-_Ahem, oui. Bref, tu vois avec les filles. Je squatterai le canapé si elles veulent bien pendant dix jours environ. Ma boutique commence à bien tourner, j'commence à être de plus en plus connu, on me traite même de magicien aux doigts de fée, genre j'suis un travesti quoi, enfin bref j'te raconterai tout quand on se verra._

-On peut se voir aujourd'hui ? On se fait une petite sortie avec Gaara, et ensuite, tu t'installeras à l'appart', les filles voudront j'en suis sûre.

-_Si tu veux. Tu m'appelles, j'dépose ma valise chez vous, et ensuite on attrape Gaara pour aller au Fenway Park. Bisous Tema'._

-Je t'aime Kankû.

-_Moi aussi Tema. Moi aussi._

Elle raccrocha, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Elle allait enfin revoir ses deux frères ensemble et la perspective de passer une journée avec eux, et d'héberger Kankurô la ravissait. Il fallait juste être sûre auprès de Sakura et Ino.

« WOUAH WOUAH »

-Scrumchy, tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, et je t'ai déjà sorti tout à l'heure, le réprimanda Temari.

Clic, clac. Sakura était arrivée, et elle avait l'air morose.

-Hello Saku', lui fit Temari en commençant à faire du café.

-S'lut Tema.

-Fatiguée ? T'étais où ?

Pendant que Sakura lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues à la soirée, Temari leur servit du café bien frais.

-Hm, intéressant. Donc Sasuke Uchiwa t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

-Temari !

-Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'un constat.

Sakura eut un air tellement indigné que Temari en éclata de rire, suivie de Sakura.

-C'est quoi ces jeunes dévergondées qui rient à dix heures du matin ?

Ino était réveillée et avait l'air plutôt en forme, pour leur lancer des piques.

-Mademoiselle Yanamaka, je te signale que je suis rentrée avant toi ! Répliqua Temari, en jouant l'indignée.

-Niania.

-Dites les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, annonça Temari.

Sakura releva la tête de son café, et Ino arrangea un peu son pyjama.

-Kankurô est à Boston et il y reste dix jours.

-Kanky est de retour ? S'extasia Ino.

Kankurô et Ino s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, sans aller plus loin. Il était en quelque sorte le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu, et elle se réjouissait toujours de ses passages à Boston.

Temari hocha la tête, Ino dirait automatiquement « Oui. » mais restait Sakura, mais elle ne doutait pas de son amie.

-Je me demandais si il pourrait squatter notre canapé pendant son passage, demanda prudemment Temari.

-Bien entendu, répliqua Ino.

Sakura eut un sourire entendu. Comment refuser que le frère d'une amie squatte chez elles ? De plus, elles le connaissaient toutes très bien, et ça faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu, y compris Tenten, et Hinata qui ne le connaissait pas encore.

-Merci les filles, les remercia Temari en leur plaquant à chacune un bisou sur la joue, et en partant téléphoner à Kankurô dans sa chambre.

Sakura observa Ino, qui se servait un café.

-Et toi, Kiba, c'est ça ?

En entendant son prénom, Ino faillit faire verser du café à côté mais elle se reprit très vite.

-Kiba va me donner des cours de dressage pour Scrumchy, il passera lundi en fin d'après-midi.

-Charmant, commenta Sakura.

« Juste un test. Pas besoin de t'affoler, Ino, à l'idée qu'il va venir…Respire. Putain, je me parle à moi-même, je deviens folle. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre neuvième ! :D

Alors vous avez aimé ? :) C'est le plus loooooooong chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. 7000 mots environ, sans compter mon p'tit mot de la fin, terrifiant… ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai centré surtout sur le Sasuke/Sakura, il prend les ¾ du chapitre, environ. Puis le Tenten/Neji , pour commencer je trouvais ça agréable. :) Kakashi/Ankô, profitez de leur bonheur, ça va pas durer.

Pour le travail de Sasuke &Cie, j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux.

On me demandait beaucoup ce que devenait Gaara, et pourquoi il était absent depuis son apparition avec Temari & Shikamaru dans les premiers chapitres, tout simplement parce que môsieur a des examens et qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des histoires de cœur des amis de sa sœur :p Non enfin bref, il revient pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère ! & Kankurô jouera un rôle important tout de même dans cette fiction aussi, plus que Gaara, désolé pour les fans de Gaara ^^'.

L'arrivée de Kankurô va provoquer des hausses de tension chez certains, promis ! :p

En attendant avec impatience vos commentaires. :)

Huhu, à la prochaine ! ;)

* * *


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10: Fraternellement**

Kankurô était un jeune homme brun, plein de vitalité, les yeux marrons pétillants, les cheveux coiffés un peu n'importe comment, mais tellement bourré de charme. Il avait l'air d'un dur, mais en réalité, sa famille comptait le plus à ses yeux et il était si agréable avec les gens qui lui plaisaient et les enfants. Il avait réussi à monter son petit commerce de marionnettes à Salem, après une tentative infructueuse à Boston, et réussissait pour l'instant sa vie, après des débuts difficiles.

Comme quoi leur oncle, leur tuteur après la mort de leur père, ne leur était d'aucune utilité et ils avaient tous à peu près réussi pour l'instant, sans son aide, que leur oncle se plaisait à croire qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Il ne restait plus que Gaara réussisse haut la main ses examens de son école d'ingénieur pour être diplômé et commencé à être demandé par des entreprises, doué comme il était et après les multiples stages très fructueux qu'il avait fait pendant ses études. Gaara, lui, qui était si renfermé avec les autres, mais ouvert à sa famille. Il avait tellement souffert et la dureté de ses traits quand il était entouré de monde, le prouvait.

C'est comme ça que Temari voyait ses deux frères quand elle les vit en bas de son immeuble. Folle de joie à l'idée de revoir Kankurô, elle lui sauta dans les bras comme une gamine. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui soit supérieure en âge, Kankurô était plus grand que la jeune femme, qui faisait dans les 1m75.

Il l'accueillit en riant, et en lui tirant sur les couettes pendant qu'elle était dans ses bras. Gaara, près d'eux, eut un petit sourire. Malgré les airs de dur que Temari se donnait, son plus jeune frère savait que c'était une sentimentale avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

-Kankurô! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir!

-Ça je le vois Couette-Couette, se moqua Kankurô.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je déteste ça, prévint Temari en s'enlevant des bras de son frère, et en pensant à l'homme qui l'avait affublé de ce surnom la nuit dernière.

-Okay...Couette-Couette.

Ayant passé outre la menace, il se reçut une belle frappe sur le bras et il fit semblant de gémir de douleur, en souriant.

-Il faut que tu me racontes tout depuis qu'on s'est pas vu!

-Okay grande sœur, mais j'aimerais bien me débarrasser de ça, fit Kankurô en pointant du doigt sa valise, posée à terre.

Temari fixa la valise, et avec un sourire, réalisant une nouvelle fois qu'il allait être avec elle pendant 10 jours, elle eut un sourire lumineux, et l'incita à monter.

-Les filles t'attendent, fit Temari, en commençant à passer devant dans l'ascenseur. On habite au 3ème étage, je te donnerai un jeu de clé.

-Les filles m'attendent toujours, répliqua en souriant Kankurô.

-Oh, vantard.

-Kankurô, tu te crois si irrésistible? Demanda Gaara, avec un micro-sourire sadique, dont il était si familier.

Kankurô, pour toute réponse, lui sourit et lança un « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, p'tit frère? Que tu es le seul de la famille à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches? »

Mais il en fallut peu pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Temari, et la mère poule refit surface.

-Comment ça Gaara? Tu fais tomber les filles comme des mouches?

-Kankurô exagère, tenta Gaara pour changer de sujet.

-J'espère bien, groumph, grommela Temari sous le regard rieur de ses deux petits frères.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de l'appartement de Temari, Sakura et Ino et dès que Kankurô posa un pied sur le palier, une blonde lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant de joie, et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses regardait avec affection la scène.

-KAAANKY, t'es là!

-Oui Ino, j'suis là, mais si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, dans deux secondes je serais mort, et plus là, s'étouffait Kankurô.

-Oh pardon Kanky-chou. Hello Gaara, comment tu vas? Demanda Ino en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Sakura et elle avait l'habitude du caractère du plus jeune des frères de Temari, et grâce à leurs efforts, il commençait à devenir un peu plus sociable avec elles.

-Bien.

-Je rêve ou elle m'a bien appelé Kanky-chou? S'horrifia Kankurô.

-Elle t'a bien appelé Kanky-chou, lui confirma Sakura avec un sourire. Contente de te revoir Kankurô. T'as pas trop changé.

-Toi non plus, Sakura, répliqua Kankurô avec un sourire, par contre l'état mental d'Ino a empiré.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Ino, avec une moue boudeuse.

-C'EST PAS FINI CE BOUCAN? VOUS AVEZ UN APPARTEMENT NON? ALORS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ SUR LE PALIER A CAUSER?

Un vieux était sorti de son appartement , et hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Apparemment, le petit groupe l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil, il portait encore son pyjama.

-Pardon monsieur, s'excusa Sakura tandis que tout le monde se faufilait dans l'appartement avec une Ino et un Kankurô hilares.

-Bon, j'ai fait la connaissance de votre charmant voisin de palier. C'est un bon début, fit Kankurô pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il te manque plus qu'à faire la connaissance de Scrumchy, se moqua Ino.

-Scrumchy? C'est quoi ça?

Personne n'eut à répondre, Scrumchy fit part de sa présence par un jappement en se levant pour poser sa patte sur la jambe de Kankurô avant de lui mordre sa chaussure pour jouer. Enfin lui croyait jouer.

-Oh putain, il bouffe mes chaussures, il est dressé votre chien? Demanda Kankurô.

-Un...ami va passer commencer à le dresser lundi en fin d'après-midi, expliqua Ino, en butant fortement sur le mot « ami. »

-Ami? Demanda sournoisement Kankurô qui avait tout remarqué de la gêne de son amie.

-Bref! Les filles, on va vous laisser, je vous le ramène tout à l'heure. Gaara, Kankurô et moi, on va un peu se promener au Fenway Park, les interrompit Temari, enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un dimanche avec ses deux frères.

Sakura et Ino voyaient bien l'enthousiasme de leur amie, et s'en réjouissaient.

-Vous rentrerez pour le déjeuner? Demanda Sakura.

-Si c'est toi qui cuisine, oui! Répondit Kankurô.

Gaara soupira, accompagnée de sa sœur, pendant que Ino et Sakura s'esclaffaient. Temari fut bien obligée de tirer Kankurô par le bras pour pouvoir sortir.

-A tout à l'heure!

Marchant à pied pour atteindre le petit parc qui n'était pas si éloigné que ça, ils arrivèrent assez vite. Temari s'assit sur un banc près de Kankurô alors que Gaara préféra s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche. C'était un tableau assez idyllique et Kankurô commença à leur narrer sa vie à Salem.

Il leur parla de son petit commerce que les enfants et même les plus grands adoraient, de son petit appartement pas loin de son magasin, de ses voisins, des personnes qui passaient toujours dans son magasin pour le saluer et, ou, lui prendre une marionnette, des enfants qui pouvaient passer des heures dans le magasin à lui parler des histoires de leur ville qui leur faisaient peur ou au contraire, les faisaient rêver, de son associé, un certain Sasori, légèrement louche, très ponctuel, et qui ne se faisait jamais trop remarquer, de sa jolie caissière Mandy une petite blonde, qui le draguait légèrement mais il n'était pas si intéressé que ça, des petits spectacles qu'il donnait de temps en temps avec ses marionnettes pour les plus petits dans les écoles ou dans les marchés, quand l'occasion se présentait et des quelques amis qu'il s'était fait.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois si bien adapté, fit Temari quand il eut terminé son récit avec une pincée d'anecdotes croustillantes.

-Hmm, oui.

-Gaara, et comment ça se passe pour toi les cours? On a pas eu trop le temps d'en parler la dernière fois, quand j'ai rencontré ce mufle de Nara.

-Nara? Demanda Gaara, ne comprenant pas. Ton patron? Tu l'avais pas déjà rencontré un peu après avoir été embauchée?

Temari soupira, elle ne lui avait pas dit pour Shikamaru Nara.

-Non c'est son fils Shikamaru qui l'a remplacé, il est allé avec sa femme à Vienne gérer un autre de leurs restaurants. Et devine qui c'est! Le macho que j'avais bousculé dans l'escalier et qui m'a traité de « femme galère ». D'ailleurs, il continue à le faire, s'exclama Temari, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaara sourit, comprenant à la colère de sa sœur que ce Shikamaru Nara lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais le fait qu'elle ne le traite que de macho lui mit la puce à l'oreille, et jugea que sa sœur avait peut-être un faible pour ce « mufle ».

-Bref Gaara? Tes cours? Tu t'es fait des amis?

Kankurô avait mis les bras derrière sa tête, et admirait le petit parc qui les avait bien souvent vu jouer. Gaara lui avait fini par s'adosser à un arbre, qui miraculeusement était derrière lui, et dans son esprit, les souvenirs affluaient grâce à la question de Temari.

-

_Flash-Back:_

_Une petite brune pétillante entra dans la salle. Le cours avait déjà commencé et le professeur la présenta comme nouvelle élève, qui venait de sauter une classe encore une fois et qui atterrissait dans leur année. Elle s'appelait Matsuri Reagan. Apparemment elle était métissée européenne et japonaise. Pour un fin observateur, on pouvait remarquer que ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement bridés, et que sa bouche était pleine comme celle des japonais. Elle semblait aussi naive et innocente: tous les garçons de la classe avaient le regard fixé sur elle et sa silhouette, qui était mise en valeur par une jupe blanche plissée qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et un haut à manches longues beige au col en V, avec un collier simple ayant pour pendentif une fleur d'hibiscus, pour les connaisseurs, en coquillage. Elle portait de simples petites ballerines blanches et parut à Gaara comme une fille assez simple. _

_Pas dangereuse. _

_Pas comme certaines filles de sa classe qui l'aguichaient parce qu'il était beau et très doué. _

_Il se savait beau. On le lui avait assez dit depuis qu'il était petit et le fait que les filles lui tournent autour le confortait dans cette opinion. Mais il n'était pas vantard, et n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. Juste des coups d'un soir pour se soulager, comme on disait._

_Il était au dernier rang, seul, comme d'habitude, et il vit la jeune femme qui devait avoir deux ans de moins que lui, donc 20 ans, s'approcher de plus en plus du fond de la classe, sous les mines désappointées des autres jeunes hommes de la salle qui croyaient que la mignonne nouvelle allait se mettre à côté d'eux._

_Avec effarement, tous y compris le professeur la virent s'installer à côté de Gaara avec un grand sourire, et un « Je m'appelle Matsuri, enfin tu le sais déjà, et toi c'est comment? »_

_Il y eut un silence._

_-Gaara._

_-Enchanté Gaara, ça te gêne pas que je m'assois là, hein?_

_Encore un silence._

_-Non._

_Tous avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et cela fit sourire intérieurement Gaara: ils ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de venir lui parler sauf pour le draguer pour les filles, et le provoquer ou le toiser hautainement pour les gars. Mais personne, non personne, n'était venu simplement comme Matsuri, désireuse de se faire un ami. Juste s'asseoir et parler. _

_Le professeur se racla la gorge pour reprendre l'attention des élèves et Matsuri se mit à poser plein de questions à Gaara qui répondait court, et elle lui parlait de ses classes sautées, de ses sentiments par rapport à ça: personne ne lui parlait vraiment, persuadés d'avoir affaire à une sorte de monstre, de personne différente, et ça l'agaçait un peu._

_-T'es pas comme ça, hein? Non parce que je pense que t'es pas comme les autres...En plus, t'es à l'écart. Toi aussi on te voit comme une sorte d'anomalie? Hein?_

_Elle parlait et l'apaisait alors qu'elle aurait dû faire le contraire. L'énerver par son flot incessant de paroles. Mais non._

_Elle n'était pas comme les autres._

_Pas comme les autres._

_-_

_-Hé ho Gaara!_

_Gaara se retourna, les mains dans les poches, et vit Matsuri courir après lui. La question qui lui vint aux lèvres, ce fut « Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut? »_

_-Dis donc, on mange ensemble ce midi? _

_Gaara ne sut pas dire non. Elle ressemblait un peu à un soleil, elle illuminait tout le monde par sa vitalité, d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait continuellement avec Gaara, toujours à lui parler, à lui sourire alors qu'il était connu pour être silencieux et distant. Et on se demandait aussi comment il pouvait ne pas être contaminé par ce soleil qu'était Matsuri. Tout le monde l'aimait. Finalement, elle n'était pas considérée comme une anomalie, elle était surtout connue pour être mignonne, intelligente et gentille comme un ange. Oui elle était un ange. Son ange._

_-Dis Gaara, il y a Spencer qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il est sympa et mignon mais il ne me fait aucun effet, soupira Matsuri._

_Gaara sentit une colère sourde s'insinuer en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec Spencer. Il était trop banal pour un soleil comme elle. _

_-Hm, laissa-t-il passer entre ses lèvres._

_-Tu penses que j'dois faire quoi?_

_-Ce restaurant, fit Gaara en lui montrant un minuscule restaurant chinois en face de leur académie._

_-Ça a l'air super. Bon j'fais quoi?_

_-Rentrons._

_Gaara évitait de répondre à la question fatidique. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire quoi faire avec ce Spencer. Il était dans leur classe. Grand, brun, yeux bleus, sportif, et dans la moyenne en cours. Le genre de mec qui plaît aux filles, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Matsuri hésitait. Mais secrètement, il en était ravi, quelque en soit la raison de son hésitation, sauf si cette raison était pire qu'un Spencer._

_Avec la jeune femme, il s'assit à une table et commanda deux riz cantonnais._

_-Je paye._

_-Si tu veux, c'est gentil, répondit Matsuri en haussant les épaules. T'as toujours pas répondu?_

_-A quoi Matsuri?_

_Gaara faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il se sentait un instinct protecteur pour la jeune femme en face de lui malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux-trois mois. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi..._

_-Oh Gaara, tu sais très bien, s'impatienta Matsuri en lui souriant._

_-Hm._

_-Gaara s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue implorante, à laquelle il ne put résister._

_-Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Ne m'énerve pas avec ça._

_-Pourquoi ça t'énerverais?_

_-Matsuri, la prévint-il._

_-Alors?_

_-Tu poses trop de questions._

_-M'en fous._

_-Pas moi._

_-T'arrête de répondre comme ça s'il te plaît? Ça m'énerve. Tu dis jamais plus de vingt mots dans tes phrases quand tu me parles, et encore vingt mots, c'est rare! Ouvre-toi un peu bon sang!_

_-C'est facile pour toi._

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Hm._

_-Gaara!_

_-Tu vois, tu as ta vie, et moi j'ai la mienne. Tu bouffes, et ensuite on s'en va. Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole après ça, c'est clair?_

_Gaara ne savait pas à quel point ces mots allaient le faire souffrir par la suite. Il s'en voulut après d'avoir dit ça. Matsuri était vexée, ça se voyait clairement. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes, sa bouche se serrait pour éviter de crier, ses mains tremblaient. Calme en apparence, Matsuri se leva et sans jeter un regard à Gaara, partit du restaurant._

_Gaara mangea mais ne sentit pas le goût de la nourriture. Matsuri ne lui parlerait plus. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux? Pour elle et pour lui?_

_-_

_Elle ne lui parlait plus._

_Elle ne le regardait plus._

_Elle riait avec les autres. _

_Elle parlait avec les autres._

_Elle souriait aux autres._

_Et le pire de tout?_

_Elle sortait avec Spencer, finalement._

_Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son avis._

_Son ange appartenait à un autre, maintenant._

_Spencer l'avait prise. Spencer l'avait eu. Spencer avait eu assez de couilles pour la lui prendre. Spencer le regretterait._

_Il la voyait là. Main dans la main avec Spencer. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmurait des choses._

_Gaara en avait la nausée. Il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais avant...avant...sa colère ferait le reste. Il savait que ses colères étaient terribles pour les autres, et c'est pour ça qu'il évitait de se mettre dans une colère rage. Mais là c'en était trop. Une semaine qu'il endurait ça. Leurs vacances étaient dans un mois. Il ne pourrait pas tenir._

_Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu que Spencer dépose Matsuri devant chez elle. Il avait attendu qu'il soit seul. Puis il lui avait fait face._

_Spencer avait rit. Spencer l'avait toisé de la tête aux pieds, se croyant supérieur. Il ignorait tant de choses à propos de Gaara No Sabaku. Il se moquait et allait le regretter. Il lui disait que ça avait été bien facile d'avoir Matsuri après qu'elle se soit disputée avec lui. Il lui disait que ça avait été beaucoup plus facile de la convaincre de son affection. Il le remerciait: grâce à lui, il allait l'avoir dans son lit dans moins de deux jours. _

_Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Matsuri voulait rentrer avec lui ce soir. Il ignorait qu'elle l'avait suivi pour le rattraper. Il ignorait qu'elle s'était cachée quand elle avait vu Gaara venir parler à Spencer. Il ignorait qu'elle entendait ce qu'il disait. Il ignorait qu'elle pleurait._

_-Enfoiré. T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, murmura Gaara avant de lui mettre son poing dans le visage._

_Gaara allait commencer à le rouer de coups, mais une main crispée sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il vit Matsuri en larmes lui murmurer « Non. » tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il vit Spencer supplier Matsuri. _

_Gaara l'emmena loin, dans ses bras, dans le minuscule parc qu'il vit en marchant. Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule toute la nuit. Il la laissa l'embrasser. Il continua le baiser. Mais il s'arrêta, avant qu'il ne chute dans un abîme qu'il sentait proche et dont il ignorait tout._

_C'était son soleil. Son ange. Et il la protégerait._

_-_

_Spencer avait un bel œil au beurre noir. Matsuri l'avait giflé devant tout le monde. Gaara avait assisté à la scène, jubilant intérieurement._

_-Dis donc, belle gifle, gamine._

_-Qui t'oses traiter de gamine, Gaara? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Une petite brune qui se tient en face de moi, la taquina Gaara en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

_Matsuri, comme pour prouver ses dires, lui tira la langue et lui fit une grimace._

_-Gamine._

_-T'es content que tout le monde ait peur de toi, maintenant et n'ose plus m'approcher de peur de te déplaire?_

_-Ouais. Gênant?_

_-Non, tant que je suis avec toi._

_Matsuri lui souriait, et lui avait dit les plus belles phrases de sa vie. Gaara lui sourit en retour, et jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait fait un sourire comme ça à quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille._

_-_

-Matsuri est une fille de ma classe. Elle est arrivée un peu après la rentrée, elle est surdouée et avait encore sauté une classe. Tout de suite, elle est venue vers moi sans arrières-pensées, et j'ai commencé à apprécier ses bavardages incessants, ses sourires comme le soleil, et ses raisonnements illogiques. Et...on s'est embrassés, mais ça s'arrête à là. On n'en a jamais parlé, et elle est comme un soleil pour moi. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Temari et Kankurô l'écoutaient religieusement et comprenaient ce que Gaara avait fait passer en ces quelques phrases. Il était amoureux, et ne le savait même pas.

C'est Kankurô qui prit la parole: « P'tit frère, ne laisse pas cette fille, compris? Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. »

Gaara hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu la laisser? Ça faisait un peu plus de cinq mois qu'il la connaissait et il ne la lâcherait plus. Il se le promettait. C'était l'amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il voulait la garder le plus longtemps possible. A jamais.

-Et toi Tema'? Rien de nouveau à part ce Nara?

Temari réfléchit un instant et parla de la soirée qu'elle avait passée la veille. Iruka Nara. Shikamaru Nara. Deux frères si semblables au niveau du physique et pourtant si différents dans leurs attitudes respectives.

-Dis donc, Temari, les héritiers Nara...Tu te gênes pas, se moqua Kankurô. Nous autres, Gaara et moi,ne fréquentons pas de personnes aussi connues ou riches.

-Oh c'est bon. Déjà, c'est Tenten qui nous a invité à l'anniversaire de son patron. Puis ses collègues ont aussi invités leurs amis, mais il semblerait qu'ils connaissent le patron en question, Kakashi qu'il s'appelle, je crois. Et voilà le Nara qui débarque. Ou plutôt les Nara vu qu'Iruka est le meilleur ami de Kakashi.

-Tu craques sur lequel? Demanda Gaara, avec son habituel micro-sourire sadique.

Temari vit rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Non mais n'importe quoi! Comme si je pouvais craquer sur Shikamaru Nara, haha, s'esclaffa-t-elle d'un air assuré.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de Shikamaru Nara, mais ça m'arrange de connaître son nom, commenta Gaara en prenant un brin d'herbe entre ses dents.

Le parc résonnait des rires et des gazouillements d'enfants venus avec leurs parents se promener un peu dans un parc le dimanche. Des couples passaient devant eux, main dans la main. Et chacun de cette famille put sentir sa solitude côté cœur. Gaara était à deux doigts de connaître ça, Temari n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour vouloir connaître ça, et Kankurô attendait patiemment que la bonne lui tombe dans les bras.

Les Sabaku No en était passé par des vertes et des pas mûres, mais ils étaient intimement persuadés qu'un jour, oui un jour, ils seraient totalement heureux partout.

*

Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke trouva en rentrant chez lui Shikamaru, la tête dans le cul, penché dangereusement au-dessus d'une tasse de café, sur le comptoir de leur cuisine, tandis que Sai surfait sur le net, ou plus exactement sur le site du Boston Club dans la section « Arts et Culture » près de lui, lui aussi assis sur une chaise de bar.

-Yo.

-Alors Sasuke, ce petit accident? Agréable? Demanda Sai, toujours concentré sur le site, à chercher ce qu'il voulait.

-Hn.

Sai le surprendrait toujours. Demander si un accident était agréable, c'était tout lui. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, et remarqua le plâtre.

-Je pourrais peindre dessus?

Oui, c'était tout lui aussi: vouloir peindre sur un plâtre. Qui d'autre pouvoir avoir cette idée tordue? Sasuke haussa les épaules, désireux surtout de prendre une douche, ce qu'il fit de suite après s'être encore battu avec ses vêtements pour pouvoir les enlever. Avoir un plâtre n'était pas très agréable. Avoir un accident encore moins. Et pour cette fille, encore encore moins. Elle était naive, lourde, gentille, mignonne. Tout ce que Sasuke n'appréciait pas spécialement. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était retrouver son frère, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Et pour cela, pas de filles de son genre dans les pattes, s'il vous plaît.

Sentant l'eau fraîche couleur sur son corps nu, il se détendit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Deux yeux verts émeraude encadrés de mèches roses vinrent le hanter mais il secoua la tête, et se retrouva face à deux yeux noirs vides de toute expression, de toute vie. L'assassin de ses parents. Deux yeux noirs qui le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne savait pas à qui ces yeux appartenaient mais il s'était juré de le retrouver, et reconnaîtrai ces yeux entre mille.

Sortant de la douche, et enfilant juste un jean, Sasuke retourna à la cuisine. Shikamaru était toujours dans la même position, mais sa tasse de café était vide. Deux secondes plus tard, il se leva et murmura un « Galère » avant de partir précipitamment. Il était en retard. Pour un directeur de restaurant comme le sien, dimanche était un jour de boulot. Pauvre Shikamaru Nara. Il n'aurait même pas Temari No Sabaku à asticoter. Comme une flèche qui le toucha en pleine poitrine, Shikamaru Nara se rappela sa promesse à lui-même: ne penser à Temari No Sabaku aux magnifiques jambes que pour le boulot. Non, rectification, ne penser à Temari No Sabaku tout court uniquement pour le boulot. Et en amitié? Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et Temari ne voudrait jamais. Pas après ce qui était arrivé.

-Il va vite Shikamaru aujourd'hui, commenta Sasuke, en se servant une tasse de café, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

-Retard, expliqua Sai, toujours plongé sur son portable.

-T'regardes quoi l'artiste? Demanda Sasuke, en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Sai avait ouvert une page web du Boston Club concernant son exposition de la veille, et les commentaires des journalistes présents accompagnés de témoignages diverses de personnes présentes à la soirée.

-Bravo Sai. On te considère comme un génie de la peinture.

-Mm.

Mais le regard de Sai était attiré par tout autre chose. Sur la fin de la page web, il y avait un minuscule article illustré de la photo d'une jeune femme rousse, jouant de la flûte traversière.

L'article disait: « _L'exposition des peintures de Sai Ichikawa a été agréablement agrémenté d'un minuscule orchestre très connu depuis peu de temps, et très demandé pour ce genre de soirée. On a surtout remarqué dans cet orchestre une flûtiste de grand talent, voir photo ci-dessus, mais la jeune femme n'a pas voulu nous accorder quelques mots. Son nom est Tayuya Umino et, d'après son orchestre, elle joue depuis sa plus tendre enfance et a été remarqué dans la rue alors qu'elle jouait pour gagner un peu d'argent à ses 15 ans. Cet orchestre « Les trois du Son. » sera en représentation le 20, 22, et 25 Septembre au Théâtre du Vieux-Port. »_

-C'est qui? Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ou quoi?

-Oh non Sasuke, j'aurais largement préféré, répliqua Sai, en souriant.

-Alors?

-Mon cher Sasuke, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.

Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise de bar que Shikamaru venait de quitter, et observa son vieil ami: il n'avait vu aucun changement apparent chez Sai.

-Hn.

-Les femmes nous apportent du plaisir. Bien. Mais il y en a une. Une qui est faite pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Hn.

-On a 28 ans Sasuke. L'âge où peut tout arriver. Et je crois que, eh bien, que pour moi, le moment est arrivé.

-Ah ouais? Demanda narquoisement Sasuke.

-Ne te moque pas Sasuke, continua Sai, imperturbable. N'as-tu jamais ressenti une attirance inexplicable pour une jeune femme? Pas une attirance sexuelle non non, comme si ton cœur manquait quelques battements à chaque fois que tu vois cette femme. Tu sais les histoires romantiques que Marc Levy écrit? Le Bachert, ça ne te dit rien? Non? Tant pis. Hé bien, tu vois, ce bougre a finalement raison, d'après moi. Une âme sœur est faite pour chacun en ce monde et elle, Tayuya, m'a complètement charmé. C'est elle. Elle ne m'a pas parlé, elle ne m'a même pas regardé, mais je l'ai senti. Je l'ai vue. Vue près de moi, dans mes bras. Tu vas te dire que je suis devenu fou, je ne pense pas que si tu la voies, tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Ses yeux étaient tels des flammes, elle était tellement gracieuse et tu devrais l'entendre jouer...Magnifique. Elle était belle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sasuke, elle était belle à s'en damner.

Sasuke avait écouté son ami, ressentant comme une tension au niveau du ventre mais qui disparut prestement. Un sourire affecté naquit sur son visage, face à Sai, qui lui souriait franchement, ses yeux noirs pétillaient de vie, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et Sasuke ne sut quoi dire.

-Tu ne la connais pas. Imagine que ce soit une vraie chieuse, avec un caractère impossible, qui si elle connaît ton attirance pour elle en veuille à ton argent. Imagine qu'elle ne ressente pas les mêmes choses. Imagine qu'elle ait déjà un copain ou un mari, j'en sais rien, moi, mais merde Sai, tu ne connais rien d'elle!

Voilà ce qu'il en pensait, mais le sourire de Sai ne disparut pas. Il savait que Sasuke aurait réagi comme ça, lui-même avant l'apparition de Tayuya aurait réagi de la même façon si c'était Sasuke qui lui avait sorti toutes ses âneries. C'était digne de Naruto Uzumaki, pas de Sai Ichikawa.

-C'est complètement irréaliste, je le sais bien, mais je vais aller dans deux jours à la première représentation et je vais aller lui parler.

-Sai, soupira Sasuke.

-Non, Sasuke. Si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurais jamais ce qui ce serait passé. Tant pis si ça doit mal se terminer, je veux essayer et ne rien regretter.

-Hn.

Sasuke observa la photo. Tayuya Umino était plutôt mignonne, avec un joli corps, mais pas « belle à s'en damner » comme le jugeait Sai. Il avait vu plus belle. Comme une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraudes.

-Sasuke?

-Hn.

-Et hier soir, rien? Naruto m'a raconté que tu avais passé toute la soirée de Kakashi avec une très belle femme aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange.

-Hn.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui » mon cher Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son café.

-J'ai pris la voiture à sa place.

-Ah, donc cette jeune femme en valait la peine.

-Oh Sai, tu sais bien que sauver des vies, c'est notre boulot.

-Tu ne travaillais pas ce soir-là. Et puis, votre double boulot ne vous pèse pas trop? Pourquoi vous ne choisissez pas l'un ou l'autre?

-Parce que on l'aime ce boulot-là.

-Et comment Neji, Naruto et toi allez faire quand vous aurez une relation sérieuse? Vous allez le leur dire?

-Ça ne risque pas de m'arriver de sitôt, Neji non plus d'après moi et Naruto dira tout à sa « bien-aimée » je le connais, mais il lui fera promettre le secret.

-Mm, j'ai appris que Neji n'avait pas dormi chez lui cette nuit, et Naruto en a profité pour aller voir sa cousine ce matin.

-Ouais, il me l'a dit. Première fois que ça arrive à notre Neji. Naruto va avoir une belle surprise, commenta Sasuke amusé.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Neji était complètement bourré hier et notre nouvelle collègue Tenten, coéquipière de Neji, l'a ramené chez elle, si je ne me trompe pas, pour lui éviter une humiliation publique, je suppose.

Sai comprit pourquoi Sasuke souriait et sourit à son tour.

-Pauvre Naruto, Hinata est la colocataire de cette Tenten, c'est ça?

-Exactement.

-J'aimerais beaucoup être présent à la petite scène qui va suivre dans l'appartement de ces deux jeunes femmes, fit Sai, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi.

*

Naruto sonna à la porte de Hinata Hyûga et Tenten Hitora, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il s'était perdu plusieurs fois, mais avait fini par trouver l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes.

Ce fut Hinata qui vint lui ouvrir, ignorant tout de l'identité de son visiteur.

-Naru-ruto?

-Hello Hinata! S'exclama le blond en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

La pauvre Hinata en devint rouge de timidité et invita Naruto d'une voix peu assurée à rentrer. Ne sachant pas que son cousin était très protecteur face à elle, malgré tout, Hinata ne savait pas que son geste allait entraîner une réprimande du brun au blond.

-Comment tu vas? J'espère que je ne dérange pas, s'enquit Naruto, en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-Non non pas du-du tout.

Ils étaient encore dans le vestibule, quand la voix de Tenten retentit.

-C'est mon pain! Pas touche! Hina c'est qui?

Naruto ne se douta de rien, quand il rentra dans le salon de Hinata.

-C'est moi.........Glups.

Naruto venait d'apercevoir Neji et avait les yeux comme des soucoupes avant de rire nerveusement.

-Ah bonjour Neji! Bonjour Tenten!

-Salut Naruto! Répondit Tenten.

-Naruto, commença Neji d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Hé bien, je suis venu rendre une petite visite à Hinata.

-Ah oui?

Si Naruto avait pu se cacher, il l'aurait fait mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de fuir les ennuis, non, il était du genre à aller au-devant des ennuis ou à les chercher.

-Ouep. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? T'as conclu avec Tenten? Demanda Naruto, innocemment.

Les yeux de Neji lancèrent des éclairs et Tenten s'étouffa dans son thé.

-CONCLU AVEC TENTEN? NON MAIS NARUTO CA VA PAS NON? Hurla Tenten.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tenta de calmer Naruto.

-SI MOSIEUR HYUGA EST ICI, C'EST QU'IL ETAIT COMPLETEMENT...

Neji lui mit une main sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

-J'étais complètement fatigué, et Tenten m'a proposé gentiment de venir dormir chez elle, vu que je n'avais pas pris mes clés, et que je ne trouvais pas Kiba pour pouvoir rentrer.

-Ah, commenta Naruto bêtement.

-Bon-bon, Naruto tu veux du thé? Demanda Hinata, la théière fumante à la main.

-Oh oui je veux bien Hinata, répondit Naruto, en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Neji regardait d'un mauvais œil la relation qui unissait sa cousine et son ami, mais avec Tenten à côté qui les regardait attendrie, il ne pouvait rien dire.

-Au fait Neji, Tenten, Sasuke a eu un accident en poussant une jeune femme de la trajectoire de la voiture hier soir.

-Oh non? S'inquiéta Tenten. C'est grave?

-Il a juste un bras dans le plâtre, rien d'autre.

-Je crois que c'était la jeune femme qui est restée avec lui hier soir. Une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux roses.

Tenten et Hinata tiltèrent.

-Cheveux roses tu dis Naruto? Demanda Tenten.

-Avec une robe rouge? Demanda également Hinata.

-Oui, oui, vous la connaissez?

-C'est Sakura, une de nos amies, expliqua Tenten, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le monde est vraiment petit, s'amusa Neji, en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

-C'EST MON PAIN, NEJI! S'énerva Tenten.

-Mm, mâcha Neji. Très bon.

Naruto s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Tenten réprimandait Neji et commençait à le bouder. Hinata lui servit du thé, et Naruto eut le plaisir d'admirer sa nuque gracile. Tout chez Hinata le fascinait. Sa silhouette gracieuse et fragile, sa voix douce, ses yeux ivoire si purs, et ses cheveux qui semblaient si doux. Et sa personnalité...Si douce, si gentille, si serviable, si généreuse, si délicate.

-Hinata, ça te dirait de venir te promener avec moi? On m'a toujours dit que le Chemin de la Liberté était très animé et très agréable le dimanche.

Neji vrillait du regard Naruto. Tenten souriait et croisait les doigts sous la table pour que Hinata dise oui. Hinata avait les joues rouges et avec un sourire éclatant, se disant que pour une fois, elle pourrait faire un peu preuve de courage, elle accepta sous les yeux de son cousin et de son amie.

-Je vais prendre un sac et j'arrive.

Hinata, comme une danseuse dans son pull mauve au col carré et sa jupe blanche, alla dans sa chambre prendre un sac, pour y mettre ses clés, son portable et son porte-monnaie.

-Tu fais du mal à ma cousine, Naruto et tu le regretteras, prévint Neji.

-Oh Neji, tu me connais, je craque vraiment pour Hinata.

-Tu disais la même chose pour Ayame et pourtant tu l'as quitté au bout de deux mois.

-Hinata, c'est différent. Vraiment différent. Crois-moi Neji. Je ne suis pas comme son ex. Je m'intéresse à elle pour ce qu'elle est, et non pour votre fortune. Je gagne bien ma vie, et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Et tu le sais, riposta Naruto.

-Je sais que toi et Kinimaro êtes différents mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Kinimaro? Demanda Tenten.

Avant que les garçons ne répondent, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Tenten.

-Kinimaro est dans les dossiers? Souffla-t-elle, ahurie.

-Oui, et on l'a attrapé un peu après qu'Hinata et lui aient rompu, je le surveillais avec Sasuke depuis quelques temps à cause de ses affaires louches, et de plus il trompait Hinata, ma propre cousine. Je puis dire pour la défense de Naruto, qu'il savait que c'était ma cousine qui était avec cet enfoiré, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et ne savait rien d'elle avant qu'il ne la rencontre dans sa boutique.

Hinata en entendant le nom de son ex petit ami, s'était approchée de la porte de sa chambre et malgré le fait qu'ils murmuraient pour ne pas qu'elle entende, elle avait tout compris. Elle ne comprenait pas l'histoire des dossiers, vu qu'elle ignorait les métiers exacts des trois personnes qui étaient dans son salon, mais elle comprit que Kinimaro était un criminel et que son cousin la surveillait, ce qui l'emplissait d'un sentiment de sécurité et de joie de voir que son cousin faisait attention à elle, et que Naruto dise qu'il s'intéresse à elle vraiment, pour elle. Pour elle.

Sortant de sa chambre avec un sourire timide, elle posa les yeux sur Naruto, et elle vit qu'il la désirait. Gênée, elle bafouilla un timide « On y va? ». Naruto, tout content, lui prit la main et sortit de l'appartement en criant « Faites pas de bêtises hein! ». Il eut le bonheur de fermer la porte avant de se recevoir un morceau de pain de la part de Tenten qui buta contre la porte fermée.

*

Des aboiements réveillèrent Kiba. Akamaru avait faim et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser dormir plus son maître adoré. Émergeant difficilement, Kiba se leva, se cogna le pied contre son meuble de chevet, jura, réajusta son bas de pyjama qui descendait un peu trop bas sur les hanches, sentit la morsure légère du froid de septembre sur son torse nu, et caressa Akamaru avant de remplir sa gamelle dans la cuisine.

Très mal réveillé, il se demanda tout d'abord où était Neji, qui d'habitude était toujours là, réveillé tôt, en train de prendre son thé fumant sur la table de la cuisine, mais là rien. Haussant les épaules et ne se posant pas plus de questions, il se prépara un café pour être plus réveillé.

La soirée de la veille lui revint en tête. Ino. Il avait adoré parler avec elle comme ça. Le must, ça aurait été de pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou, renifler l'odeur de ses cheveux, la tenir dans ses bras, lui presser la main, l'enlacer et sentir la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il lui avait juste un léger baiser sur la joue pour lui dire « Au revoir. »

Kiba s'était fait une raison: il avait décidé de reconquérir lentement Ino, même si elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il la voulait pour lui, et ça le rendait malade de penser qu'elle pourrait être avec un autre homme, qu'un autre que lui l'embrasserait, et... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il savait qu'en la revoyant, il perdrait sa tête dans l'histoire mais il était prêt à tenter sa chance. Il avait passé une semaine avec elle il y avait six mois de cela, presque sept mois environ, après qu'elle ait passé une nuit avec Sai. Ça le dérangeait pas mais il devait avouer que le fait que Sai l'ait touché l'énervait grandement. Mais tout n'était pas mauvais dans cette histoire, sans Sai, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Ino, et puis Sai s'en foutait d'elle. Il l'avait trouvé sympathique mais ce n'était que pour une nuit.

Une semaine, et ensuite il cherchait toujours des filles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Une semaine, et son sourire l'avait conquis. Il avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne acheter son chien.

-Ah Akamaru, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Elle paraît toujours sur la défensive, toujours à se méfier. Elle a peur de moi ou essaie-t-elle de me dire qu'il ne peut plus rien avoir entre nous? Ce n'est pas ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Je suis trop bête, putain, comme si je savais lire dans les yeux? Pff. Elle est tellement belle, un peu piquante dans ses répliques, quelques fois un peu hautaine, mais on dirait que ça cache un manque de confiance en soi. C'est moi qui dit ces conneries? Mais comme si je savais analyser le caractère des gens...Akamaru, j'suis vraiment trop con. Je sais, j'attire facilement les filles, mais elles ne restent jamais avec moi...bon d'accord, je ne reste jamais avec elles, mais elles m'oublient vite, je suppose. Je suis pas parfait, j'suis un vendeur minable dans un magasin animalier de Boston, j'me fait un peu de fric en donnant des leçons de dressage aux clients qui en veulent pour leurs chiens, et tout ça doublé d'un salaud avec les femmes. Qui voudrait de moi sérieusement Akamaru? Je ferais mieux de l'oublier, non? Je ferais mieux d'annuler cette leçon de dressage, tu crois pas? Ou il faut que je me prouve à moi-même que je pourrais oublier? Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je me le prouve? Hé ben, tu sais quoi, j'vais me l'prouver que j'peux tenir sans elle!

« Ouaf ouaf. »

Kiba caressa tendrement la fourrure de son chien et alla prendre un douche pour se rafraîchir les idées et oublier les deux yeux bleus qui le hantaient, persuadé qu'il y arriverait.

Il ne faut jamais trop être sûr de soi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre dixième! :)

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

On voit un peu ce que vit Gaara, Kankurô plus légèrement, Hinata & Naruto ça avance, Neji & Tenten c'est la guerre, Sai & Tayuya est observé du point de vue de Sai, Sasuke est légèrement troublé et surpris de ce que lui dit son copain, Kiba devient fou en parlant à son chien d'Ino et de ses doutes.

Prochain chapitre un peu plus centré sur Kakashi & Ankô c'est quasiment sûr, Kiba & Ino aussi, Temari & Shikamaru certainement, Sasuke & Sakura aucune idée, Tenten & Neji j'pense bien, Sai & Tayuya ça m'étonnerait, Naruto & Hinata p'têt bien. Et voilà :) Aussi peut-être du Jiraiya & Tsunade. :D

En espérant recevoir quelques commentaires et en remerciant tous ceux qui m'ont commenté, je vous dis à la prochaine! :)

Merci à AkuriAstuki, Raziel303, Emma, neobagram et Chizu Himura. :)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11:** **Révélations et actions.**

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et sentit un corps chaud d'homme pressé contre elle. Prestement, elle sortit de son lit, le cœur battant. Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Elle se maudit. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules. Son visage était encore ensommeillé mais son regard était maintenant vif et alerte. Elle l'observait et se maudit une nouvelle fois, en le maudissant au passage. Jamais elle n'avait prévu cette scène. Pour elle, c'était fini. Enfin, elle s'en était persuadée. Elle avait perdu son petit frère et son premier amour. Puis lui. Pour le plaisir, elle le maudit encore une fois.

Il bougea légèrement et poussa un soupir de bien-être en s'enroulant, endormi, dans la couette. Lui aussi avait ses cheveux détachés, mi-longs, lui arrivant à la nuque. Sa bouche fine laissait échapper un souffle régulier et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait, oh oui qu'elle s'en voulait. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait aussi. Il lui avait raconté que tout ce que l'autre femme lui avait révélé était faux. Complètement faux. Il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'il lui disait, mais elle ne pouvait plus le croire. Pas après dix années d'amertume noyée dans l'alcool. Pas après avoir vu tant de suicidés dans son hôpital qu'on n'arrivait pas à sauver et qui avaient mis fin à leurs jours pour leur amour perdu. Pas après avoir perdu son enfant.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte. Jamais. Elle n'en avait même pas eu le temps. Elle devait le lui annoncer le jour où cette femme était venu lui parler. Puis elle l'avait quitté sans un mot, mais il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Pourquoi? D'après lui, il ne savait pas. Ensuite, elle avait eu le bonheur d'accoucher d'un garçon. Il y avait de cela neuf ans. Et on lui avait pris son petit garçon, son bébé.

S'entourant de ses bras, Tsunade commença à pleurer doucement. Debout. Seule.

Un jour qu'elle se promenait dans le parc avec lui, elle avait tourné quelques minutes la tête et d'immondes salopards en avaient profité pour lui prendre son bébé. Son tout petit. Il avait à peine cinq ans et était le portrait craché de son père avec cependant les cheveux blonds de sa mère. Il était si beau.

« Hikari. »

Tsunade avait les yeux fermés comme si elle voulait ravaler ses larmes. Elle sentit deux bras musclés l'entourer et un corps d'homme se presser contre son dos. Jiraiya. Sans prononcer une parole, il renifla l'odeur de ses cheveux en caressant ses bras comme s'il voulait lui donner du réconfort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, il ne comprenait pas mais il savait, en revanche, qu'il se devait d'être là pour elle. Dix ans sans elle, c'était trop. Elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Son horrible caractère, son odeur, ses yeux couleur fauve, ses baisers. Tout chez elle lui avait manqué. Et il avait aussi noyé cela dans l'alcool et les jolies jeunes femmes. Pour l'oublier elle.

-Jiraiya...

-Chut bébé, la rassura Jiraiya.

Les larmes redoublèrent et l'étreinte de Jiraiya se fit plus rassurante et plus forte.

-Jiraiya...ce jour-là...

Jiraiya attendit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire à propos de ce jour maudit.

-J'allais t'annoncer que j'étais...

Tsunade prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher le mot fatal: « Enceinte. J'étais enceinte de toi. »

Le monde s'écroula pour Jiraiya. Il avait un enfant et il venait de l'apprendre dix ans plus tard. Il avait un enfant avec Tsunade et ça le rendait fou de joie mais le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché lui meurtrissait le cœur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lâché Tsunade sous le coup de la surprise et qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

-Il s'appelle Hikari et est né un 29 septembre. Il va avoir 9 ans cette année.

La respiration de Jiraiya se fit plus hachée. Il faisait face à Tsunade, et il attendait la suite, car à l'air de son amour perdu, elle avait encore quelque chose à lui avouer.

-On me l'a...enlevé alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir cinq ans. Dans un parc: le. J'ai tourné la tête quelques minutes et quand je me suis retournée, il n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché partout dans le parc, j'ai prévenu la police mais leurs recherches n'ont mené à rien. Un témoignage nous a permis de savoir que mon...notre fils avait été enlevé par un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux dents de requin. Mais la police n'a pas tenu compte du témoignage, qui était celui d'un ivrogne qui passait par là. Pourtant...cet homme était sobre quand il passait dans le parc.

Un grognement se fit entendre de la gorge de Jiraiya. Ses poings étaient serrés et les jointures devenaient blanches. Ses yeux luisaient d'une fureur sans nom. Tsunade n'osait même plus respirer. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le Jiraiya qui se tenait devant elle. Il était ivre de colère, on aurait dit un lion prêt à attaquer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as parlé de lui? Hein, Tsunade, explosa-t-il. POURQUOI M'AS TU CACHE SON EXISTENCE? POURQUOI? ON AURAIT PU EVITER TOUT CA SI SEULEMENT TU ETAIS VENU T'EXPLIQUER AVEC MOI! Merde...

Tsunade tremblait mais son mauvais caractère refit surface très vite. Elle trouvait Jiraiya injuste avec elle, et était prête à le lui faire savoir.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ESPECE D'IDIOT? TU ETAIS TOUJOURS LA A FLIRTER AVEC N'IMPORTE QUELLE PETITE MINETTE QUI PASSAIT SUR TON CHEMIN ET TU OSES M'EN VOULOIR D'AVOIR CRU L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLES? JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU CONNAISSES TON ENFANT PARCE QUE TU NE LE MERITAIS PAS ET SI ON ME L'A ENLEVE, TU N'AURAIS RIEN PU FAIRE NON PLUS.

-QU'EST CE QUE T'EN SAIS TSUNADE? Répliqua Jiraiya.

-JE LE SAIS, VOILA TOUT. ET JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU M'AS LAISSE PARTIR SANS UN MOT. SI TU TENAIS VRAIMENT A MOI, TU SERAIS VENU CHERCHER UNE EXPLICATION!

-Je tenais à toi, observa Jiraiya, décidé à se calmer car il connaissait la force légendaire de Tsunade.

-M'EN FOUS. JE VEUX MON BEBE...je veux mon tout petit, explosa Tsunade en pleurant et en s'affalant sur le sol.

Jiraiya se maudit, et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour amener sa tête dans son torse et lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Je dois y aller. Je te fais la promesse de retrouver notre fils. Je veux une photo de lui, ça pourra nous...m'aider.

La blonde Tsunade se leva et alla chercher une photo de son fils...de leur fils dans une autre pièce et revient tenant à la main la fameuse photo. Les larmes dans les yeux magnifiques de la blonde, quand elle leva sa tête vers lui, suffirent à achever Jiraiya, qui se leva, enfila ses vêtements, embrassa longuement Tsunade avant de partir en fermant légèrement la porte.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au moment de fermer la porte mais il ne sut jamais si Tsunade l'avait entendu ou pas.

Tsunade ne savait pas que Jiraiya avait les moyens d'honorer sa promesse. Elle ne savait pas du tout quelle organisation il dirigeait réellement. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était le directeur de ce grand cabinet d'avocats mais s'était toujours trompée. Si son bébé n'était pas mort, alors elle avait toutes les chances de l'avoir pour son neuvième anniversaire avec elle.

Tsunade avait quarante-neuf ans, et son fils Hikari allait peut-être lui être rendu.

*

Kakashi se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux éternellement coiffés de la même manière.

Neji et Tenten planchaient sur le plan de leur prochaine mission dans leur bureau tout en remplissant quelques dossier à la va-vite. Sasuke et Naruto étaient en train de s'occuper du dossier d'une vieille dame dont la maison avait été saccagée et ses biens les plus précieux avaient été dérobés. Le voleur avait été arrêté et il ne restait plus qu'à boucler le dossier. Naruto eut un sourire pour la vieille dame qui les regardait un peu pincée. Ankô était à son bureau, tranquillement, en train de surfer sur les sites des autorités fédérales pour voir si il y avait du nouveau à propos de l'Akatsuki. C'était illégal mais Ankô savait comment faire pour ne pas se faire repérer.

L'Akatsuki était un gang extrêmement dangereux dans le Massachusetts, il faisait de la contre-bande, volait, tuait lorsque c'était nécessaire, faisait sauter des constructions, kidnappait souvent des enfants pour « agrandir » leur gang et leur inculquer une éducation _correcte_, qu'ils disaient ou sinon les donnait à des parents qui souhaitaient ardemment des enfants et qui croyaient l'avoir adopté tout à fait légalement alors que c'était des enfants kidnappés. Ils avaient tué les parents de Sasuke, kidnappé son frère aîné Itachi à sa place, embusqué et tué le premier amour de Kakashi: Rin, fait passer de la drogue à travers tout l'état du Massachusetts, et leurs membres étaient pour la plupart des fous avides d'explosions, de sang et d'autres étaient superbement intelligents, et géraient la première partie de leurs membres.

Malgré le fait que Jiraiya conseillait à Sasuke de ne pas trop s'investir dans la recherche de son frère, l'Uchiwa le faisait quand même. Jiraiya avait succédé à Sarutobi après que celui-ci se soit fait une belle petite retraite dans le Texas, mais malgré son éloignement et le fait qu'il ne dirigeait plus leur organisation, le vieil Sarutobi conseillait son disciple d'autrefois: Jiraiya. Et tout se passait à merveille comme tout peut se passer à merveille dans une organisation complexe qui avait pour couverture un cabinet d'avocats, et qui engageait des personnes capables de plaider et de s'occuper d'un dossier comme un avocat normal, et qui savait manier à la perfection pour neutraliser ou pour tuer des armes, ou des techniques de combat. Des surdoués quoi ou des personnes volontaires capable de se pousser jusqu'au bout pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville ou plus haut des surdoués. Des gens comme Tenten ou Naruto. Ils se poussaient pour arriver à la cheville de Sasuke et Neji. Et ils y arrivaient magnifiquement bien, et leur arrivaient plutôt au torse.

Kakashi soupira et pensa à son ancienne coéquipière et fiancée: Rin. Elle avait était prise en embuscade alors qu'elle suivait un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils n'avaient jamais su quel membre, ni à quoi il ressemblait, ni de quoi il s'occupait. Elle avait été tuée avant. Et il avait pleuré. Pour la deuxième fois. La première étant le jour où il avait vu son père, un agent de police, se faire assassiner devant ses yeux par un dealer, qui était relié de loin à cette maudite organisation de la Lune Rouge. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était engagé dans l'organisation Konoha de Sarutobi, Jiraiya devenant son maître. Il avait présenté des capacités exceptionnelles de mémorisation depuis très jeune et était très doué pour les sports de combat dans son lycée. Et Jiraiya était passé par là, le prenant sous son aile.

Puis il avait fait la connaissance de Rin dans Konoha, et il avait été automatiquement attiré par cette petite brune aux étranges tatouages violets sur les deux joues. Une forte amitié était née entre eux malgré le caractère plutôt explosif de Rin et l'arrogance des débutants de Kakashi. Ils avaient souvent des divergences d'avis, et une fois, Rin lui avait pointé son flingue sur la tempe. Kakashi l'avait désarmé avec une étonnante facilité et dans son geste, il s'était collé contre elle dans son dos. Et là, tout avait commencé entre eux. Ils étaient devenus amants, puis s'étaient fiancés pour le bonheur de Jiraiya qui aimait à voir son protégé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et elle avait été tuée. Il l'avait aimée, c'en était certain, il ne l'oublierait jamais, et il l'aimerait toujours à sa façon. Mais maintenant, il y avait aussi Ankô. Ankô, qui avait un don particulier pour les armes, comme Tenten, et qui savait extrêmement bien s'informer un peu partout dans Boston et plus loin. Ankô avec qui il avait fait l'amour, tous les deux complètement défoncés. Ankô avec qui il avait refait l'amour, complètement conscients tous les deux de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ankô qui ne lui avait pas adressé un regard quand elle était arrivée, se mettant directement au boulot.

Kakashi se repassa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Une cicatrice, qui s'était estompée au fil du temps, s'étendait de part et d'autre sur son œil droit, mais il fallait être un observateur averti pour pouvoir la remarquer. Résultat d'une bagarre avec un dealer il y avait quelques années, quand son arrogance était encore à son maximum dans les débuts de son métier. Mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, et déserrant légèrement sa cravate qui l'étouffait, Kakashi décida d'aller parler à Ankô.

Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui quand il se posta devant elle. Elle sentait la fumée de cigarette et l'orange. Subtile mélange des deux qui faisait frémir les narines de Kakashi.

-Ankô?

La dénommée Ankô daigna lever la tête de son ordinateur et regarder son supérieur dans les yeux, ce qui le déstabilisa pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien dire Le Paradis du Batifolage de faire dans cette situation? Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Dans son livre favori, il n'y avait sûrement pas de solution à ce genre de problème.

-Hn patron?

-Je suis désolé.

Ankô leva un sourcil, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Kakashi Hatake était désolé mais qui montrait qu'elle attendait la suite.

-Je suis ton supérieur et je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Voilà.

La jeune femme eut un sourire amer.

-Quel âge j'ai patron?

Kakashi se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue amnésique le court d'un moment et répondit en hésitant:

-30 ans Ankô.

-Voilà, à 30 ans, je pense que je suis une grande fille et que j'assume et que je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes. Alors tes excuses, patron, tu t'les fous où je pense, répliqua durement Ankô.

Son patron ne put rien répondre et elle enfonça encore plus le clou, autant pour elle que pour lui.

-Si tu le regrettes, tu le dis, un point c'est tout. Apparemment, tu n'avais pas l'air gêné quand tu t'es fiancé avec ta coéquipière, une certaine Rin si je ne m'abuse.

Kakashi resta cloué. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Ankô savait tout à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé dans Konoha, avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-On peut se dire que c'est admirable qu'un homme possédant un grade supérieur à la femme avec qui il a couché s'excuse et soit prêt à mettre la faute de cette relation sur lui, tout ça parce que les deux étaient bourrés, mais quand on couche une nouvelle fois, sobre, le lendemain matin avec la même femme qui est soi-disant notre « secrétaire », on admet mal ce qu'on ressent -si il ressent quelque chose- et on vient tout arrêter ou dire que c'était une erreur. Là, c'est de la lâcheté pure et simple. Tu regrettes. Pas moi, tu vois. Alors maintenant hors de ma vue que j'puisse continuer mon boulot. Après tout, j'pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel de la part de mon patron, c'est ça? Lâcha Ankô, sifflante.

-Merde Ankô, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, commença Kakashi, mais Ankô le coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Non je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

-Merde.

-Bien, se leva Ankô en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour sortir du bâtiment qui les abritait.

Mais ce ne fut pas Kakashi qui la retint, mais une silhouette imposante qui sortit de l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien, mais elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-REUNION IMMEDIATE DANS LE BUREAU DE KAKASHI! Hurla Jiraiya.

Naruto passa une tête par l'entrebâillement de son bureau et de celui de Sasuke, allait pousser un salut joyeux à Jiraiya, son parrain, mais en voyant le regard de celui-ci, il déglutit et imposa d'un regard à Sasuke qu'il fallait y aller.

Tenten et Neji sortirent de leur bureau pour se rendre dans celui de Kakashi, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

Quand ils furent tous dans le bureau de Kakashi, Jiraiya posa les mains sur le bureau en tremblant.

-Je sais que Konoha ne sert pas pour les affaires privées mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Je n'y arriverai pas seul, commença Jiraiya.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jiraiya ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Mon fils a été enlevé.

Il y eut un moment de silence et c'est Naruto, qui le rompit, les yeux en forme de soucoupe.

-Ton fils? D'puis quand t'as un fils, parrain Jiraiya?

-Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, tout comme toi Naruto. Il va avoir neuf ans à la fin du mois, et a été enlevé peu après ses cinq ans. Dans un parc. Je sais que c'est une mission quasi-impossible mais je vous le demande quand même. D'après un témoignage, il aurait été enlevé par un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux dents de requins. C'est rare comme _spécimen_ et je suppose que cet homme n'est qu'un petit dealer sans importance qu'on a payé pour le kidnapping ou cet homme est alors un psychopathe de première, acheva Jiraiya en serrant les dents.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Tenten, la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe, avait quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux de biche, et serrait convulsivement la poche de son pantalon noir où se trouvait son couteau. Neji restait immobile et attendait ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, même si au plus profond de lui-même, il était intensément dégoûté par les enlèvements d'enfants. Kakashi avait les poings serrés et se promit à lui-même de blesser le plus profondément celui qui avait commandité ce kidnapping. Ankô avait les dents serrées et fulminait. Naruto poussait des jurons sans queue ni tête tout en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau comme un lion en cage. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante fut bien celle de Sasuke. Il se mit face à Jiraiya et murmura si bas que personne n'entendit à part Jiraiya:

-Je vous aiderai à retrouver votre fils. C'est immonde d'enlever un enfant et je compte bien le faire payer aux responsables, je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à penser ça. Juste une chose, pensez-y de temps en temps: c'est donnant donnant.

Jiraiya savait parfaitement ce que Sasuke voulait dire par là, et acquiesça. Après avoir retrouvé Hikari, ils se mettraient en chasse pour retrouver Itachi Uchiwa. Enfin.

-Photo? Demanda Neji.

-J'en ai une, répondit Jiraiya en sortant la photo que Tsunade lui avait donné de sa poche.

-Je vais faire une recherche sur un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux dents de requin, annonça Ankô, si il existe vraiment. Tenten, viens m'aider.

Tenten hocha la tête et suivit Ankô, l'experte en recherches diverses, à son bureau.

-Naruto et Sasuke, allez faire un tour au parc pour voir dans quel contexte Hikari a été enlevé. Sasuke, vas-y doucement avec ton bras, recommanda Jiraiya.

-Joli prénom. Hikari, fit doucement Naruto.

-On y va, c'est quel parc? Demanda Sasuke.

-Boston Common.

-Hn.

-Go go go, cria Naruto en poussant Sasuke pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux aller se changer. Ce n'était pas très pratique de pouvoir « enquête » en costard, Naruto préférait porter un sweat orange, et un jean noir, tandis que Sasuke enfila un chandail noir et un jean tout comme Naruto.

Quand ils attendirent l'ascenseur, ils entendirent Ankô leur lancer une légère pique: « On va chercher un gosse, non de non, pas faire la pêche aux filles. Beaux comme ça, même les mamies vont vouloir vous violer. » et Tenten se marrer à la phrase d'Ankô.

*

Ses cheveux roses attachés en une haute queue de cheval se balançaient au gré de son rythme. Son souffle était comme à son habitude régulier et ses jambes la portaient d'elle-même. Comme il commençait à faire frais en fin de ce mois de septembre, Sakura avait enfilé un jogging gris, un débardeur rose pâle et le sweat à capuche gris assorti au jogging. Quelques coureurs ou promeneurs se retournaient sur elle, mais elle s'en foutait complètement, et était concentrée sur son jogging et la musique qui s'échappait de son iPod. Cette fois, c'était « Church »de T Pain. Elle changeait de style de musique au fil des jours, et pouvait apprécier de tout.

D'un calme olympien, elle fit un doigt d'honneur à un jeune adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans qui l'avait sifflé pour surtout impressionner ses copains qui à côté de lui se marraient à s'en tenir les côtes, et Sakura continua à se concentrer sur son jogging. Elle avait déjà fait le tour du Boston Common et s'apprêtait à en refaire le tour, mais un vélo la poussa lorsqu'il entra dans le parc, et elle chuta sur quelqu'un en jurant le cycliste imprudent.

-Sakura?

Sakura se tourna en entendant la personne sur qui elle était tombée prononcer son nom, et rougit brusquement. Elle était tombée sur Sasuke Uchiwa, heureusement pour lui, sur l'autre bras qui n'était pas emplâtré. Rangeant ses oreillettes, Sakura se releva et l'aida à se relever, tout en balbutiant des excuses et en maudissant le cycliste. Sasuke avait un sourire narquois en voyant la rose qui rougissait.

Soudain, un blond d'environ l'âge de Sasuke apparut devant elle, avec un immense sourire, et en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi, tu dois être Sakura Haruno, non?

Sakura le détailla de la tête aux pieds, méfiante, puis se rappelant que c'était le jeune homme qui était avec son amie Hinata durant la soirée du samedi soir, elle lui rendit son sourire et lui serra la main.

-Exact.

-Hinata m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, avoua Naruto, en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et en souriant bêtement.

-Baka, commenta Sasuke en essuyant les poussières qui s'étaient accrochées à son chandail.

-Ha, fit Sakura, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Tu connais très bien Hinata? Demanda Naruto.

-Ça y est, soupira Sasuke.

-Heu oui, répondit Sakura, désarçonnée par la question du blond.

-Donc elle te raconte tout?

-Heu oui.

-SUPER! Tu vas devenir une très bonne amie à moi, comme ça, tu me diras tout ce qu'elle pense de moi! Hein?

Sakura se tapa le front tandis que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel.

-Jamais je ne te répéterai ce que pourrait me dire Hinata à propose de toi, répliqua Sakura.

Comme elle l'avait remarqué quelques années plus tôt, Sakura avait une farouche tendance à protéger et à défendre ses amies. Une amie loyale qu'était Sakura Haruno. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne virent voir le coup de poing monumental qu'infligea Sakura à Naruto, exaspérée.

-Mais Sakura...

-Il n'y a pas de Sakura qui tienne Naruto, le coupa la jeune femme, c'était un avertissement: si jamais tu fais du mal à Hinata, tu le regretteras.

Sasuke garda un visage impassible et aida Naruto à se relever, malgré son plâtre.

-Bon beh, au revoir Sakura. Content de t'avoir rencontré tout d'même, on s'fra un ramen un jour avec Hinata si tu veux, fit Naruto avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hn.

-Au revoir Naruto, Sasuke, répondit la jeune femme en riant face au naturel comique de Naruto.

Elle venait de le frapper et lui, lui disait au revoir comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire immense. Il prenait vraiment tout bien, ce blond. Hinata avait finalement peut-être trouvé sa chance en cet étrange Naruto Uzumaki. En revanche, Sakura ne s'expliquait pas l'air pincé que Sasuke avait arboré pendant l'échange. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne toute fine et ses yeux semblaient vouloir faire passer un message brûlant à Naruto, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

-Hn Naruto, on doit y aller.

La voix avait été dure, et sans appel. Une ombre fugitive traversa le visage de Naruto devant Sakura qui restait suspecte quant à leurs échanges. Naruto essaya de retrouver le sourire qu'il avait avant mais ce fut une pâle copie et Sakura s'en rendit compte. En leur adressant un léger signe de tête, Sakura partit du parc. Tant pis pour son dernier tour de jogging, elle ne voulait pas rester dans le même espace que Sasuke Uchiwa malgré l'aura fascinante qu'il dégageait, et de Naruto Uzumaki malgré ses sourires. Ces deux-là étaient beaucoup trop troublants. Beaucoup trop. Surtout le brun avec un plâtre.

*

Temari soufflait comme un bœuf devant la porte de son _cher_ patron. Il l'avait convoqué par l'intermédiaire de sa secrétaire, une sorte de petite conne aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes rectangulaires, qui lui répliquait d'un air pincé et supérieur: « Monsieur Nara ne peut pas vous prendre maintenant. » « Patientez je vous prie, Mademoiselle Sabaku No. » « Il est occupé. Il va vous prendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Temari que la jeune rousse, du prénom de Shiho, désirait ardemment devenir celle que l'on appellerait Madame Nara, et Temari eut un sourire mauvais pour le flemmard. Elle avait le genre de taper l'incruste dès qu'elle pourrait dans cette richissime famille, et l'esprit féministe de Temari ne supportait pas de voir ça.

Tandis qu'elle ruminait de sombres projets à l'égard de Shikamaru Nara, la porte du bureau de son _cher_ patron s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Iruka Nara, frère aîné du flemmard macho, sourire aux lèvres quand il aperçut Temari, à qui il vint faire la bise sous le regard horrifié de Shiho.

-Comment vas-tu Temari? Demanda jovialement Iruka. T'es toujours aussi splendide.

Shikamaru, qui était juste derrière lui, ne put qu'approuver en son for intérieur. La blonde aux quatre couettes portait ce jour-là un slim bleu jean, une tunique ample beige qui dévoilait la naissance de ses seins, le tout accompagné de bottes noires qui lui arrivaient un peu avant les cuisses et d'un collier dont le pendentif était un minuscule éventail argenté.

-Bonjour femme ga..oups...Temari, la salua Shikamaru en croisant son regard meurtrier lorsqu'il avait failli dire « femme galère ».

-Merci Iruka, je vais bien, répondit Temari aimablement avant de lancer un regard indifférent au plus jeune des Nara, qui soupira.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'épisode du baiser à la soirée du samedi soir, et Shikamaru, comme ses 200 points de QI et sa logique pour parler aux femmes lui suggéraient, avait décidé de régler ce « problème » avec son employée aux jambes splendides.

-Alors Nara, qu'est ce que vous vouliez? Demanda brusquement Temari à Shikamaru.

Iruka sauta une nouvelle fois sur l'occasion pour asticoter gentiment la Sabaku No, et en tirant amicalement sur ses couettes, lui rappela qu'ils étaient deux Nara. Et Temari répliqua, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul Nara comme patron, et que c'était un flemmard du premier ordre, qui portait des boucles d'oreilles et qui avait toujours l'air endormi ou emmerdé. La description de Temari fit rire Iruka, et Shiho s'insurgeait seule de ne pas être aussi familière avec les membres de la famille Nara.

-Monsieur Nara ne devrait pas se laisser insulter comme ça par une simple employée, intervint Shiho, ses lunettes retombant sur le nez, en se mettant debout derrière son bureau.

Mal lui en prit. Temari vit rouge, Iruka se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la jalousie de la secrétaire et Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, formant une ride entre eux. Et avant que Temari n'insulte copieusement la jeune femme, Shikamaru décida d'intervenir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Shiho, Mademoiselle a un caractère impulsif, et tout le monde sait qu'elle ne peut pas réfréner ses pulsions sexuelles face à moi. Elle l'a dit elle même le jour où je vous ai annoncé que j'étais le nouveau patron, fit Shikamaru en repensant à la foutue moue aguichante qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là.

« Et merde...Ne plus penser à elle qu'en employée. C'est ton employée, bordel. »

Shiho hocha la tête devant son patron, complètement soumise et l'envie de vomir de Temari refit surface. Comment être soumise à un être tel que Shikamaru Nara et vouloir attirer sur elle l'attention d'un macho comme lui? C'est vrai qu'il avait énormément de charme, et était très intelligent. Mais il était aussi flemmard, agaçant, macho, misogyne et fumeur. Bon d'accord, il embrassait comme un dieu, et devait être aussi bon pour la suite, mais le sexe ne devait pas suffire pour une relation. Pour Temari, Shikamaru ne pouvait pas être un homme qui puisse s'impliquer correctement dans une relation. Et, quant à eux, ils étaient totalement incompatibles. Mais pourquoi « eux »? Ce « eux » n'existait même pas, se morigéna Temari.

-Entre Temari, l'invita Shikamaru en étouffant un bâillement et en saluant son frère, qu'il allait revoir au déjeuner.

-Je vous suis, Nara, répliqua Temari, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amère, devant l'œil de Shiho qui devenait rouge au fur et à mesure que Temari faisait preuve d'un mépris total pour son _cher _patron. La secrétaire jugeait que cette jeune femme blonde devait avoir reçu une très mauvaise éducation.

-Dis, Temari, voudrais-tu nous faire le plaisir de partager ton déjeuner avec Shikamaru et moi? Demanda Iruka, sentant que ça allait être une vraie comédie de voir Shikamaru et Temari face à face en train de manger, et il aurait le loisir d'admirer la piquante blonde qu'était la No Sabaku.

Temari fut interdite, et ce ne fut pas la seule. Shikamaru fronçait les sourcils se demandant si il existait vraiment une divinité supérieure sur cette fichue planète et Shiho s'étouffait.

-Ahem...C'est que...

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu? Lui demanda Iruka en souriant.

Temari regarda à tour de rôle Shikamaru et Iruka, et ce fut finalement ses hormones qui décidèrent pour elle.

-Non c'est bon. Je viendrais, répondit-elle.

-Super, on se retrouve devant le restau' à midi, d'accord?

-Okay, céda Temari, en entrant dans le bureau de Shikamaru Nara, les joues rouges par l'affront que venait de lui faire ses hormones. Après tout, un déjeuner avec un beau gosse et un homme bourré de charme n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, et un bon point: Shiho en était verte de jalousie.

Shikamaru ferma la porte au nez de son frère dégoulinant de sourire et de Shiho qui lui lançait un regard désespéré. Galère, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Shiho à le regarder ainsi? Depuis quelques jours, son comportement avait changé et il trouvait ça vraiment galère.

-Tu vas rendre folle ta secrétaire, Nara, si ce n'est déjà fait, commenta Temari.

Le macho ne comprenait pas comment Temari faisait pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées si facilement.

-Galère... Bon primo: ce baiser samedi soir était pour te faire taire.

Un silence attendit cette déclaration et le corps de Temari réclamait vengeance, mais elle décida de lui dire la vérité, même si ça devait coûter à sa fierté.

-Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, ce serait mentir, et je sais que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce baiser à ressentir...tout ce qu'il y avait à ressentir, quoi. Mais plus jamais Nara, tu ne m'embrasseras.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules à cette menace et resta les yeux plantés dans ceux de la piquante blonde à couettes.

-Très bien, nous sommes d'accord. Galère, j'ai envie d'une clope, bref, ton boulot de vendredi soir avec les représentants de la Kyoshi Corp était parfait et je voulais t'en féliciter personnellement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire samedi soir et puis, le moment n'était pas propice à une discussion sur le boulot. Sinon, rien à te reprocher, je voulais juste te voir pour mettre le point sur ce baiser et sur ton fabuleux boulot. T'es une femme galère mais tu travailles bien, donc on va pouvoir s'entendre, j'espère.

Temari eut un sourire. Certes, il avait réussi à manipuler habilement son discours pour ne pas la vexer et bien la complimenter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir dire qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette, qu'il la traite de « femme galère » et qu'il prononce le mot « galère » au moins trois fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler dans le bureau.

-T'es un vrai macho, t'es flemmard, mais j'crois aussi qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre Nara.

Shikamaru répondit avec un sourire un peu affecté. Il avait outre-passé sa décision mais ils ne seraient qu'amis, c'était déjà ça. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à extraire ses splendides jambes de ses pensées, et ses fabuleux yeux couleur sapin, et il la considérerait comme Kiba, Chôji, Naruto, et tous les autres.

Comme pour sceller leur accord, ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire éblouissant pour Temari, et un air ronchon de Shikamaru, mais Temari savait qu'il en était tout de même heureux.

-Dis donc Nara, es-tu intéressé par Shiho? Demanda Temari.

-Jalouse? La taquina Shikamaru.

Temari rougit et réussit à articuler: « Mais pas du tout, c'est la façon dont elle te regarde et dont elle me fusillait du regard qui me fait peur pour toi et accessoirement pour moi. » Et tout ça dit d'un air très hautain, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru. Ce n'est que ma secrétaire.

-Moi j'dis: tu devrais l'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs. Je suis sûre que c'est ton type de femmes: soumise, plutôt mignonne, le style intellectuelle, etc.

Il préféra éviter de répondre parce que lorsque Temari était là, la pauvre Shiho n'existait plus dans son esprit.

-Bon Nara, c'est pas que, mais je dois aller préparer la salle pour le déjeuner d'affaires d'un certain Hiashi Hyûga. On se reverra au déjeuner, fit Temari en sortant du bureau de Shikamaru en lui adressant un petit signe de tête.

Shiho avait les doigts crispés sur un dossier quand Temari sortit, et cette dernière lui adressa un fabuleux sourire avant de lui dire: « J'ai essayé de t'arranger le coup avec Nara, tu verras bien si il t'invite ou pas. Bonne journée. » et Shiho rougit terriblement avant de trembler de joie ou de colère, personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

«Pathétique.»

*

Ses doigts longs, minces et agiles arrangeaient élégamment un bouquet de sa propre composition, bougeant, tournoyant, dansant autour des fleurs rouges et jaunes. Ses mains fines et délicates étaient comme animés d'une volonté propre. Comme elle aimait les fleurs...

Elle était née dans ce milieu, avait fait ses premiers pas dans la boutique de fleurs que tenait ses parents, Le premier mot qu'elle avait dit avait été « Fleur. » et toutes ses vacances d'adolescentes s'étaient passées dans la boutique de fleurs de ses parents, et son premier petit ami était venu la voir pour lui donner son premier baiser dans cette boutique, au-dessus de roses rouges. Elle avait connu sa meilleure amie en primaire, Sakura, près d'une fontaine entourée de fleurs les plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Cette amitié durait encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, sauf une fois pour un garçon au collège, mais s'étaient bien vite réconciliés après que le garçon en question ait joué avec les sentiments des deux amies.

Perdue dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Ino Yanamaka se rappelait peu à peu les grandes étapes de sa vie. Elle avait traversé une période vers la fin de son adolescence tournée autour du superficiel et de l'artificiel, mais Ino avait vite reposé pied sur la réalité grâce à Sakura. Maintenant, ça s'était légèrement atténué malgré le fait qu'elle enchaînait les hommes. Mais bon, elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire, et une promesse était une promesse. Elle comblerait son manque de confiance en elle par autre chose que le sexe.

Et là, elle se rappela Kiba. Ce soir. Ce soir, il viendrait chez elle pour commencer le dressage de Scrumchy. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle flippait grave pour cette entrevue. Mentalement, elle composait des tenues pour accueillir l'Inuzuka. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien porter? Non, ce n'était pas superficiel, c'était juste une femme qui allait accueillir chez elle son ancien amant et qui voulait lui montrer une bonne image d'elle-même. Une femme voulant en mettre plein la vue à un homme qui la troublait n'était pas superficielle. Juste normale. C'était naturel, après tout.

Après qu'il soit parti, la soirée entre filles pourra débuter. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Temari et elle-même seront ensemble et bien entendu, Ino n'en doutait pas, elles lui poseraient des questions sur le maître-chien. Ino poussa un soupir de résignation. Après tout, elle aussi pourrait cuisiner ses amies. Tout d'abord Hinata à propos du blond hyperactif Naruto, ami du vendeur canin -elle préférait ne pas le faire pendant le boulot- puis Sakura avec ce superbe brun nommé Sasuke, après ce sera au tour de Temari de passer à la casserole d'Ino sur Shikamaru Nara, son patron avec qui elle l'avait vu se disputer, puis Tenten sur qui elle ne savait encore rien depuis quelques mois.

En pensant à cette soirée entre filles, elles devraient expulser Kankurô pour la soirée et l'obliger à revenir à une heure ou deux heures du matin, quand elles auraient fini de parler et iraient se coucher, Tenten et Hinata squattant chez elle lors de ce genre de soirées. Il trouverait bien à faire quelque chose Kanky. Il pouvait sortir en boîte et terminer chez une petite conne, il n'y avait pas de souci, tant qu'il ne puisse pas l'écouter déblatérer en long et en large sur ce qui la tourmentait.

-Ino, on va déjeuner? Lui demanda gaiement Hinata.

-Oui, j'arrive. Commence à fermer la boutique Hinata, répondit Ino.

Son associée et amie Hinata était très gaie aujourd'hui, n'avait pas bégayé une seule fois et avait toujours un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres accompagné d'un regard rêveur. Ses yeux gris si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs reflétaient des souvenirs heureux, et Ino se félicita mentalement d'avoir prévu de cuisiner Hinata en premier.

Un sourire inexplicable aux lèvres, Ino déposa le bouquet sur un présentoir dans un vase ovale d'un blanc pur, prit son sac derrière la caisse et sortit dans la rue, Hinata l'attendant déjà dehors pour fermer à la pause déjeuner. Le soleil brillait au-dehors et le ciel était bleu en ce mois de septembre. Rajustant sa veste en cuir brun, Ino respira à fond et observa l'agitation dans les rues de Boston.

« C'est peut-être un belle journée, finalement. »

*

Ankô réfléchissait à cet étrange portrait. Des cheveux bleus, des dents de requin. Ça lui faisait penser à l'ex d'une ancienne informatrice qui avait complètement craqué sur Sasuke quand elle l'avait vu. Karin. Fébrilement, elle rechercha le dossier de Karin sur son ordinateur, observée par Tenten.

-Karin? Elle a un rapport avec ça?

Ne pouvant répondre, étant trop concentrée dans le fil de ses pensées, Ankô hocha négativement la tête et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait enfin. Le numéro de portable de Karin ainsi que sa nouvelle adresse dans les vieux quartiers de Boston.

-Transmets-ça à Neji et Sasuke, ils sauront quoi en faire, articula Ankô à Tenten, qui nota le tout sur un bout de papier pour d'abord aller le donner à Neji puis téléphoner Sasuke pour lui donner l'information.

Ankô resta seule devant son écran à cogiter. Si Karin connaissait vraiment cet homme comme elle l'espérait, elle les conduirait à lui si Sasuke savait être persuasif avec elle, et ils pourraient remonter à la source.

-Du nouveau? Demanda Kakashi, doucement.

Elle ne fut nullement surprise par l'arrivée inattendue de Kakashi, et s'y attendait presque.

-Peut-être une piste, légère, mais une piste quand même. Un homme aux cheveux bleus, c'est vague, aux dents de requin ça l'est moins. Mais en trois ans, ce salopard a pu se faire teindre les cheveux et se refaire une dentition. Et il n'est même pas fiché, ça fait vraiment chier. Le nombre de salauds en ville ne fait qu'augmenter. Même Konoha ne les aura jamais tous.

Les mains de Kakashi se posèrent délicatement sur la nuque d'Ankô et il entreprit de la détendre légèrement.

-On va retrouver ce gosse, t'inquiètes pas Ankô.

-Hm.

Ankô était plus qu'indignée ou tout autre chose. Un gosse kidnappé comme ça, enlevé, arraché à sa mère, on n'en avait pas le droit. C'était immoral. C'était aussi grave que de tuer quelqu'un, c'était pire que voler, c'était pire que mentir, trahir, c'était pire que tout. Enlever un enfant. Mais on en voyait souvent. Le marché de l'adoption attirait beaucoup les escrocs. Certains volaient les bébés qui venaient à peine de naître dans les hôpitaux, d'autres dans les parcs, tout ça pour les vendre au plus offrant des couples. Ces couples innocents bien entendu, mais qui en quelque sorte, dans leur désir aveugle de construire une famille, participaient à ces rapts d'enfants. Si cet enfant avait été adopté, Ankô se ferait un plaisir d'aller le chercher elle-même. C'était une promesse. Ce gosse était de plus celui de Jiraiya, le seul avec Sarutobi dans Konoha qui lui avait donné une chance à elle, ancienne disciple de Orochimaru, déserteur de leur organisation, mort en se prenant lui-même comme cobaye pour l'une de ses expériences tordues.

-Ankô...

-Accouche.

Directe, franche, brutale, Ankô avait toujours été ainsi, et Kakashi ne s'en offusquait pas, au contraire, ce trait de caractère faisait partie intégrant de Ankô, et il ne pouvait imaginer une Ankô sans tout ce qui la caractérisait. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer amoureux d'Ankô qui ne serait pas brutale, directe, franche, et tous les défauts et qualités qui vont avec.

-C'est que...

-Hatake, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et viens-en aux faits.

Kakashi nota qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était drôlement retournée contre lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais je vais quand même te le dire: je suis amoureux de toi. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ça, maintenant, je ne te demande rien.

Et il la laissa abasourdie devant son ordinateur. Le coup de la surprise passée, Ankô jubilait. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, c'était déjà ça. Restait plus qu'à le convaincre qu'ils devaient habiter ensemble, puis se marier, puis fonder une famille, plus acheter une plus grande maison parce qu'ils auraient plein d'enfants...Ankô s'arrêta brutalement dans ses pensées. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, alors là, pas du tout. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide? L'amour était un sentiment qui vient et qui part sans cesse, et elle le savait pourtant. Alors comment pouvait-elle imaginer une vie à deux avec Kakashi Hatake?

Ankô passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un violet foncé, presque noirs, de frustration. C'était évident qu'elle était intéressée par Kakashi sinon elle n'aurait pas couché deux fois avec lui en quelques heures. C'était évident qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui sinon son cœur ne battrait pas légèrement plus vite quand il lui adressait un sourire. C'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui sinon il ne lui manquerait pas au point d'en avoir mal physiquement. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait amoureuse de l'homme à la coiffure d'épouvantail, et combien de temps lui serait amoureux d'elle?

En soupirant, Ankô continua à chercher des informations un peu partout sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus et aux dents de requins.

« Si Karin ne donne rien, il faudra que Kakashi appelle Yamato. »

*

_En fin d'après-midi_

Kiba se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Ino Yanamaka et il flippait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire avec le chiot, mais pas avec la maitresse en question. Et c'était là tout un problème. Ce n'était pas seulement la maîtresse du chiot qu'il allait commencer à dresser, mais aussi une de ses anciennes amantes qui l'avait le plus marqué. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'une amante le marque, c'était un miracle, alors ensuite la revoir comme ça, en ayant pleine conscience que les mini-déprimes qu'il avait fait étaient dues à cette ancienne amante, alors il y avait de quoi perdre la tête. Enfin...ça, c'était déjà fait.

Il n'était pas en retard, mais légèrement en avance. Il était cinq heures moins cinq. Il avait rendez-vous à cinq heures. En résumé, il avait cinq minutes pour s'arranger les idées. Mais le Seigneur avait décidé qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Une blonde à quatre couettes plutôt mignonne du point de vue de Kiba, sortit de l'ascenseur et le toisa avec méfiance. Il y avait de quoi: un inconnu devant la porte de son appartement.

-T'es qui? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Ahem..Kiba Inuzuka..je...

-Ah ouais, t'es le dresseur de ce satané Scrumchy, le pote à Ino, c'est ça?

-Ouaip, répondit Kiba, qui se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir entrer dans l'appartement à la suite de cette blonde qui semblait, visiblement, avoir passé une journée légèrement éprouvante.

-Temari No Sabaku, coloc' et amie de cette blonde au caractère de cochon, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Enchanté.

-Allez, rentre, l'invita Temari en ouvrant la porte.

Kiba déglutit et entra dans l'appartement de Ino Yanamaka et de Temari No Sabaku. Il ne la vit pas en entrant, mais observa son salon et la cuisine juxtaposée. Un homme brun d'environ le même âge que lui, était affalé dans le canapé en train de zapper toutes les chaînes de télévision. Aucun programme ne le satisfaisait apparemment. Avec une pointe de jalousie mordante, Kiba se demandait qui était cet homme pour Ino.

Le salon était décoré de façon plutôt moderne, tout en restant simple et dans les tons colorés. Il y avait quelques tableaux représentant des paysages étrangers, et une ou deux photos étaient encadrées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il y distinguait Ino, Temari, la petite brune qui était avec Naruto: Hinata, une autre brune aux cheveux coiffés en macarons et une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Kiba, voilà mon frère Kankurô. Kankurô, voilà Kiba, c'est lui qui va dresser l'_adorable_ petit chiot que tu tiens sur tes genoux.

Comme pour confirmer sa présence à Temari, Scrumchy jappa sur les genoux du beau brun.

-Yo Kiba, le salua Kankurô sans se retourner.

-Yo, répondit Kiba, en dissimulant une moue de mécontentement.

-INOOOOOOOOOO, TON MEC EST ARRIVE! Gueula Temari, tout en faisant signe à Kiba de faire comme chez lui, et elle partit dans sa chambre.

Kiba se surprit à rougir. Ton mec? Non mais. C'est pas qu'il aimerait pas, mais ça lui faisait bizarre.

-T'es le mec à Ino? Demanda Kankurô en se retournant du canapé.

-Ahem non, pas vraiment, bafouilla Kiba, en se penchant sur Scrumchy qui était venu agripper son pantalon.

Un léger bruit venant d'une des pièces juxtaposées que Kiba supposait comme une chambre le fit se retourner. Et là, il vit Ino. Elle était sublime dans son jogging un peu rapiécé, qui lui tombait sur les hanches, et son tee-shirt jaune Bob l'éponge, qui dévoilait un morceau de son ventre plat. C'était pas une tenue très appropriée pour sortir, plutôt pour rester chez soi tranquillement. Elle n'avait ni maquillage, ni bijoux, ni fantaisies quelconques, et Kiba sentait qu'il suffirait d'un mot d'elle pour le faire tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Un concept qui ne l'avait jamais traversé tout au long de sa vie.

-Salut Ino, murmura Kiba.

-Salut Kiba, répondit Ino avec un sourire.

Kiba se morigéna mentalement: comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait l'oublier? Comment avait-il pu se convaincre que Ino resterait à tout jamais une simple partie de jambes en l'air qui avait duré une semaine?

« J'suis foutu. »

* * *

Chapitre onzième terminé avec environ 8000 mots! :o J'suis scotchée, jamais écrit autant quoi. '' Mais bon, j'en suis bien contente :D

Bon j'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander:

Est-ce que l'enlèvement d'Hikari, et tout simplement l'existence d'Hikari est-elle une bonne chose?

J'veux pas dériver dans le policier dans tout ça, mais c'est le seul lien que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir faire entrer Itachi et l'Akastuki en scène. Sérieusement, que serait une fiction sur Naruto sans Itachi et l'Akastuki? :p On va mettre quelques petites chose au point aussi: Orochimaru est mort, Itachi a été enlevé à ses quinze ans par l'Akastuki, on sait pas si il est devenu bon ou méchant, on n'en sait rien (enfin vous n'en savez rien :p), Sasuke veut toujours retrouver son frère et justement, le fait qu'il va aider Jiraiya pour son gosse montre bien qu'il veut surtout chercher enfin son frère. (enfin il le fait mais il peut pas complètement parce que Konoha le lui a interdit.)

Ankô et Kakashi, ça vous paraît naturel? Oo J'trouve ça légèrement bizarre, mais les sentiments d'Ankô sur l'amour sont plutôt réalistes pour ma part, parce que c'est ce que je ressens. L'Amour ne dure pas, pour moi. Donc, vous verrez bien dans quel sens cet avis va influencer la fin de cette fiction :D

Tsunade dans ce chapitre est malheureuse et déboussolée. Je la trouve pas du tout OOC pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient. Rappelez-vous les épisodes de Tsunade face à du sang. Et beh là, c'est un peu comme ça. :) V'là v'là.

Un léger Sasuke/Sakura, pour faire rencontrer Sakura et Naruto, et exploiter légèrement cette relation. Je veux faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent un peu comme le manga, qu'ils s'apprécient et que Sakura le frappe. XD (ON RESTE DANS LE NARU/HINA hein :p) Vous m'en voulez de pas faire plus de Sasuke/Sakura? ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive, ça arrive. On ne peut décemment pas le faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre comme ça hein! :o :p (Et puis, Sakura va d'abord s'intéresser à son physique bien entendu avant de le connaître mieux, un peu comme le manga. :p)

Temari & Shikamaru, ça peut aller? :) Le résumé du déjeuner avec peut-être quelques flash-backs seront racontés dans la soirée entre filles, ainsi que le dimanche d'Hinata avec Naruto sur le Chemin de la Liberté. Quant à Tenten, elle s'exprimera que très peu sur le sujet et Sakura j'en sais rien, j'verrais bien.

Et v'là, c'est tout. :D

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Et si les avis sont plus négatifs que positifs pour Hikari, je ferais en sorte de remanier ce chapitre totalement et de trouver une autre piste pour Itachi et l'Akastuki. :)

A la revoyure! ! :) & en espérant recevoir quelques commentaires tout d'même *yeux de chat potté*

Valouw.

**REMERCIEMENTS:**

Merci à **Llyza** j'suis contente que ça te plaise, **Baka Babacool** merci du com', tu n'attendras pas beaucoup d'temps avant l'émergence de ces deux couples :p, **AkuriAtsuki **merci de ton com' qui me fait très plaisir :), **Hanahi-chan**, thanks pour ta review' ;D Neji est un protecteur c'est sûr :p & j'adore aussi le morceau de pain de Tenten ;D, **Usagi-chan524** ta review' m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fiction t'ai conquis. :D


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12:** **Un tour de manège dans leurs vies.**

Il était foutu et ça, il l'avait tout à fait senti dès qu'il l'avait vue.

Elle était foutue et ça, elle l'avait tout à fait senti dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Oh oui, Kiba le savait.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'habiller comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comment Kiba réagirait face à une Ino plus simple et moins féminine.

Scrumchy partit des jambes du dresseur à mi-temps pour aller se réfugier dans celles de sa maîtresse en jappant joyeusement, ce qui réveilla un peu nos deux protagonistes, observés minutieusement par Kankurô qui voyait que quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux-là. Mais juste pour le plaisir et pour être assuré que si Kiba tentait quelque chose que Ino ne désirerait pas, il serait là pour lui foutre son poing dans la face. Pas qu'il en avait envie, juste parce qu'il avait de fortes tendances à protéger ses sœurs. Et oui, Ino pouvait être considérée comme une sœur pour le brun, n'étant pas trop son type de femme.

-On commence? Demanda Kiba, la voix rauque.

Oui, ça pouvait paraître plutôt singulier, mais voir Ino dans cette tenue lui donnait une envie irrépressible de la lui enlever, alors que seules les tenues près du corps, moulant les formes lui faisaient cet effet-là. Il fallait croire qu'avec Ino Yanamaka, n'importe quelle tenue ferait l'affaire pour cet effet.

-Pas d'souci. T'veux quelque chose à boire avant?

-Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, répondit Kiba avant de siffler pour attirer Scrumchy comme un aimant à lui.

Kankurô et Ino furent stupéfaits, et Temari sortit même de sa chambre pour aviser le bruit inconnu, et éclata de rire en voyant Scrumchy assis devant Kiba, tranquille, agitant joyeusement la queue.

-Miracle. Comment t'as fait ça? Questionna Temari, en souriant.

Kiba avait conscience d'être le centre de l'attention, et lui qui était plutôt du genre exhibitionniste, avait du mal à s'y faire dans ce contexte.

-Ahem, truc de famille, répondit-il, tout sourire, ce qui dévoilait des canines un peu longues par rapport à la moyenne. Depuis des siècles, seulement avec les chiens. C'est une technique un peu spéciale transmise de générations en générations.

-Cool, approuva Kankurô en hochant la tête.

Un nouveau sifflement plus aigu que le précédent s'échappa des lèvres serrées de Kiba, et Scrumchy se mit à faire le beau sous les yeux ébahis de Ino qui était proche de l'émerveillement, de Temari qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et de Kankurô qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Trop fort mec, commenta Kankurô.

-Comment tu fais ça, Kiba? Demanda Ino toute ébahie, qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel talent avec les chiens de la part de Kiba. Surtout de Kiba, simple vendeur canin. Il aurait pu faire tellement d'autre choses que ce métier avec un tel don.

-Truc de famille, j't'ai dit, répondit Kiba, flatté que Ino soit surprise par une part de Kiba qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On commence le dressage?

-Oui oui, répondit Ino en balbutiant.

-Toi, j't'aime bien, déclara Temari avec un grand sourire et en envoyant une tape virile dans le dos de Kiba, qui comprit automatiquement que Temari devait être une féministe convaincue que les femmes pouvaient être aussi fortes que les hommes. Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une lesbienne, Kiba savait les reconnaître.

-Keuf, merci, s'étouffa le brun aux tatouages.

-Dis-moi mec, tes tatouages c'est aussi de famille? Demanda Kankurô, d'un ton que Kiba jugea moqueur mais en croisant son regard, il sut qu'il n'en était rien et que ce Kankurô devait être fasciné par leur talent de famille pour être intéressé par ce détail.

-Ouais aussi.

Kankurô hocha la tête, sentant que Ino tapait du pied discrètement, pressée que Kankurô reporte son attention sur la télévision et que Temari l'accompagne ou qu'elle aille dans sa chambre pour enfin la laisser avec Kiba et Scrumchy, que cette leçon se finisse au plus vite. Le voyant arriver, elle avait senti toutes ses bonnes résolutions flancher. Il était terriblement craquant dans son jean, ses converses grises, son tee-shirt gris foncé qui moulait légèrement son torse, et son keffieh gris et noir. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude, et ses yeux pralinés pétillaient. Le voir comme ça avec Scrumchy était totalement désarmant. Et Ino prenait conscience de toute l'ampleur de la chose. Elle avait des sentiments forts pour le maître-chien mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir inutilement donc elle décida encore une fois de ne pas succomber. Kiba lui, était légèrement plus détendu après avoir communiqué avec Scrumchy et l'apparent respect qu'avait Kankurô, qui semblait très proche de la belle blonde qui hantait son esprit.

Temari avait vu que Ino s'impatientait et prit les choses en main.

-Bon vous deux avec ce sale chien tout mignon, allez sur la terrasse, elle est assez grande pour votre affaire, moi j'dois préparer l'appart' pour notre soirée fille, et toi Kankurô, tu files te préparer pour sortir et ne revenir que vers quatre heures du matin minimum, clama Temari en bonne chef qu'elle était.

Kankurô s'alarmait avec sa sœur aînée avec des « Comment ça je dois sortir ce soir? Je suis viré? Bouhouhou sœurette chérie ne me laisse pas seuuuul. » et Kiba acquiesça en suivant Ino sur la terrasse, suivi de Scrumchy qui avait sa queue qui se balançait joyeusement.

Ino ferma la porte de la baie vitrée qui séparait l'appartement des jeunes femmes de la terrasse. Kiba entendait confusément Temari hurler sur son frère et reporta son attention sur Ino et son tee-shirt Bob l'éponge.

-Je vais d'abord lui apprendre à obéir à un ordre donné à la voix. On commence? Questionna aimablement Kiba en ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser une main sur l'avant-bras de Ino, qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un contact.

-Très bien, répondit Ino en se reprenant et en s'éloignant légèrement de Kiba pour qu'il la sente s'éloigner à dessein, et il le sentit effectivement.

Rageant, l'Inuzuka se promit de réussir à l'embrasser avant la fin du cours de dressage pour l'adorable Scrumchy. C'était une promesse.

*

Pendant que Kiba se faisait cette promesse, Lee Rock promettait autre chose à Tenten Hitora, dans un café branché du vieux port, là où les travailleurs aimaient se retrouver après avoir fini leur journée. L'ambiance était gaie, la fumée des cigarettes faisaient de la buée aux vitres sur la terrasse du café, l'odeur du café cannelle, spécialité du propriétaire, flottait dans l'air et les conversations allaient bon train.

-Je te le promets Tenten.

-Mais enfin, Lee, tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, c'est insensé, soupira Tenten.

-Mais non. Quand on veut, on peut, c'est ce que me dit toujours Maître Gai, riposta Lee.

-Lee, c'est Neji, répliqua Tenten en accentuant le prénom du Hyûga.

-Et alors? J'en suis persuadé.

-Lee, il ne peut pas.

-Si, il le peut.

-Non.

-SI TENTEN.

-Oh ça va, pas besoin de crier, moi j'te dis que non, fit Tenten avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tenten puisque je te dis que si. Ça se voit, siffla Lee sur un air de conspiration.

-Mais non.

-Tenten si. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec une femme et je connais Neji depuis un bout de temps.

-Ça ne prouve rien et puis je m'en fiche de Neji.

-Évidemment Tenten.

-Te fous pas de moi Lee, le menaça la jeune brune aux macarons. C'est qu'un collègue.

-Il faut que je t'ouvre les yeux. Tu es quand même ma meilleure amie.

-Lee, arrête ton cinéma.

-Mais j'ai raison-euh.

-Non.

-Mais j'en suis sûr Tenten-euh, plaida Lee en faisant les yeux de cocker.

-Arrête Lee, Neji n'est pas et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi, merde à la fin, déclara Tenten en haussant le ton.

-T'es vraiment têtue? Ça se voit aussi quand tu parles de lui, tu l'es aussi! Oh que c'est beau l'amour, rêvassa Lee en levant les yeux au ciel.

-LEE ON EST PAS AMOUREUX, MERDE.

Tout le monde qui était à la terrasse l'observa quand elle venait de crier. Tenten se renfrogna, elle avait toujours le chic de se faire remarquer dans des cafés et toujours à cause de la même personne, enfin quoique cette fois c'était indirectement à cause de lui. Neji Hyûga.

-Lee, j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter en ce moment que les états d'âmes de ce cher Neji. On est sur une grosse affaire très importante à mes yeux, fit Tenten, lasse.

-Je comprends, mais Tenten tu t'en rendras compte un jour ou l'autre, ça ne trompe pas les étoiles que vous avez tous les deux dans les yeux. Ce n'est que le début et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte vous-même mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas trop tard.

-Arrête avec Neji.

-Tu as un autre homme dans ta vie?

-Non.

-Voilà.

-Tu vas pas me dire que si je suis célibataire depuis six mois que c'est à cause de Neji que je ne connais que depuis environ deux-trois mois? Soupira Tenten.

-Tss Tenten, tu verras que j'avais raison. L'avenir me donnera raison, déclara Lee d'un ton fataliste.

-Bon Lee, j'ai une soirée fille qui m'attend, j'dois passer chercher ma colocataire puis on file chez des amies à nous en centre ville. J'ai été ravie de « papoter » avec toi.

-Moi de même Tenten, s'amusa Lee. Je t'offre le café, file.

-T'es un amour Lee, s'enjoua Tenten en plaquant un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Je sais, répliqua Lee en faisant un grand sourire et le signe de la victoire. Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit en toi, Tenten!

Tenten rigola et partit en courant à sa moto, garée un peu plus loin. Elle appréciait énormément Lee mais ne partageait pas son point de vue quant à la relation entre Neji et elle. Bon, d'accord, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin, et puis ils étaient avant tout collègues. Une relation amoureuse n'aurait pas fait bon ménage dans leur boulot. Et puis comme si Neji pouvait s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale qu'elle? C'est pas que ça lui déplairait pas, mais surtout elle était persuadée qu'un homme comme Neji n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, et vice-versa. Un homme si brillant, issu d'une famille célèbre et scandaleusement riche, et agréable avec ceux qu'ils estimaient ne pouvait finir qu'avec une jolie femme, issue d'une famille correcte et avec une bonne position sociale, soumise et cultivée. Et non une jeune femme orpheline de parents inconnus, qui risquait sa vie tous les jours, bon d'accord avec lui mais tout de même, sans une très bonne éducation et pour couronner le tout, terriblement impulsive et ne supportant pas ne pas donner son avis sur tout et tous. Elle ne pourrait pas correspondre à la femme qu'il fallait à Neji. Une femme calme, posée. Un peu comme lui, quoi.

Sur ces pensées, Tenten démarra sa moto et se faufila à travers les voitures pour rejoindre son appartement et prendre Hinata. Hinata qui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Tenten sourit à cette idée, les autres filles ne laisseraient pas Hinata en paix avant d'avoir eu tous les détails. La soirée filles s'annonçait riche en émotions.

*

-Sasuke, j'y vais.

-Vraiment? Demanda ledit Sasuke, en abordant un air tout à fait indifférent.

-Uchiwa,cache ton bonheur pour moi, ironisa Sai.

-J'essaie, j'essaie.

-Tu vas où Sai? Demanda un blond, torse nu, en sortant la tête de la cuisine où il faisait réchauffer des ramens achetés dans un restaurant à emporter japonais en face de chez eux.

-Môsieur Ichikawa va à un concert. Musique classique, ajouta Sasuke sous l'oeil courroucé de Naruto qui se demandait pourquoi Sai ne l'emmenait pas.

-Ha, répondit Naruto, soulagé.

-Adieu Sai.

-N'en rajoute pas Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis « Adieu » Sas'ke? Demanda Naruto, intrigué, en se grattant la tête.

-Parce que demain, tu verras à la une des journaux, un jeune peintre très célèbre s'est fait poignardé, on a retrouvé son corps dans un caniveau et tout l'argent sur son compte en banque s'est envolé. Ou encore dans la presse people: « Le jeune peintre Sai Ichikawa s'est fait plumer, dans tous les sens du terme. ». Donc en bon ami que je suis, je lui dit adieu.

-T'exagères Sasuke, s'agaça Sai.

-Pourquoi tu vas te faire tuer Sai? Questionna Naruto, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de Sasuke et son soudain énervement.

-J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas une journée complètement foirée alors s'il te plaît Sai, ne fais pas de conneries, déclara Sasuke.

-Oui maman, répondit Sai en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. A plus tard Naruto, Sasuke. Shikamaru est rentré au fait?

-Non, ce soir il dort dans la maison de ses parents avec son frère. Une sorte de retrouvailles fraternelles, fit Naruto en amenant son bol de ramens fumant devant la télé et en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé.

-Bonne soirée alors les mecs. Pas d'bêtises.

-Toi, pas de bêtises, répliqua, amer, Sasuke.

-Oui maman. Bonne soirée, riposta Sai en fermant doucement la porte avec un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Sasuke resta quelques instants à fixer la porte, un sourire amer sur les lèvres, sa tasse de café brûlante dans la main. Il espérait que Sai ne ferait pas la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Cette fille, il ne la connaissait même pas, et il se prétendait amoureux d'elle. Elle allait utiliser ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, Sasuke en était certain et s'en désolait pour son ami. Mais après tout, c'était sa vie.

-Pfiou, j'ai rien compris. Tu m'expliques rapidement, Sas'ke? Demanda Naruto tout en zappant, ne trouvant aucune chaîne à son goût.

-Sai a eu un soi-disant coup de foudre pour une flutiste qui s'est produite à son vernissage.

-Mais c'est super! Enfin Sai a un sentiment qui va lui permettre d'avoir une relation à longue durée, se réjouit Naruto.

-Non baka ce n'est pas bien. Et puis si je me rappelle bien, il était resté avec Nath juste parce qu'elle était super bonne au pieu. Vraiment bonne.

-Réjouis-toi Sasuke! Réjouis-toi. Regarde Hinata et moi.

-T'es même pas avec elle, baka.

-Bientôt. Bientôt. On a déjà eu un rendez-vous. Enfin c'était à l'improviste que j'ai débarqué chez elle mais bon, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle a accepté, s'exclama Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son esprit dessinant le visage fin de la jolie brunette.

-Tu ne seras jamais accepté dans la famille de Hinata, déclara Sasuke brutalement.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses amis se consumer pour des femmes. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son frère. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser que ses amis le délaissaient. Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de la solitude, mais en voyant comment était devenu Jiraiya, après avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait et accessoirement son enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, ça ne lui donnait pas envie de balayer l'amour d'un coup de main. Mais l'amour, le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce sentiment fugace, faisant commettre aux personnes les plus influençables les pires folies, et illuminant une vie à jamais.

L'amour c'était décidément pas pour lui, pensait-il. A tort.

-Je sais très bien que je ne serais pas accepté par sa famille, commenta Naruto sans se départir de son sourire. Mais que je sache, Hinata non plus n'y est pas bien vue, et elle a réussi à se débrouiller sans eux. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient décider de quoi que ce soit me concernant. Après tout, ils peuvent m'accepter. Qui sait? Regarde, je suis quand même un membre du célèbre cabinet d'avocats de Hokage. Je ne vois pas où est-ce que je serais mal vu?

-Ton caractère Naruto. Ta situation familiale Naruto. Ton éducation Naruto. Pour _ces gens_, tu es un déchet.

-Je sais Sas'ke, répondit Naruto en lui souriant tristement.

Sasuke s'en voulait de rendre triste son ami mais il le fallait. Il était égoïste et ne voulait pas perdre sa place de quasi-frère dans le cœur de Naruto. Sa place de number one, qu'il avait depuis dimanche perdu. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Il le sentait.

-Faut qu'on aille voir Karin pour le gosse.

-Faut que je te couvre? Demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine.

Son appétit n'avait pas été apparemment coupé par les propos de son ami.

-Ouais, répondit Sasuke. On y va. Appelle Neji. Qu'il nous rejoigne.

Sasuke prit une veste en cuir posée sur le dossier d'une des chaises de leur salle à manger, Naruto engloutit le reste de ses ramens avant de prendre un sweat orange chaud et l'enfiler vite fait.

-Go go go! S'exclama Naruto.

*

Jiraiya avait bu plus que de raison. Il avait une bonne excuse cette fois-ci de vouloir sombrer dans l'alcool pour oublier. Il avait un fils. Un fils de neuf ans. Un fils avec Tsunade. Tsunade l'amour de sa vie. Le pire de tout était que son fils était apparemment dans les mains de l'Akatsuki. Dans les mains de ces psychopathes, de ces pyromanes, de ces cinglés. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais le parrain de Naruto n'en avait cure. Le barman n'y faisait pas tellement attention, après tout, beaucoup venaient pleurer leur peine devant un verre d'alcool. Les autres clients buvaient, riaient, criaient, s'engueulaient, se battaient, se réconciliaient. Le monde tournait autour de Jiraiya, qui restait au même temps mort.

-On rentre, murmura une voix familière à ses oreilles.

Sa Tsunade était près de lui. O combien il s'en voulait. O combien. C'était sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute à lui.

-Chut mon amour.

Jiraiya ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait dans les bras de la blonde, qu'elle l'avait levé et le conduisait dans une voiture. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la suppliait de lui pardonner. C'était sa faute à lui. C'était de sa faute si elle n'avait pas son fils avec elle. Leur fils.

-C'est pas de ta faute Jiraiya.

Si c'était de la sienne.

*

-Au revoir Kiba et encore merci. C'était très intéressant, fit Ino avec un sourire et en replaçant timidement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-De rien Ino, c'était un plaisir, répondit Kiba en répondant à son sourire. On dit prochain cours dans combien d'temps?

-Mercredi après-midi dans le parc Boston Common, ça te va? A 15 heures? Tu bosses?

-Non ça ira, je bosse pas les mercredi après-midi. 15 heures, ça me va.

Kiba jubilait à l'idée de la revoir dans deux jours. Il avait une journée à penser à elle, le lendemain et se remémorer leur cours où il avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie.

-Salut Kiba, le salua Kankurô en lui serrant amicalement la main.

-Heureuse de t'avoir connu, Kiba, fit Sakura qui aidait Temari à cuisiner.

-D'même Sakura.

-Au revoir Kiba, cria Temari depuis la cuisine. Désolé, j'peux pas lâcher la bouffe!

-Pas grave Temari, répondit le maître-chien en riant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ino, et partir en caressant une dernière fois Scrumchy.

Ino porta délicatement sa main à l'endroit où Kiba l'avait embrassée. Rêveuse. Sous le regard rieur de Kankurô.

-Il te fait de l'effet lui, commenta Kankurô.

-J'ai tout fait à l'envers avec lui Kanky-chou, soupira Ino en allant aider Temari pour la cuisine.

-Ah ouais? Demanda Kankurô tout en la suivant.

-Ouais, répondit vaguement Ino sachant que Kankurô voudrait en savoir plus et n'hésiterait pas à mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire déjà assez compliquée.

-T'as fait quoi?

-A l'envers j'te dis, répondit Ino, souhaitant de tout cœur que Kankurô la lâche avec ça.

Apparemment, une autorité supérieure dut entendre son vœu car Kankurô se replia grâce à l'intervention de sa grande sœur chérie.

-KANKURO VA TE PREPARER DE SUITE! LES FILLES VONT BIENTOT ARRIVER DONC TU DEBARRASSES LE PLANCHER VITE FAIT DES QU'ELLES ARRIVENT. ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE?

-Oui Couette-couette, soupira Kankurô.

Temari tiqua et menaça son frère de lourdes représailles en agitant un grand couteau de cuisine devant son nez. Kankurô partit se changer dans la salle de bain en marmonnant que sa sœur était d'une brutalité sans bornes, et qu'il n'avait rien fait au ciel pour mériter ça. Sakura avait du mal à se retenir de rire face aux grognements de Temari et aux marmonnements de Kankurô. Ino, quant à elle, levait les yeux au ciel.

Kankurô sortit dix minutes plus tard, douché, rasé, toujours pas coiffé, habillé et parfumé. Il avait mis pour sortir une chemise blanche, un jean retenu par une ceinture de couleur brune et en chaussures de ville. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas entrer en chaussures de sport ou en Converses en boîte de nuit.

-Et je fais quoi de vingt heures à vingt-trois heures dehors? Parce que, au passage, les boîtes ouvrent à vingt-trois heures.

-Tu vas dans un bar, déclara Temari sans appel.

-Tu veux que je me fasse violer? Demanda Kankurô, faisant mine d'être offusqué.

-Non, mais ne bois pas trop, je veux pas que tu violes quelqu'un, riposta sa sœur.

Kankurô rouspéta une nouvelle fois contre la non-amabilité de sa soeur-chérie-qu'il-adorait sous les rires des deux autres jeunes femmes.

DRING.

-Ça doit être elles, j'vais ouvrir, fit Ino en commençant à se lever de son siège mais Kankurô l'en empêcha.

-Non. Je suis le seul mec de la maison, donc c'est moi qui vais ouvrir, déclara le brun d'un ton hautain, ce qui fit éclater de rire une nouvelle fois Sakura.

Ceci dit, ceci fait.

Kankurô eut un blocage devant les personnes qui se tenaient face à lui, ou plutôt surtout face à une personne. Une brune aux grands yeux de biche marrons pétillants. Cheveux coiffés en macarons, visage nu de tout maquillage. Tee-shirt rouge. Jean noir. Converses basses rouges. Mince, nerveuse, pourvue de petites formes par-ci, par-là. Un sourire à se damner.

Un silence.

-Heu salut, tenta la brune aux macarons.

Nouveau silence.

-KANKURO QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS? FAIS-LES ENTRER, NOM DE DIEU, hurla délicatement Temari.

Sakura alla pousser Kankurô qui était comme atteint de mutisme absolu et serra dans ses bras ses deux amies.

-Tenten! Hinata! Comment allez-vous?

-Bien et toi? Répondit la brunette aux yeux de nacre.

-Super. C'est les vacances pour moi, quoi, répondit gaiement Sakura.

Tenten et Kankurô s'observaient, elle gênée et lui abasourdi. Ino s'avança pour présenter Kankurô aux deux jeunes femmes, qui ne le connaissaient pas.

-Tenten et Hinata chéries, voici Kankurô, Kanky-chou pour les intimes.

-Enchanté Kankurô, moi c'est Hi-Hinata, se présenta la brunette.

Kankurô posa les yeux comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

-Yo Hinata, murmura le brun d'une voix rauque.

Tenten frissonna. Les autres personnes dans la pièce se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Temari qui était bien trop occupée à mettre à cuire la pizza, ne se rendit compte de rien, et hurla à Kankurô de prendre ses clés et de s'en aller. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, en silence attrapa une veste et partit. Un silence profond régna pendant quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis Tenten, tu connais Kankurô?

Tenten se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Ahem oui et...

-Tu nous racontes ça dès qu'on est toutes installées dans le salon Tenten chérie, j'mets la pizza à cuire, fit Temari en enlevant son tablier.

Ino était plutôt curieuse de savoir comment Tenten et Kanky-chou se connaissaient et pourquoi Kankurô n'avait même pas adressé la parole à la brune. Sakura et Hinata s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé face à la télé, Ino s'installa sur un canapé double et Tenten dans un canapé simple, comme une exilée. Volontaire. Temari les rejoignit une minute plus tard, et quant à elle, elle prit un coussin, et s'installa par terre.

-Alors, dis-nous, comment tu connais mon frère? Demanda Temari, en chipant des chips dans un bol devant elle.

Tenten replia ses jambes sous elle et afficha un air stupéfait.

-Ha c'est donc ton frère?

-Ouais, et donc? Questionna la blonde, avide d'informations.

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a six mois quand je suis allée à Salem pour affaires.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin, Tenten, lui conseilla Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hinata savait très bien qu'elle aussi allait y passer, et en son for intérieur, elle était bien contente de ne pas passer la première à la casseroles de ses amies. Elle les savait redoutables en quête d'informations concernant la vie amoureuse de leurs amies.

-Écoute la voix de la sagesse, raconte-nous Tenten! S'exclama Ino.

-Ahem...On a déjeuné ensemble.

-Et c'est tout? S'étonna Sakura.

Le mutisme de Kankurô n'était sûrement pas dû uniquement à cela. Il y avait forcément autre chose, d'un peu plus important qu'un simple déjeuner.

-Non. On s'est...ahem...embrassés.

-HAN. T'as embrassé mon frangin, constata Temari.

-Elle a embrassé Kanky-chou, répéta Ino, avec un sourire taquin. Alors il embrasse bien?

-Ino! On parle de mon frère là tout de même, s'offusqua Temari.

-Oui ben c'est pas d'ma faute si ton frère, entre nous, est canon.

-BREF, ensuite Tenten? Demanda Temari, non sans jeter un regard noir à Ino au passage.

-C'est pas très sympa ce que je lui ai fait.

-Pas grave, raconte, l'encouragea Temari.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration, elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. A cette époque, elle faisait ses trois derniers mois de stage pratique sur le terrain pour son double boulot. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Kankurô. L'affaire l'avait mené jusqu'à Salem, et suivant discrètement un petit dealer qui allait la mener à un mafieux de la ville, elle s'était cognée avec le jeune marionnettiste et c'est là qu'il l'avait invité à déjeuner. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas refusé, et il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait ensuite inviter à dîner avec lui. Sa conversation était charmante et Tenten le trouvait plutôt bien, mais après avoir accepté, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle devait arrêter le soir-même le mafieux.

-Je lui ai posé un lapin, avoua Tenten.

-Wouh, méchant, commenta Ino.

Hinata acquiesça et Sakura prit une poignée de chips. Temari la fixait avec des gros yeux mais déclara à son amie. « C'était un abruti de t'embrasser dès le premier déjeuner. »

-Mais maintenant, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Sakura, taquine.

-Rien, j'ai embrassé mon collègue mais sinon tout va bien.

-Ton collègue?

-Mon cousin, répondit Hinata à la place de la brune, qui rougit brusquement, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

-Le cousin de Hinata? Répéta Sakura, en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

-Oui, admit d'une petite voix Tenten. Mais c'était pour un défi! Pour me faire perdre pied!

-Il doit être super beau si c'est le cousin de Hinata! S'enthousiasma Ino, sans écouter une seule miette des explications de Tenten.

-C'est un vrai glaçon, répliqua Tenten pendant que Hinata rougissait à la phrase de Ino. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu répondre à son baiser.

-Tenten, on ne peut rien refuser à un beau mec, déclara d'un ton morbide Ino.

-Mais si!

-Mais non!

-On s'en fout, commenta Sakura. Sinon toi Hinata? Ton Naruto super bizarre et super excentrique? Parce que oui, vois tu, je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, et ce blond voulait que je lui dise ce que tu pensais de lui, non mais je te jure, et le must dans tout ça, son sourire béat lorsqu'il m'a demandé ça.

Hinata rougit de plaisir et bégaya: « J'aime..J'aime beaucoup Naru-Naruto. Il est très gentil, il me fait beau-beaucoup rire et il est pas-pas mal du tout. »

-J'en étais sûre! S'exclama victorieuse Sakura.

-Et dis-moi, alors cette journée ensemble, dimanche? C'est vrai que le Chemin de la Liberté est magnifique le dimanche? Lui demanda, malicieuse, sa colocataire.

-Oui très beau, répondit Hinata. Il m'a em-embrassé.

-YOUHOU!

C'était Ino qui avait poussé ce cri de joie qui avait résonné dans tout l'appartement.

-J'en étais sûre. Quand j'en avais discuté avec Kiba, on était persuadés que vous alliez finir ensemble.

Hinata sourit, les joues rougies par la timidité et le plaisir.

-En parlant de Kiba, alors où tu en es avec ce beau brun, la Truie? Demanda Sakura, en lui tirant la langue.

-Hé espèce de Grand Front! Avec Kiba, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

-On y croit toutes, Ino, se moqua Tenten.

-Roh, bon, y'a un petit courant mais je ne veux plus souffrir, et surtout pas avec lui, surtout pas, admit Ino en tirant nerveusement sur son tee-shirt Bob L'éponge.

-Si il te fait souffrir, je vais l'buter moi, souffla Temari, en bonne copine qui se respecte.

Ino sourit faiblement et ramena ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant légèrement à l'idée qu'elle se perde encore avec Kiba et qu'il la fasse souffrir par la suite. Sakura vit cela et vint lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue pour la rassurer, ce qui redonna un sourire un peu plus vivant à Ino.

-Et dis donc toi, celle qui veut buter Kiba, alors comment ça se passe avec ton patron?

-Mon patron? S'étouffa Temari.

-Bah oui, j'vous ai bien vu tous les deux, répliqua Ino en souriant de toutes ses dents cette fois-ci.

-Il n'y a rien entre ce mufle et moi, fit Temari d'un ton peu convaincant.

Les sourires entendus de Hinata et de Sakura détruisirent toute forme de résistance de la part de la blonde féministe.

-Bon d'accord, à cette fameuse soirée, on s'est embrassés, mais c'était pour me faire taire, parce que j'étais en train de le faire chier. Et voilà, sinon j'ai déjeuné avec lui et son frère ce midi, avoua Temari en croisant les bras sur sa tunique.

-Han et c'était comment? Demanda Sakura.

-Normal. Non enfin pas normal du tout en fait. Déjà, c'est mes hormones qui m'ont poussée à accepter la proposition de Iruka, le frère de mon patron. Puis c'était un vrai...désastre. Mon patron n'arrêtait pas de râler, Iruka de me charrier enfin bref j'ai passé un bon moment mais je ne pousserai pas le bouchon trop loin en retentant l'expérience.

-Moi, j'dis, ton patron va devenir beaucoup plus que ton patron, commenta Tenten.

-Ça c'est certain, ajouta Ino, en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Tenten.

-Bon bon bon, SAKURA, fit Temari en la regardant intensément. Raconte-nous toi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, protesta la rose.

-Ne me dis pas que le beau Sasuke n'est rien grand front, se moqua Ino.

-Tu-tu avais l'air bien a-avec lui, ajouta Hinata.

-Et apparemment, tu dois la vie à ce cher Sasuke, fit Tenten avec un sourire triomphant.

-Hein? Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda Sakura avant de comprendre. Bien sûr, tu travailles avec lui.

-La vie !? S'étonna Temari en allant prendre des verres et la bouteille de vodka pomme qu'elle gardait pour cette soirée, dans la cuisine.

-Il a eu un bras cassé en me déviant de la trajectoire d'une voiture, expliqua Sakura, les joues rosies encore de ce que Sasuke avait fait. Normalement, c'est mon boulot de sauver des vies, pas le sien.

Tenten la regarda longuement, souriant intérieurement. Tout ce qu'elle avait à dire était : « Hé bien oui cocotte, c'est son boulot aussi. » Mais elle savait se retenir. Et le fait de penser boulot, alors que cette soirée était exclusive pour la détente, l'amena à penser à un petit garçon blond. Hikari. Perdu, enlevé. Elle savait que Neji, Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis voir Karin, Neji lui avait envoyé un texto codé. « On se fait un dîner entre amis. Il y aura peut-être une fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne soirée. » Elle espérait qu'ils auraient des pistes importantes.

-Hé ho, à quoi tu penses Tenten? Lui demanda Sakura en agitant un verre devant ses yeux.

La brune aux macarons constata que pendant qu'elle rêvassait, Temari avait déjà entrepris de servir un verre à toutes. Elle aurait pu refuser mais Tenten décida de ne prendre qu'un verre pour éviter les soupçons de ses amies quant à son état d'âme pas très glorieux avec le trio Neji, Kankurô et Hikari.

-A votre santé les filles! Trinquèrent-elles toutes.

Temari et Ino prirent leur verre cul sec, Hinata et Sakura une belle gorgée, et Tenten une petite gorgée pour commencer. L'alcool n'était pas leur fort à toutes. Sakura le tenait très bien, Temari commençait à déblatérer en long et en large sur tout, Ino soit riait, soit pleurait, Hinata devenait légèrement plus extravertie et Tenten savait garder la tête froide après toutes ses heures d'entraînement en infiltration dans des domaines peu...fréquentables pour une personne normale.

Cette fois-ci, Ino avait décidé d'osciller entre les rires et les pleurs. Toujours à cause de la même personne: Kiba, et de temps en temps sur les mecs qu'elle s'était tapée en général.

Temari, elle, écoutait Ino attentivement, en ponctuant ses affirmations en buvant ou en resservant un verre à Ino. Puis quand Ino terminait une phase, Temari se plaignait des deux héritiers Nara et insultait copieusement la pauvre secrétaire de Nara, une certaine Shicho ou Chichi si Tenten avait bien compris, que l'impulsive blonde à couettes trouvait trop soumise au flemmard qui lui servait de patron.

Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées tout en écoutant les deux blondes. Elle avait revu Sasuke et il l'avait encore troublé. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une attirance, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter qu'elle se conseillait.

Hinata avait ses yeux couleur ivoire légèrement troublés et murmurait à qui voulait l'entendre que Naruto et elle c'était bien parti, tout ça avec un sourire béat et ses joues habituellement pâles rosies.

Tenten les écoutait en riant, le cœur lourd. La vie n'était pas faite que de félicités.

*

Les trois coéquipiers s'étaient retrouvés une rue plus loin de celle de la nouvelle adresse de Karin Mushi. Sasuke inspira à fond, il lui fallait tout son sang-froid face à elle sinon il allait exploser. Naruto vérifia son arme dans son sweat et Neji se tenait droit comme un i, en apparence glacial comme à son habitude.

-Prêt à te faire bouffer, Sasuke?

-Ta gueule Naruto.

-On y va, trancha Neji, pour couper court à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Sasuke, Neji et Naruto marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble où logeait Karin. Il était situé dans un quartier plutôt chaud de Boston et les ruelles environnantes étaient noires et sales, où quelques drogués erraient à la recherche de came.

-Quel appart'? Demanda Naruto.

-Deuxième étage, numéro 21, répondit Neji.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au numéro 21, porte de Karin. Karin qui pourrait peut-être les mener à quelque chose.

-Restez sur les côtés, fit Sasuke.

Il sonna et entendit une femme crier « J'arrive. » et un bruit de chute accompagné d'un juron. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme de plus de vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux de couleur roux foncé, des yeux bruns approchant de l'ambre, des petites lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez fin. Une femme plutôt jolie mais le cri strident qu'elle émit en voyant Sasuke aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui.

-Sasuke chéri, fit Karin en lui sautant au cou, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu passerais me voir? Oh la belle surprise! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes mon Sasuke? Je te manquais? Tu es parti si vite la dernière fois...

-Salut Karin, se força à répondre Sasuke en essayant de s'enlever des bras de Karin. Je veux des infos sur un de tes ex.

Karin sourit. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça, d'ailleurs c'était comme ça qu'elle avait pu survivre dans cet univers de brouillard, elle savait bien que Sasuke, beau gosse qu'il était, ne venait la voir que pour avoir des informations sur des dealers.

-Lequel? Tu veux lui faire la peau pour m'avoir touché? Plaisanta Karin en le faisant entrer.

Sasuke par un petit signe discret assigna à Neji et Naruto de rester dehors pour que Karin ne les voit pas.

-Alors beau gosse, lequel? Demanda Karin en s'asseyant dans son canapé en tailleur.

-Un mec aux dents de requin, cheveux bleus. Ça te dit quelque chose?

-Hmm, j'en sais trop rien, répondit Karin avec un sourire coquin.

-Pas de ça avec moi Karin. Alors?

Karin soupira, remit un peu en place son short court de nuit noir et tira sur le grand tee-shirt qui lui servait pour dormir.

-Sugietsu. Cet homme correspond au signalement que tu me donnes. Il était très étrange comme mec. Nous deux, ça fait deux ans je crois que c'est fini. On est resté ensemble un bout de temps, il avait pas mal de contacts utiles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-T'étais avec lui il y a trois ans?

-Ouais, nous deux ça a duré deux ans tout de même.

-Bien, sur quelle affaire il était il y a trois ans, à cette même période? Demanda Sasuke, croisant les doigts.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...c'était il y a trois ans quand même. Je sais qu'il travaillait pour une grosse bande, vraiment très importante, grâce à un lien de parenté qu'il aurait apparemment dans cette bande. Il avait participé à des gros casses, tu te souviens de l'incendie immense qui a ravagé un coin de la ville près du vieux port?

Sasuke acquiesça. Cet incendie avait été un méfait de l'Akatsuki. Il espérait tenir un fil.

-C'était pour mettre le feu au QG d'une bande rivale, qui ne faisait pas le poids, mais qui leur devait beaucoup de fric. Sugietsu avait participé à cet incendie. Enfin bref, il faisait partie de cette bande, maintenant je crois qu'il n'est plus qu'un petit dealer pour leur compte, il se serait trop imposé apparemment en se vantant ou en essayant de souffler des décisions.

-Est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'enlèvement d'enfants?

-Hm j'en sais trop rien. Il n'a jamais ramené personne en tout cas à l'appartement. Mais je crois bien qu'ils avaient fait ça une fois, pour tenir en laisse un responsable d'une des organisations qui voulait trouver leur bande.

« Bingo. » pensa Sasuke.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cet enlèvement?

-Tiens, tu connais ce gosse alors.

-Karin...,souffla menaçant Sasuke.

-Oh ça va hein. Je sais rien à propos de ce gosse, mais si tu vas voir Sugiestu, il voudra bien tout te raconter, mais bien entendu en échange de quelque chose.

-Il crèche où ton mec? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ex, Sasuke. Mon ex. Appartement 45, Immeuble Houston, Hoad Court Road. Sugietsu Asecho.

-Merci Karin, fit Sasuke en partant.

-De rien beau gosse, répondit la rousse en souriant.

Retrouvant Neji et Naruto dehors, il leur murmura: « On l'a, cet enfoiré. »

*

Sai observait Tayuya jouer. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un bustier rouge, un boléro blanc, un slim blanc et des escarpins rouges. Beaucoup plus féminine que la dernière fois, et ça lui allait aussi bien. Le concert était fini, et la belle rousse se retirait de la scène sous les applaudissements. Sai sourit et se leva pour partir dans le bar adjacent au Théâtre du Vieux Port. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder et la réponse lui vint quand il vit Tayuya débarquer dans le bar accompagnée d'un autre musicien. Elle n'avait plus son boléro blanc et elle était cruellement désirable avec ses cheveux flamboyant dans son cou et dans son dos. Elle s'assit non loin de lui et commanda une bière. Puis elle sortit un paquet de Malboro Menthol de son sac et un briquet. Sai l'observa allumer une clope délicatement du bout des lèvres et songea qu'il lui faudrait lui faire arrêter cette apparente addiction. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi têtue que Shikamaru, si? Le jeune peintre prit son courage à deux mains, prenant confiance en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait de ses conquêtes si banales à côté de la flamboyante rousse.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

L'autre jeune musicien aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts lui lança un regard mauvais dont Sai ne prit pas compte.

-B'soir, répondit Tayuya en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette comme si elle goûtait au paradis. Le goût de menthe envahissait sa bouche et ça l'apaisait. Elle allait perdre onze minutes de sa vie, mais qu'importe. Elle se sentait bien. Le seul problème était ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit qui semblaient lui sourire.

-J'ai assisté à votre concert, vous avez un réel talent vous savez, continua Sai, en prenant place sur le tabouret qui était libre à côté d'elle.

-Merci.

Elle reprit une bouffée.

-Vous avez aussi joué à l'exposition en mon honneur, ajouta Sai.

Une exposition en l'honneur de lui? Ah, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Sai Ichikawa, jeune peintre qui commençait à être extrêmement connu. Elle aimait bien ses peintures mais le trouvait légèrement trop rêveur.

-Sai Ichikawa.

-J'sais qui vous êtes.

-J'aime pas tes peintures, mec, souffla mauvais l'autre musicien, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Merci de votre avis.

Sai lui sourit hypocritement et l'autre homme s'en rendit compte et grogna.

-Du calme, Sakon. Il t'a fait quoi, lui? Intervint Tayuya, les sourcils froncés.

-Rien, siffla le dénommé Sakon.

-Alors ferme-la. T'me fais chier là.

Sakon, vexé, partit en grognant. Sai comprit tout de suite que cet homme était attiré par la jeune rousse mais n'osait pas le lui dire, ou ne savait pas comment lui montrer.

-Pardon, il est grognon comme mec, s'excusa Tayuya en faisant un léger sourire crispé.

-J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Sai.

Tayuya retira une bouffée pour ressentir la menthe envahir sa bouche. Ce Sai la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était plutôt mignon mais pas vraiment du même type que les mecs qui l'approchaient habituellement. Ce mec était trop propre sur lui, trop gentil, trop calme. Et son sourire...Trop pour elle quoi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Depuis quand elle trouvait un mec trop çi, trop ça? Ca sentait mauvais là.

*

Leur petite soirée dura jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin avant que Temari ne s'écroule avec Ino: « Je vais m'cou-hips-coucher. » « Je vie-hips-viens avec toi-euuuh Temaa. » Et elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous sous les regards de Sakura et Hinata, légèrement pompettes et de Tenten qui n'avait bu qu'un seul verre.

-Elles sont incroyables, commenta Hinata.

-A mon humble avis, ces deux-là avaient besoin d'une bonne rasade d'alcool ce soir, juste pour s'amuser, fit Tenten en souriant.

-Et tout ça à cause de mecs, soupira Sakura en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Ouais, déplora Tenten. Ce sont des parasites, les mecs.

-On devrait faire comme les Amazones. Vivre qu'entre filles et capturer des hommes de temps en temps pour satisfaire nos désirs et avoir des enfants, proposa Sakura en riant.

-Oui-oui, répondit Hinata. Mais Naruto, lui, il est gen-gentil.

-T'es bien tombée sur le seul mec gentil des USA toi Hinata, fit Tenten en prenant la brunette dans ses bras. Et encore, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir un jour ou l'autre.

-Je sais, souffla Hinata.

Sakura rangeait les verres et la bouteille qui jonchaient leur table basse. Son esprit n'était plus tout à fait clair et ses mains menaçaient de la lâcher. Mais elle tint bon jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine et soupira. La soirée fille s'était bien passée, tout le monde avait plus ou moins révélé ses états d'âmes, et Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait moins hanté qu'à son habitude. Sakura se trouvait idiote de penser à un homme avec qui elle avait juste dansé..bon oui, il lui avait sauvé la vie mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas une raison de penser à lui comme elle le faisait.

Tenten soutenait Hinata qui était légèrement ivre pour aller la coucher sur le lit deux places de Sakura. Temari et Ino étaient allées dormir dans le lit de Temari donc celui de Ino était libre. Puis elle revint à la cuisine où elle vit Sakura avec un regard perdu.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sakura? Je ne crois pas que tu aies tout dit ce soir, fit Tenten en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je pense tout le temps à _lui_, se plaignit la rose aux yeux émeraudes.

-Sasuke? Devina Tenten.

Sakura acquiesça en baissant la tête.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, Sakura. Je ne connais pas parfaitement Sasuke, mais je bosse avec lui. Ce mec a des objectifs qui peuvent lui être fatals, mais il fera tout pour les avoir. Une femme n'a pas sa place dans la vie de Sasuke en ce moment, dans son cœur peut-être mais pas encore dans sa vie. Il est égoïste mais il fera tout pour les gens auxquels il tient. Sasuke est un concentré de contraires. Tu ne sais ni où ni quand son comportement peut changer. Même Naruto est des fois très surpris. Alors ma chérie, un conseil: fais attention avec Sasuke tout simplement.

Sakura ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, avoir l'avis de Tenten lui suffisait, vu que c'était Tenten qui fréquentait Sasuke tous les jours. Elle s'y fierait.

-Et toi avec Kankurô, fais aussi attention. La famille No Sabaku en est passé par des chemins, et si Kankurô est amoureux de toi, tu vas avoir du mal. Il peut être têtu comme mec, sourit Sakura.

-Ca m'étonnerait que Kankurô soit amoureux de moi, sérieusement, se mit à souffler Tenten, croisant les doigts.

Après tout, ils n'avaient eu qu'un déjeuner et un baiser ensemble.

-Bon j'vais me coucher, se mit à bâiller Sakura.

-Bonne nuit Sakura, bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi Tenten, te couche pas trop tard.

-Ouais, ouais, répliqua Tenten, amusée.

Sakura partit se coucher dans sa chambre, près de Hinata qui dormait déjà à poings fermés, un sourire d'ange sur ses lèvres.

Tenten resta seule assise sur un tabouret devant le comptoir de la cuisine, devant un verre d'eau, perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, dévoilant Kankurô.

Kankurô avait beaucoup bu, Tenten lui avait marqué l'esprit au fer rouge et il voulait l'oublier. Il n'y avait eu qu'un déjeuner et qu'un baiser mais elle lui avait posé un lapin au dîner, et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était une amie de sa soeur? Dure vie. Il avait été inexplicablement attiré par elle, et il l'était toujours. Et là, il la vit assise devant le comptoir de la cuisine comme une petite fille perdue. Le reste de ses amies et sa soeur devaient déjà être couchées. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, et la fixa dans les yeux.

Tenten s'était rendue compte que Kankurô était là quand il avait commencé à avancer vers elle. Il sentait l'alcool mais paraissait maître de lui-même, malgré tout Tenten était inquiète.

-Alors comme ça tu es une amie de Couette-couette? Demanda Kankurô, la voix encore plus rauque à cause de l'alcool.

-Oui.

-T'as rien à me dire, Tenten? Fit Kankurô, en souriant amèrement.

-Désolé, mais c'était à cause de mes affaires. Je t'ai dit oui pour le dîner, mais je me suis rappelée après que je partais le soir même de Salem. N'ayant aucun numéro de portable, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir Kankurô, souffla Tenten.

-Tu savais que j'avais une boutique de marionnettes. Tu pouvais chercher l'adresse dans l'annuaire, rien de plus simple, répliqua Kankurô.

-Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. J'étais sur une affaire importante pour ma carrière, et je n'y ai tout simplement pas pensé.

C'était vrai. C'était l'affaire importante qui lui permettait de démarrer sa vrai carrière au sein de Konoha. Elle n'avait pu se permettre de laisser un élément extérieur interférer.

-Je peux comprendre mais il n'empêche que tu me dois un dîner, déclara Kankurô au bout de quelques secondes avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, mercredi soir ça te va?

-Parfait, tu me le rappelleras quand je me réveillerai, j'ai peur de ne pas être en état de me souvenir de quelque chose, répondit Kankurô en partant s'affaler sur le canapé.

Tenten sourit face à la facilité avec laquelle Kankurô avait prise son explication et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il était déjà quatre heures et demi du matin, et dans trois heures, elle allait devoir se lever pour continuer l'enquête sur Hikari. Vérifiant son portable, Tenten vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de Neji il y avait à peine une heure.

« Le dîner s'est bien passé. Dors bien. »

Ils avaient trouvé qui était le kidnappeur. Tenten ne put contenir un cri de joie qui fit grogner Kankurô déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil.

« On va les coincer! On va les coincer! Je le promets! »

*

DRING.

Chôji sursauta. Pourquoi son téléphone sonnait-il à cinq heures du matin? Il lui restait encore trois heures à dormir. Ce n'était pas possible. Tâtonnant dans le noir, Chôji attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet et vit que l'émetteur de l'appel était « Shikamaru. » Pourquoi diable Shikamaru l'appelait à cette heure-ci?

-Allô Shika? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci? J'te signale que je dors, MOI.

-_Pardon Chôji, j'ai un vrai problème là. Un énorme problème. J'sais plus quoi faire_, paniqua Shikamaru au téléphone. _J'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir et je ne vois qu'une solution mais elle me paraît trop stupide donc je sais pas. Help!_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shikamaru? Soupira Chôji.

Le cuisinier du restaurant Nara sentait qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir de sitôt.

* * *

V'là v'là. :) Alors comment vous avez trouvé? Bon d'accord, beaucoup abusent de l'alcool dans ce chapitre...mais bon. :D Ca, c'est la faute à l'ambiance des vacances. (a) On est inspirés. :P

Donc c'était Sugietsu le kidnappeur de Hikari. Déjà un point. Karin est pas trop méchante, ni trop nunuche, j'aime pas. Elle aime bien Sasuke & ça la dérangerait pas de l'avoir pour elle -qui ça dérangerait franchement? :p-, mais elle n'est pas conne non plus. Elle sait que Sasuke l'utilise. Bref, moi j'aime bien Karin comme ça. ^-^

Sai on le voit un peu avec Tayuya, enfin. :) Oui la date ne correspond pas avec celle que j'avais donnée, mais ça m'énervait donc voilà c'est un jour plus tôt. :p J'voulais aussi caser une petite discussion entre Tenten & Lee, et obligatoirement, le sujet Neji était inévitable d'après moi. :p Bref, j'aime bien Lee avec ce caractère aussi.

J'ai pas réussi à caser Iruka, Ankô & Kakashi dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue que c'en est frustrant. En revanche, j'suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à caser Chôji, mon adorable Chôji. :D Mais pourquoi Shikamaru panique-t'il donc? :P SURPRISE. :D

La soirée fille vous paraît-elle assez réaliste? J'savais pas trop comment la tourner mais je pense avoir fait le bon choix en la coupant en deux. Si je partais dans les détails, ça aurait fait beaucoup beaucoup trop. v.v D'après moi, toujours.

Jiraiya culpabilise & c'est bien normal. Kiba a réussi à tenir quelques heures seul avec Ino sans lui sauter dessus. C'est un grand pas pour l'humanité. :D Sasuke j'ai eu du mal, j'avoue, mais difficile de lui faire dire que des « Hn. » & de toute façon, il ne fait pas que ça. ;)

J'espère aussi que vous avez bien compris les états d'âmes de Tenten. Kankurô re-débarque dans sa vie! Hé oui, m'sieurs, m'dames, ils se connaissaient déjà. :D Ca va bien faire chier Neji, moi j'vous l'dis. :D

Sinon j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. :) Pensez à l'auteur huhu :)

Gros bisous à tous & encore merci à ceux qui ont commenté & mis en favoris cette fiction. :)

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE JE SAIS PAS QUAND. ^-^** La rentrée approche pour moi, c'est le 20 août & j'ne crois pas faire un chapitre avant ça. Désolé. ^^' J'essaierai. ;)

Valouw.

**REMERCIEMENTS:**

**Hanahi-Chan** (C'est pas Kisame l'enleveur d'enfants t'as vu. :p Ta review me fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude quoi. :D Merci, merci, merci! :D), **Kitchen **(t'inquiètes pas, ce sera pas sur 50 chapitres x) Mais faut quand même s'étendre légèrement pour faire plutôt réaliste de mon point de vue. :p Merci, merci, merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait très très plaisir. :D) , **FanficsNaruto** (Je te remercie de suivre autant cette fic, un p'tit commentaire pour dire qu'on aime est toujorus le bienvenue! Merci! :D), **Fubuky **(Je suis bien contente que les intrigues que je mets en place te plaisent :) & Merci merci pour ce gentil commentaire! :D), **AkuriAstuki** (tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci merci! :D), **Usagi-chan524 **(Merci de ta review! Ca fait super plaisir! Finalement pas dans ce chapitre les flash-backs du déjeuner. & t'inquiètes pas pour des disputes entre Neji-chou & Tenten, c'est au programme! xD), **samnina **(Merci de ta review! :D), **Cynn** (Merci de ta review! Sai va être un peu plus présent à partir de maintenant, c'est juste qu'il avait rien à dire :D), **Chizu Himura** (Merci de ta super gentille review, ça fait chaud au coeur. *-*), **Baka BabaCool** (Je suis contente que le couple Kiba/Ino te plaise, à moi aussi c'est un de mes préférés. C'est mieux que de voir Ino en cruche non? :p A BAS SHIHO. x) Merci en tout cas!), **Serinou-chan **(Kiba &Ino j'adore, & Kiba il faut qu'il passe pour un salaud parfois xD Gaara chou choupinet d'amour, il est pas gay, t'as pas vu le passage avec Matsuri? xD Non il n'est pas gay. Mdrrr Bref Shika&Tema, de vraies têtes de mule j'te jure. J'arrive pas à les contrôler. x) Merci de ta review en tout cas! :D), **desiderata-girl **(Merci de ta review! Neji & Tenten, t'inquiètes pas, y'aura des bons passages dans la suite. :p Kankurô va bien les faire chier. x) Haha j'suis sadique. :D Bref Merci! :D)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre treize:** **Tourments pour certains, soulagement pour d'autres.**

-Shikamaru, ça fait trois jours qu'on en a parlé et tu n'as toujours rien fait, déplora Chôji, assis à une table, en cachant sa tête entre ses bras de dépit et de frustration.

Le jeune Akimichi avait un souvenir très net d'un certain matin où Shikamaru, son patron et proche ami, l'avait appelé vers cinq heures pour l'aider face à un énorme problème qui faisait penser à celui d'un adolescent en pleine poussée d'hormones.

-Je sais Chô, mais je ne peux pas, répliqua Shikamaru en se tordant nerveusement les doigts et en faisant les cent pas devant la table à laquelle Chôji était installé.

-Ce n'est pas du tout comme si c'était ton employée, déclara sarcastiquement Chôji en prenant une poignée de chips.

-C'est pas drôle Chô, bouda Shikamaru en secouant son « ananas », nom donné affectueusement à sa coiffure par Temari No Sabaku.

-Bordel, ce bougre -cronch- a 200 points de QI et n'est même -cronch- pas capable de faire face à une femme -cronch- pour lui demander un rendez-vous, râla Chôji en reprenant une poignée de chips.

-Tu n'es pas à ma place que je sache!

-Je n'ai pas 200 points de QI mais je me débrouille, et preuve: je file le parfait amour avec Susan depuis plus de deux ans. Et tout le monde se demande encore comment un homme comme moi a pu séduire une femme comme elle.

-Tu es un mec en or Chôji, toutes les femmes rêveraient de t'avoir pour mari, répliqua Shikamaru, détestant que son ami se dénigre de cette manière.

Susan Hudch était une métisse afro-américaine, et elle était magnifique. Sa peau était noire comme de la suie sans aucun défaut, parfaite. Ses yeux noirs faisaient penser à une panthère en furie et héritant des cheveux de son père, elle les avait bouclés noirs. Ses dents blanches faisaient de son sourire un des plus beaux qu'il soit. Plusieurs fois, elle avait prêté son corps ou son visage a des pubs ou à des défilés. Et elle avait rencontré Chôji lorsque le restaurant Nara avait eu l'occasion d'accueillir Susan Hudch. Doté d'un bon appétit et d'un goût prononcé pour la bonne nourriture, elle avait absolument tenu à rencontrer l'homme qui avait préparé les bons petits plats qu'elle avait mangé. Chôji était venu recevoir ses félicitations, gêné. La plupart du temps, il restait en cuisine sachant que la majorité des personnes n'aimait pas sa physionomie un peu ronde et cela ne pouvait correspondre à leur image du cuisiner talentueux. Il était tombé amoureux de Susan et de son sourire presque instantanément et c'était Susan, qui séduite par le naturel et la gentillesse de ce cuisinier un peu rond, qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils se revoient...Depuis, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient et étonnaient tous les jours de par leur couple.

-Mais toi aussi Shikamaru...Toi aussi, le rassura Chôji en penchant la tête sur le côté, inquiet de ce que pensait Shikamaru de lui-même.

Shikamaru se mit à ricaner.

-Je suis un macho, je suis flemmard, et je déteste avoir tort. Il faut que tout aille en logique et en plans de mon côté et je ne supporte pas qu'un de mes « plans » échoue. J'ai un visage intéressant et je suis terriblement riche. Voilà les deux seuls bons points qu'une femme pourrait me trouver. Pour sauver la femme dont je suis complètement sous le charme, il faut que j'en vois une autre, c'est évident.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ta solution était totalement idiote et que sortir avec Shiho ne résoudrait pas ton problème. Au contraire, cela va le compliquer, raisonna Chôji.

-Mais non, j'ai tout prévu. Écoute, Iruka m'a dit qu'il trouvait Temari très intéressante le soir du déjeuner avec cette femme galère. Il avait un sourire en coin et me fixait intensément. Conclusion: il veut savoir si moi aussi je suis intéressé. Mais non, je veux le bonheur de mon frère, et si ça doit être avec cette femme galère, je dois rester loin. Donc solution à mon problème: montrer à Iruka que je suis plutôt intéressé par Shiho et qu'il a le champ libre pour la belle-euh femme-galère qu'est No Sabaku. Ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi galère, tss.

-Et Shiho? Lui reprocha Chôji, en tapotant impatiemment sur le rebord de la table.

Shikamaru fut gêné pendant quelques minutes avant d'annoncer ce qu'il avait prévu pour la rousse: « Si ça marche, je reste avec elle. Si ça marche pas, je ne reste pas avec elle. Ce genre de situation arrive tous les jours. »

-Tu l'utilises, constata Chôji.

-Non, se défendit Shikamaru.

-Et Temari n'a pas son mot à dire dans toute cette manigance?

-Non. Elle n'est pas intéressé par moi.

-Crétin, siffla Chôji entre ses dents avant de se reprendre: Mais Shiho est folle amoureuse de toi. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments.

-Et qui te dis que moi je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'elle hein?

-Parce que tu en aimes une autre, énonça Chôji comme une simple vérité.

Shikamaru gronda de mécontentement et à ce moment précis où il allait tout balancer, la porte du bureau de Shikamaru s'ouvrit et laissa passer Shiho, qui s'arrêta net en voyant les deux hommes présents. Horrifiée, elle poussa un petit cri et allait s'en aller aussi brusquement qu'elle était rentrée avant que Shikamaru ne la retienne par le bras.

-Monsieur Nara, je suis vraiment désolée, il est encore tôt et je ne vous avais pas vu arriver, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez arriver si tôt, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste le numéro de téléphone de la compagnie d'électricité c'est tout, et comme il était sur votre bureau, oh je suis vraiment désolée, débita Shiho à une vitesse incroyable.

Chôji leva les yeux aux ciel en signe d'agacement et Shikamaru eut un sourire pour la pauvre secrétaire apparemment effrayée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Shiho, vous ne vous avez pas dérangé et puis vous pouvez rentrer dans mon bureau quand je n'y suis pas, il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura Shikamaru.

-Bon Shikamaru, je te laisse, déclara Chôji en montrant de la tête Shiho.

-Salut Chôji. Je passerais ce midi pour manger.

-T'auras les restes, je te préviens, pas de pitié pour le patron, rit Chôji avant de quitter le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Shiho resta prostrée devant lui et Shikamaru vit qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras et que la rousse devenait de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux noisette brillaient. Si pauvres en nuance à côté de ceux de Temari. Shikamaru s'en serait giflé si il le pouvait. Penser à Temari à un moment pareil...

-Dites Shiho, commença Shikamaru, décidant de mettre son plan à l'action.

La dénommée Shiho planta ses yeux dans les siens, sentant que quelque chose de décisif pour son avenir allait se produire.

-Oui monsieur Nara?

-Vous ne voudriez pas dîner avec moi ce soir? Demanda Shikamaru, désespéré d'employer de tels moyens, d'un ton qu'il voulait séducteur.

Shiho rougit jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux, et cette rougeur jurait horriblement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Shikamaru eut une image fugitive de Temari, des ses cheveux blonds cendrés et de ses yeux couleur sapin. Si elle, avait rougi, elle aurait été magnifique et Shikamaru n'aurait pu dire si cette vision lui aurait donné envie de rire ou de pleurer.

-Oui-oui bien sûr-sûr Monsieur.

-Un rendez vous personnel, précisa Shikamaru pour être plus clair.

-Oui Monsieur, rougit de plaisir Shiho.

-Donc pas de Monsieur à ce rendez-vous Shiho s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr..

-Shikamaru.

-Bien sûr Shikamaru, répliqua Shiho en rosissant de plus belle.

-Je te dis dix-neuf heures au restaurant chinois au bout de la rue. Tu aimes le chinois j'espère? Demanda Shikamaru à la rousse, en passant naturellement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Oh oui Shikamaru.

-Très bien, tu peux disposer Shiho, sourit Shikamaru. Au boulot.

Shiho sortit sans demander son reste. Elle explosait de plaisir à l'intérieur d'elle-même et ça se voyait sur son visage. Shikamaru ressentit une légère pointe de remords mais la fit disparaître bien vite. Son plan était en marche. Il ne restait plus qu'à dire à Iruka qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Shiho.

« Ton bonheur avant tout mon frère. »

*

-Je veux, non J'EXIGE que l'opération se fasse aujourd'hui, déclara Jiraiya en tapant fort du poing sur le pauvre bureau de Kakashi.

Tous les membres de l'équipe l'entouraient, le visage impassible. Kakashi dont un froncement de sourcils trahissait sa concentration, Ankô qui mâchait rapidement un chewing-gum pour calmer son énervement, Naruto dont les yeux brillaient de défi, Sasuke qui serrait des dents pour contenir son impatience, Tenten qui se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, Neji dont le visage ne trahissait strictement rien, et le dernier: Yamato, le chef des sections spéciales du gouvernement. L'équivalent de Kakashi. Yamato et son équipe les aidaient pour les missions un peu plus périlleuses qui demandaient plus que les capacités de leur équipe. L'Akatsuki était un très gros morceau et ils ne pouvaient attaquer seuls.

-Je sais que depuis trois jours, nous avons localisé Sugiestu, celui qui avait enlevé votre fils Jiraiya, mais il nous a fallu deux journées entières pour le cuisiner et pour qu'il avoue où se trouvait l'actuel QG de cette foutue organisation. Et avec une organisation comme cette-là, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur. Nous y travaillons pour que cela se fasse aujourd'hui mais il faudra attendre encore un peu, répondit Yamato.

Yamato était un homme de 36 ans, brun, yeux marrons, physique banal. Cet homme ne se faisait jamais remarquer, trop commun. Et ça lui était bien utile dans son métier. Il avait eu une unique mission avec Naruto et cet épisode l'avait marqué. Il avait immédiatement respecté le blond à l'apparence enfantine, qui était réellement tellement mature. Il avait aussi eu quelques missions avec Kakashi uniquement et leurs méthodes de travail combinées avaient permis à un succès complet de leurs missions.

-Tant que ça se fait aujourd'hui, murmura rageusement Jiraiya. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

-Parrain, on te le ramèneras ton fils, fais-nous confiance, intervint Naruto en posant une main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

Tous gardaient un silence religieux face à la détresse de ce père.

-On va y travailler Jiraiya. Je vous le promets, fit Yamato en sortant du bureau suivi de toute l'équipe sauf Sasuke qui resta quelques instants de plus dans le bureau.

-On trouve Hikari, on trouve Itachi. Ai-je la permission de le ramener? Demanda calmement l'Uchiwa au pas de la porte.

-Tu l'as Sasuke. Mais si on ne trouve pas Hikari, on ne ramène pas Itachi. Et fais attention à ton plâtre, tu resteras sûrement à couvert, je suis désolé.

La décision était cruelle, il le savait aussi bien que Sasuke, mais Jiraiya savait que ce dernier pouvait comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme cela, et il n'avait pas tort. Sasuke eut un fin sourire amer avant d'acquiescer et de sortir laissant Jiraiya seul cogiter à une façon de faire avancer encore plus vite les choses. Pour lui, chaque seconde comptait. Il lui tardait de tenir enfin son fils dans ses bras et de le ramener à sa mère.

Tenten, elle, ruminait de sombres pensées. Son couteau la démangeait dans sa main, et sa vie personnelle ne faisait pas du tout, alors là pas du tout, bon ménage avec sa vie professionnelle. La veille, au soir, elle avait dîné avec Kankurô, et passé la nuit avec lui. Naruto l'avait su en allant passer la nuit chez Hinata -ils n'avaient strictement rien fait, dormant juste ensemble après un film au cinéma- et l'avait rapporté à Neji comme une banalité. Mais le fier Hyûga ne l'avait pas pris comme une banalité mais lui avait balancé, froid, ce matin-même qu'elle aurait mieux fait de dormir cette nuit pour être totalement opérative pour la dure journée qui les attendait et qu'elle s'amusait au lieu de se concentrer, lorsque des vies étaient mises en jeu. Tenten en avait été consternée, et si elle ne connaissait pas Neji, elle aurait pensé qu'il lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas croire à cet aspect, elle l'avait copieusement insulté et depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus que par onomatopées et phrases courtes. Désespérée, elle aiguisait tous les couteaux qu'elle avait sous la main et préparait son Glock 19 qu'elle espérait tellement pouvoir utiliser. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout Neji.

Neji, lui, était furieux contre lui-même. Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait alors pourquoi avait-il dit le contraire? Bon, d'accord, elle aurait pu éviter de faire ça la veille, mais il savait aussi pertinemment que Kakashi et Ankô l'avait fait, c'était évident. Mais elle, c'était Tenten...Son amie. De rage, il souhaitait de tout cœur pouvoir se battre aujourd'hui. Et si possible évidemment contre celui qui avait touché Tenten. Si ce n'était que son amie, pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça? Pourquoi voulait-il se battre contre l'homme avec qui Tenten avait passé sa nuit? Soupirant, le jeune prodige arriva à se persuader que c'était uniquement parce qu'il possédait un instinct super protecteur envers ses amis...

Ankô observait à la dérobée Kakashi qui discutait des derniers détails concernant leur mission, en même temps qu'elle nettoyait son arme. L'ascenseur avait été manipulé par Sasuke de telle sorte que personne ne vienne à l'étage de cet immeuble pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se préparer. Quelle ne serait pas la surprise des « collègues » d'en-dessous si ils les voyaient en train d'astiquer des armes de grande puissance de feu. Elle avait enfin avoué à Kakashi qu'elle aussi était amoureuse de lui, mais avait aussi avoué avoir trop peur que leur amour s'estompe au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, ce à quoi avait répliqué Kakashi: « Jamais ça n'arrivera. » Toujours avec des doutes, elle enchaînait les nuits d'amour avec lui et la veille, ils avaient fait l'amour avec rage, ayant peur du lendemain. Croyant que c'était peut-être leur dernière nuit ensemble, ce que Kakashi avait juré que non. Combien de missions aussi dangereuses avaient-ils fait sans pour autant mourir? Rares, mais existantes. Mais quand on aime une personne, on ne peut pas si facilement que ça le laisser aller risquer sa vie, et la peur de la vie sans l'être aimé est si dévorante que Ankô aurait préféré ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Pour l'instant, elle était heureuse, mais le serait-elle toujours?

Naruto pensait rêveusement à la belle Hinata et au bonheur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'avait senti dans ses bras pleinement détendue et endormie. Cette relation plutôt chaste le convenait parfaitement, il attendrait la jeune femme le temps qu'elle voudrait, et puis il y avait aussi le facteur « Neji super protecteur ». En voyant Sasuke fixer son plâtre, la bouche tordue par une petite grimace de dégoût, il lui dit légèrement enjoué: « Huit jours Sas'ke, plus que huit petits jours. En plus, c's'ra p'têt la belle Sakura qui te l'enlèvera. »

-Baka, elle reprend le travail cinq jours plus tard, répondit Sasuke avec un fin sourire.

-Dommage, commenta Naruto, engloutissant un bol de ramens qu'il venait de réchauffer au micro-ondes.

-Je me sens inutile et j'aime pas ça.

-Personne n'aime ça Sas'ke.

-Hn.

Un peu plus loin, dans un « bureau » vide qui cachait derrière sa cloison une sorte de pièce secrète où Konoha rangeait ses armes, l'équipe de Yamato se préparait. Il portait tous des cagoules noires qui empêchaient de voir leur visage, et on devinait une carrure de femme entourée de cinq carrures d'hommes. Seule distinction que leur permettait leur combinaison moulante noire elle aussi.

-L'Akatsuki c'est un gros morceau, murmura l'un d'eux.

-Faudra juste être vigilants, murmura la femme.

-Ouais, ça va pas être facile. Saleté de mafieux, siffla un autre.

*

-Bonjour mademoiselle, commença un jeune homme brun, à l'air distingué.

Ino Yanamaka le toisa avec un sourire amer. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir qu'est ce qui pourrait rebuter des hommes comme eux? Une alliance? Peut-être même pas.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier Monsieur? Lui demanda aimablement Ino.

-Hmm...Un bouquet de roses pour ma chère mère, répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton pompeux. Ino voyait tout de suite que c'était un petit bourgeois et se satisfaisait d'attirer des hommes de toutes les catégories sociales.

-Des roses pour votre mère?

-Oui, ce sont ses fleurs préférées, je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant.

-Elle devait avoir beaucoup de prétendants jeune, sûrement ça, commenta Ino en allant près du présentoir de roses de toutes les couleurs.

-Sûrement, vous connaissez sûrement les femmes mieux que moi, mademoiselle, la complimenta l'homme. Puis-je savoir votre prénom?

-Ça restera mademoiselle pour vous, le repoussa gentiment Ino en soupirant.

Le jeune homme resta déconcerté, aucune femme ne devait lui résister apparemment. Il n'avait pas tort. Brun aux yeux bleus, un physique plus qu'acceptable et apparemment une bonne situation. Mais Ino avait l'esprit bien plus préoccupé par un jeune brun au sourire animal.

-Un problème Ino? Demanda un homme qui venait d'arriver, en toisant celui qui se tenait un peu trop près de son amie.

-Non ça va Kanky, répondit Ino en lui donnant un sourire.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et le jeune bourgeois prit ses roses sans demander son reste, paya Ino ce que les roses lui coûtaient, lui dit de garder la monnaie en bon gentleman qu'il était et partit en lançant un regard noir au frère de Temari.

-Il t'a pas trop embêtée?

-Bonjour Kankurô, répliqua amusée Ino.

-T'es sublime aujourd'hui, normal qu'il voulait te draguer, lui dit Kankurô.

Effectivement, Ino était spécialement magnifique ce jour-là. Elle portait un petit short de coton blanc, une tunique bleue ample et tenue par une ceinture à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules avec son éternelle frange sur un des ses yeux bleus.

-Sinon toi ta nuit? Le taquina gentiment Ino.

Kankurô eut un grand sourire satisfait et murmura: « Parfaite. » Ino sourit mais avait peur pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Tenten était prises entre deux feux, et elle pouvait très bien ne pas le choisir, lui. Ino ne lui en voudrait pas, Temari non plus sûrement, mais personnellement Ino ne voulait pas ramasser ensuite les pots cassés.

-C'est bien.

-Je compte la revoir ce soir, fit Kankurô, toujours souriant.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Je crois, murmura Kankurô.

Hinata arriva derrière eux, déstabilisée. Elle savait que Kankurô et Tenten avait passé la nuit ensemble, mais elle savait aussi que son cousin n'était pas indifférent à la belle brune même si il soutenait le contraire, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien Kankurô, elle ne voulait qu'aucun des deux ne souffre, et encore moins Tenten. Surtout pas Tenten.

-Re-bonjour Kankurô, le salua-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Re-bonjour Hinata, s'enjoua Kankurô, dans sa petite bulle de bonheur.

Hinata avait un petit sourire triste et Ino s'en rendit bien compte. Ses doutes étaient fondés. Kankurô souffrirait à un moment ou un autre, et de frustration, elle serra les poings. La vie était tellement cruelle.

*

« Il fallait rester calme. Très calme. » s'incita Temari. Sans succès.

-BANDE D'ABRUTIS. J'AVAIS DIT QU'ON DEVAIT FAIRE COMME THEME LA FRANCE, PAS L'ALGERIE. VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DIFFERENCIER LES DEUX PAYS? NON MAIS JE REVE. COMMENT ON FAIT ALORS POUR CE DEJEUNER? VOUS PENSEZ QUE LE CLIENT SERA CONTENT? D'ACCORD, ON A DES CLIENTS TRES SPECIAUX QUI DEMANDENT DE TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI, MAIS C'EST NOTRE BOULOT DE FAIRE CE QU'ILS VEULENT. EST-CE BIEN CLAIR? VOUS AVEZ UNE HEURE POUR TOUT REMETTRE COMME IL FAUT, s'époumona Temari.

-Du calme ma belle, intervint Iruka qui passant inopinément par là avant entendu la douce voix de Temari.

-Groumph Iruka, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-C'est le restaurant dirigé par mon frère, expliqua Iruka comme une évidence.

Il avait compris depuis qu'il avait connu Temari qu'il ne fallait jamais la contrarier et jamais lui dire qu'elle avait tort quand elle était énervée. Ne jamais fâcher la bête qui dort, même si là elle était déjà bien réveillée.

-Dis tu viens manger chez nous ce soir? Demanda Iruka, jovial.

Temari fronça les sourcils à la proposition et vérifia qu'aucun autre employé ne les avait entendu.

-Iruka, Nara...Shikamaru est mon patron, et honnêtement, ça le fait pas trop si je vais manger chez le grand patron comme une amie de grande date. Ce que je ne suis pas.

-Oh Temari, arrête de faire les rabats-joie, je t'adore et Shikamaru euh...t'aime beaucoup, même si il ne le montre pas.

-Ce n'est pas convenable, le réprimanda Temari.

Iruka se mit à rire et donna une accolade joyeuse à Temari, qui se mit à sourire elle aussi. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir une telle relation avec la famille qui dirigeait le restaurant où elle travaillait, elle aimait bien les deux frères malgré une légère préférence pour le plus jeune. A cette pensée, Temari se maudit et maudit Shikamaru au passage d'avoir une telle influence sur ses pensées.

-Alors la réponse?

-M'ouais, je verrais hein, répondit Temari.

-Allez, dit oui Temari, l'incita Iruka avec un fin sourire.

Temari surchauffait. Elle venait d'engueuler quasiment pour rien ses employés et là, à l'instant même, le très charmant frère de son très séduisant patron l'avait invité à dîner avec le très séduisant patron en question et lui-même. Il y avait de quoi exploser quand même. Temari expira bruyamment et la réponse coula d'elle-même:

-Ok, ok, maugréa l'énergique blonde.

-Super, répondit Iruka, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je vais prévenir Shikamaru !

-Parce qu'il était pas au courant? S'étouffa Temari.

-Ben non j'viens d'y penser, mentit Iruka, fier que son plan commence à marcher sur des roulettes. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent entre Shikamaru et lui, mais en tout cas il était très malin et son jeune frère ne pouvait rien contre son machiavélisme.

-Iruka ! S'insurgea Temari mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans un couloir du restaurant, et soupirant, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi une autorité supérieure -si elle est existait- lui en voulait à ce point.

Temari No Sabaku aurait -presque- tout donné pour ne jamais avoir choisi de faire des études de décoratrice & management, ne jamais avoir présenté son dossier à la grande chaîne « Nara », ne jamais avoir eu à bousculer Shikamaru, ne jamais avoir eu à changer de patron aussi précipitamment, ne jamais avoir rencontré le frère de ce fameux patron. En résumé, Temari No Sabaku aurait préféré ne jamais connaître Iruka et Shikamaru Nara. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

*

Iruka se réjouissait intérieurement des décisions qu'il avait prises. Son meilleur ami étant enfin casé avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis quelques années déjà, il ne restait plus que son petit frère, incorrigible macho, à caser. Iruka considérait cela comme un défi personnel: réussir à trouver une femme de caractère pour son cadet, et le ciel avait mis Temari No Sabaku sur son chemin. Il appréciait beaucoup cette blonde au ton cassant, aux crises de colère impressionnantes, à son attitude incessante de défi, à son féminisme, et à son goût pour le rire. Et Iruka ne pouvait trouver mieux pour son frère, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter une femme soumise complètement à Shikamaru et persuadé que son mari avait tout le temps raison. Le brun préférait largement assister à une querelle de couple en plein dans les repas de famille que des hochements discrets de la part d'une épouse qui ne parlerait jamais. Lui, il préférait dix mille fois plus la grande gueule de Temari.

Sifflotant joyeusement, Iruka arriva devant le bureau de Shiho qui semblait dans le vague, avec un sourire niais aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Shiho, vous allez bien?

-Très bien et vous-même Monsieur Nara? Répondit Shiho, en souriant allègrement, ce que d'habitude elle ne faisait pas.

-Bien, répondit, décontenancé, Iruka. Shikamaru est là?

-Oui, Shikamaru est dans son bureau.

Iruka tilta : Shiho, la secrétaire de son frère venait d'appeler Shikamaru par son prénom et plus est, intentionnellement. Hochant négligemment la tête, Iruka ouvrit la porte sans même s'annoncer, et ferma la porte derrière lui, un peu brutalement, ce qui fit frissonner Shiho, qui ne comprenait pas le soudain énervement de Iruka, lui toujours si amical. Ce dernier vit son frère en train de faire face à la baie vitrée de son bureau, observant sûrement les nuages.

-Shika !

-Iruka, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, j'avais quelque chose à te dire, commença Shikamaru.

-Ah non moi d'abord ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle, fit Iruka en chassant Shiho de ses pensées sans imaginer qu'elle reviendrait plus vite que prévu.

-C'est quoi encore c'tte galère?

-Espèce de rabat-joie p'tit frère. J'ai invité une super jolie fille à dîner ce soir à la maison et tu parles de galère, tss, se moqua Iruka.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

-Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous.

-Avec qui? Demanda Iruka, abasourdi.

-J'ai invité Shiho à dîner ce soir au restaurant chinois au coin de la rue, annonça Shikamaru, un sourire aux lèvres, s'attendant à voir apparaître une expression de contentement sur le visage de Iruka. Mais sa nouvelle eut l'effet inverse et Shikamaru s'en rendit facilement compte.

-Tu...quoi?

La déception se lisait clairement sur le visage de Iruka, et Shikamaru en ressentit un pincement un cœur. Pourtant, il avait tout prévu. Un sourire amer se peignit sur les lèvres de Iruka, qui n'était pas celui attendu par le génie.

-Je serais le seul alors à profiter de la présence de Mademoiselle No Sabaku ce soir, répliqua Iruka.

-Temari? S'étonna Shikamaru.

-Tu en connais plusieurs de Mademoiselle No Sabaku toi? Le railla Iruka, déçu de l'attitude de Shikamaru.

-Non. Amuse-toi bien, se réjouit Shikamaru, heureux que son frère dîne avec Temari le soir même.

-Shikamaru...des fois qu'est ce que t'es con.

Sur ces paroles amères, Iruka tourna les talons et sortit du bureau de son frère, le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet idiot avait invité l'idiote de secrétaire au restaurant ce soir-là? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi? De rage, Iruka appuya nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait vraiment pas la foi de descendre les escaliers et il espérait vraiment que l'ascenseur soit vide : il avait besoin de hurler un bon coup sa colère.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une petite brune y monta en même temps que Iruka, qui soupira. La petite brune en question avait l'air très mignonne de dos mais Iruka n'avait pas l'esprit dipsosé à flirter gentiment. D'autant que la petite brune en question se tenait droite comme un i, et portait un tailleur noir sévère, qui dévoilait cependant, de très jolies jambes et ses cheveux joliment coupés en carré plongeant dévoilaient une nuque fine et gracile. Iruka ne put résister à la tentation de se coller un sourire naturellement charmeur sur ses lèvres et aborda discrètement la brune :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec, qui aurait rebuté n'importe qui mais pas Iruka.

-Vous travaillez ici?

-Non.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Puis-je vous demander votre prénom? Je m'appelle Iruka, s'avança Iruka, en passant une main dans ses cheveux coiffé à l'ananas comme son frère.

La petite brune se retourna lentement vers lui. Iruka fut stupéfait. La jeune femme avait de grands yeux bruns en amande pétillants qui contrastaient tellement avec son teint sévère. Sa bouche était joliment dessinée, un peu fine mais charnue à souhait, son nez avait l'allure de ceux des asiatiques, dur mais fin. Son visage était fin comme celui d'une petite poupée anglaise, et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient en pointes effilées sur le front. Elle n'était pas magnifique comme une top-model, elle n'était pas de celles qui étaient nées avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, mais tout le contraire, elle n'était pas surfaite comme quasiment toutes les américaines, elle n'était pas classe comme n'importe quelle femme qui ferait le strict minimum. Les seules preuves de féminité visibles étaient ses jambes magnifiques, les formes de son corps, et les petites chaussures noires à talons toutes simples.

Elle était naturelle et Iruka n'avait jamais été aussi frappé par une femme comme cela.

-Quand on se présente Monsieur, on donne habituellement son nom de famille accompagné de son prénom.

-Pardon, Nara. Iruka Nara. Et vous?

Iruka vit les lèvres de la jolie brune se tordre en une grimace de dégoût. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent juste à cet instant, et la jeune femme en profita pour partir le plus vite possible que Iruka n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle s'était déjà glissée hors du restaurant et mêlée à la foule de gens arpentant les rues de Boston.

-Merde. Je n'ai même pas son prénom...

*

-T'es prête Hitora?

Tenten serra les dents. Neji recommençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle arma brutalement son Glock et en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui murmura: « Prête Hyûga. ». Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape dans le dos de Neji en riant, Sasuke regardait son plâtre avec rage et dégoût, et le reste de l'équipe se préparait aussi à l'assaut imminent. Le camion dans lequel ils étaient vrombissait et cahotait un peu sur la route.

-Don't worry Sas'ke, on va te le ramener Itachi aussi.

-Itachi? Itachi Uchiwa? Questionna la femme de l'équipe de Yamato, toujours cachée par son masque noir.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke en fixant la femme dans les yeux. Pourquoi?

La femme ne répondit pas et se retourna. Sasuke se préparait à lui sauter dessus pour lui soustraire les informations qu'elle avait visiblement sur son frère mais un regard dur de Jiraiya l'en empêcha. Avec un grognement, il se replaça sur son siège plus confortablement. Le camion s'arrêta et l'équipe de Konoha retint son souffle, ainsi que celle de Yamato.

-Tous prêts? Hyûga à l'arrière, Tenten tu le couvres, Ankô tu me suis, Kakashi tu prends à droite, Naruto tu vas avec Yamato et son équipe, ils prennent à gauche. Sasuke, tu gères ici les communications. Clair? Ordonna Jiraiya.

Tout le monde hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Konoha, vos masques !

*

Sakura sifflotait en faisant le ménage dans son appartement. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval comme pour courir, beaucoup plus pratique et qui lui évitait d'avoir des cheveux dans les yeux, et portait un minuscule short gris tout dépareillé, et un énorme tee-shirt des Rolling Stones qui avait fait son temps. Elle pensait négligemment à Sasuke, à ses cours de médecine, à ses amies et leurs problèmes de cœur, au repas qu'elle allait faire ce soir, et encore et toujours ses cours de médecine. Elle avait pris un sérieux retard avec la soirée d'anniversaire de Kakashi, et sa soirée entre filles. Sans compter le temps qu'elle passait dans le musée de Boston à discuter avec le scientifique responsable du musée, un passionné des insectes, un surdoué de son âge, un certain Shino Aburame, et son jogging. Puis elle pensait aussi qu'elle pourrait effectuer des missions dans des pays pauvres quand elle aurait son diplôme. Pas longtemps, mais de temps en temps, aider les autres en difficulté l'intéressait énormément.

« On verra ce que la vie me réserve. »

*

-Aigle, tu me reçois?

-Oui Guépard. Renard est dans la place avec Delta.

-Bien. Ours va rentrer avec Serpent. Idem pour Épervier. Et Biche?

-Ma biche est dans ton cul Guépard.

-Charmant. T'énerve pas Aigle, c'est une grande.

-Hn, je croyais que t'étais un insensible Guépard.

-Fin de la communication.

*

Attrapant négligemment une fleur dans un des présentoirs de Hinata et Ino, Kankurô la porta à son nez pour en sentir les douces fragrances. Étrangement, cela lui rappelait Tenten le matin réveillée après une nuit d'amour. Souriant, le jeune marionnettiste se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Il lui envoya un texto « Je pense à toi. » mais il n'eut pas instantanément l'accusé de réception. Son portable était fermé. Fronçant les sourcils, Kankurô s'interrogea sur pourquoi elle fermait son portable pendant le boulot.

« Bah elle doit être occupée avec un client. »

Il n'imaginait même pas quel client.

*

Sakura Haruno s'était assise deux minutes pour souffler et avait empoigné un de ses gros bouquins de médecine sur la neurologie. Elle voulait être au point, réussir brillamment sa carrière, malgré la célèbre phrase de Marilyn Monroe « Une carrière réussie est une chose merveilleuse, mais on ne peut pas se blottir contre elle quand on a froid la nuit. ». Mais qui sait? Peut-être arriverait-elle à avoir les deux...

Et l'image de Sasuke avec un fin sourire irrésistible sur ses lèvres apparut dans son esprit.

*

-Épervier, ils ont trouvé le gamin. Je répète, Renard et Delta ont trouvé le gamin. Contacte Serpent pour raisonner Ours.

-Ok Guépard.

*

-Pourquoi es-tu si essouflée Shizune? Demanda Tsunade.

Shizune reprit lentement son souffle avant de passer une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs et fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Vous connaissez la drague des hommes riches dans un ascenseur?

Tsunade ne répondit rien, interloquée.

-C'est pressant, moi j'vous dis.

-...

-Bon vous avez plein de dossiers à mettre à jour, Tsunade, reprit Shizune en prenant une pile de dossiers qui étaient sur le côté, abandonnés et les posa sur le bureau de sa patronne.

*

-SASUKE! RAMENE TON CUL PUTAIN. VIENS PRENDRE HIKARI, gueula Jiraiya dans son micro. Y'A DE LA BASTON.

Sasuke soupira. Ils se faisaient engueuler par l'Ours quand ils utilisaient pas les noms de code mais celui-ci ne se gênait aucunement.

-J'arrive, merde.

Le jeune homme se leva beaucoup trop vite de son siège de communication et se cogna son bras plâtré contre la porte du camion. Sasuke grinça des dents de douleur et sortit en vitesse en prenant un des Glock de réserve de Tenten. Il arma maladroitement mais réussit avant d'atteindre le bâtiment à complètement charger son arme. Il entendait des coups de feu échangés, et des cris d'enfant. Ça devait être Hikari, le rejeton de Jiraiya. Itachi devait être là. Son frère devait être là, il devait le trouver et le libérer.

-Sasuke ici ! Cria une tête blonde quand il entra sous le coups de feu.

Naruto était caché près d'une colonne et tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de neuf ans, aux yeux effrayés. Blond, avec des yeux bruns pétillants de peur, le petit garçon s'accrochait fort au cou de Naruto.

-Je te couvre mon frère, emmène le petit au camion. On te rejoint. Kakashi, Neji, Tenten doivent toujours y être. Jiraiya et Ankô te rejoindront dès que t'y seras. Moi j'continue la baston avec l'équipe de Yamato. Trop envie de les réduire en purée, ces connards.

Sasuke hocha la tête, une autre idée en tête. Il prit Hikari précautionneusement et sortit prudemment du bâtiment, tirant deux ou trois coups de feu au passage, et des bruits sourds lui donnèrent la satisfaction d'avoir touché au moins une ou deux cibles. Une explosion se fit entendre dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment, et Sasuke redoubla l'allure vers la sortie. Il croisa Tenten et Neji au passage qui se couvraient mutuellement, et animé d'une impulsion soudaine, confia le garçon à une Tenten abasourdie et prit les deux Glock de la jeune femme dans sa poche.

-SASUKE !

Mais Tenten avait crié inutilement, il était déjà rentré dans le bâtiment une nouvelle fois, avec cette fois l'objectif de retrouver son frère aîné. Sa seule famille de sang.

*

Tsunade faisait tourner négligemment son stylo entre ses mains. Elle avait des dossiers de patients à remplir, mais la blonde sculpturale avait d'autres choses en tête. Elle n'avait pas revu Jiraiya depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué l'existence de Hikari et l'enlèvement de ce dernier, et elle s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait faire Jiraiya, car elle ne doutait pas qu'en tant que directeur d'une grosse boîte d'avocats, il ait les moyens de rechercher son fils...leur fils.

« Jiraiya ramène-le moi s'il te plaît. »

*

Sai observait de biais son modèle: c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait un nu, et beaucoup souhaitait voir ce qu'il donnait dans ce style avec son talent pour l'irréalisme. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était blonde, il aurait préféré une certaine rousse. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, il aurait préféré voir certains yeux mordorés brillants. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était cruellement désirable et il aurait pu lui faire l'amour avec une seule caresse, il aurait préféré avoir une certaine femme sous les yeux et lui faire l'amour à elle.

« Tayuya... »

La jeune rousse lui avait donné son numéro lorsqu'il l'avait abordé au bar du Vieux Port, mais comme son agenda à lui et à elle était débordé, ils avaient rendez-vous le soir même après s'être vu plusieurs fois dans des petits cafés à peine un quart d'heure. Et ses doigts tremblaient d'impatience sur son pinceau le plus fin lorsqu'il faisait le croquis de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qui lui faisait des œillades plus que suggestives. Étrangement, ça ne lui faisait plus rien et il ne pensait plus qu'à la belle rousse au mauvais caractère. Pour sûr, elle avait un caractère de garçon malgré son physique, et ne résistait jamais à l'envie d'une insulte ou de dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une rousse au mauvais genre mais au fond, Sai voyait un trésor de douceur et d'affection pour celui qui réussirait à la charmer, à la « dresser ». Et il voulait être cet homme. Une femme n'était pas un objet.

-Monsieur Ichikawa...

-Appelez-moi Sai, la coupa le peintre, et tournez-vous sur le côté.

La blonde s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et se tourna essayant de se mettre le plus possible en valeur.

-Hé Sai !

La voix familière lui parvint comme un tintement joyeux à ses oreilles, il attendait cette voix. La personne s'approcha de lui et Sai vit les yeux de la blonde s'agrandir. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou et imagina aisément les yeux de Tayuya vriller la blonde de défi. La rousse qui hantait ses pensées et son cœur aimait se jouer des autres y compris de lui.

-Prêt à faire la manche dans quelques années? Rien que tes croquis devraient être à jeter à la poubelle, se moqua Tayuya.

-C'est le modèle qui est à jeter à la poubelle, murmura Sai.

Tayuya examina la blonde d'un œil critique sous toutes ses coutures et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Pas si moche que ça, la meuf.

-J'aime pas.

-J'la vire?

Sai eut un sourire, admirant l'audace et le détachement dont Tayuya faisait face. Elle le considérait comme un ami et ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin, même si Sai l'espérait de tout son cœur.

-Mademoiselle ! S'écria Tayuya.

La blonde daigna tourner sa tête vers la rousse, gardant sa posture sur le côté.

-Vous avez votre après-midi ! Cassez-vous ! Continua Tayuya avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Offusquée, la jeune modèle partit sans un mot pour Tayuya ou pour Sai. Elle avait besoin de ce boulot et ne pouvait se permettre de réagir à cela, et puis elle aurait plein d'autres occasions de séduire le jeune peintre bourré de fric qu'étais Sai Ichikawa.

-On va déjeuner, belle rousse?

Tayuya lui lança un regard digne d'une chatte en colère. « Elle sort ses griffes encore une fois. » pensa Sai. A raison.

-T'me fais chier Sai. Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles.

Sai sourit de plus belle pour la jeune rousse, admirant la façon dont elle s'était habillée. Elle avait un mignon petit bonnet à rayures blanches et noires, un tee-shirt un peu trop grand et trop masculin pour elle de couleur rouge, un jean et des converses noires. Tayuya jouait avec les styles au fil des jours et Sai admirait beaucoup le jeu de rôles qu'elle faisait. Mais il avouait une préférence pour le style légèrement masculin qu'elle avait, ce côté de dure à cuire mais qui cachait en réalité une grande sensibilité. Il n'y avait qu'à l'écouter jouer et on pouvait se faire une idée d'elle sans trop de mal. Même si elle était terriblement compliquée, Sai se plaisait à croire qu'il avait un brin de psychologie et passait la plupart de son temps à analyser ses amis. La faute à Sasuke, avec qui il parlait de leurs analyses. Loufoque? Non juste un passe-temps plutôt amusant dépendant de la personne.

-T'as déjà fait du skate? Demanda soudainement la jeune flûtiste.

Sai hocha négativement la tête et se demanda quelle idée saugrenue avait la jeune femme derrière la tête. Mais à sa grande surprise, quand Tayuya entendit sa réponse négative, elle sortit préoccupée son paquet de son sac en bandoulière au style un peu hippie.

-Détecteur de fumée, murmura Sai, en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

Tayuya lui rendit un sourire moqueur et prit une cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-J'ai ma peinture en cours.

Tayuya sortit son briquet de la poche de son jean.

-J'aime pas le modèle.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Sai. Mais ce serait des heures de travail perdues.

La jeune flûtiste au grand talent haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle s'en foutait royalement.

-Tayuya..., murmura le talentueux peintre.

La jeune rousse n'eut pour toute réponse que le contact de la flamme de son briquet et le bout de sa cigarette. Immédiatement, l'alarme se déclencha et une pluie tomba sur eux dans l'atelier de Sai. Ils se trouvaient l'un face à l'autre, Tayuya le défiant par ses grands yeux mordorés et Sai perdu, soumis. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça et il détestait ce sentiment de soumission, de penser qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle, pour qu'elle soit avec lui, pour qu'elle soit à lui. Elle le regardait, son bonnet un peu trop enfoncé sur son crâne, des longues mèches rousses se baladant librement sur ses épaules comme des flammes que l'eau n'aurait pas réussi à éteindre. Son sourire moqueur était irrésistible et Sai Ichikawa se demanda soudainement comment il avait fait pour vivre sans cela.

-Espèce de cinglée.

Sai s'approcha encore plus d'elle et rapidement, de peur d'endurer un refus, s'empara de ses lèvres sur lesquelles il pensait recueillir un goût un peu amer, coupant s'accordant avec la personnalité de la demoiselle. Non, au contraire, ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, légèrement acidulé mais Sai eut l'impression de goûter à la boisson des dieux. Et pourtant, il en avait embrassé des filles ! C'était la première fois qu'une telle sensation lui prenait à la gorge, son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. C'est pour cela qu'il s'agrippa aux épaules de Tayuya pendant qu'elle restait coite face à cet assaut splendide.

-Non !

Tayuya venait de pousser ce cri en se détachant brusquement de Sai, totalement hébété, la respiration sifflante. Elle lui lança un regard mélangé de désir, de colère et d'excuses. Un peu de tout cela à la fois. Puis elle partit comme une voleuse, claquant la porte de l'atelier dans sa fuite. Sai ne bougeait pas, il n'en avait plus la foi. Et rageant et dégoûté, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

Devant lui, se tenait sa toile où on pouvait apercevoir une femme nue, comme cachée par un voile transparent dans un autre monde que les gouttes d'eau avait formées.

On disait que Sai Ichikawa était un peintre de grand talent pour l'irréalisme.

*

Tenten fit pas en avant avec Hikari dans les bras mais fut arrêtée par un jeune homme blond légèrement plus vieux qu'elle. Il portait les cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue haute et une frange sur le devant des yeux. Il avait un sourire démoniaque et riait comme un fou tout seul des cocottes en papier dans ses mains. Instinctivement, Neji se mit devant Tenten, son arme pointée sur le blond.

-Alors on vient nous rendre une petite visite, héhé? Demanda le blond en balançant deux cocottes en papier de chaque côté de lui qui explosèrent, déflagrant tout sur leur passage.

Tenten protégea Hikari de son corps des projectiles et Neji mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

S'en suivit un léger combat en arts martiaux quand le blond fonça sur Neji.

-TENTEN SAUVE-TOI !

La jeune femme aux macarons hocha la tête déterminée, et recommença sa course avec Hikari.

*

-Itachi !

Sasuke avait hurlé ce prénom comme une question de vie ou de mort. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Sasuke sentit une morsure à son épaule gauche, celle-là même où il était plâtré et constata avec indifférence qu'une balle l'avait effleuré. Indifférence due à l'intense besoin de retrouver son frère. Déjà, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Itachi était là? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que Itachi, son frère, n'avait pas été corrompu? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas déjà mort?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke?

Cette voix. Non, impossible. Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke leva son regard vers le toit d'un des bâtiments et son cœur rata un battement ou deux...Son frère Itachi se tenait sur ce toit, près de lui un très grand homme aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux dents aussi longues que des canines. Mais le regard de Sasuke était fixé comme hynotisé par Itachi, Itachi qui se tenait là, moqueur, Itachi qui le regardait méprisant, Itachi qui avait le tatouage de l'Akatsuki dans son cou, Itachi qui semblait si fort, si bien dans son élément. Quinze ans ou vingt, Sasuke ne savait plus trop à ce moment précis, qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère et qu'il rageait pour le retrouver coûte que coûte pour le sauver, lui qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur, enfant, pour le faire.

-Tu es venu me chercher? Et non pas ce sale morveux?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne reconnaissait plus son grand frère, son Itachi Uchiwa. Serrant les dents, ses doigts refermèrent leur prise sur l'arme de Tenten.

-T'es devenu muet Sasuke? Tu es pathétique, tu le sais j'espère?

-TAIS-TOI.

Sasuke bouillait de rage et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ce mot revenait en litanie insupportable dans sa tête. Itachi n'était pas comme ça. Itachi aurait dû pouvoir se soustraire à leur influence. Itachi bluffait.

-Il s'énerve le petit, commenta ironiquement le compagnon de Itachi en soulevant un immense sabre. Laisse-moi en finir avec lui, ajouta-t'il en sautant agilement du toit pour atterir devant Sasuke, dont le visage était tordu par une grimaçe de douleur.

-Et en plus tu es infirme. Elle était jolie ton infirmière au moins? Se moqua le géant.

« Sakura... » pensa soudain Sasuke.

-Ferme-la, cracha Sasuke, méprisant.

-Petit Uchiwa n'est pas content? Hoooo...

-Tais-toi ! Hurla Sasuke en tirant sur celui qui lui faisait face mais ce dernier évita la balle avec ue facilité déconcertante.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Itachi, que Sasuke ne sut pas déchiffrer, mais son esprit était trop tiraillé entre différentes pensées pour qu'il essaye de l'interpréter.

-Tu vas crever comme un chien, Sasuke. Tu veux savoir le prénom de l'homme qui va te tuer?

-Et toi tu veux savoir le prénom du tien? Répliqua Sasuke en armant son revolver.

Un bruit de balle qui touche son impact retentit dans l'air par deux fois et c'était comme si le monde s'était interrompu.

-Itachi.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent quand il vit le géant aux canines s'effondrer sur le sol, et Itachi se tenir le bras gauche tandis que le droit pointait son revolver là où se tenait son compagnon. Neji était à quelques mètres de Sasuke et avait visé Itachi.

-Du calme l'autre ! Je sauve mon p'tit frère d'une mort douloureuse et toi tu me tires dessus ! Se moqua Itachi en sautant agilement lui aussi du toit en tenant son bras touché.

Neji lui lança pour toute réponse un regard interrogatif mais ne baissa pas son arme.

-Neji, baisse ton arme, lui ordonna Sasuke.

-Tu prends le risque Uchiwa? Questionna Neji. Pas moi.

-Si il a tué son coéquipier, y'a une bonne explication, argumenta Sasuke.

Itachi eut un fin sourire qui rappelait énormément celui de son frère cadet.

-Tout simplement, je fais partie de l'élite du gouvernement depuis mes 15 ans, un service caché du nom de Adrianne. Je l'ai intégré très tôt à cause de mes capacités intellectuelles et physiques. L'assasinat de nos parents n'était pas prévu Sasuke, mais je devais infiltrer d'une manière ou d'une autre l'Akatsuki, éviter de me faire tuer et en passant toi aussi, et je suis parti avec eux, profitant de l'occasion.

Le cadet des Uchiwa était franchement éberlué, et Neji fronçait les sourcils avant d'annoncer : « On le vérifiera plus tard Sasuke, on a arrêté tous les chefs de ce foutu gang, on se tire maintenant ou les petits dealers vont se ramener et nous rendre plus difficile la fin de la mission. »

-Ok Neji. Toi, fit Sasuke en s'adressant à son frère, tu passes devant, tu viens avec nous. Et ton arme !

-Encore heureux, répliqua Itachi ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être ironique même avec un visage impassible et les yeux droits devant lui, fixés sur Sasuke.

-Uchiwa, ferme-la et avance, lui intima Neji.

-Oui oui le gay.

Neji serra la mâchoire et ne pipa mot, au grand soulagement de Sasuke qui savait que Neji en colère était très difficile à maîtriser et même si Sasuke ne connaissait pas le niveau apparemment extrêmement puissant de son frère, il ne voulait pas essayer de séparer les deux protagonistes.

En courant presque, ils rejoignèrent tous les trois le camion de leur mission, et Itachi y entra sous les regards surpris de tous.

-Ahem, bonjour !

*

Quelqu'un toussa bruyamment à sa porte.

-Qu'est ce que voulez Ulrich? Demanda Tsunade avec agaçement.

-Un homme a téléphoné: il veut un rendez-vous pour dans une heure et demi.

-Son nom?

-Il n'a donné que son prénom, madame.

-Et alors? S'énerva Tsunade.

« Espèce d'incapable ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

-Jiraiya, madame.

« Jiraiya... » La tête de Tsunade tourna. On était le 27 septembre, lui indiqua un coup d'œil à son calendrier. Et la blonde se mit à espérer de tout son cœur.

*

-Alors il dit la vérité? Demanda avidement Naruto à Jiraiya qui venait d'appeler le service secret du gouvernement, un supérieur à l'équipe de Yamato qui ne savait rien, pour avoir plus d'informations.

Jiraiya regarda droit dans les yeux Itachi Uchiwa et murmura : « Oui ce gamin a raison. » A cette réponse, Itachi eut un petit sourire supérieur et Sasuke soupira. Hikari se tenait sur les genoux de Ten Ten et son regard s'était adouci à la vue de Itachi. Le petit garçon aux cheveux couleur du miel de bientôt neuf ans descendit des genoux de Ten Ten et alla s'asseoir près de Itachi, qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Hikari ? Questionna Jiraiya, étonné.

-Monsieur Itachi s'est occupé de moi et voulait pas que les méchants monsieurs me touchent, déballa Hikari en revivant en frissonnant ces souvenirs.

Jiraiya remercia silencieusement Itachi, ce que le concerné comprit immédiatement et y répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

-T'as vu Hikari, c'est bien, c'est ton papa qui t'a sauvé ! Lui dit Itachi en souriant.

Jiraiya se raidit sur son siège, ainsi que Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten et Ankô. Neji et Sasuke n'y firent pas plus attention que cela, et l'équipe de Yamato n'en avait rien à cirer.

-Oui mon papa c'est un héros, répondit Hikari avec un sourire digne d'un garçon de neuf ans qui regoûte légèrement à la vie.

-Comment..comment vous le savez? Balbutia Jiraiya.

-Maman m'a dit et montré une photo, Papa, avoua le petit garçon en faisant un sourire à son père.

Des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Jiraiya qui essaya de les cacher mais le sourire de son petit garçon qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus, et qui sauta du siège d'Itachi pour sauter dans les bras de son père.

*

Hinata sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et vit qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Naruto. Avant même de l'ouvrir, la jeune femme rougit brusquement, ce qui attira bien entendu le regard de Ino, qui appuya à la place de Hinata sur le bouton, la Hyûga étant trop tétanisée.

« Tu me manques déjà Hinata. »

Heureusement que Ino fut là pour rattraper la Hyûga, qui tomba évanouie.

* * *

Pfiouuuuuuuu *-* J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre. . J'ai surtout bloqué à partir du passage Sai/Tayuya, c'était incroyable, j'ai passé vachement de temps dessus, et aussi sur le passage Jiraiya/Hikari vers la fin que je trouve ABSOLUMENT pas normal mais j'voyais pas comment le rédiger. .

Bref sinon vous avez aimé? :) Les passages légèrement policiers font réalistes? Vous aimez? :D Et les autres passages? J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre.

Vos avis sont les bienvenus, même très demandés, là j'ai saturé. –-'

En tout cas, je les attends avec impatience !

J'essaierai de poster le prochain le plus vite possible. :) & j'ai en cours une petite fiction minuscule sur Ino/Kiba, un Os, ou une fiction en deux trois parties, j'sais pas trop encore. Bientôt en ligne ! :)

Bisous !

**Remerciements aux reviews:**

**Usagi-chan524: **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, j'espère que tu vas aimer, et le sera surtout dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Fallait régler l'histoire d'Itachi & d'Hikari ;)

**Serinu-chan: **Kiba ! Kiba ! Kiba ! Oy oy oy ! :D Voilà le chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé, & désolé de pas avoir fait plus tôt. Merci ! & voilà aussi le passage Neji-jaloux-à-mort-de-Kankurô. Elle se fait pas chier notre Tenten favorite. :P

**AkuriAtsuki**: J'espère que des réponses à tes questions seront dans ce chapitre données, surtout pour Iruka. Merci de ta review :D qui fait toujours autant plaisir ! :D

**Raziel363:** Ca peut être perturbant en effet ce passage assez rapide mais je n'aime pas faire de trop gros blocs, ça me dit rien ^^ & puis vu le nombre de personnages que j'exploite, c'est dur. ^^ merci de ta review ! :D

**Chizu Himura : **Merci de ta review ! :D Shika panique & ça a bardé pour lui avec son frangin (h) :D

**Lyza :** J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour tous ces chapitres & je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Oui bon Sugiestu & Kisame ont en commun leurs canines et leur couleur de cheveux...après xD Karin en pas cruche powa ! *-* Kishimito ne l'a pas fait pour ça, d'abord ! :P

**233333333333325**: Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura à peu près, mais j'peux te dire que il y a encore minimum 5 chapitres. Minimum. Vraiment minimum. x) Pour suivre une fiction, c'est simple, tu met en alert vu que tu as un compte sur x) Merci de la review en tout cas ! :)

**Nikita Lann:** Développe ta pensée ! XD Bref, merci beaucoup de ta review ! Gros plaisir ! :)

**Desiderata-girl**: Hé oui, un p'tit Kanky-Tenten, ça fait du bien MDR. Ta review m'a fait beaucoup au niveau de Sakura x) & puis Kiba quel homme ! Il sait se retenir c'est sûr...m'enfin qu'avec Ino hein :P Shika shika shika, on le pensait plus intelligent ! MDR En tout cas merci de ton commentaire ! :D

**Artemis222:** Ta review a été très agréable à lire. Je suis bien contente que tout te plaise & que j'ai bien réussi à capter ton attention par rapport aux différentes intrigues que je mène, qui sont légèrement compliquées à gérer vu qu'elles sont nombreuses. Itachi a fait son apparition, j'trouve que je l'ai fait un peu OOC mais j'ne voulais pas le faire en méchant, donc j'ai légèrement changé le schéma de Kishimoto. Et puis l'Akatsuki va gérer, faut pas croire que c'est fini ! :D Merci & j'espère te relire :)

**CookieKandy:** Voilà la suiteeee !:D Merci de ta review :D


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre quatorze:** **Justify.**

Évidemment, à neuf ans, tout le monde pense que si vous avez vécu une expérience comme celle de Hikari, vous en êtes traumatisés à vie. Mais Hikari se ferait une joie de leur démontrer ça, à tous. Comment? C'est très simple. Son regard était pétillant de joie, il redécouvrait la liberté, avait rencontré son père pour la première fois, et ce dernier avait une image de héros et il allait revoir sa mère. Mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, qu'il avait hâte de la revoir elle et sa douceur maternelle. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il gigotait près de son père, dans le camion à l'allure bizarre, qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Et il y avait Itachi, cette dame brune souriante avec deux chignons sur sa tête et le blond au sourire lumineux, qui l'avait sauvé. Jamais il n'oublierait.

Le camion se stoppa d'un coup, et Yamato échangea quelques mots avec Jiraiya, qui sortit du camion avec Sasuke qui se tenait l'épaule et indiqua à son fils de le rejoindre: « On va voir maman. » Le petit garçon aux cheveux couleur de miel sautilla dans les bras de son père et fit un sourire aux deux autres personnes qu'il n'oublierait jamais: la dame aux chignons et le blond aux cicatrices.

-Au revoir Itachi, murmura le petit garçon.

-Au revoir moustique, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa, avant de voir la porte se refermer sur le petit garçon.

Hors du camion, Jiraiya mit le petit garçon sur ses épaules et, le père et le fils se mirent à rire. Le parrain de Naruto n'y croyait toujours pas, il avait son fils avec lui. Enfin. Tout ceci lui semblait irréel mais il avait hâte de voir le bonheur de Tsunade lorsqu'elle verrait son petit garçon après trois ans de torture mentale.

-Dis donc bonhomme, dans deux jours, tu seras un grand.

-J'aurai neuf ans, je sais, répondit le petit garçon, souriant, en s'accrochant à la chevelure blanche de son père qui avançait vers un grand bâtiment blanc, où un grand « Boston Hospital » était marqué.

-T'as envie de quelque chose de spécial pour cet événement?

-J'ai pas encore d'idée, avoua le petit garçon. Là-bas, ils ne savaient même pas mon anniversaire, sauf Itachi ! Et lui, il me donnait des bonbons.

Sasuke observa le petit garçon et eut un sourire discret. Son passé se reconstruisait petit à petit, il avait retrouvé son frère de sang et cela lui donnait une sorte de paix intérieure, comme si maintenant, il pouvait passer à autre chose, il pouvait profiter du reste de sa vie. Oui, assurément, on pouvait dire que c'était le premier jour du reste de la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Jiraiya, lui, eut une pensée pour l'aîné des Uchiwa, bien entendu, qui allait subir un interrogatoire complet et si il tombait avec la femme du groupe de Yamato, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver. En effet, le coup de fil qu'il avait passé lui avait communiqué que l'agent 2 de Yamato était l'ancien contact d'Itachi Uchiwa avec le groupe Adrianne, mais celui-ci n'en avait fait apparemment qu'à sa tête et posait la plupart du temps des lapins à la jeune femme.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Messieurs?

Le dirigeant de Konoha était arrivé à l'accueil du Boston Hospital et Hikari observait, curieux, l'environnement qu'il avait quitté il y a trois ans. Une femme au sourire bienveillant d'une vingtaine d'années lui avait demandé cela et il n'avait même pas cherché à la mater rapidement, ni profondément. La présence de son fils annihilait toute pensée à caractère sexuel. Il ne lui tardait que de voir Tsunade avec leur fils, sinon rien d'autre. Sasuke, lui, s'occupait de cacher sa blessure pour ne pas alerter tout le personnel.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Tsunade Akumo.

-Troisième étage, deuxième porte à droite.

-Merci beaucoup. Viens, Sasuke.

-Hn.

Le jeune homme suivit Jiraiya et son fils, sous le regard appréciateur de l'accueillante, qu'il jugea trop fade avec ses cheveux blonds filasse et ses yeux gris ternes. Pas assez lumineux, pas assez rose et vert. Les deux hommes et Hikari montèrent dans l'ascenseur avec une vieille dame qui trouva Hikari à croquer et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son papa, selon ses dires, et Jiraiya en fut plus qu'ému. Finalement, avoir un petit garçon donnait encore plus d'émotions, surtout si le petit garçon suivait les traces de son père, côté physique, et Jiraiya aurait été plus que ravi de lui enseigner les méthodes de drague les plus élémentaires.

Le troisième étage apparut devant leurs yeux, rempli de bureaux diverses, apparemment, les services hospitaliers était plus haut, ici étaient regroupés tous les bordels administratifs et quelques médecins qui avaient leur bureau personnels. Jiraiya tenait toujours Hikari sur ses épaules, qui frétillait d'impatience, à côté d'un Sasuke au visage fermé, qui aurait préféré aller directement se faire soigner par une jolie interne aux cheveux roses, mais elle n'était pas là et il n'irait pas directement se faire soigner.

Doucement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs frappa trois coups à la porte de Tsunade qui répondit par un tonitruant « Entrez. ». Sasuke eut la délicatesse de rester en-dehors du bureau et de fermer la porte. Elle était plongée dans ses dossiers, les sourcils froncés, tapant nerveusement son stylo contre son bureau quand il ouvrit la porte et descendit Hikari de ses épaules, qui cria « Maman ! » avant de courir à son bureau pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Tsunade était abasourdie et serra contre elle le corps chaud, vivant de sa chair, de son sang. Son fils Hikari était enfin là, avec elle, après trois ans. Assurément, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis.

-Mon bébé, mon tout petit, que tu m'as manqué, murmura Tsunade, les larmes affluant à ses yeux, serrant son fils de plus en plus fort, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Tu as mal quelque part? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose, mon bébé? Oh mon dieu, si je les tenais ces salauds, j'leur ferai la peau. Mon tout petit, tu es là maintenant...

-Oui maman je suis là, mais tu m'étouffes là, répliqua joyeusement le fruit de son amour avec Jiraiya.

-Pardon mon bébé...Maman est tellement contente que tu sois enfin là ! Oh mon dieu, Jiraiya, tu l'as retrouvé, murmura la blonde avant de prendre Hikari dans ses bras et de foncer sur Jiraiya pour les enlacer tous les deux en même temps très fort. Jiraiya avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et avait posé un bras autour de l'épaule de Tsunade et trifouilla les cheveux de son fils.

-Papa j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire ! S'exclama le petit Hikari coincé entre son père et sa mère.

-Quoi donc bonhomme?

-Que ma maman et mon papa soient ensemble toute leur vie !

*

Shikamaru Nara tournait dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de son frère aîné, et cela le déroutait complètement. Pourtant il était persuadé que son plan était parfait, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard ! Mordillant le bout d'une cigarette, Shikamaru se plaça face à l'immense baie vitrée qui lui montrait une grande partie de Boston: ses grands buildings, un morceau du vieux port, le Common Park et la baie du Massachusetts. Laissant ses pensées s'égarer, il imagina deux paires de grandes et jolies jambes dorées, et de grands yeux vert sapin.

-Galère, murmura le flemmard.

Temari No Sabaku hantait son esprit, il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être? Cette femme avait un caractère tellement...galère.

*

Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Hitora, Neji Hyûga, Kakashi Hatake et Ankô Mitarashi étaient de retour dans leurs locaux. L'équipe de Konoha était incomplète et Naruto était frustré que Sasuke se soit blessé alors que il avait déjà un bras dans le plâtre, même si cette blessure était superficielle. Ayant une idée de génie, le blond prit son téléphone pendant que les autres se détendaient autour de leur grande table de réunion, un café devant chacun d'eux que Tenten s'était proposée d'aller chercher.

-Tenten ! Tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Sakura pour Sasukette s'te plaît? Demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire malicieux.

La jeune brune soupira et fouilla dans son sac, mais elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva pas son portable.

-Désolé Naruto, je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve mon portable, répondit Tenten, en regardant méfiante en biais son coéquipier aux cheveux longs et au regard si inexpressif.

-J'appelle Hinata alors !

Heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour appeler la brunette, Naruto sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur une touche précise. Bien évidemment, la touche était un appel rapide vers le portable de la délicate Hyûga.

-Allô Hinata? C'est Naruto ! … Hinata? … Ah salut Ino. Tu pourrais réanimer Hinata s'il te plaît? … Ah très bien, dis moi, tu pourrais pas me passer le numéro de Sakura s'il te plaît. … Pourquoi? Pour Sasuke. … Il aurait besoin des services d'une infirmière, héhé. … C'est pas pour faire des cochonneries, promis. … Je sais qu'elle est pas infirmière mais interne, mais dans tous les cas, elle peut l'aider. … Merci, c'est noté. Hinata est réveillée? … Mon ange, je passe te voir ce soir si t'es libre. … Super, à ce soir ! Tu me manques.

L'hyperactif blond raccrocha un sourire béat aux lèvres et composa le numéro de Sakura rêvassant à la brunette Hyûga. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix connue décrocha, légèrement énervée.

-Salut Sakura ! … C'est Naruto. … Comment j'ai eu ton numéro? Par Hinata, enfin Ino. … Pourquoi je t'appelle? Pour Sas'ke. … Ah d'accord... … Beh pardon et soigne-le bien !

-Comment ça « Soigne-le bien. » ? s'étonna Kakashi.

-Apparemment, Jiraiya est déjà avec Tsunade, répondit joyeusement Naruto, et cette mamie a appelé en urgence Sakura malgré ses vacances pour rendre service à nos deux tourtereaux et leur permettre de se voir.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble, fit remarquer Tenten. J'le saurais sinon..

-C'est pas faux, mais c'est ce que j'en ai sous-entendu, ricana bêtement Naruto.

La brune aux chignons eut un sourire et soudainement, son portable lui revint à l'esprit, et en marmonnant, elle vida son sac sur la table sous le regard suspicieux de Ankô.

-T'cherches quoi Ten' ?

-Mon portable. Je l'ai paumé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Oh tu as fouillé partout ? Demanda Ankô avec un sourire carnassier, jouant malicieusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Neji sentit le regard de cette dernière sur lui et une légère crispation de sa bouche le trahit. Ankô sut que le génie Hyûga avait le portable de Tenten et ne devinait que trop bien pourquoi. Neji se débrouillait en mécanique et informatique, moins que Sasuke certes, mais il avait les base, comme débloquer un portable par exemple.

-Oui, tu pourrais le faire sonner s'il te plaît ?

-Ouaip , répondit Ankô, en fixant du regard Neji, qu'elle vit en une fraction de secondes, poser le portable derrière son dos, et le pousser fortement du bout du doigt pour qu'il atterrisse au bout de la table, légèrement caché, comme si il avait été là tout le temps.

En soupirant, la jeune femme prit son portable dans sa poche et appela Tenten. Le portable sonna, et Tenten fut abasourdie de voir son portable dans cette salle, et à cet endroit précis. Marmonnant des choses inaudibles, la jeune Hitora s'empara de son portable, et vérifia si elle n'avait pas des appels ou des messages en absence. Rien du tout, et lorsqu'elle afficha une mine plutôt déçue, Neji eut un fin sourire satisfait. Il avait fait son boulot d'ami, ce Kankurô n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait à Tenten. Que lui fallait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour l'instant, il était persuadé qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse avec ce marionnettiste de pacotille.

Non, elle ne serait pas heureuse.

-Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner ! Hurla Naruto, le poing levé en l'air.

Tenten croisa le regard de Neji et fut troublée par le sourire irrésistible qui s'étendait sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

*

Après le départ de sa belle rousse, Sai s'était finalement relevé et assis sur une chaise posée près de sa peinture. Il avait le regard vide et n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, il n'en avait pas la force. L'Amour l'avait touché et l'avait brutalement repoussé en la personne de Tayuya Umino. Était-ce une punition d'une autorité supérieure pour toutes les saloperies qu'il avait fait aux femmes ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas été si méchant, évitant tant que possible de trop faire souffrir, à chaque fois. Sa peinture était plutôt réussie grâce à elle, cette fois aussi, il y avait une vraie touche d'irréalisme avec les jets d'eau qui avaient fusé dans tout son atelier. Amèrement, Sai Ichikawa se demanda combien on lui en demanderait ? Combien pour la preuve du rejet ?

Soudain, des petits pas se firent entendre, et Sai entendit la porte de l'atelier grincer doucement. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, et lorsque la personne qui était venue le voir se plaça devant lui, son visage n'eut aucune réaction, même pas un tressautement. Tayuya était revenue le hanter , et Sai sentit une énième craquelure dans sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la belle flûtiste.

Sai ne réagit pas physiquement à l'excuse de la rousse, mais son cœur, pour ce qu'il avait, rata un battement. Elle lui demandait pardon, alors...restait-il encore un espoir ? Accepterait-elle le fait qu'il l'aime, et qu'elle aussi, si c'était le cas ? Pourrait-il l'embrasser à longueur de journée ? Pourrait-il la serrer dans ses bras, jouer avec ses cheveux, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts ?

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, Tayuya scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une réaction et Sai toujours le regard aussi vide, posé sur quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu voir. Devant ce manque de réaction, la rousse fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons. En une fraction de seconde, elle sentit une main froide lui enserrant le poignet et elle se retourna. Sai l'observait, un immense sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Face à ce sourire, la rousse ne put tenir ses résolutions de le prévenir qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelque chose de durable entre eux, et s'engouffra dans ses bras.

Même les femmes les plus dures ont besoin d'amour.

*

Frissonnant dans son pull, Kiba regardait fixement l'horloge accrochée à un des murs de la boutique. Il était bientôt midi et cinq minutes, et il aurait sa pause déjeuner pendant que Hubert viendrait prendre sa relève. Hubert c'était un autre vendeur tout comme lui, un français qui avait décroché ce boulot après être arrivé en Amérique quasiment sans le sou, avec son American Dream pour tout bagage, des rêves de gloire plein la tête. La réalité l'avait vite désenchanté, et maintenant, il avait son boulot, un petit appartement et son style était passé de celui du rockeur incompris aux long cheveux blonds au mec plutôt beau gosse, cheveux courts, et tee-shirt jeans.

Rêvassant, le maître-chien pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, aller reprendre par exemple l'élevage de sa famille avec sa sœur. Mais même si il aurait adoré cela, il préférait Boston au petit village de son enfance, et il remerciait grandement sa sœur de l'avoir emmené à Boston avec lui, adolescent, alors qu'elle faisait des études dans le domaine médical, ce qui faisait d'elle une grande vétérinaire maintenant. Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Neji et les autres, Ino non plus, il n'aurait jamais connu autant de femmes que là, et aurait sûrement fini vétérinaire dans son petit village. Enfin village, disons une petite ville en Alaska un peu inconnue, mais de 1000 habitants, et dont toutes les entreprises et boutiques appartenaient à sa famille. Il était richissime aussi, mais seul Neji le savait, mais il n'avait pas voulu de l'argent de sa famille, et à cause de ça, et de son métier ici à Boston, il était un peu le vilain canard de la famille Inuzuka. Mais dès qu'il aurait trouvé la femme de sa vie, il repartirait dans le village de sa famille en Alaska reprendre l'élevage de chiens qui l'avait toujours fasciné et qu'il avait toujours rêvé diriger. La femme de sa vie...Une grande blonde élancée apparut devant ses yeux et lui souriait franchement. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique bleue maintenue par une ceinture à la taille, un petit short de coton blanc, et des collants transparents, et cette sublime apparition était emmitouflée dans une écharpe couleur neige.

Kiba fut agréablement surpris de l'apparition, et pensa qu'après tout, après avoir perdu la tête à cause d'elle, c'était sûrement elle la femme de sa vie. Ino Yamanaka. Sans préméditation aucune, il attrapa le menton de son apparition qui se tenait devant lui, derrière le comptoir, et la rapprochant doucement du comptoir, il s'empara de ses lèvres délicatement. Elle passait affreusement réelle pour une apparition et surpris, Kiba sentit la blonde apparition répondre à son baiser après quelques secondes de surprise.

-Hé beh dis donc Kiba, j'ne savais pas que t'avais une copine ! Et diablement bien foutue en plus, l'interrompit une voix masculine, celle d'Hubert.

Le jeune homme brun eut un bref retour à la réalité, et contempla la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, et soupira de frustration. Il allait vraiment avoir des ennuis. Ce n'était point du tout une apparition. Tremblante et les joues rougies, Ino Yamanaka se tenait devant lui, derrière le comptoir, et il venait de l'embrasser. Mais quel con il faisait !

-J'é-étais venue t'apporter ton déjeuner aujourd'hui pour te re-remercier pour Scrumchy, déballa Ino à toute vitesse, avant de déposer un sac sur le comptoir et s'enfuir franchement du magasin animalier, tout ça sous le regard stupéfait de l'Inuzuka et rieur de Hubert.

-Dis donc, c'est vraiment ta copine ? Se moqua Hubert. Elle a honte de votre couple ou quoi ?

-C'était qu'une amie, soupira Kiba passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Si tu pars pas la rattraper, je veux bien le faire moi pendant que tu restes là comme un con, mais après je la garde pour moi, commenta Hubert.

-Ta gueule Hub', répliqua le brun avant de sauter par-dessus le comptoir et de filer dehors à la poursuite de la blonde Yamanaka.

Hubert entendit la porte de la boutique claquer, la sonnette retentir, et en sifflotant un air de son pays, passa par-dessus son pull gris, son tablier, prêt à se mettre au travail et espérant être vite mis au courant de la suite des histoires amoureuses de Kiba le tombeur.

*

-Itachi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais plus aux appels ! Explosa Güren, en enlevant sa capuche noire quand ils furent rentrés à leur base.

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils doutaient de moi et me surveillaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit désinvolte l'aîné des Uchiwa, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient déserté la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, sûrement pour leur permettre de s'expliquer. Seul Yamato était resté quelques minutes pour demander à Güren de faire ensuite son rapport.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer, ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie ?! S'emporta la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

Itachi observa silencieusement le fin visage furieux de Güren, auréolé de cheveux d'une couleur bleu foncé. Ses yeux bleus sombres devenaient presque noirs quand elle était en colère et Itachi avait toujours aimé la faire rager ou l'embrasser quand il en avait l'occasion. Il voyait très clairement les poings de Güren se crisper et se décrisper. Elle hésitait manifestement entre une mort rapide et une mort douloureuse pour l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ton sourire narquois, siffla Güren.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Demanda Itachi, son sourire narquois s'élargissant un peu plus.

-Non, répondit Güren méprisante.

-Tu as sûrement trop peur de perdre face à moi..comme d'habitude, la provoqua Itachi.

Et il réussit brillamment, la femme aux étranges cheveux bleus eut ses yeux traversés par des éclairs, et elle s'avança devant le fauteuil d'Itachi.

-Comment oses-tu Uchiwa ?! Tu crois toujours aussi bien me connaître ? Mon niveau n'est plus le même et je t'écraserai à n'importe quel moment ! Répliqua la jeune femme, furieuse.

-On parie ? La nargua Itachi.

Devant le regard brûlant de défi de la jeune femme campée devant lui, Itachi fit semblant de paraître beaucoup plus sérieux, et bougea légèrement son pied droit pour la faire trébucher sur lui. Surprise, Güren eut le réflexe de tendre ses bras sur le haut du fauteuil et le magnifique visage de Itachi Uchiwa se dressait à quelques infimes centimètres du sien.

-Tu en es toujours sûre ? Murmura le brun.

-Toujours, souffla son ancien contact.

-Hmm, répondit Itachi avant de s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire, totalement accaparée par la présence si proche du troublant et ténébreux homme qu'était Itachi Uchiwa, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé désespérément pendant des années.

Leur relation avait été plus que tumultueuse au fil des années qu'elle avait servi de contact à l'infiltré du service caché d'Adrianne, et elle ne s'en était jamais totalement remise. Elle avait à peine dix-sept ans quand elle avait connu, et lui en avait déjà vingt ans. Jeune recrue brillante de Adrianne, Güren avait été digne de confiance pour faire le messager entre Itachi dans l'Akatsuki et ses supérieurs, et leur relation évoluant de collègues à amants, en passant par amis, Güren avait développé une sorte d'addiction à Itachi, addiction dont elle avait eu du mal à se remettre après le soudain contact coupé entre eux. Depuis cela, n'importe quel membre de Adrianne avait l'autorisation d'éliminer Itachi Uchiwa si il le croisait. Encore heureux pour ce dernier, il avait donné des nouvelles à un de ses supérieurs il y avait de cela deux ou trois ans, après l'enlèvement d'Hikari, et avait expliqué sa situation. Cela faisait exactement sept longues années que Güren avait perdu le contact.

Avec un effort de volonté visible, Güren s'échappa de la bouche frémissante d'Itachi et se lécha instinctivement les lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié Güren, murmura Itachi près de ses lèvres, en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Avant que la jeune femme de trente ans maintenant puisse répondre, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive d'un homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs, des mèches lui tombant sur les yeux, à l'air calme et à la peau mate. La position des deux anciens coéquipiers ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'ils faisaient avant et le calme apparent qu'arborait l'homme brun à la combinaison noire déchirée en certains endroits s'effaça mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-Qui est-ce Güren ?

Cette dernière se releva promptement et fixa l'homme brun. Et avant que Itachi se présente de lui-même à cet inconnu qui l'avait interrompu avec Güren, cette dernière dévoila l'identité du brun sur lequel elle était penchée deux minutes à peine.

-Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

L'homme brun fronça des sourcils et serra des poings, sans siffler mot.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Renji, commença Güren, d'une voix lasse.

-Non, n'explique rien en fait, la coupa le dénommé Renji avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce sans néanmoins oublier de jeter un regard meurtrier à Itachi qui avait revêtu son masque de glace.

Güren resta quelques centièmes de seconde immobile face au départ de Renji.

-Merde, jura la jeune femme avant de se mettre à la poursuite du brun.

Observant cette scène plus que pathétique à son goût, l'aîné des Uchiwa émit un soupir et murmura dans le silence de la pièce maintenant vide :

« Je serais toujours le seul pour toi, Güren. »

*

Ruminant contre sa patronne mais ayant le cœur battant à folle allure, Sakura se sentait serrée dans le métro entre une vieille dame qui se tenait avec difficulté à la barre au milieu du couloir, personne ne semblait décidé à lui donner sa place, et un adolescent, écouteurs à l'oreille et mâchouillant un chewing-gum, à la peau mate d'environ dix-sept ans et qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Tsunade avait eu l'extrême obligeance de l'appeler en renfort pour soigner un homme blessé par balle, légèrement on peut le dire, et qu'elle connaissait bien ! Elle allait vraiment soit tuer soit adorer Tsunade ! Bon d'accord, quand Tsunade d'une voix plutôt guillerette que Sakura ne lui avait jamais entendu, lui avait dévoilé qui était l'homme qu'elle devait venir soigner pendant ses vacances et Sakura devait avouer que sa patronne lui donnait là une superbe perche à saisir absolument.

« Arrivée station 38. »

Tandis que l'appel résonnait et que les portes du métro s'ouvrait, Sakura se faufila entre les personnes pour sortir au plus vite, manquant d'air, son espace vital ayant été plus qu'envahi. Quelques mètres plus loin, se dressait la façade blanche du Boston Hospital, et Sakura eut un sourire en arrivant à l'accueil, faisant un salut amical à la tenante de l'accueil, et en prenant l'ascenseur pour aller saluer Tsunade et son futur patient. Bien évidemment, elle ne put s'empêcher dans l'ascenseur de rêvasser, et de penser à ce qui se passerait si elle jouait à l'infirmière avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Assaillie de pensées pas très saintes, Sakura secoua la tête , observé bizarrement par une dame d'une quarantaine d'années dans l'ascenseur.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Allez Sakura, un peu de professionnalisme ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le service de Tsunade et Sakura, habituée des lieux, se dirigea vers le bureau de son mentor avant d'aller s'habiller correctement pour un soin hospitalier. Arrangeant bêtement une mèche de ses cheveux roses, Sakura respira à fond, et frappa deux coups distincts à la porte, ce à quoi elle entendit un tonitruant « Entrez ! » dont elle reconnut sans peine l'émission: Tsunade. Ouvrant timidement la porte, Sakura fut surprise de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon battait joyeusement des pieds, assis sur le bureau de Tsunade, qui arborait un air serein pour la première fois depuis que Sakura l'avait rencontré, l'étrange homme aux cheveux blancs, sur lequel elle avait crié lors du petit séjour de Sasuke à l'hôpital pour l'accident de voiture, était présent aussi, un sourire aux lèvres, et Sasuke Uchiwa, toujours aussi terriblement beau, avait un air boudeur et était assis sur une chaise en face du bureau de Tsunade, avec le petit garçon qui s'efforçait par des gamineries à le faire sourire.

-Bonjour, salua prudemment Sakura.

-Bonjour Sakura ! La salua avec entrain la blonde à la voluptueuse poitrine.

Le épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent, et le petit garçon se mit à rire.

-Bonjour madame ! La salua le petit garçon aux cheveux de miel. Moi c'est Hikari !

-Enchantée Hikari, répondit Sakura, tout sourire face à la bouille enfantine du petit blond.

-Alors ces vacances, ma petite ?

-Raccourcies, Tsunade, grinça Sakura. Bonjour Sasuke.

-Hnn.

-Je t'ai connu plus poli, intervint Jiraiya, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard furieux de la part de l'Uchiwa, qui claqua de la langue, visiblement agacé.

-Alors Sakura, si tu emmenais Sasuke soigner cette vilaine égratignure ?

-Genre de la blessure ?

-Par balle, répondit Sasuke, d'une voix rauque.

La rose ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la voix du jeune brun et réprima un soupir de peur en entendant la cause de cette blessure. Qu'avait bien pu faire Sasuke Uchiwa pour se faire égratigner par une balle ?

-Suis-moi, l'incita Sakura avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du bureau de Tsunade, qui la regardait, un sourire malicieux et moqueur sur les lèvres. Tout juste si elle ne riait pas diaboliquement.

Le dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa se leva de mauvaise grâce, rechignant à suivre Sakura. Il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi Jiraiya et la blonde à grosse poitrine avaient manigancés ces retrouvailles. Non, ça se faisait vraiment pas de pousser Sakura Haruno à jouer au docteur avec lui. Tout de même, ils avaient trop dû visionner de films pornographiques tous les deux ou avaient peut-être vécu la même chose, et essayait de les pousser à essayer. Tout de façon, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ces deux-là étaient pas nets.

-Apprécie Sasuke ! Fit Jiraiya avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui, laissant la petite famille à peine retrouvée entre eux.

Ayant aperçu un éclair rose passant dans une pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir du bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke soupira et entra à la suite de la demoiselle.

-Alors Sasuke, on ne peut plus se passer de l'hôpital ? Se moqua Sakura, en attachant ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

-Ou de toi, répondit Sasuke, décidé à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse face à la rose, qui rougit face à cette déclaration qu'elle savait fausse.

En deux-trois mouvements, Sakura enfila une blouse blanche et mit son portable en mode silence dans la poche de son jean. Enfilant des gants stérilisés, la jeune femme ordonna à Sasuke de d'asseoir sur l'un des lits aux draps blancs et, vint palper le bras de l'Uchiwa et observer sa blessure, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de son plâtre qu'il ne devait enlever que dans trois jours.

-Tu t'es pas raté Sasuke, souffla la jeune femme en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre une sorte d'étagère incrustée un peu au-dessus du lit. Pour le malheur ou le bonheur de l'Uchiwa, le tee-shirt vert que la jeune femme avait enfilé s'était légèrement soulevé lorsqu'elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds devant Sasuke. Ce dernier eut la douce vision d'un ventre plat, diaphane, des aperçus de courbes très érotiques, et se surprit à se lécher les lèvres.

La jeune femme, elle, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son futur patient et attrapa une boîte de pansements, du désinfectant, une pince fine pour enlever les éclats de balle, si éclats y avaient. Soupirant, Sakura rumina que c'était le boulot d'une infirmière et qu'une interne n'avait pas à interrompre son petit congé pour juste ça. Toujours en grognant mais en admirant discrètement le visage de Sasuke, sa mâchoire fine et son nez aquilin, la jeune femme prit le désinfectant et en aspergea la blessure de Sasuke, qui s'en mordit les lèvres. Ça lui brûlait terriblement.

-Ça peut aller Sasuke ? Lui demanda gentiment la rose.

-Hn.

Entendant dans l'onomatopée de Sasuke un signe de grincement de douleur, Sakura se mit à rire, arrachant un froncement de sourcils au brun. Et lorsqu'elle essaya de se retenir voyant l'air contrarié du brun, lui aussi se mit à sourire et eut un rire léger, qui enchanta Sakura. Instinctivement, elle se pencha vers le visage du brun et effleura ses lèvres, espérant peut-être capturer son rire. Ils sentirent leurs souffles à chacun dangereusement proches, et Sasuke, dans un instant de folie et de désir, s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme. Comme envoûtée, Sakura s'agrippa aux épaules du brun tandis que celui-ci déposait son bras valide sur la hanche de la jeune femme, dans une tentative de la rapprocher beaucoup plus de lui. Leurs dents s'entre-choquèrent et les mains de Sakura tremblaient sur les épaules du brun, et pour se raccrocher un peu plus à la réalité, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, coiffés éternellement en pics derrière la tête.

Tout en dévorant ses lèvres, Sasuke s'efforça de réfléchir à la situation. Il embrassait une femme qui le hantait depuis quelques temps, et sur qui il fantasmait jour et nuit, il fallait bien que ça se passe comme ça non ? Il espérait très fort qu'elle ne pensait pas à une gentille petite histoire d'amour, car dans ce cas-là, il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir, elle, il l'aimait beaucoup elle et son caractère un peu lunatique.

-Non, murmura Sasuke en quittant ses lèvres.

Perdue, Sakura cligna des yeux et attendit une explication à ce brusque arrêt, qui ne vint pas.

-Soigne-moi, fut tout ce qu'il sortit de la bouche de Sasuke après ça.

-Comme ça ?

-Quoi comme ça ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le brun, le regard fuyant.

-Tu arrêtes un baiser comme personnellement je n'en ai jamais eu et tu fais semblant ensuite qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Insista Sakura.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sasuke. Tu me recouds s'il te plaît ? Et qu'on en parle plus.

Sakura resta coite quelques instants et Sasuke avait détourné exprès le regard pour fixer un point à sa droite, la bouche tordue en une grimace non-identifiable.

-Si tu veux Sasuke, murmura Sakura d'une voix mielleuse.

Dans la tête de la rose, s'échafaudait un plan pour attraper le beau Sasuke Uchiwa et emprisonner à jamais, si possible, son cœur. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, et de gré ou de force, Sasuke serait à elle. Et valait mieux jouer à la mielleuse pour le moment, pour mieux l'attraper par la suite. Et tandis que la jeune femme se préparait mentalement au combat qu'elle allait faire contre la raison de l'Uchiwa, celui-ci essayait désespérément de trouver un frein à la jeune femme. Et il eut une idée brillante. Karin l'aiderait, et il savait qu'elle le ferait avec grand plaisir, juste pour faire enrager la jolie Haruno et être près de lui. Oui, Karin l'aiderait.

-Comment t'es-tu blessé ?

-Balle perdue, répondit le brun, évasif.

-Et que faisait donc Sasuke Uchiwa pour recevoir une balle perdue ? Se moqua Sakura, en fermant la plaie délicatement.

Le cerveau de Sasuke cogitait à toute allure pour trouver une réponse valable, il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il s'était pris une balle parce qu'il était en train de jouer au héros avec ses coéquipiers dans une fusillade avec le gang le plus réputé de tout l'État du Massachusetts. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas mentionner son double statut.

-Je bossais sur un dossier légèrement épineux, un petit malfrat n'en était pas apparemment satisfait mais pour mon bonheur, il ne savait pas viser correctement si je suis encore là.

-Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un avertissement, tu devrais faire attention Sasuke, murmura Sakura.

-Hn.

La jeune femme continua de le soigner pendant quelques minutes encore et finit de recoudre la plaie. Tremblante, elle imagina le fait que Sasuke puisse revenir à l'hôpital, cette fois pour des blessures bien plus graves. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre...mais malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce genre de choses, sauf pour le soigner si il lui arrivait quelque chose, et elle préférait mille fois plus que non. Pensant à ces possibilités, Sakura Haruno eut un pincement au cœur et serra légèrement le poignet de Sasuke, qui était resté muet, et qui l'observa avec une once de curiosité.

-Me fais-tu la promesse de faire attention ?

-Sakura..

-Promets-le moi, trancha la jeune femme, en se penchant vers lui.

Essayant de partir le plus vite possible en faisant le moins de mal à la jeune femme, Sasuke tira amicalement sur la queue de cheval de cette dernière, et murmura : « Promis. »

*

-Ino ! Bordel, Ino !

La jeune blonde courait presque, perchée sur ses hauts talons, et Kiba se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment faisait-elle pour courir dans ces chaussures sans se casser la gueule. Mais comprenant qu'apparemment elle en avait l'habitude ou était instinctivement douée, le brun accéléra sur ses longues jambes, avant d'attraper brutalement le bras de la belle blonde Yamanaka pour la stopper.

-Oh putain, tu cours vite, haleta Kiba en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, tout en tenant prisonnier le bras de la demoiselle qui se débattait fortement pour lui échapper. N'essaie même pas de te débattre, je te tiens, je te garde.

Ino frissonna à cette phrase, et arrêta de suite de se débattre, mais son regard bleu se glaça instantanément lorsque les yeux marron de Kiba Inuzuka se plantèrent dans les siens. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'affrontèrent du regard, et enfin, Kiba soupira.

-Je suis désolé Ino, je pensais..., commença Kiba avant de s'interrompre et de passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

-Tu pensais ? Le questionna Ino, désirant qu'il finisse sa pensée.

Le maître-chien prit une profonde inspiration et murmura d'une voix quasiment inaudible : « Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une apparition, une illusion..et j'ai voulu profiter de cette apparition. Tu me manques tellement... »

Ça y était. Il avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, enfin en partie. Il ne pouvait quand même pas décemment lui dire qu'il était complètement fou d'elle et qu'elle disposait de lui selon son bon vouloir, en pleine rue du centre ville de Boston. Contrairement aux diverses réactions attendues, comme par exemple une gifle et des insultes ou des larmes dans ses yeux et un baiser fougueux entre eux, Ino eut un rire moqueur malgré les tremblements qu'il sentait dans ce rire. Choqué, il crispa les lèvres et attendit qu'elle explique cette réaction, à ses yeux anormale.

-Mon corps te manque , c'est super. Tu veux une partie de jambes en l'air pour cette dernière phrase, c'est ça ? Cracha Ino.

Kiba ne comprit pas de suite, mais son cerveau enregistrant l'information, il eut un terrible déchirement au cœur. Alors elle pensait uniquement ça de lui ? Qu'il manipulait chacune de ses phrases avec elle pour la mettre dans son lit ?

-Tu te fous de moi Ino ?

-Toi , arrête de te foutre de moi !

-T'es vraiment qu'une garce, cracha Kiba, toujours sous le choc. Ça t'amuse ? C'est ton hobby préféré ? Ça va , ou tu penses que tu peux encore enfoncer le clou un peu plus ? Ça te fait plaisir de faire tomber des hommes sous ton charme pour les jeter de cette manière ? Ils te dévoilent leurs sentiments pour toi, ensuite tu te moques d'eux, disant qu'ils ne veulent que ton corps ? Que ta personnalité ne compte pas ? Que ton rire ne les enchante pas ? Que ta façon de parler et d'être ne les ensorcèle pas ? Va te faire foutre, Ino.

N'attendant même pas une réaction de la jeune blonde, et voyant les regards des passants posés sur eux, Kiba Inuzuka lâcha le bras de Ino Yamanaka et tourna les talons, retournant travailler..quoique il aurait juste à poser son tablier qu'il portait toujours et à aller prendre son déjeuner...déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté. Bah, il ne fallait jamais gaspiller, disait sa mère depuis qu'il était petit garçon. Sentant une dernière déchirure dans sa poitrine, Kiba accéléra le pas et n'entendit pas le cri de Ino qui tomba à genoux par terre, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il ne vit pas qu'un passant s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, lui demandant si ça allait. Il ne vit pas non plus ses grands yeux bleus couleur océan s'assombrir et se remplir de larmes.

Un malentendu avait tout gâché. Des deux côtés.

*

Kakashi et Ankô étant allés manger de leur côté, en amoureux, Naruto Uzumaki se retrouvait en compagnie de Tenten Hitora et de Neji Hyûga, et l'ambiance était disons...tendue, malgré les essais désespérés de Naruto pour la dérider. Tenten n'attendait que des excuses de Neji Hyûga, et ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Pardonné quoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tant que ce marionnettiste de pacotille serait dans la vie de Tenten, il ne lui adresserait plus la parole comme avant. Mon dieu, que leur amitié avait duré peu de temps.

-Dites, on peut aller manger des ramens ? Questionna Naruto, espérant au moins déjeuner bien.

-Si tu veux Naruto, répondit Tenten.

-Hn, affirma Neji.

Naruto, guilleret, pressa le pas, et prit la direction de son restaurant de ramens favoris, Tenten et Neji le suivant docilement. Soudain, une touffe brune sauta sur Tenten, et Neji haussa un sourcil d'agacement profond et il dut faire appel à tout le sang-froid qu'il possédait pour ne pas étrangler le nouvel arrivant.

-Tenten !

Neji sentit ses mains trembler et les rangea dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Indéniablement, ce stupide marionnettiste lui donnait des envie de meurtres féroces. Un jour peut-être pourrait-il lui donner le sort qu'il méritait pour s'être approché de la brune aux éternels macarons. En cet instant précis, il ne pouvait rien faire, Kan-machin embrassait la jeune brune à peine bouche, dévorant presque son visage comme une horrible sangsue, et Naruto à côté regardait la scène, ému. Comme si c'était mignon...Neji secoua la tête, rejetant un spasme de dégoût. Le seul qui pouvait embrasser Tenten, c'était lui. Uniquement lui. Et seulement avec lui, c'était « mignon ». Seulement avec lui.

Enfin, la « sangsue » se décolla de la brune, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait en partie gênée, et ne fit même pas attention au blondinet et au prodige, ce qui agaça encore plus fortement ce dernier. Il détestait également être ignoré, et par cet...être, c'était encore plus..comment dire ? Agaçant.

-Bonjour, le salua Naruto, qui n'aimait pas non plus être ignoré.

Le brun le remarquant enfin, eut un sourire hypocrite, et lui fit un vague « Salut. » que Naruto n'apprécia pas et il le montra bien..Enfin c'était Naruto quoi.

-Non mais t'es bien là ? Pas de bonjour déjà ? C'est la moindre des choses enfin ! Ensuite se présenter ! Non mais je rêve, t'es qui toi ? Le copain à Tenten ok. J'm'en fous carrément, ça t'exclut pas la politesse, nom d'un Hokage ! Sache que je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, le futur dirigeant de..mmmmmmmh !

La fin du speech de Naruto s'expliqua par la main de Neji posée sur sa bouche, Naruto allait dire « Le futur dirigeant de Konoha » et ils auraient été tous mal à expliquer à Kankurô qu'est ce qu'était Konoha. Neji imaginait bien la scène. « Ah au fait chéri, je travaille pour une organisation secrète de tueurs, enfin des défenseurs de l'État quoi, rien d'affolant. J'ai un don d'ailleurs pour les armes blanches. Tu veux que je coupe la viande ? »

-Naruto, le prévint Neji.

Le blondinet se renfrogna et Tenten observait la scène avec désapprobation, se détachant des bras du frère de Temari.

-Tu t'excites vite dis donc toi, le nargua Kankurô.

Sur cette phrase, Neji eut du mal à ne pas retenir Naruto pour que ce dernier défigure le marionnettiste qui affichait un sourire moqueur. Tenten, connaissant assez bien Naruto maintenant, s'interposa entre Kankurô et le blond.

-Kankurô, arrête ça, fit la brune aux macarons. Et Naruto, calme-toi.

-Dis plutôt à ton copain de se calmer, cracha Naruto.

-On va te laisser avec Monsieur No Sabaku, Hitora, intervint Neji, le visage impassible, en attrapant le bras de Naruto.

La jeune brune eut le regard d'un animal blessé, et ses yeux noisette fixait Neji avec tout le désespoir du monde. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble ? Pour regoûter à ses baisers qui avaient un goût d'éternité. Seul Naruto avait remarqué que si Neji restait une minute de plus en compagnie du sourire arrogant de Kankumachin, ce dernier n'aurait aucune chance. Donc, il joua le jeu malgré ce qu'il lui en coûtait.

-A tout à l'heure Tenten.

-Naruto, Neji...

Le silence seul lui répondit, ses deux coéquipiers étaient partis, et cela lui faisait un coup au cœur que Kankurô en soit la cause. Détestant cette situation dont elle ne voyait aucun échappatoire, Tenten se tourna vers Kankurô qui avait un air légèrement blasé.

-Je suis désolé mon ange.

Tenten secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Mais il faut bien avouer qu'ils se mettent en rogne pour peu, ces deux-là.

-Naruto est comme ça, murmura Tenten. Et Neji a été si froid, si froid...

-Neji c'était le gay aux cheveux longs ?

Tenten étouffa un sourire. Si Kankurô savait combien Neji était viril et sensuel...Hé, Tenten il ne fallait pas penser à des choses comme ça, surtout quand elle était en couple. Si Neji était gay alors elle aurait le physique d'un homme. Quoique...Tenten se mit face à une vitrine pour s'observer et ne se trouva pas vraiment un physique masculin.

-T'es dans la lune mon ange, commenta Kankurô qui ne comprenait pas le manège de Tenten.

-Hmm, non, lui sourit Tenten avant de lui écraser le pied plutôt violemment.

-Aie !

-Ça t'apprendra à te comporter comme ça avec mes collègues et amis ! Répliqua Tenten.

-Tss, bouda Kankurô.

-Allez ne boude pas, ils sont importants pour moi malgré le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, lui expliqua Tenten en lui prenant la main.

-Je suis plus important qu'eux ? Demanda Kankurô en lui pressant la main.

Tenten s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le brun près d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle le jaugea du regard et murmura un « Non » plutôt distinct, ce qui fit grimacer Kankurô.

-Je pense que je devrais m'y faire pour l'instant, déclara Kankurô en souriant doucement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua à avancer à la recherche d'un restaurant, son ventre réclamant de la nourriture.

-Et où t'es tu fait toutes ces petites coupures ? La questionna Kankurô.

D'un coup, la jeune femme se figea et observa sur ses bras les égratignures qu'elle avait à cause de la fusillade du matin, et soupira en se frappant la tête.

-Des ronces.

-Ah ok. Tu aimes ce gay ?

Un grand silence les enveloppa, et Tenten lâcha la main de Kankurô pour croiser les bras.

-Il n'est pas gay, et s'appelle Neji.

-Tu l'aimes ? Insista Kankurô.

-Je suis avec toi, lui rappela Tenten, évitant à tout prix de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, soupira Kankurô. J'ai bien vu ton regard quand il t'a appelé Hitora. J'ai bien vu que ça te faisait beaucoup de mal...

-C'est juste un ami, murmura Tenten.

-Pour lui. Mais pour toi, qu'en est-il ?

Le marionnettiste était décidé à obtenir une réponse coûte que coûte. Il était conscient qu'il avait un peu forcé Tenten à être avec lui. Il était conscient que si il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, elle ne serait jamais avec lui à cet instant précis. Et il était aussi conscient que leur relation était très bancale malgré les illusions qu'il se faisait.

-Qu'importe.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, Tenten.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter bon sang ?

-Tout chérie, tout, répondit le jeune marionnettiste.

*

Kakashi tenait la main d'Ankô, et la guida à travers des petites ruelles du centre ville.

-Où tu m'emmènes Hatake ? Demanda Ankô, curieuse.

-Tu verras mon ange, murmura Kakashi en pressant légèrement sa main. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Le nez de Ankô Mitarashi se plissa et sans déserrer des dents, elle suivit Kakashi dans le dédale de ruelles. Jamais elle ne s'était introduite dans ce coin de la ville, et d'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu ? La ville était bien trop grande et malgré ses connaissances de Boston, elle ne pourrait se repérer dans ses minuscules ruelles sans GPS. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans une petite ruelle dont Ankô enregistra automatiquement le nom : Fieldh Gargh. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant une petite maison délabrée mais se détachant des autres qui semblaient beaucoup plus miséreuses, Kakashi frappa doucement à la porte. Sa main, dans celle d'Ankô, tremblait. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, peut-être plus, ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux blancs étaient ramenés en un chignon un peu désordonné, sous ses petits yeux bruns encore vifs pour son âge s'étendaient de grandes cernes. Sa bouche était plissée de manière exagérée et elle était vêtue d'une longue et ample robe grise, surmontée d'un pull bariolé tricoté à la main.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la vieille d'une voix râpeuse en fixant Ankô près de Kakashi.

-Grand-mère Chiyô, je te présente Ankô. Ankô, voici ma grand-mère, présenta Kakashi.

Ankô faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. Kakashi Hatake avait une grand-mère ? Bon d'accord, techniquement parlant, tout le monde en avait une, mais elle était persuadée que Kakashi n'avait plus aucune famille lorsqu'il avait été engagé par Jiraiya.

-Elle a l'air un peu plus résistante que la première, jugea la vieille avec un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres gercées.

-Personne ne sera jamais aussi résistante que toi, Grand-mère, se mit à rire Kakashi en collant un baiser sur le front de sa grand-mère, qu'il trouva comme à son habitude, trop chaud.

-Entrez mes enfants, il fait froid dehors.

En suivant Chiyô, Ankô observa Kakashi, complètement ébahie par son acte. Il la présentait à un membre de sa famille, et apparemment le dernier. A quoi diable pensait-il ? Ankô ne préférait pas le savoir et se concentra plutôt sur le présent. Kakashi enlevait son manteau noir pour le déposer sur le porte-manteau un peu miteux, et Ankô en fit de même pour sa doudoune violette. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une excentrique mais ne préféra pas s'attarder sur les détails. Après tout, si elle devait avoir un avis favorable de la grand-mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait, avis dont elle se foutait comme d'une guigne, autant rester naturelle.

-Puis-je te tutoyer ?

-Vous le faites déjà madame, répondit Ankô.

Kakashi étouffa un rire et seul un sourire fut visible sur son visage lorsqu'il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien, très bien, sourit la vieille dame. Tu travailles avec mon petit-fils, Ankô ?

-Oui madame. Exactement le même travail, je le supplante, précisa Ankô.

-Bien, tu contestes quelques une de ces décisions ?

-Évidemment, sinon Kakashi prendrait trop la grosse tête, se moqua Ankô.

La vieille dame se mit à rire face à l'insolence de Ankô, et fit un clin d'œil à son petit-fils qui soupira d'aise. Il comprit que sa grand-mère adorait la femme qu'il aimait et avait choisie pour partager sa vie.

*

-Ce n'est pas fini.

-Il ont tués Deidara, Kisame, arrêté Konan -l'homme qui venait de parler trembla- et Itachi. Kakuzu et Hidan ont aussi été tués, et nos autres membres importants se sont disséminés un peu partout dans l'État du Massachusetts pour éviter des représailles.

-Je les tuerais un par un.

-Oh oui, Tobi content !

*

C'était la fin de la journée et Hinata fermait la boutique, Ino étant rentrée plus tôt à son appartement dans un état catastrophique. Il faisait froid, et la brunette resserra autour d'elle son manteau.

-Hello my dear, murmura une voix chaude à l'oreille de la brunette, qui rougit autant qu'elle put.

-Bon-bonsoir Naruto, sourit la brunette en se retournant et en lui tendant ses lèvres, que le blondinet prit sans hésitation.

Tous les passants purent voir devant une modeste boutique de fleurs, un grand homme blond emmitouflé dans une veste noire embrasser passionnément une petite brunette aux joues rosies et perdue dans un manteau bleu ciel.

Ces deux amoureux ne se doutaient pas des regards sur eux, et d'un beaucoup plus insistant au coin de la rue.

*

-Bonsoir Temari, tu es resplendissante, la salua Iruka, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Temari, amusée, lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ce compliment lui fit plaisir. Elle n'avait mis pourtant qu'un simple pantalon tailleur noir, et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en ses quatre couettes traditionnelles, et un médaillon ornait son cou. Pour les chaussures, elle ne s'était pas foulée et avait mis les escarpins noirs qu'elle portait habituellement au travail.

-Nous aurons de la compagnie ce soir, Temari, j'en suis désolé d'avance, fit Iruka dans un grand soupir tragique théâtral, ce qui provoqua des rires de la blonde.

Annoncer à Temari que Shiho serait présente ce soir, Shikamaru ayant changé ses plans pour lui et sa compagne du soir, et que la blonde sulfureuse aurait à supporter l'horrible soumission et prétention de la rousse, relevait du parcours du combattant selon Iruka Nara. Déjà il arrivait à faire rire la No Sabaku, mais pour éviter une explosion, il devait agir avec grande prudence.

-Tu connais la personne que Shikamaru a invité, commença Iruka, tâtant le terrain.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, enfin au début il devait aller au restaurant avec elle, mais comme je t'avais invité, il l'a invité ici.

-Donc c'est une femme.

-Oui, répondit prudemment Iruka, face au regard suspect de Temari.

C'était pas que Temari voulait être la seule femme parmi ses deux mâles plutôt appétissants, mais si Temari la connaissait et Shikamaru aussi, ça lui semblait plus que louche. Ses amies ne connaissaient pas Shikamaru, enfin l'avait entrevu à la soirée d'anniversaire de Kakashi, et cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour une invitation à dîner et de surcroît, auraient prévenu la blonde qu'elles allaient dîner avec celui qui faisait perdre la tête , pour reprendre les termes de Ino, à Temari.

-Accouche Iruka, trancha Temari, une idée malsaine émergeant dans son cerveau.

-Ahem, c'est que, c'est...

-Iruka, le menaça Temari, ses yeux devenant brusquement d'un vert très foncé.

-C'est Shiho, soupira Iruka, une main posée sur le cœur en signe de compassion.

Temari No Sabaku hésita franchement entre s'étouffer ou aller étrangler Shikamaru. Il avait invité SHIHO. Shiho, l'espèce de rousse à lunettes complètement azimutée à la drogue nommée « Shikamaru », dont Temari était aussi accro en passant, qui servait de secrétaire au cadet des Nara. La jeune femme poussa un grognement qui fit étrangement plaisir à Iruka : le dîner promettait. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre quatorzième. :D

J'ai eu du mal, j'ai eu du mal, j'ai eu du mal, j'ai du mal. J'ai eu du mal, oh bon sang. . J'ai vraiment galéré, mais à la fin j'suis fière de moi. (: Après, c'est à vous d'en juger. J'ai eu cinq jours de « cure » sans internet, non en fait j'étais dans ma « maison de campagne » où Internet n'a pas été installé. Ahem, brefouille, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour écrire. D'ailleurs vous pourrez le voir avec le premier chapitre d'une fiction sur Lily L. P./Scorpius M. , le deuxième bien entamé dans mon ordinateur et la troisième et dernière partie de ma fiction sur Kiba / Ino. Je m'ennuyais x) Et miracle, l'inspiration est toujours présente dans cette maison. *________* (Mais bon j'ai raté à cause de ce petit « séjour » une soirée où un « copain » à moi m'avait invité. 3 La raaaage. :( Surtout que j'voulais conclure et qu'il part en voyage tout le mois de janvier. , je blablate beaucoup ma life là non ? :p)

D'avance, pardon pour les OOC, genre Sasuke un peu trop..ouvert ? x) et Iruka que je n'arrive pas trop à cadrer & que j'ai plutôt imaginé un brin séducteur, avec beaucoup d'humour et avec une fidélité familiale à toute épreuve. Après le reste, je pense les avoir retranscrit avec le même caractère.

Muahaha, je suis une sadique. :D Bon, Sasuke va utiliser Karin mais comment ? Ahah, surprise ! Comment va se passer le dîner entre les Nara, et les deux demoiselles ? Pas de partouze après désolé … :P, Naruto et Hinata, y'aura des difficultés, don't worry, elles vont venir. Kankurô commence à comprendre que Tenten ne peut être qu'avec Neji, très bien, très bien. :p & Neji de son côté a bien de la chance d'être un glaçon, et de posséder autant de sang-froid. Et non, non Kankurô, ce n'est pas bien de se mettre Naruto et Neji-chou à dos. Muahaha. Ahah, Chiyô en grand-mère de Kakashi, j'me marrais toute seule. Jiraiya, Tsunade & Hikari, tout est bien qui finit bien, mais une menace plane sur Konoha. Oulalalala ! :p J'aime bien aussi l'idée d'une relation Güren-Itachi, je ne peux franchement me résoudre à la mort de ce dernier alors qu'il avait tout fait pour son frère. Bref, j'les vois bien ensemble. Puis, puis, euh, ah oui, Kiba-Ino, oulalala, quel dilemme. J'ai pas réussi vraiment à cadrer mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Un peu dramatique, mais on arrive bientôt à l'aboutissement de cette relation, pareil pour Tenten-Neji, Sakura-Sasuke encore à attendre, Shikamaru-Temari je sais pas trop, selon mon humeur, Kakashi-Ankô presque fini, Shizune-Iruka, euh, on va attendre encore un peu, j'sais pas trop en fait. Qui d'autre ai-je oublié ? Je crois avoir tout dit.

Encore désolééééééé pour ce retard, on va dire que ce chapitre est votre cadeau de Noël, muahahaha. Non je n'ai pas abusé de Champagne encore, à l'heure que je vous écris, nous sommes le 24 Décembre à 15h00 pour moi, donc genre 12h00 pour les métropolitains, à entendre ceux qui habitent en France métropolitaine et j'écoute Dead and Gone de T.I & Justin Timberlake à ce moment précis. (Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout xD)

En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes,

Valouw.

PS du 28.12.o9 : Pour l'instant, 904 mots du prochain chapitre ont été écrits ! Plus qu'environ 9 000 et j'serais satisfaite. Ahaha. ;D


End file.
